


Sword and Shield

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also he is purple, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Galra Empire, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm so fucking late..., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like Keith is a Galra soldier from the begining, M/M, Minor Thulaz, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously Canon Divergent, Sheith Big Bang 2017, Slavery, Slurs, i don't make the rules, wait I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 151,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Life as a Galra hybrid soldier was not easy. One had to be ready at every moment. Be ready or die.Keith had no idea which cell he was tossed into.He had no idea of which monstrosity he would be dealing with.In his favour was the fact that he had his mother’s dagger with him (always hidden on his back).Against him was the fact that his right shoulder was fucked up. That meant that his entire dominant arm was fucked up and couldn’t move properly."Are you all right?" a voice asked him coming from the bench by the wall opposite to the door.Keith stared at the prisoner and felt his blood run cold.He was staring at the most vicious and ruthless creatures that had ever passed through the Arena.None of his opponents were left alive.Keith was staring straight into the Champion’s eyes.—In which Keith is a half Galra soldier and Shiro is the Galra prisoner.And they fall in love.However, things are never that easy, are they?(My Entry for the Sheith Big Bang with@iceburd!)





	1. Meeting the real Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
> The Glara are talking funnily (without any contractions) for reasons that I'm explaining on the end notes. Shiro is talking normaly. 
> 
> Also, the Galra ages are different from humans. More explanation at the end. 
> 
> The link to the art of the fanfic is at the end of this chapter
> 
> One last thing: this story was created and half of it was written before even season 3. I'll talk more about it on the end notes. 
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith didn’t mind taking punches.

Taking punches was easy. He would just need to see a medic and they would fix him right away (Vallaka, the medic designed for their infirmary, would roll her eyes and sarcastically say “it took you long enough to come back, Keith”).

Also, he was a soldier.

A Galra soldier.

(Half Galra soldier, as many of his superiors would insist reminding him).

That was part of their routine. When they were not fighting some alien in some planet that Zarkon wanted for a reason or another, they would be fighting each other. Just for funsies.

Taking punches was easy.

The hard part was not being able to punch back.

Or, to be more correct, not being _allowed_ to punch back.

Second Lieutenant Tirok, the officer responsible for his regiment, punched Keith’s guts again. Keith was kept in place by the other two soldiers holding him.

Tirok smirked.

\- No smart answer now, half-breed? – he asked, looking down at Keith.

Keith gritted his teeth and held back an answer for as long as he could.

This whole mess started because he couldn’t hold his own damn tongue.

He never could.

His mom had raised him to be daring, strong-willed and determined.

She also raised him like a pure-blood Galra offspring. While she was alive to demand that people respected her son, that was just fine. After her death, with Keith being tossed into the Galra low-rank military, that up breeding became a problem.

The official chuckled.

\- I thought so. All you foolish smart asses are all bravado and no actual balls.

\- It is easy to have balls when you have your nannies holding me back. – Keith blurted out raising his head in challenge – You do not have the guts to face me alone.

He shouldn’t have done that.

He KNEW that.

However, the furious look on Tirok’s face was worth the beating he would get.

He should hold his tongue, but he didn’t want to.

(What would be the point anyway?)

Tirok seemed like he would have an aneurism from anger.

 He punched Keith’s guts again.

Keith was positive that he broke another rib.

He had a swollen eye, broken lower lip, bleeding nose, and some broken ribs. All ached. He would feel that for days.

However, he tried not to make a sound.

He wouldn’t give the bastard the pleasure of seeing his distress.

The problem was that, within the next blows, Keith felt his right shoulder move in ways that it shouldn’t. As if things weren’t in place anymore.

It hurts.

Fuck! It hurts!

He couldn’t help but to shout.

It HURTS!

Tirok stopped and stared at him.

Keith tried to hold his eyes in challenge, but he was aware that he looked ridiculous. Also, he felt as if his head had momentarily got light and fuzzy. He fought against his own brain shutting down (it was a small miracle that he was still standing).

He REALLY should learn how to hold back his tongue…

The Second Lieutenant smirked while staring that Keith.

Not a good sign.

\- You know what, private? We could spend the whole night here with you taking punches and I think you would not learn a thing. – he chuckled – I think you need a new teacher.

He signalled for the soldiers holding Keith to follow him.

Keith hissed when his wounded shoulder was moved.

It fucking hurts!

He was forced to keep the same pace as the soldiers.

They walked toward the Royal cells, where the “pets” of the Royal family were kept.

They were prisoners, captured by the Empire to be their lowest kind of slaves. Most of them were killed at the Arena just for entertainment. Eventually, one or two would stand out for a reason or another. Some because the Galra considered them attractive, therefore worth having as a fucktoy. Others for being ruthless at the Arena. Among other things. The Druids or the Nobles would call them their pets.

The Royal family, Zarkon and his direct offspring, would have the best ones, naturally.

There was also the half-breeds who would end up in slavery for a reason or another. They were sold like objects. The Royal family, Nobles and druids would buy them.

 As one of the squads stationed on the Royal Main Colony, some of the officials were designed to take care of the Royal pets.

Tirok was ahead, and he talked in a low voice with one of the officials assigned to take care of those slaves. Both snickered and the official nodded, taking the cell codes and opening the door of one of them.

Keith was unceremoniously tossed inside.

His right arm hit the ground and it hurts again.

He glared at Tirok who was grinning in a cruel fashion.

\- Here is your teacher, private. If you survive his teachings until the morning, you are forgiven. If not… - he chuckled – If not, then I will not have to worry about you anymore.

And he closed the door with a loud bang.

Immediately, Keith looked around. Life as a Galra hybrid soldier was not easy. One had to be ready at every moment. Be ready or die.

He had no idea which cell he was tossed into.

He had no idea of which monstrosity he would be dealing with.

In his favour was the fact that he had his mother’s dagger with him (always on the hidden sheath on his back).

Against him was the fact that his right shoulder was fucked up. That meant that his entire dominant arm was fucked up and couldn’t move properly.

\- Are you all right? – a voice asked him coming from the bench by the wall opposite to the door.

Keith stared at the prisoner and felt his blood run cold.

He was staring at the most vicious and ruthless creatures that had ever passed through the Arena.

None of his opponents were left alive.

Keith was staring straight into the Champion’s eyes.

His reflexes kicked in.

Keith jumped to the opposite direction of the beast. He stumbled and fell, his back and shoulder hitting the wall. He hissed, holding back the pain when his whole right arm ached.

\- Oh, my God! Are you ok?

Keith grabbed his dagger with his left hand and glared at the monster.

\- Stay away from me!

He was in a defensive position, crouching on the floor, protecting his wounded side and holding the dagger in an unfavourable angle. His back were against the wall. The door was locked and he didn’t have the lock code.

There was no place to run.

No place to hide.

The Champion, who had been laying on the bench against the wall (the only furniture on the cell besides the stinky latrine), sat straight, staring at Keith with concern. He showed his hands in a peaceful gesture.

\- I don’t want to hurt you. – he said, still looking worried.

The Champion was a very peculiar figure. His constitution was similar to a pure breed Galra, but smaller like a half-breed. His ears were smaller and rounder, in the wrong place when compared to the Galra. His skin was  brownish, and his eyes had pupils and iris (unlike the Galra and some other species in the universe). He didn’t have much hair, and most of it was concentrated on the top of his head and on his face in a beard (the hair was dark). He didn’t have claws, sharp teeth, fangs or poison.

Yet, he was the most deadly creature that had EVER stepped on the Arena.

(Keith knew that his father was of the same species as the Champion. Mom had showed him a picture and told him that dad had come from a little blue planet and that mom had helped him to go back. She promised Keith that one that they would visit dad. However, she died before fulfilling the promise. All her belongings were either handled to her pureblood relatives or burned. He didn’t have the right to inherit anything. The only thing Keith could keep was her weird dagger, and only because he was with it when his mother’s death was announced. Otherwise, he would have lost that too).

Keith was beaten and aching all over. One of his eyes was swollen, it was kinda hard to breathe with his bleeding nose (even if the bleeding was already stopping by its own) and his right arm, his **dominant** arm, was completely useless.

He couldn’t stand a chance.

Fuck!

FUCK!

**FUCK!**

\- Do you want to clean your face? – the Champion asked softly, offering Keith a dirty rag – I still have some water on the bucket over there.

He pointed to a metal bucket at the corner of the cell.

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- And let my guard open? No fucking chance, beast.

The Champion cringed for one akataki, but then he kept a friendly smile.

\- Those’re some nasty wounds you have there. Don’t you want some help with them?

\- Fuck you, beast!

\- I, hum, I have a name, you know?

\- Yeah, I know, _Champion_.

Somehow, the Champion looked upset.

Keith gripped his dagger tightly.

Would that be the mistake what would cost his life?

Fuck!

FUCK!

**FUCK!**

Although Keith had a complete disregard for the Galra rules and hierarchy, he didn’t want to actually die. He might be hot-tempered and he might not want to control his own tongue, but he wasn’t stupid and he would like to continue to live, thank you very much.

Maybe he shouldn’t have riled Tirok that much.

Shit!

Fuck!

Just…

FUCK!

\- So, hum, what’s your name? – the Champion asked calmly while standing up from the bench/bed and sitting on the floor.

Keith glared at him the best that he could.

\- Stay back!

Once again, the Champion showed the palm of his hands in a surrender or peaceful gesture.

\- I’m not going to hurt you.

\- Do you say this often to your opponents on the Arena?

\- That’s… This’s unfair. The Arena… The Arena is… - he took a deep breath with his eyes closed, as if to calm himself. Then he opened then again and swallowed hard – We’re not at the Arena.

The way he said that, long and gravely, sounded heavy somehow on Keith’s ears. However, Keith was still scared to death.

He just glared at the Champion.

A part of him was proud of being the descendant of the same race as him. Adaptable warriors with an incredible blood thirst.

The rest of him was desperate.

The Champion forced another smile.

\- My name is Takashi Shirogane, but people just call me Shiro.

\- I do not give a fuck.

Champion’s smile became sad.

\- What’s your name?

\- Why do you even care what my name is?

\- Because when two people hold a conversation, it’s polite to know each other’s name.

\- We are done talking.

\- Oh, come on! I’m not going to hurt you!

\- You could have fooled me.

The Champion seemed sad.

\- Please… Can’t we talk at least for a little while? Please?

Keith didn’t answer. He looked away.

The Champion sighed heavily.

\- At least let me take a closer look on your shoulder.

He threatened to move towards Keith. The hybrid glared and held his dagger in a defensive position between them.

\- Do not get any closer or I will end you!

Champion stopped on his tracks. He sat back, staring at Keith as if studying him. Keith kept his defensive position.

\- Aren’t you kinda small to be a Galra? – Champion asked slowly, still measuring him.

\- Aren’t you kinda nosy for a vicious beast? – Keith copied his question with sarcasm and mockery.

\- You’re the first person that came here in a while. – the slave said with sadness – I’m sorry, I didn’t want to pry. I just feel lonely.

Keith quirked one eyebrow.

\- Is not it stupid to admit your weakness to an enemy?

The Champion shrugged with a sad sigh.

\- Honestly? At this point, I don’t even care. You Galra will do as you please with me. So what’s the point in denying that I’m feeling lonely and desperate? It’s not like you even respected me. I’m still beneath you, aren’t I?

He said that in a nonchalant way, but there was some pain in his words.

Champion stood up.

Keith tensed up.

However, the slave just sighed again. He looked exhausted. Then he laid on the bench/bed with his back turned to Keith.

\- Do as you please. – he said with a emotionless tone – Just don’t use all the water.

Keith was baffled.

The fucking Champion had just turned his back at him!

What kind of idiot he was!?

Keith was armed while he was not! The Galra hybrid could kill the Champion who wouldn’t be able to do a thing!

Unless…

Unless that was a trap! So the Champion could strike when Keith tried to attack! Clever, but he wouldn’t fall for that!

However, soon enough, Keith noticed that the Champion’s breathing was even and slow.

As if he had…

\- Did you just fall asleep!?

The Champion was startled awake.

\- Hum…?

\- You did! Are you fucking stupid!? I could have stabbed you!

The alien slave sighed.

\- Then I’d have just embraced death’s sweet embrace. – he answered without turning around.

Keith glared at his back.

Champion sighed again.

\- If you’re not going to talk with me, at least let me sleep, Galra. It’s the only little privilege that the prince didn’t take from me yet.

The way he said the word “Galra” got Keith thinking.

It wasn’t much different from the way Keith himself would spat the word “sir” whenever he had to talk with one of the officers. The anger of a person that was at the bottom of the food chain and that couldn’t do anything. Slaves were indeed beneath even the half-breed Galras. The soldier hybrids were above the servant hybrids, that were above the slave hybrids that were above the slaves of any other species (the lowest low of the entire pyramid).

With disgust, Keith realized that he was acting just like Tirok.

He hated himself for that.

His mother had raised him better than that!

A remarkable General with a complete disregard for the breeding society. Like mother, like son.

Keith stared at the Champion’s back.

The slave was breathing slowly. Not sleeping yet, but not fighting against sleep either. It would make no difference if Keith were nice to him or not. However, he felt a moral duty to make up for being a condescending ass.

\- I am not Galra. – Keith said quietly.

That seemed to pick the Champion’s interest. He sat on the bench/bed again in slow movements.

\- Do you mind me asking what are you then?

Keith looked away from those soft brown eyes.

How could those be the eyes of a heartless killer? That made no sense! Could that beast be that proficient at lying?

\- I am a half-breed.

\- That’s not a very nice way to describe yourself.

The Champion had stood up and had given a few careful steps towards Keith. Keith glared and assumed his defensive stance once again.

\- Stay back!

The Champion looked conflicted, but he stopped advancing.

\- Let me just fix your shou-

\- NO! Stay back!

The slave sighed and sat on the floor again.

(He had advanced two steps and he stayed there).

\- Ok. I’ve stopped.

Keith stared at him warily. The Champion showed his hands again in a peaceful gesture.

\- “Half-breed” is not a very gentle way to describe yourself. – Champion said again – It sounds like you’re some kind of livestock animal.

\- Considering that the Galra are not associated with gentleness at all, it is hardly an issue.

\- So they just call you half-breed and you roll with it?

Keith shrugged with a tired sigh.

\- That is how things are. There are the pureblood on the top and the half-breeds on the bottom. – he looked away – Always at the bottom.

There was silence for some moments.

\- I’m sorry to hear that. – the Champion said softly.

(He moved a few centimetres closer casually, as if sitting in a more comfortable position. The hybrid barely noticed).

\- From the place I come from, people are free to make their own destiny. Sometimes, despite the class they were born with.

Keith blinked.

\- How is that?

He shrugged.

\- They work hard and succeed. Sometimes they have some lucky or some help with that. The thing is, our birth’s not a prison. We can change our destinies.

The hybrid sighed softly.

\- Sounds like a fake utopia.

Champion shrugged again.

\- It’s not perfect. There’re problems, but blood doesn’t hold us back.

\- Your planet sounds like a paradise then. – Keith nodded.

\- It’s not. I mean, we have lots of different cultures. Not all of them are that open. Also, even in my culture there’re problems.

(Again, casually he moved a little bit forward. This time he pretended to stretch his back).

The half-Galra blinked again in confusion.

\- Different cultures?

\- Yeah! Like the difference between countries and different places on the planet.

Keith stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

\- Don’t you government uniformed that?

\- What? – the Champion seemed horrified – No! That’s stupid and imperialistic! Why would you think that a whole planet would have the very same culture?

The hybrid shrugged.

\- That was what Emperor Zarkon did ten thousand years ago.

The slave jaw was hanging open in astonishment.

\- What… the… fuck…? – he said slowly – Why would he do that?

Keith stared straight to his eyes, thinking about thing his mom had said, things she had taught him about the atrocities that Zarkon had done. Things that could have gotten her in trouble. He stared at the Champion’s gentle eye before looking away.

\- I do not really know.

\- Oh, come on!

The slave leaned forward, as if really interest in what the hybrid had to say.

(He also used that opportunity to get a little bit forward. Baby steps, Takashi, baby steps).

\- I’m sure you have some theory on why.

Keith frowned.

\- So what?

\- Please, tell me?

\- Why should I?

The Champion shrugged.

\- To pass time, to share some ideas, just to talk about it. Come on, - he smiled gently – it’s not like you can get in any more trouble, is it?

\- This is the exact type of thing that could demote me to slavery. – he glared.

Again, the Champion was surprised.

\- But you’re Galra! I mean, part Galra. How could you become a slave?

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Duh, it is the most common punishment to disobedience and other crimes that half-breeds commit. It is the law.

\- Well, excuse me if I’m not savvy on the Galra laws. – Champion rolled his eyes this time – It’s not like I’m a prisoner from another planet locked almost all the time in a prison cell.

His tone was sarcastic and he had an unimpressed expression.

Keith clutched the dagger harder.

They stared at each other for a moment before the Champion sighed.

\- Really, I don’t know. If you could fill me up on some things, I’d be very grateful.

He seemed honest.

Also, Keith would only explain him the Galra laws. It wasn’t any essential secret.

\- Ok. – he nodded – For starters, many things are considered a crime if it’s a half-breed doing it…

He explained to the Champion the basics of the half-breed laws, that were basically a way to control them, to make them don’t step out of line. The Champion listened eagerly, nodding and asking questions when he didn’t understand something.

(He was moving, inch by inch. Slow enough so the hybrid wasn’t noticing. Slowly, Takashi. Patience yields focus).

The slave ended up asking about the breeding society, and Keith ended up explaining that too. He explained how the social pyramid was built, from top to bottom: The Royal Family (Zarkon + any child he might have. But only his children. He couldn’t care less for grandchildren), then the druids, then the nobles, then Galra officials/soldiers, then Galra civilians, then half-breed soldiers, then half-breed servants, then half-breed slaves (“criminal” half-breeds that became slaves as punishment) and then, finally, slaves of other species.

(Shiro was still moving closer. Almost close enough to jump over the hybrid. However, his movements had been so slow and careful that it looked natural.)

Keith made the mistake of letting his guard down.

He relaxed.

He stopped paying attention to the Champion’s movements and closeness.

On his defence, he was **starved** for attention.

After his mom had died, five years ago, he was into the half-breed ranks. From there, he had two options: to become a servant and be forced to put up with the pure-blood (especially the nobles) daily bullshit or on the labour fields; or to become a soldier and fight for the Empire for a very small payment. Both way, he would have to obey and he would have very little. At least as a soldier he would be paid a little more. He could save money, buy a small cargo ship and run away in the middle of the night cycle.

The problem was that the live in the half-breed quarters was cold, lonely and terrible. The officials were cruel and inconsiderate most of the time, the payment was VERY small and they would still have to buy some basic necessities. However, the main problem was the stoic mentality that the whole army, especially the half-breed divisions, would incentivize. A mentality that showing emotions was a sign of weakness, that gentleness and kindness were disgusting feelings that were beneath them, and that true friendship and affections were disgusting and foolish.

(Come on, Shiro. Slowly now. Focus. Patience yields focus).

Keith had grown up with his mom until he was 11, and Keith’s mom always made sure that her baby-boy was well loved. She wouldn’t hesitate in showering him with motherly affection or to listen to him.

He missed those.

A lot.

That was probably the first time in five years that someone allowed him to speak that much.

It was addicting to be listened to so attentively.

Like giving water to a man who was dying of thirsty.

Thus, Keith talked.

He was now feeling comfortable enough to share some of his opinions with the Champion. Mostly, his criticism to his immediate superior officers. Enough to have him be beaten again, but not enough to fall into slavery (he was still wary of that part).

(Almost there… Just a few more inches and Shiro would be able to jump him. Almost…)

Keith didn’t noticed the Champion getting closer.

It was slow and natural.

He was distracted with such a good listener.

Even with the pain on his shoulder, that was the most content Keith had been in a long while.

(Now).

Keith only realized his mistake when it was too late.

Only when the Champion jumped into his direction.

His left hand wasn’t skilled enough to fight back.

The dagger was slapped out of his hand and flew to the other side of the cell.

The Champion tackled him to the floor, using his weight to pin Keith down.

Keith was already hurt from the beating that he received early that night. His body hurt when it was pressed against the ground and he held back a shout of pain when his right arm hit the floor.

He didn’t stand a chance.

\- LET ME GO! – Keith shouted, with panic in his voice. Not even fake bravado would help him on that moment.

\- I’m sorry! – the Champion said grabbing Keith’s right arm.

Keith screamed. He felt his muscles spasms.

\- I’m so sorry! You left me no choice!

The Champion pulled Keith’s arm with all his strength until it was moving again.

It hurts.

FUCK! THAT HURTS!

Keith couldn’t do much but scream while his damaged arm was moved around.

He passed out and there was nothing he could do about it this time.

The first thing Keith noticed when he woke up again was that he couldn’t move his right arm.

He sat up straight immediately.

\- Hey! Easy! Easy! – the Champion said from his spot on the floor.

Keith had been lying on the bench/bed on his back, with his own upper armour as pillow. He couldn’t move his arm because it was tied up to his body. His elbow was flexed in 90º degrees, and his forearm was over his tummy. His arm was beside his torso. Everything was tied up crudely, but tightly, with a smelly and dirty blanket, so Keith couldn’t move it.

At least the pain had subdued a lot and he could wiggle his fingers (even if doing so would send a pain like small electric shocks through his whole arm).

The Champion was sitting on the floor beside him. He looked worried and even more tired than before. He opened a smile when Keith’s golden eyes focused on his brown ones.

\- Hey… how’s your arm?

Keith stood up fast and ran to one of the corners of the cell.

\- Please! Don’t move so much! Please!

\- STAY AWAY FROM ME!

The Champion flinched. He lowered his head.

\- Ok.

Keith was unarmed and the up part of his armour was missing (he was only with the thin undershirt that all the soldiers would wear). He had ran to near the bucket with water, so that was his only weapon at the moment. He looked around frantically for his dagger.

\- Where is my dagger!? – he shouted with anger.

The Champion gingerly took that from behind him. He put the dagger on the floor and slid it to Keith.

Keith picked the dagger still glaring at the Champion.

The silence was heavy.

\- I… I, hum… - Champion started – I fixed your shoulder. Or I tried to, at least. You still have to see a doctor.

\- Fuck. You. – Keith said between gritted teeth.

The Champion sighed and looked away in an exhausted way.

\- You should drink some water. It’ll probably help. – he said in a monotone.

Keith looked down to the metal bucket with the water.

It was only half-full, but the water seemed to still be clean.

He crouched and passed his dagger to his right hand (even if it was useless). He picked some of the water with his cupped left hand and drank.

He spat almost immediately.

\- What the fuck is this shit!? It taste like fucking sewer water!

He kicked the bucket in his anger, spilling the water all over the floor.

The Champion expression fell.

There were tears on his eyes and he looked devastated.

\- Why…? – he sniffed – Why would you do that?

He started to cry softly, holding back his sobs (if in shame or in fear, Keith didn’t know). Even Keith with all his anger couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

Such a sad scene: a great warrior reduced to tears over something so simple.

\- It is just a bucket of water! – he tried to defend himself – You can get another!

The Champion sobbed. He hugged his knees and hid his face.

\- It was all I have! Why would you do that?

He sobbed without looking at Keith again.

Keith stared at the crying man without understanding a thing and feeling like an ass.

Why was that beast crying over some spilled water?

There was a loud knock on the door. Keith had only enough time to hide the dagger between one of the folds of the makeshift strap bandage before the door opened.

Tirok looked inside the cell with a cruel smirk. When he noticed that Keith was alive and standing, he lost his smile and he glared.

\- Well, would you look at that? – he said barely containing his anger – If I knew you would survive, I would have thrown you in the Arena.

For some reason, Keith felt compelled to protect the crying man. It would be too humiliating to anyone to be found on that position by any cruel Galra officer.

Thus, he glared at Tirok and walked towards the door. He acted as a distraction, but he also acted as a shield, hiding the image of the crying Champion on the floor. It helped that the Champion was holding his sobs back to quiet sniffs.

\- I survived, therefore I served my sentence. May I go now, _sir_?

Tirok kept glaring, but he allowed Keith to pass before closing the door behind them.

The first thing Keith did was to go to the infirmary.

Vallaka was NOT happy.

\- You have tons of haematomas, four broken ribs, a swollen eye AND A FUCKING DISLOCATED SHOULDER!

He cringed.

\- No need to scream.

\- YES THERE IS A NEED TO SCREAM! TO SEE IF YOU’LL STOP TO BE A FUCKING REBEL WITHOUT A CAUSE!

She applied some aesthetic on his shoulder area.

\- At least you had the decency to put it back in place! One more kashi with the shoulder in the wrong position and you would need a surgery to fix it! Two kashis and you would have lost your stupid arm!

Keith blinked.

\- What?

Vallaka rolled her eyes while moving his shoulder around for evaluation and to better position it.

\- By what I’m seeing, the bones were compressing the nerves. You probably noticed that because you were in great pain and couldn’t move the rest of your arm properly.

\- Hum, yeah?

\- So, having your nerves compressed for too long can damage them enough so your arm would be useless. Besides, the bones and ligaments would be more damaged the more they stayed out of position, hence the necessity to surgery if you had not put that back in place an immobilized them.

She nodded pleased, her short green hair bouncing on the buzzcut side of her head.

\- At least you had this decency! Maybe there is still hope for you after all!

\- Yeah…

Keith knew the truth:

He wasn’t the one worried with putting his shoulder back in place and holding it there.

A good amount of guilty took his mind.

The Champion had asked from the very beginning to help him with his shoulder, at least to examine it.

He insisted.

He tried.

When he was denied, he tackled Keith, not to attack him, but to help him.

“ _I’m so sorry! You left me no choice!_ ” he had said, but why was he so worried about Keith’s wellbeing?

Just…

Why?

Also, why the fuck was he so devastated over a stupid bucket of water?

Vallaka finished putting his shoulder on the correct position before injecting the area with nano-healers, the Galra technology to take care of most wounds. She immobilized his whole arm with a sling that kept his whole arm immobilized and with the forearm perpendicular with the torso. She checked his other injuries, but none seemed serious (even his broken ribs seemed more like a pain in the ass than a severe case).

The medic shooed him from the infirmary with a Medical leave (paid, of course. Very few officials dared to go against Vallaka’s orders. She was scary) from all his duties for at least eight days (then he would have to go back for revaluation), and the orders to rest and orders to “DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID, STUPID!”.

Free time and little to do, nobody to talk to, left Keith with that weird mystery on his hands.

At first, he slept, since his night was messy and complicated and exhausting. Even if he had passed out half of it, it was still terrible. However, after sleeping the whole morning and part of the afternoon, his mind was awake and really intrigued with the Champion’s behaviour.

Keith had never cared too much for the Arena or the fights that happened there.

“ _Those are not a good thing, nor they are interesting_ ” his mom had said “ _Those are cruel and barbaric_ ”.

Seeing the blood spectacle, he couldn’t help but agree with the “barbaric” part.

The “cruel” part was what always confused him.

After all, those in the Arena wanted to fight anyway.

Right?

Keith had watched one or two of the Champion’s fights. He always seemed to be just a blood thirst ruthless beast. A clever beast, but a beast nonetheless.

Why had he spared Keith then?

Why had he been so worried with Keith’s shoulder?

It made NO SENSE!

He should have just killed Keith to satisfy his thirst for blood, his desire to kill!

Also, why had the great Champion been reduced to tears over a stupid bucket? It was so small and silly! Why cry over some spilled water!?

Keith glared at his ceiling.

No sense at all!

Better forget to all that and just move on with his life!

He tried to sleep but his mind kept coming back to the Champion.

When he got some sleep, he dreamed of tears and sad black lions on cages.

The truth was that, like any sentinent being, Keith needed contact with other beings. Physical and emotional contact. The gentler and the more affectionate, the best. On the hybrids barracks, the only person that cared for Keith was Vallaka, and even her only cared for him as a patient. As someone starved of any kind of contact, to be heard and to be tended even when the other party had no obligation of doing so, _especially_ when the other party had no obligation of doing so, was like tasting ambrosia.

Addicting. Delicious. Divine.

Keith wanted more.

He woke up thinking of the Champion again. Still intrigued with the mystery.

Without anything better to do, Keith decided to pick his tablet and take a look at the fights. There was a big database with the videos of the fights so people could re-watch their favourites.

The first one was boring. Just the replay of the fight in which the Champion hurt his friend and ran to the Arena, thirst for blood.

The next ones were similar. The Champion would be sent to Arena and he would fight any of the creatures or other prisoners that were presented to him. However, Keith couldn’t help but to notice that he didn’t seem as interested in getting into the Arena as the first time. He seemed almost…

Sad?

Tired?

Keith couldn’t tell.

Another thing that he noticed after a while was that the Champion never killed his opponents.

Maul and incapacitate? Yes and yes.

Kill? Not so far.

Keith blinked.

That was so weird! None on the barracks could shut up about the Champion’s blood thirst after every fight. Yet, there wasn’t deaths on said fights!

He re-watched the fights number five and six.

At least one thing he had to admit, that the Champion would make a HUGE spectacle out of every fight… But the dog that barks doesn't bite: that was too much show for no death.

Keith might not be an official (and he would never be because of the half-breed status), but he could recognize what that was.

That was bait.

Distraction.

Make them see blood and a cruel dance so they won’t notice the lack of death.

Keith nodded, staring at the image of the Champion on his tablet.

\- Neat.

However, things changed on the seventh fight.

The seventh fight wasn’t a fight, but an execution: the game was for the Champion to kill a bunch of prisoners who were tied and kneeling on the floor. The camera captured the exact moment in which they told to Champion what he would have to do.

The Champion’s expression was of complete horror.

Disgust.

Panic.

That made Keith blink in confusion, his last beliefs on the wickedness of the Champion crumbling like a castle of cards.

Still looking desperate, the Champion had turned to the guards, saying that he won’t do it. He had thrown his sword on the ground, calling the guards barbaric and monsters. He kept the shield and he tried to defend himself against the wrath of the guards. However, he was outnumbered. The sentries dominate him fast enough with their electric shock spears. The Champion was about to be taken away, probably back to his cell when prince Lotor himself stopped the guards. From the Royal Arena box, he ordered to the Champion to be tied up in front of the prisoners. Then he ordered the guards to kill the tied aliens one by one in front of the Champion.

The Champion’s brown eyes had filled with tears. He screamed for mercy, screamed to take the prisoners place. The prince, however, ordered the bloody carnival to continue. The public was ecstatic, shouting for more blood. Emperor Zarkon was also watching the show, but he seemed rather unimpressed with everything.

By the time the last prisoner had been killed, the Champion was a crying mess. He was looking down and sobbing.

Once again, prince Lotor had intervened on the scene himself. He went down from the Royal box to the centre of the Arena and pulled the Champion’s head by the hair, forcing him to face the camera.

The alien was crying, and snot ran from his nose. It wasn’t pretty (crying usually never is). His eyes were dull, like the eyes of a doll or the eyes of a corpse.

As if he had also been killed on the Arena, even if he was still breathing and his heart was still beating.

Keith sat straighter on his bunker, his own heart beating fast with apprehension (even if he knew that the Champion had survived).

Lotor insulted the Champion verbally, but he got no answer, not even a faint gleam on those dimmed eyes. Clearly getting annoyed by the lack of reaction, the prince took his sword from the sheath and pressed it to the Champion’s throat.

Then he got reaction, a reaction that the camera saved in a privileged angle and high definition.

The Champion’s eyes became hard. He frowned his lips and glared at the prince.

That fucker dared to _glare_ at the fucking prince Lotor!

As if saying “Do it. I **dare you** , motherfucker”.

\- Fucking shit! – Keith said quietly in awe – Does he have balls of steel or something?

Champion sustained the stared for as long as Lotor pressed the short sword to his neck. Even when he started to draw some blood, the fighter kept his daring glare.

Prince Lotor only stopped when Zarkon himself told him to stop.

The camera focused on Lotor’s reaction, trying to convince his father to allow him to kill the alien.

Keith’s focus was on the small image of the Champion in the background.

Instead of looking relieved or even glad when Lotor took the sword away, the Champion’s eyes were still hard, clearly saying “I thought so”.

Challenging death itself, saying “I’m not scared of you”.

Keith would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little turned on by that.

Smart, fearless and with a merciful attitude?

Oh, Keith was _definitely_ turned on.

He watched all the other videos and one after another just proved that same point over and over again:

The Champion was not the bloodthirsty beast that the Galra thought that he was.

It was easy to think of him as cruel and ruthless because of the macabre spectacle that he always did to hide the fact that his hands were clean of death. Nobody seemed interested to see beyond that, either because they were amazed by the spectacle or because they didn’t want to even look at the Champion’s direction (which was Keith’s choice until two cycles ago). That was why the misconception that his opponent were all dead come from.

However, looking now, it was something obvious, clear as day (so to speak. It had been a while since Keith had been in a planet for long enough to see a day).

Keith stared at his tablet after the end of the last video (a fight from six cycles ago), lost in thoughts.

Ok, the Champion was obviously merciful, but there was a big difference between having mercy on his enemies and choosing to be good to a complete stranger.

An ungrateful strange, on top of everything.

Also, there was the bucket thing that Keith still didn’t get.

Feeling like he wouldn’t get his answers on the videos, Keith stood up and stretched his back. He had nothing better to do, so why not be a little nosy and check the Champion’s prison regime?

The Royal prisoners’ regime was always let all written down on the cellblock’s command central. So any orders from Zarkon or Lotor would be remembered and obeyed.

Usually, only sentries were left to take care of the Royal prison command central. However, Keith was lucky: on that afternoon cycle, the responsible for the prisoners was there.

First Lieutenant Junce was a serious officer with a “no bullshit” attitude. Keith tolerate her better than many other officers (especially because she never tolerated Tirok’s shit. It was always fun to see that he was not the only that hated the Second Lieutenant).

He saluted her with his left hand. Junce waved her hand dismissively without looking at him.

\- Yes, private? – she asked without looking up from the report she was reading.

\- Oh, nothing, really, ma’am. I just got a little curious about one of the Royal prisoners.

She hummed.

\- The information is all on that screen by the wall. Help yourself.

\- Thank you, ma’am.

It was easy to locate the Champion’s regime on the screen.

Keith blinked in confusion.

Then he blinked again.

That couldn’t be right…

\- Huh, ma’am?

She puffed annoyed, still typing on her tablet.

\- Speak.

\- Are that information correct?

She raised her head from her work.

\- Of course they ar- What the fuck happened to your arm, private!?

\- I had a little disagreement with Second Lieutenant Tirok, Ma’am.

Junce rolled her eyes.

\- Tell me the truth, private…?

\- Keith, ma’am. I am private Keith, serial 117-9875.

Half-breeds were forbidden of having surnames, so the Galra administration would give them serial for easy identification. Keith hate that. He hated that he wasn’t allowed to use his mom surname since she died, but that was not the moment to complain.

Lieutenant Junce narrowed her eyes.

\- Aren’t you the petulant boy son of Aureum? General Kogan Aureum?

Keith bit the inside of his cheek to avoid talking back (he had been beaten just yesterday. No need for a new punishment).

\- Yes, Ma’am. General Aureum was my mother.

Junce nodded.

\- She was a great warrior, your mother.

\- Thank you, Ma’am.

\- I am pretty sure that whatever punishment Tirok had given to you, it was unfair.

\- I talked back to him, Ma’am.

\- And I am positive that he deserved. – she rolled her eyes – That ass-kisser deserves to listen to some truths from time to time.

Keith could not help but have a small smile on his lips.

\- Thank you, Ma’am.

\- Do not be so smug about it, boy. – she sighed – Anyway, what you were saying about the information on the screen?

\- I asked if that information are correct.

\- Yes, they are. Why do you ask, Private 9875?

\- It says that the Champion is fed only once a day.

\- That is correct.

Keith blinked in confusion.

\- But Ma’am, all the other prisoners are fed three times a day.

\- Also correct, private. However, prince Lotor himself gave explicit orders to feed the Champion only one time a day.

\- Why?

She shrugged.

\- I do not know, I do not care. I just follow orders.

\- May I ask other thing about the Champion’s regime, ma’am.

\- Yes, go ahead, private.

\- Why is he on the solitary regime?

\- Beats me. Prince Lotor also gave that order.

\- That was…?

\- To keep the Champion with the least contact as possible with other people. He even demanded to Champion’s meals to be delivered by a sentry, so they will not talk to him. 

Oh.

That could explain why the Champion was so desperate to talk to Keith. Isolation was one of the worst types of torture and it didn’t leave visible marks.

Keith felt kinda like an ass on that moment.

There was one last thing to ask, though…

\- And what about the water, ma’am?

\- What about the water, private?

\- Here it says that he is on “limited water regiment”. What does this mean, ma’am?

Junce sighed.

\- I remember that one. Again, the prince himself gave the order. The Champion has the right to only one bucket of water from the gutter for every fight he win.

Keith flinched.

That explained the terrible taste on the water.

For one akataki he thought only on himself, about going to Vallaka again and taking something to clean his stomach (even if he had spat the water).

However, soon enough he thought about the Champion’s situation back again.

\- What happen if the water ends before the next fight?

She shrugged.

\- Then he is without water.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine.

\- But his next match is only in ten cycles from today! How is it possible to let him with so little water!?

Junce glared.

\- You ask too many questions, private.

Keith cursed in his mind, but bowed respectfully towards her.

\- I am sorry, Ma’am. I was just curious.

\- Take your curiosity somewhere else. I have work to do.

\- Yes, Ma’am.

He saluted Lieutenant Junce before walking away from there.

His brain was trying to connect all the information that he had found out.

The Champion had only one bucket of foul water every match he won.

“ _Do as you please_.” he had said with an emotionless tone “ _Just don’t use all the water_ ”.

Even if he had so little, he offered that to Keith with good intentions.

Keith had kicked the bucket and wasted all his resources.

The Champion had sobbed like a child “ _It was all I have! Why would you do that?_ ”

There wouldn’t be any more water for him for the next 10 cycles.

There was NO WAY he could survive 10 days without water.

Keith felt a shiver of dread running down his spine.

To sum up, Keith had sentenced him to a slow death right after the Champion had saved his arm from amputation.

He was not just an asshole.

He was the asshole of the fucking year.

The first person in YEARS that has been gentle and good with him and he paid that by destroying all what said person had.

Asshole of the decade.

Keith could only imagine that smart, fearless, _good_ man crying on his lonely solitary cell, each moment closer to his demise.

Asshole of the century.

He went back to the barracks, the guilt biting his heart at every step he took.

His mom would be disappointed.

A remarkable woman and a rebel at heart.

She had taught him about not following the Galra society rules.

“ _Kindness, Keith_ ” she had said a long time ago, caressing his dark hair with fondness and a smile “ _Kindness and tolerance make us better people. Zarkon may instigate hate and fear of the different and the mistrust to your neighbours, but you have to fight those lies so they will not corrupt your soul. It takes guts for a person to be truly kind_ ”.

A complete stranger had been a fucking saint and Keith had acted exactly like any other mediocre Galra soldier (half-breed or pure blood).

His mom would be **so** disappointed...

Keith felt as if his honour was tainted.

He had thought that he was different from the other soldiers, but, apparently, he wasn’t any better.

Another thing that his mom had said to him came to his mind on that moment.

“ _Making mistakes, Keith, is part of life._ ” She had dried his tears while little Keith pouted _“The difference between a good person and a bad person is that the former tries to learn from theirs mistakes and tries to fix them if possible._ ”

Keith had to do something. He had to make things right again.

He laid on his bunker the rest of the afternoon cycle, not knowing what to do. He must do something, but what?

All hope seemed lost.

There was nothing for him to do.

During dinnertime, however, a great idea just stroke him like lightening.

Damn!

The answer was just SO OBVIOUS!

What were he waiting for? A fucking invitation?

Keith stood up, without finishing his food.

He had a job to do.

He grabbed three pure water bottles and went back to his bunker to fetch his jacket. Good thing that all the other soldiers were having dinner and wouldn’t see him hiding the three bottles under his military jacket. Also, good thing that that sling didn’t allow him to put his jacket correctly, because Keith could arrange it in order to hide the bottles of water in a non-suspicious way.

Then he jogged towards the Royal prisoners’ wing.

He had heard tons of stories of half-breeds that had visited the cells of relatives or significant others that had been turned into slaves for a reason or another. It was very common to happen. As long as they didn’t help the escape of the slaves, nobody batted an eyelash.

Keith hoped that with the Champion, things would be the same.

He stopped by the command central again, this time to get the codes to the door. Nor the sentries nor the exhausted Lieutenant Junce cared.

Feeling confident, Keith walked towards the Champion’s cell.

When he opened the door, the Champion was laying on his side on the bench/bed. He had been staring at nothing with the most hopeless expression that Keith had ever seen.

He had screwed up, hadn’t he?

As soon as Champion saw who it was, he stood up quickly, as if he had been electroshocked. He ran towards the bucket and protected it with his body.

\- What are you doing here? – he asked glaring at Keith with anger and fear.

Like a cornered animal that would bite and fight for his survival, or chew his own leg just to escape.

Keith got to another conclusion about the Champion on that moment. Another conclusion that made him sympathise even more with him even more.

Champion was fearless and he laughed in the face of imminent death. However, just because he wasn’t afraid to die it didn’t meant that he wanted that. A delicate balance between his survival instincts and his will to be good.

That man **definitely** didn’t deserve to be there.

Keith closed the door behind him.

\- I came here to thank you for helping me the other day.

The Champion narrowed his eyes.

\- You’re welcome. Now could you leave?

\- I could have lost the arm if you have not intervened.

\- Tragic. Now leave, please.

\- And I am sorry about your bucket. I did not know that you could not get another.

Champion sighed with anger and tried to shield his bucket even more.

\- Can you just leave? Please?

Keith blinked confused.

Why was the Champion defending an empty bucket so fiercely?

\- I thought all your water had spilled.

The alien looked at him with a hard stare.

\- It had, thanks to you.

The hybrid flinched.

\- Sorry about that. But why are you defending the empty bucket?

Champion’s eyes were still hard, as if daring Keith to judge him.

\- I don’t want to die.

Keith frowned. That didn’t exactly answer his question…

Or it did?

Keith looked with more attention to the bucket.

There was, in fact a little of liquid inside it. However, it wasn’t clear like water, but yellowish.

Realization made Keith’s expression morph into horror and disgust.

The Champion looked angry and tired.

\- Can you just leave now?

\- Fucking shit! You are really drinkin-

\- Just leave! Please, leave!

He looked humiliated and ashamed.

More than ever, Keith felt like a major asshole.

\- I am sorry. I had no idea…

Champion didn’t answer, he just looked away.

Not knowing what to say more, Keith decided to let his actions speak for him.

He took one of the bottles of water from under the right side of his jacket.

The Champion’s eyes widen in surprise. He stared in silence.

Keith swallowed and took a few bashful and uneasy steps towards the other man.

To be completely fair and honest, Keith wouldn’t blame the Champion if he decided to seek revenge. After so long being treated like shit and after some asshole had just spilled all his water, nobody could blame him for exploding in fury.

However, he just stared at Keith with disbelief.

Keith offered the bottle to him with his arm stretched. He was almost certain that the man wouldn’t hurt him, but there is still some apprehension.

The Champion accepted the bottle with a fast movement. As if he was expecting to have the gift taken from him even before he had the chance to have it. He opened the cork and drank two long sips with voraciousness and with closed eyes. He even sighed in a content sound.

However, after those two sips, he stopped himself, panting a little with effort to hold himself back.

\- You can drink more if you want. – Keith said softly.

Champion shook his head, closing the bottle.

\- I have to save it. I don’t know how long it’ll be until the next… - he closed his eyes tiredly. He opened them back and let out a small smile for Keith – Thanks for the bottle.

Keith nodded.

\- No, seriously, you can drink more. I brought three of them with me.

He moved the jacket to show the bottles hidden on his sling.

The Champion’s eyes widen and his jaw was hanging in disbelief. He sucked a surprised breath.

Keith continued.

\- And I can try to bring more tomorrow. Really, it was too cruel to let you have onl-

The hybrid was interrupted with the Champion’s arms enveloping him in a tight embrace.

The Champion was trembling and he could barely hold back sobs.

\- Thank you! Oh, God, thank you so much!

Keith was startled and motionless for some instants. The Champion noticed and detached himself from him still crying.

\- I’m sorry! I know you don’t want to be touched by me. I’m sorry-

Keith shook his head and let out a small genuine smile.

\- No, no. It is ok. I do not mind. I was just surprised.

Timidly, he embraced the taller man, who held him back tight again.

The Champion cried like a baby over Keith’s shoulder, thanking him whenever he was not sobbing.

Keith would be lying if he said that being held like that wasn’t nice. It was a pity that the other end of the hug was crying like that. Maybe Keith could get another hug later once the other had calmed down (one that wasn’t motivated by despair and relief).

When the sobs had lowered to quiet sniffs, Keith conducted him to the bench/bed and made him sit. The slave made him sit with him, still holding him like a friend.

 The soldier gave the prisoner the first bottle again.

\- Drink. You will feel better.

The prisoner gave him a grateful smile and did as he was told.

Keith couldn’t help but smile himself.

\- Thank you. – the prisoner said again, once he satisfied his thirst – I mean it.

The hybrid chuckled.

\- It was the least I could do after you saved my arm. – then he looked away, feeling a little embarrassed – I am sorry, but I forgot your name.

The alien smiled gently.

\- It’s Shiro.

Keith smiled too.

\- Nice to meet you, Shiro. I am Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this story/chapter 01:
> 
> I'm so fucking late for this project...  
> There're many explanations for that, but I'm not here to excuse myself.  
> Also, I'm sorry for the delay.
> 
> Anyway, a few things I want to tell about this story.
> 
> First, I created it before season 3 and before any explanation of Zarkon's motives to be so obcessed with Voltron and to be so, well, evil. That's why there will be A LOT of canon divergent stuff about the Galra and the Galra Empire here.  
> The characterization of Lotor will be very different from the series too. 
> 
> About the weird speech:  
> English is not my first language, so I don't know how to give the Galra an accent. The only think I could think of was about the contractions. Like, Shiro speaks normaly while the Galra speak properly and without using contractions. That is basically it, just so you know that it was intentional (or as intentional as a non-native speaker can get). 
> 
> About the measurements:  
> I kinda created a full system of time, and some measurements for weight, volume and height. Since the story will be told from Keith's perspective, the narrator will be using said measurements. Don't worry: at the begining of every chapter there will be the measurements I'll be using.  
> I didn't use the series measurement of time because those are _Altean_ measurements (as far as I know), so the Galra needed a different one. I'll give a more thoroughly explanation on Chapter 2.
> 
> Last thing: About the Galra Ages:  
> Well, since they have different measurements of time, they have different ages. Like, for example, we would be older or younger depending on the planet we live.  
> Basically, this is the formula to convert Galra ages in Human ages:  
>  **H/1.23 = G**  
>  H = Age in Human  
> G= Age in Galra  
> For example, I'm 25, so:  
> 25/1.23 = G ------> G=20 (approx.)  
> I'd be 20 years old if I were Galra  
> Keith mentioned that he was 11 when his mom died so:  
> H/1.23 = 11 ------> H= 13.5 (approx.)  
> He was something between 13 and 14 years old.  
> And, just to finish, he is 16 when the story started.  
> H/1.23 = 16 ------> H= 19,68 (approx.)  
> Meaning that he is a 19 years old in Human years.  
> He is a Hybrid, and in this case he matures similarly to a human.
> 
> ##  **LINK TO THE FANART OF THIS FANFIC BY[@iceburd](https://iceburd.tumblr.com/): [[OVER HERE]](https://iceburd.tumblr.com/post/167177050672/galrakeith-and-champion-shiro-for-the-fanfic)**
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!  
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	2. Keith's new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)  
> 1 eveth – approx. 600 g or 0,6 kg (the Galra equivalent for weight measurement)
> 
> The calculation about Keith's ages when compared with humans are at the end notes.
> 
>  **Warning!**  
>  This chapter contain some ableist slurs (since the Galra probably won’t bother with not being offensive)
> 
> Now, to the story!

When Keith was young, about six years old, he was the victim of a cruel prank from a few pureblood Galras.

They locked Keith inside a closet.

In the first moments, Keith could hear them laughing of him on the other side. Then they left, and Keith was alone, in the silence and in the darkness. He didn’t know for how long he was left there and he was terrified that nobody would find him. He was just a child! He just wanted to play with the other kids! However, no matter he begged, they left him there.

His mom found him five kashis late. Keith was crying and trembling. Even with her care and affection, it took Keith days/cycles for him to feel safe again (again, he was just a child).

Kogan used that as an opportunity to teach her child about how being locked alone was a kind of invisible torture.

“ _Can you imagine, Keith, what would be like to stay locked in that closet for days without seeing anyone?_ ”

His eyes had widen.

“ _That is really mean!_ ”

Kogan had smiled and kissed her son’s forehead.

“ _Really mean. That is why you have to be very patient with people that had gone through that. Sometimes they are too hurt and need care._ ”

Young Keith had nodded with a serious pout.

His mom probably knew more about that subject, but Keith was too young to ask more questions. (After that, she tried to find him better playmates, either purebloods that weren’t bullies or half-breeds that weren’t slaves).

However, even if he hadn’t asked more, he remember his own recovering with his mom, how scared he was for a while that he would be locked up again. He remembered how she was patient with him on those first days with him crying more than what was normal.

That was he with six years old locked up for only a couple of kashis.

Shiro had been locked up in solitary for thirty-nine cycles when Keith was tossed inside his cell by Tirok. (Keith had checked that information on the second day). During that time, the only interaction that Shiro had was being taken from his prison to fight on the Arena, and then back. Even that had been too little time with other people (only three times on those 39 long days). Why prince Lotor had decided suddenly to lock up Shiro, was a mystery to Keith, but it also didn’t matter.

What mattered was that his new friend needed care and patience.

Two things that Keith was positive that weren’t his best suits. However, he was the only one willing to do so.

That first night when Keith went there reminded him of his own relief when his mom found him. He had also hugged her tightly and cried like a baby. Just another thing to make him even more certain that he had to help Shiro.

The next few cycles were a wild ride.

On the second night, Shiro was clingy.

Extremely clingy.

He was squeezing Keith as if he would run away at any moment. Like a child holding a teddy bear for comfort. Shiro didn’t said a thing. He just hugged Keith tightly. Keith tried to make small talk, but he was feeling awkward on that position. It was nice to be hugged with such intensity after so long without any other affectionate contact of any kind (especially physical contact), but that was a little too intense for just their second meeting. Also, the silence was not helping at all.

Keith had needed to detach himself from Shiro in order to go back to his room to get some sleep.

That seemed to have offended Shiro greatly, since the first thing he did on the next night was say something sarcastic.

\- Oh, so your highness decided to visit again? – he glared at Keith’s direction.

Keith furrowed his brow.

\- Good evening to you too.

\- There’s nothing good about it, in case you didn’t notice.

\- It is just an expression. – he took the bottles from under his jacket – I brought you more water.

\- Oh, so I guess you’re useful for something after all.

Keith sighed. It would be a long visit…

He stayed there for about one kashi. This time, Shiro didn’t even tried to get closer. He sat in one of the corners with the new bottles of water, staring warily at Keith.

The fourth night was very similar, with Shiro still not saying a word and keeping his guard up. Keith tried to talk about anything, but seeing Shiro’s glare made him certain that he wasn’t being listened. He tried to get closer, but Shiro shouted to him to back off.

On that night, Keith also noticed that Shiro was drinking as little water as possible. For a moment, Keith considered taking less bottles with him on his visitations. He dismissed the idea. It would be nicer of him if he kept the same number of bottles.

On their next meeting, the fifth night, Shiro was in a very foul mood.

\- Don’t you half-breed have anything better to do?

\- I am off duty during nights and I am on a medical leave anyway.

\- What, so are you useless now?

\- My arm is recovering.

\- And what are you good for anyway, half-breed?

\- My name is Keith.

\- I don’t care!

Keith sighed. Another long visit.

He did his best to stay at least one kashi there, even with all the insults. He remembered how his mom was patient with his tantrum while he was recovering from the prank when he was six. Shiro probably needed the same patience.

It was just kinda frustrating.

The odd thing was that Shiro wasn’t drinking even enough water. He would always have consumed only a small quantity of one of the bottles, while the other two were left untouched. Keith had no idea of why he was doing that.

The next day was his appointment with Vallaka.

She examined his shoulder and glared at him (her glare was famous for making grown up soldiers quiver).

\- Have you been carrying weight on this arm, Keith?

Keith kept an innocent face.

\- No, ma’am.

She narrowed her eyes.

\- Do not lie to me.

\- I am not.

\- So how do you explain your arm not being yet fully recovered yet, smartass?

He shrugged.

\- I do not know. You are the medic.

Vallaka kept glaring at him. Keith just blinked, feigning innocence.

In the end, she sighed.

\- I guess even your body is stubborn and is healing at a slower pace than I expected.

\- Is it a bad thing?

\- Not exactly. It is still normal, just a little unusual. I will apply more nano-healers on you and expand your medical leave. – she glared again at him – Do not carry any weight on this arm and keep it on the sling, stupid!

Keith saluted her with his left hand.

\- Yes, ma’am!

He knew exactly why it was taking longer for his arm to heal: he was carrying three bottles of water every night, each one weighting exactly one eveth (like it was the standard for water bottles). Three until Shiro’s cell and then two back to his quarters (since his friend wasn’t drinking it, Keith was basically just changing the bottles every day). At least that meant that he had more eight days with his jacket being lose enough to hide the bottles.

Vallaka was finishing taking her notes about his case. Keith saw that as an opportunity to help Shiro a little bit more.

\- Hey, Vallaka.

\- Yes, Keith.

\- When I was tossed on the Champion’s cell a few days ago I kind of drank a little bit of his water.

She raised one eyebrow.

\- And?

\- And it was water from the gutter.

\- Wait, really? – Vallaka’s eyes widen – I thought that they would take better care of the Champion of all prisoners!

\- Apparently not. So, could you prescribe me some vermifuge?

\- That depends. How much did you drink?

\- Just one sip.

\- You swallow?

\- Yes. – he lied.

\- Huh, have you been feeling any kind of discomfort on your belly? Diarrhea?

\- Hum, no.

\- Then it is pointless.

\- Oh, come on, Vallaka. – he opened a friendly smile – I am trying to take better care of my healthy, like you said.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

\- Are you now?

\- Yes. Could you prescribe that to me, please?

She shrugged.

\- Yeah, why not. You are behaving fairly well, so I think I will indulge you this time.

Keith was beaming when he got out of the infirmary with the medicine inside a small green paper bag.

Those were obvious not for him, but for Shiro, who had been drinking foul water for too long.

However, Shiro refused.

He glared at Keith from his corner on the cell.

\- Do you think I’m stupid? You’re trying to drug me! Fuck off, half-breed!

Keith just sighed and put the medicine back on his pocket. He would try again another day, when Shiro was less defensive.

Their seventh night was the same, with Shiro still refusing to call him by the name and throwing insults at Keith for no apparent reason. Keith bore all that in silence. He couldn’t get closer, since that would make Shiro only curl more around himself. Keith was trying to be nice, but Shiro was not helping. Thus, he stayed there for one kashi in silence, glaring at the alien.

On the eighth night, Shiro crossed a line that Keith refused to allow him to cross.

Even if he was trying to be nice, he still had his limits.

He had been sitting on the cell floor for a couple of leshitofs listening in silence to Shiro to insult him. Shiro glared at him.

\- No wonder your commander threw you here to die! You’re just a useless dirty-blood-

Keith’s reaction was immediate and furious.

He close his left hand in a fist and hit the wall hardly.

That reaction made Shiro stop, staring at Keith in shock.

Keith glared at him with all his wrath.

He didn’t know where the prisoner had heard that term, but he wouldn’t let him call him “dirty-blood”.

\- DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TO CALL ME THAT!

They stared at each other, Keith glaring in anger and Shiro with surprise.

Keith stood up, still glaring and walked towards the door.

Shiro composed himself and glared back.

\- Then go! You don’t have to come back!

Keith was barely containing his anger.

In the Galra society, being called “dirty-blood” was the worst insult that one could receive. That insult was even more vicious if directed at a hybrid. Keith had terrible memories of his childhood with the pureblood bullies calling him that. He learned from a very young age that he had to punch the bullies or they would just keep calling a dirty-blood.

Of course that he wouldn’t punch Shiro. He was TRYING TO HELP!

Why the fuck the alien didn’t understand that?

It took a long time for Keith to calm down (since he was forbidden by Vallaka of going to the training room. Exercise and movement usually relaxed him).

What had happened with the man that had hugged him on the first and second nights? What happened to the guy who did everything he could to save Keith’s arm? The person who listened to him and was friendly even when he didn’t deserved?

He missed that contact.

The situation was even more frustrating because Keith _wanted_ that gentle contact (physical and intellectual) again. He craved it even more after receiving that small taste.

He scratched his head and sighed.

Even if Keith was feeling like stopping going to Shiro’s cell altogether, he just couldn’t.

He owned his arm to the alien.

Besides, he knew how being confined could mess with a person’s head. He may not be an expert on the subject, but aggressiveness probably could be a symptom. It was frustrating, but if Keith wasn’t patient and kind, this would never change. If he wanted Shiro to get better, he needed to be the better person (even if Keith was certain that he was not the better person. For fuck’s sake, he was the pettiest soldier on the regiment! That was how he ended up on Shiro’s cell to begin with! Whom the fuck thought it was a good idea to put him on the position to help anyone at all?).

Also, the most important thing was that Shiro didn’t deserve any of that. Nobody did, but Keith could only help one person in his position as a mere half-breed soldier. Thus, he decided to help that kind person who was going through hell.

Shiro needed any help he could get, and Keith would give that to him!

That was why he went back there on the next night with new three bottles of water.

Shiro eyed him with suspicion.

\- You’re back. – he said warily – Why?

Keith sighed and answered with honesty.

\- At this point, I am not exactly sure myself. – he offered one of the new bottles to Shiro – I guess you do not deserve all this shit. I do not know what you did to piss the prince this much, but the punishment is probably over the top.

Shiro gingerly exchange the bottles of water for the new ones with narrowed eyes. He was quiet that night.

Keith sighed. At least he was not insulting him anymore.

He tried to sat closer (as he had tried all the other nights), but Shiro glared on his direction.

\- Back off.

Keith rolled his eyes, but complied.

They just stared at each other. Keith tried to start talking, but since Shiro was only glaring and seeming uninterested overall, he fell in silence after a few tries. Keith still made sure to stay for at least one kashi.

When the time was up, he sighed in resignation and stood up.

\- Well, I guess I’ll go to bed. Good luck on your match tomorrow.

\- Match? – Shiro asked confused and wary.

Keith blinked.

\- Yeah. You know, the fights you have on the Arena, the ones that General Sendak is sponsoring.

Shiro’s eyes widen in fear.

\- I-I’m gonna fight again tomorrow?

Keith furrowed his brow.

\- You did not know?

Shiro shook his head, all his anger was being replaced by apprehension.

\- No. They usually just take me when they want.

\- Oh.

Suddenly Keith realized how terrifying that was for Shiro. He didn’t know how long he would stay there alone and having to ration his water. Then he would be taken to fight out of nowhere with an opponent that he probably didn’t know anything about and then he was tossed back to his cell. Shiro had no control at all of what happened with him. No control and no information. Another silent form of torture that made Keith disgusted.

He sat back on the floor calmly.

\- That is fucked up if you ask me.

Shiro narrowed his eyes.

\- Aren’t you leaving?

Keith shrugged.

\- I was. But since you did not even knew that you are going to fight tomorrow, I suppose you also do not know anything about what time the fight will be or who is your opponent. So I can inform that to you.

\- How noble of you. – Shiro said with sarcasm.

The hybrid rolled his eyes.

\- I am not noble. Or good, before you start. I am just a guy trying to do my best and the right thing, even if you are acting like an ass.

Shiro stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

\- I’m listening.

The battle would happen in the morning, right after Shiro’s meal. It would be against a firinqia, a beast that resembled an angry mantis, with spiky and sharp forelegs. Their weak spots were their neck (that would kill them) or their back (that would only maul then and make them slower). To stop the fight quickly, it would probably be necessary to cut one of the mantis forelegs. They were fast and had great reflexes. Shiro probably would fight with a scythe this time (Keith had heard people excited about that because Shiro had never used one before).

Shiro closed his eyes and sighed tiredly while massaging his forehead.

\- A fucking scythe? Are you serious?

Keith nodded.

\- Yeah, I am fucking serious. – he shrugged – The handler of those things usually is weak, so you can break it and use as a blade.

\- A scythe! – Shiro said again annoyed – Sorry, I’m still not over this stupidity.

Keith smiled.

\- Understandable. I would be pissed too. But you are resourceful. I am pretty sure you will be all right.

Shiro stared at him with a piercing brown glare.

\- I take that you watched my… matches.

Keith shrugged again.

\- I used to not give a fuck about them. The fights on the Arena are usually just barbaric. But I guess that after being tossed here with you I got curious.

\- Do they record the fights?

\- Yeah, there is a pretty big database. Yours are one of the most popular nowadays. – he sighed – You got yourself a very large fanbase.

Shiro looked away with a tired and hopeless expression.

Keith assumed that their conversation was over. He stood up and made a movement to get closer to Shiro (he wanted to pat him on the shoulder to give him some support). However, Shiro glared again at his direction.

\- Back off.

The hybrid sighed and rolled his eyes.

\- Good night to you too.

Keith wished he could say hi to Shiro before his match. It was obviously something scary for anyone (especially for Shiro, who, apparently, was not being told when, how and against who he was going to fight). However, early on the next morning, Sendak’s delegation of sentries and soldiers were already there to take the “Champion” to the Arena.

If Keith didn’t like his direct commander, Second Lieutenant Tirok, Keith HATED Generals. Sendaks seemed to be one of the worst of them, being basically just a spam of Zarkon himself and a close friend to Prince Lotor. His mother used to have very strong opinions about “spams of Zarkon”, blood related to the Emperor or not.

He could only watch from afar the guards taking Shiro.

Sendak was Shiro’s sponsor, which meant that he was the one that would arrange the “Champion’s” matches. He would find “worthy opponents” and make the advertising. For a rough general of the Empire, Sendak was a hell of a sponsor: he ALWAYS would find the most dangerous and vicious beasts to fight against Shiro and his advertising team was phenomenal (Keith would grudgingly admit). That also meant that a big part of the profits would go to Sendak himself.

Before knowing Shiro, Keith would guess that Sendak was the “Champion’s” sponsor just for the money. Now, knowing that Sendak was a personal friend of Prince Lotor, that didn’t sound quite right.

What the fuck had Shiro done to get Lotor’s wrath was still a mystery to Keith. Well, the prince was known to be capricious and spoiled, so maybe it was just because.

For the first time in years, Keith bought himself a ticket for a match on the Arena.

He had gone there a few times, especially right after his mom had died and he had been tossed into the military half-breed regiment. All he saw was blood and pointless fights and deaths. It would be better to keep his money.

Keith had been saving since he was eleven to buy himself a ship and get the fuck out of there. Nobody would be looking for one sole renegade (if he hadn’t stole anything) and he would be free. The problem was that it would still take him more ten years to fulfil that dream.

Well, one ticket to the fight wouldn’t matter anyway.

He watched Shiro with great attention. The view was not as good as the recorded videos, but it was better to see the fight live to see if his friend would be all right.

On the Arena’s big screen it was possible to see that Shiro’s face was hard and his eyes were dull. He already had the scythe on his right hand.

The firinqia screeched.

Shiro broke the handler of the scythe and held the blade as a sword the best way he could.

The match started.

Keith kept his eyes on Shiro the whole time, even if he was in absolute silence. He refused to cheer for that barbaric display that his friend was forced to take part on. The only sound that he let out was a gasp when the firinqia cut Shiro’s arm.

The red blood spilled on the Arena floor.

Shiro screamed in pain but dodged the firinqia next blow. He had a nasty cut on his left arm, but he was still up to fight.

The mantis alien might be vicious and fast, but Shiro was resourceful and faster. He was taking the best of his environment, using the irregular floor display on the Arena that night to his advantage for surprise attacks.

Once again, the “Champion” won.

The firinqia had lost a foreleg and had his back marred. They were on the floor, making low and pitiful sounds, asking for mercy. Shiro stood over them, with the firinqia lost arm in one hand and the blade on the other.

Of course, Shiro gave mercy to his opponent.

He threw the firinquia’s forearm in Royal box direction (startling even Zarkon himself, who had been watching), opened his arms widely and started to shout at the audience.

\- ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!? – he walked around the Arena and away from the crawling firinqia.

Keith smirked.

Diversion.

Shiro was taking the attention from the falling enemy so they won’t have to die.

\- Neat. – Keith nodded to himself.

Shiro continued with his show, having the whole audience eyes on him and only him.

\- ARE. YOU. NOT. ENTERTAINED!? – he glared at the public direction – THIS’S NOT WHY YOU’RE HERE!?

There was silence.

Still glaring, Shiro lowered his arms and spit on the floor.

Everyone waited for Zarkon’s reaction with apprehension.

That had been clearly an affront to the Emperor, even if the Royal box was too far away to Shiro ever hit his mark.

People had died in the past for a lot less than that.

However, contradicting every expectation, Zarkon laughed and applauded.

In the first moment, the rest of the public was astounded. Soon enough, though, they started to shout and applaud too.

Keith had been holding his breath in apprehension. He sighed relieved with the outcome of Shiro’s boldness.

Shiro glared one last time to the Emperor before throwing his blade away with anger, spitting on the floor again and walking towards the guards that would take him back to his cell.

Keith was already running towards his quarters even before there was the official announcer of the end of the fight.

He had to gather a few things.

Soldiers had their own first aid kit and basic training for that. Keith hoped that would be enough to tend to his friend’s wounds. He gathered some extra antiseptic, since he was positive that they wouldn’t let Shiro take a shower after the fight. It was a little hard to fit all that and the three bottles of water under his jacket, but he managed. He also grabbed a few ration bars and shoved on his pocket (among with the vermifuge). Just in case.

He walked towards the Royal prisoners’ cell yard in the most nonchalant way that he could. Keith was worried that, because of the match and Shiro’s boldness, the security would be doubled. However, the path was clear, with just the normal amount of sentries.

Keith waited outside the hall for the delegation to bring Shiro back from the Arena (on the Civilian Galra’s sector). After a few leshitofs, Sendak’s delegation showed up, escorting the prisoner to his cell. Keith was far away and hidden among the small crowd that would always form when the “Champion” was being brought back, but he could see Shiro with his head held high, still wearing his mask of fierceness. Keith waited until the guard delegation had left and the crowd had walked away from the prisoner’s yard to go towards Shiro’s cell.

He opened the door and entered quickly, still wary that someone could be watching.

Shiro was kneeled down near the bucket with water. He had been staring at it with a sad expression. He looked at Keith as soon as he entered the room.

Shiro was completely thunderstruck.

\- You… you are here?

Keith looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

\- Well, duh! I had to bring you the water.

Shiro’s eyes were still wide.

\- You don’t own me anything! If you think you have to pay me for your arm, you already did it! I already have water again!

The hybrid sighed tiredly and massaged his forehead in annoyance.

\- I fucking told you that I am just trying to do the right thing! And letting you drink water from the gutter is not the right thing! As my medic usually says, do not be stupid, stupid!

Shiro stared at him with an awed expression. Then his eyes stared to water. He hold back a sob.

Keith blinked with surprise.

\- Shiro? Are you ok?

The prisoner took a few insecure and shy steps towards him, the first approximation in days. That startled Keith a little, but he stood his ground (on the worst-case scenario, his dagger was at his left arm reach, as always).

He stared at Keith with an odd look that almost looked like adoration or reverence.

\- You’re here… - Shiro sobbed, moving his hands gently, as if he wanted to touch Keith but he wouldn’t dare – You’re here…

\- Hum… you already said that.

Shiro sobbed, still not daring to touch Keith, as if he was some form of deity. It was really peculiar to see a man that had challenged death itself a few hours prior not daring to touch a single person.

Keith didn’t understand anything, but he sighed and opened his good arm to hug him. Shiro still wouldn’t dare to touch him, so Keith was the one that had to initiate the embrace.

Shiro held his waist as tightly as he could with Keith’s sling and cried on his shoulder. Keith could only clumsily pat or rub circles on his back (clumsy because he wasn’t used to give hugs and because his right arm was still tied on the sling).

\- It is ok. – Keith said gently – You survived. You are safe now.

He knew that those probably were very stupid things to say, but that was all what he could think of.

Keith let Shiro cry on his shoulders until his sobs turned into quiet sniffs. He detached himself from the bigger man and smiled softly.

\- Come now, Shiro. I have to take a look at your wounds before it infects. It would be terrible if you lost your hand.

Shiro sighed.

\- So many others didn’t infected before. I don’t know why this one would.

\- Indulge me a little.

Shiro gave him a weak nod.

\- Ok.

Keith made him sit and already started to work.

He had to take off the sling for that (since his right hand was his dominant hand). He put the water bottles on the floor and opened the med kit.

\- I will have to use some of the water to clean it, ok? You still will have plenty until I came back tomorrow with more.

Shiro nodded.

\- Ok.

Keith noticed only now that there were some nasty cuts on Shiro’s right hand.

\- How did you get those? – he asked gently while inspecting the cuts.

\- Holding the blade. It’s harder than what looks. – his tone was monotonous and exhausted.

Keith shook his head.

\- Do you have any troubles moving your hand?

Shiro flexed his fingers and closed his hand in a fist. He cringed.

\- It hurts, but I think I can move it ok.

\- Neat! I would not be able to fix if it was something serious. I only know the basics.

Shiro nodded.

\- Thank you.

Keith started to clean the wounds on his hand with the water.

\- Yeah, you are welcome. – he replied distractedly, focusing on cleaning the wounds.

First, he cleaned the hand with water. Then with alcohol. Lastly, he used the antiseptic. He warned Shiro that some of those would sting a little. Shiro only nodded, staring at Keith through the whole process with a tired and confused look. Keith then bandaged the hand carefully.

\- I need you to take off the up part of your suit. – he said pointing to the deep cut on Shiro’s arm – I need access.

Shiro nodded and did as he was told.

Keith was agape.

There were so many scars…

Big scars. As if they hadn’t been tended and scared in any way.

Shiro tried to cover his body and lowered his head biting his lips.

\- Sorry…

Keith held his hands.

\- Hey, those are not a reason for shame. – he squeezed his friend’s hands a little – Those mean that you survived another day.

\- I hurt people. That is what they mean. – he looked away – Like an animal.

\- You hurt them, yes. But you did not kill them. You were merciful.

Shiro looked at Keith startled and with apprehension.

\- Have people noticed that?

Keith smiled and shook his head.

\- No, they have not. The rumours are that you kill every single opponent you face, but I think we both know that is not true. – he chuckled – “Are you not entertained?” seriously? Clever, but still was a bad idea.

Shiro was pale and tense.

\- I took that from a movie…

\- I am sorry, a what?

\- Movie? I thought you Galra had video recording of things.

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- We have. What does a recorded video has to do with this movie of yours?

Shiro shrugged.

\- A movie’s basically a video telling a story. Like theatre, you know?

Keith blinked.

\- Theatre? Wow… it is been a while since I saw a play or something…

\- Hum… why?

The hybrid sigh.

\- It is a long story. I will tell you in another opportunity. Now, back to your fights. – he smirked – I do not think anyone else noticed that you are merciful. You are very clever creating a diversion. Neat.

The colour slowly came back to Shiro’s face. He nodded and Keith continued.

\- You are not an animal for doing whatever you can to survive and still keep your morals. Be proud on the fact that you survived.

Shiro didn’t say anything, but he nodded while looking away from Keith’s face.

Keith repeated the process on the cut on Shiro’s arm, but before he bandaged it, he sewed the skin, tying to reduce the size of the open wound. Shiro cringed, but didn’t say a word. Then Keith bandaged it and told Shiro to put his suit back on.

\- You still have two full bottles of water. It should last until tomorrow night when I will come back again. Also, try to keep the bandages clean. I will inspect and change them tomorrow, but keep them clean anyway.

\- Ok. – Shiro nodded.

His expression was exhausted. Keith guessed that it was understandable after what he had gone through.

He took the vermifuge pills from his pocket.

\- Since you have drank water from the gutter for forty days, you probably have some parasites or something. This is vermifuge for the most common parasites. I hope that it is enough, my medic probably will not give me more.

Shiro looked at the pills for a long moment before taking them slowly.

\- Ok…

\- Just take one of them before your meal every day until the last pill. They feed you in regular intervals, so it is ideal for you to keep the regular time to take your pills. Oh, the side effects usually are nausea on the first one or two days and your pee will probably be more yellow than normal.

Shiro nodded.

\- Ok.

\- Also, speaking of meals. – Keith took the rations from his pocket – I thought you might be hungry after the fight. They do not taste too good but-

He didn’t had the chance to finish. Shiro had taken the rations from his hand and was already devouring the first one with gusto. Keith blinked in surprise. Well, Shiro was being fed only once a day. He had obviously been feeling hungry all that time.

Keith kicked himself mentally.

He should have thought about that sooner! What an idiot that he was!

Well, now that he knew that Shiro was hungry, he would add a few rations to his list of things to bring Shiro. On Zarkon’s ship, the soldiers were encouraged to eat as much as they could, since they should be ready at any time to defend the ship or to be deployed suddenly. It would be nothing to Keith to take a few rations with him.

Shiro ate them all until the last bit. He drank some of his water eagerly.

Keith nodded with a smile.

\- I hope that it helped with your hunger.

Shiro stared at him confused.

\- Why?

\- Hum? Why what?

\- Why are you helping me?

Keith massaged his forehead.

\- I told you, I am just trying to do the right thing.

\- Ok, but… Why me?

The hybrid shrugged.

\- You saved my arm even when I was being an asshole. You are a good man and yet that shitty prince is giving you hell for reasons. So it wouldn’t be right to let you stay like that and do nothing.

\- I’m sure there’re others more deserving of this…

Keith shrugged.

\- I don’t really know. What I know and care about is that you have probably the worst prisoner regime on the whole ship, being fed only once a day, kept in the solitary and with almost no water. That is not right and I am more than whiling to help.

Shiro stared at him warily.

\- You don’t have to do all that just because I saved your arm.

\- That is not it.

\- Then why? Why me?

Keith blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

\- Well… you were nice…

\- Nice?

\- Hum, yeah… - he sighed – It… It had been a while since anyone at all had been nice to me.

Keith slouched on his seat before chuckling with self-depreciation.

\- I guess in the end helping you is just a way of me being selfish, huh?

He looked away from Shiro.

The sat in silence for a few moments.

Slowly and gently, Shiro picked Keith’s left hand and help between his. The alien’s hands were both warm and calloused. The bandage was softer.

\- It’s not selfish to want to be with people that treat you right. – Shiro said slowly – It’s human.

Keith raised one eyebrow and stared at him.

\- What the hell is a ‘hooman’?

At first, Shiro was surprised. Then he chuckled.

\- Sorry. Force of habit. I meant that it just makes you a normal person.

\- Ok, I get it. But what is a ‘hooman’?

\- It’s me. I mean, my people, the people from my planet. We are humans.

\- Human…

\- Yeah.

There was another silence.

\- My father was a human.

Shiro blinked.

\- Oh?

\- Yeah. He was the one that give me my name. I do not know much about him. Mom had said that she had sent him back to his planet.

The human looked up as if thinking.

\- There were seven other space expeditions from my planet that disappeared. I don’t remember any of those having any survivors.

\- Maybe my father just did not want to be found. – Keith shrugged – I do not know. I never met him.

\- You could ask your mom.

\- She died a few years ago.

\- Oh… - Shiro squeezed his hand again gently – I’m sorry for your loss.

Keith just shrug.

They stayed in silence for a long while. They weren’t looking at each other, but they were sitting side by side and they were holding hands.

It was… oddly comforting.

Keith wouldn’t mind to stay like that for a few kashis...

Shiro broke the silence.

\- You should put your sling back.

\- Hum? Oh, right.

\- Here, let me help you.

Once Keith had his sling back they sat side by side again.

Keith blushed, but he offered his hand for Shiro to take again if he wanted. The human held the hybrid hand between his and sighed contently.

It was _really comfortable_ …

Keith only noticed that he was zooning off when Shiro nudged him with his shoulder.

\- Keith, you’re falling asleep.

The hybrid blinked.

\- Am I? – he stretched his back – Sorry. It is comfy.

\- I doubt that a prison cell can be comfy.

Keith just shrugged and stood up. Shiro still held his hand between his.

\- Guess I should go back now.

\- But you’ll come back tomorrow, right? – he asked with worry.

Keith smiled.

\- Yeah, sure. I have to bring you more water.

He squeezed Shiro’s hand playfully before letting it go.

Shiro stared at him while he left the cell.

Keith was very pleased with the outcome of that new meeting. Maybe things would improve now!

However, on the next night, it seemed like they had gone back to square one.

\- Oh, so did your highness decided to visit again? – Shiro glared at Keith’s direction when he entered the cell.

Keith groaned.

\- Seriously? Are we going back to this shit?

Shiro kept glaring.

The hybrid sighed.

\- Let me take a look on your banda-

\- They’re clean. – Shiro interrupted him – Don't sweat it.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Fine, whatever. Let me change your bottles.

At least Shiro had drank a lot of water that day. Good, he needed to stay hydrated.

He offered the ration bars to the prisoner.

\- I brought more.

\- I don’t want any. – Shiro looked away with anger.

\- Ok, fine. – Keith put them over the bench/bed – I will let them here in case you want them later.

He was ready to sit on his usual spot on the floor when Shiro glared at him again with a furious expression.

\- You did what you came here to do. Now, go away!

Keith blinked.

\- Are you sure-

\- Yes, I am! Leave!

Keith frowned.

\- Fine. As you wish.

He massaged his forehead when he got back to his barrack. What the fuck was wrong with Shiro? Keith thought that they had advanced on their interactions! Why was the Human back to act like an asshole?

Once again, Keith almost thought about giving up. Why bother with someone that kept treating him bad like that? It was SO frustrating!

However, the memory of the day before, of holding hands tenderly and being so comfortable that he was almost falling asleep spoke louder. Keith groaned. He had to go back on the next night, with Shiro being an ass or not.

On the next night, Shiro was completely different again.

He hugged Keith tightly as soon as the hybrid set a foot inside the cell. Shiro was crying and trembling.

\- Whoa! I am happy to see you too.

Shiro didn’t said a word that night, but he complied to Keith’s requests quietly and submissively. The whole situation seemed tense somehow. Keith made sure to stay at least for one kashi, even if that was more uncomfortable than when Shiro was throwing insults at him. When he stood up to leave, Shiro hold his waist and made some pitiful sounds. It was almost comic how that mighty warrior that would spit on Zarkon’s face seemed like a terrified puppy now. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

\- I will be back tomorrow, do not worry.

It took some coaxing until Shiro let him go.

It was cute in a weird way.

The next night was… eventful.

As soon as Keith entered, Shiro glared at him.

\- Back again, half-Galra.

Keith didn’t answer, he just massaged his forehead in annoyance.

So that was how they would play that night.

\- I brought you-

\- I know why you came! I’m not stupid!

In silence, Keith picked the empty bottles and exchanged for the new ones. He dropped the rations on the bench/bed.

He turned back to Shiro.

\- Do you want me to stick around today?

The human only glared at him with anger.

Keith sighed.

\- Ok, then. Good night.

He turned around to leave when he heard a gasp.

\- No! No, no, no!

Shiro had moved fast and quiet until he was very close to Keith. He fell on his knees and hugged Keith’s waist.

\- I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t leave, please!

Keith blinked.

What the fuck?

Why couldn’t Shiro’s moods just STAY STILL!?

That was SO frustrating!

However, Keith sighed resigned and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

\- I am here, I am here. It is ok. I am here.

Gently, Keith moved them, so they were both sitting on the floor. Shiro was still sobbing on his shoulder.

When the sobs turned into sniffs again, Keith made him lay his head on Keith’s lap and kept massaging his head. Shiro was laying in a foetal position, looking away from Keith.

The hybrid didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Eventually, the human stopped crying and just stared at nothing.

\- You ok? – Keith asked quietly.

Shiro bit his lips and he looked like he was going to cry again.

\- I feel like I’m losing my mind. – a few tears run down on his face.

Keith nodded.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

Shiro was quiet for a while, just crying.

\- I… I…

He closed his eyes with force and clenched his jaw.

Keith massaged his jaw and face gently.

\- It is ok. Take your time.

Shiro sighed.

\- I… I can’t remember…

\- Remember what?

Another sigh.

\- So many things… It’s like my memory is a Swiss cheese.

\- Swiss cheese?

Shiro sighed.

\- That is a cheese that’s full of holes and gaps.

\- Ok, I get it. Tell me what you forgot and I will try to help you fill your Swiss cheese.

This time, Shiro snickered good humoured (as if Keith had said something silly). Then he frown again.

\- I don’t even know what’s missing. I feel like… Like…

\- Hum?

Shiro sighed.

\- I feel like since I was tossed on this cell alone that I’m losing it.

\- That make sense. Isolation is a form of torture that does not leave visible marks. And torture usually mess with a person’s head. – he puffed annoyed – Contrary to what many generals and druids believe.

Shiro blinked slowly.

\- But it doesn’t feel like torture.

\- It still is. It is causing you great undeserving suffering, is not it?

\- Hum… I guess you are right…

Keith hummed.

\- Tell me what you forgot and I will try to help.

Shiro looked away.

\- I don’t… I don’t even know how many times you visited me.

\- Hum? What do you mean?

Shiro rubbed his eyes.

\- It’s all a blur… You… you’re the same guy that was tossed here once, right?

Shiro looked at him. It was clear in his eyes that he was unsure and lost. Keith kept massaging him and smiled.

\- Yeah. That was me.

The human sighed tiredly.

\- I don’t remember half the things that happened that day. Your visits are all mixed together in my head. It always seems like it take you a week to come back.

Keith blinked.

\- What is a week?

\- That’s how we humans organize our calendar. It’s a group of seven days, usually with five of work and two of rest. Don’t you have something similar?

The hybrid shook his head.

\- No. We do not have resting days, ate last not official ones. All days are usually the same. We could only the days of the year.

\- So how do you know what day is today?

\- Easy. Today is the 374th day of the year 10.017 of the Galra Empire.

\- Hum… how long is your year?

\- Every year has a total of 493 days. – he shrugged – We just count day by day.

\- And no resting days.

Keith puffed annoyed.

\- Not at all. – then he smiled gently at Shiro – I have been visiting you for 13 days now. And I come every day, not after seven days.

Shiro closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy Keith’s gentle touch on his head.

\- Sorry… - he said still with closed eyes – It’s all the same to me. I feel trapped in time. Just locked away.

He opened his eyes with anger, but looking away from Keith.

\- Until they want to use me again.

The fury was obviously directed to his captors, not Keith.

Shiro sighed.

\- I thought… I always think that you wouldn’t come back anymore… It always feels like days… And I thought that you’d get tired of me after I got a new bucket of water.

\- Why would I?

\- Because… Now you don’t have the obligation to bring me water… I thought… - he sighed again, looking away – I was trying not to raise my hopes of you staying.

Oh! That could explain why Shiro was so angry those first nights. It probably looked like Keith was doing that just to fix his mistake of wasting his water. It could also explain why he was drinking so little: Shiro was afraid of Keith not coming back anymore and he would have to survive with only those bottles.

\- I told you, I am trying to do the right thing. If I wanted to just pay a debt, I would just fill the bucket and leave.

\- I know now. – he turned to his other side, so now he was facing Keith’s tummy – Thank you…

He closed his eyes and put his calloused and warm right hand over Keith’s hand.

\- You’re probably the only nice person I met since I was captured.

\- Wow, your bar is very low. I am a little shit.

Shiro chuckled, still with closed eyes.

The hybrid sighed.

\- I do what I can, which is not much. And unfortunately, I cannot get you out of here. I am on my own, and I doubt that I would find other people interested on risking their necks for just a slave. No offence.

\- Not taken.

\- But maybe… Hum… If you had a way to count time, would that help placating your fears?

Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Keith like a confused puppy.

\- I… guess? Maybe. At least I’d be able to know when you’d be visiting.

Keith smiled.

\- Great! Tomorrow I will try to get you a clock.

\- Uhh… I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I’m pretty sure that I’ll need some help to understand the clock.

\- Oh, right! You humans probably have a different system of time.

\- Yeah, basically.

\- Oh, ok… hum… Maybe I can find some chalk.

\- Huh, chalk?

\- Yeah. So I can write down and help you understand the clock.

Shiro smiled, and his brown eyes brighten.

\- Thank you, Keith. You’re great.

Keith felt himself blushing. He hemmed to try to hide.

\- It is nothing. And in the meanwhile, you can count your time by the change of sentries.

\- Change of sentries? Is that the harder marching noise that I hear regularly?

\- Probably yes. There are a change of sentries every seven kashis, four exchange in total in a cycle or in a day.

\- Oh! So if I hear the sound four times…?

\- That means that one day has passed, yeah.

\- Ok! I don’t know what’s a kashi, but I guess that this also helps.

They stayed the rest of Keith’s visit in a comfortable silence.

That night, before Keith left, he reiterated to Shiro to count 4 changes of sentries. That would be roughly the time for their next meeting.

On the next day, Keith visited the market.

Founding a clock was not the problem. There were some very cheap on the shops (Keith bought the same type of clock that he himself used on his barracks. It was cheap, but reliable). The chalk was a little more difficult. Only poor schools for hybrids or other poor civil hybrid association used that these days, and even those had a limited supply. It took Keith hours to find one white chalk. (Paper was too expensive for him to buy out of the blue like that).

On his way back, he made a detour to stop by his favourite place in the whole ship.

The Red Lion’s Hangar.

Voltron was an old part of history. People were told by the official history that Zarkon had once been the pilot of the stronger of the Voltron Lions, the Black Lion. However, the Alteans, envious of the power and potential of the Galra, declared a war, took the Lions from the Galra, and hid them. Zarkon had no other choice but to crush the enemies of the new-born Galra Empire. Since then, they had been searching for the Lions everywhere.

Of course, that was a huge lie.

Keith never knew how she had known that, but his mom told him a story that seemed more believable.

Zarkon had been the Black pilot indeed, but people from different planets piloted the other Lions. They were an interplanetary taskforce responsible to keep peace. The Galra and the other planets who had the honour to have a pilot of Voltron had become rich and basked in prestige. However, Zarkon became ruthless and power-hungry. He started to advocate for the selection of only the strongest among his people and the destruction of the ones considered “unwanted”. He started to see only the Galra as the people worth owning the universe, and all the others should bow to his wishes. Zarkon declared the war. His main enemies were the Alteans. Although Altea had done horrible things (like destroying the Galra original home planet, Daibazaal), they did one last thing to protect the universe against Zarkon’s hunger and hid the Lions, so the Galra Emperor could never find, them.

There was no register of that version on the official records (Keith checked). Only his mom had ever told him that story. However, considering the terrible things he had seen on the empire and all the times he had to follow terrible orders (especially the two times he was deployed to a warzone), his mom’s version seemed the more likely to have happened.

“ _One day, my love,_ ” she had whispered to Keith while they visited the Red Lion’s Hangar “ _one day, Voltron will rise again and defeat Zarkon and the Empire_ ”.

The Red Lion had been conquered after Zarkon killed the last Red Pilot, the Altean King himself. It was the only one found in ten thousand years. The generals would move it around sometimes, trying to find a person that could open the force field protecting the Lion, but overall, the Lion stayed there on Zarkon’s ship.

Since the first time Keith saw it, he was mesmerized.

That silver and red big cat had bewitched him with eyes that always seemed to follow the boy since he was four.

He couldn’t explain how, but he felt at ease near the red force field, even if it would never open for him (after all, he was just a half-breed soldier). He would get anxious whenever the Lion was away and relaxed when they were on the same ship. Sometimes he would even dream that he was the red lion.

He felt… connected.

After all, red was his colour.

The Red Lion’s Hangar was usually empty. Most people thought that there was nothing really interesting to see there, and the only person that could take the Lion was their pilot (who was non-existent so far).

Keith got really closer and touched his forehead on the red force field with a please smile. The Lion seemed to be watching him.

\- Hey, kitten. – Keith said in a low voice – How have you been doing?

There wasn’t an answer.

It was ok. Keith was used to that.

\- I think I made a new friend, kitten…

He told the Lion his experiences so far with Shiro with tenderness.

It was relaxing to Keith to tell the Lion about his life from time to time. Even if he would like to believe that the Lion was something magical and it was listening to him, that belief was probably just because he was starved for talking with anyone who wasn’t rude.

Keith finished his tale with a sigh, enjoying the warmth of the field.

\- Am I selfish, kitten, for wanting that you never find your pilot, so you can stay here with me?

He always asked the Red Lion that. Keith had never reached an answer that would satisfy him completely.

On his way back to his barracks, he noticed that they were already announcing Shiro’s next match. It would be in ten cycles, against a tossharala.

Keith cringed.

Already? Shiro didn’t even had the chance to heal from the previous fight! That was so fucked up…

That night when he got to Shiro’s cell, Shiro seemed a lot more relaxed than usual.

\- They marched four times, just like you said! – he beamed.

Keith chuckled.

\- Good to know! That is the pattern around all the ship, so, in case you do not have a clock with you, you can count the days.

Shiro stood up from his bench/bed and greeted Keith with a hug.

\- Thank you for coming back.

Keith blushed because of the contact, but smiled and hugged back. It was _really_ nice.

\- No problem. Now, let me take a look at your bandages.

After changing the bandages from Shiro’s hand and after Shiro eating the rations, the two of them sat on the floor near one of the walls.

Using the chalk, Keith explained the Galra time system (70 akatakis make 1 leshitof; 70 leshitofs make 1 kashi; 28 kashis make 1 day/cycle). They needed to translate the Galra number to the Human numbers, but Shiro was a fast learner so it was fairly easy (and Keith learned how to write the numerals in Human).

He made a time line with the intervals of the change of the sentries plus the time of the day when Shiro would be fed and the time when Keith was more likely to show up. Keith also indicated when was the night cycle and when was the day cycle on the ship, so Shiro could adjust his sleeping patterns if he wanted. The Human took notes on his own language, adjusting the time line so he could understand it properly.

They also tried to calculate how old they were in the Galran Standard year and in Human years. Keith was 16 on Galran years but maybe 20 or 21 in Human. Shiro was 23 in Human and about 17 in Galran years (maybe 18). It was nice to stablish that they were close in age in either systems.

Then they just… talked.

Shiro seemed interested in all what they had talked about on their first encounter, when Keith was tossed there beaten and with a dislocated shoulder. He also laughed about what he called the “Galra Accent”.

\- You don’t use contractions at all! – he laughed

\- Hey, it is you who use far too many contractions. – Keith smiled.

Keith didn’t mind answering the questions or the good-natured jokes, especially because this time they were holding each other and Shiro seemed even more eager to listen to him. Keith also get to ask questions himself (he was reminded that Shiro’s full name was Takashi Shirogane among other things). The only downside was that Shiro was kinda smelly, since it had been a long time since his last shower, but that was ok.

Both were enjoying their time together.

Keith lost track of time and only noticed when he looked at his own clock.

\- Fuck! I only have forty leshitofs until addo ajjalani!

\- Addo ajjalani? – Shiro looked at their daily timeline (he had took notes on his alien language using the chalk) – Would that be midnight?

Keith shrugged while standing up.

\- I guess you can call it that.

\- Why’s the Galra name so complicated? – Shiro asked, standing up too.

\- Mom used to say that it is from the Galran, the second most spoken language before the Standardization promoted by Zarkon. Some expressions stayed in the Standardized Galrien even as the millenniums passed. Anyways, I have to be on my barracks until addo ajjalani or I’ll be punished.

Shiro nodded, holding Keith’s left hand tenderly.

\- Will you come back tomorrow? – he asked softly, but with worry.

Keith smirked.

\- You bet!

Shiro smiled, and Keith had to admit that it was a nice and gorgeous smile.

They said goodbye with another hug.

Keith only had two days left of the sling, so he decided to make the most of it.

He bought Shiro two blankets. It was too big to hide under the jacket plus the three bottles, so he had to take only two bottles each day in order to deliver the blankets in two days. He explained to Shiro why he brought only two bottles and explained that he would do the same the next day. With two blankets, Shiro could use one to cover himself and the other as a pillow. In case he needed to hide one of them or the bottles, he could just put all inside one of the blankets.

Keith also talked about the problem that he would face now that he wouldn’t have the sling anymore as an excuse to hide the bottles under the jacket.

Shiro had nodded and played with Keith’s hair (he had said over and over again, how soft and nice it was).

\- But you’d still visit me, right? Even without the water?

Keith smiled.

\- Of course! I am just worried because I do not want you drinking water from the gutter again!

Shiro smiled and scratched behind Keith’s ears (it made Keith melt under his touch. The human had chuckled and said that he looked was just like a cat).

\- We’ll figure something out.

The next day, on Keith’s appointment with Vallaka, his shoulder seemed to be healed enough for her standards.

She nodded pleased.

\- All seems good! Fixed and on the right place! You ribs seem ok too. You will be back to work tomorrow!

\- Neat. – Keith said with no actual excitement.

His shift was still on the first 14 kashis in the morning, which meant that he would keep visiting Shiro after dinnertime. However, what could he do to be able to take more bottles of water for his friend?

Fortunately, he ran into an acquaintance that afternoon.

Huoji was from the same regiment as Keith, but he served under a different lieutenant. Huoji’s wife, Thisara, had recently fallen into slavery (she was a servant and had been accused of damaging her mistress property. Thisara had broken one cheap glass cup and that was enough to make her a slave). He had become a strange fellow, always wearing his military jacket, one that was too big for him.

Slavery on the Galra Empire served two purposes.

The first one was to subdue alien species (sometimes entire species) into labour work to explore the resources from planets the Empire wanted (some of those slaves, the stronger ones, could be snatched to become gladiators on the Arenas on some Galra Colony. The Arena on Zarkon’s ship was just the biggest, but there were many others along the whole Empire).

The second purpose was to humiliate any “traitor” or criminal inside the Empire. These slaves (usually hybrids, but eventually there could be some pure blood too) usually were used to show status or as plaything.

Thisara was lucky that her owner only wanted her as a nanny for their children, but some terrible things happened all the time with these type of slaves.

Keith LITERALLY ran into Huoji.

The other hybrid was walking fast and wasn’t looking to where he was going. When he turned around a corner, he collided with Keith.

Keith massaged his ribs (still a little sensitive from the recently healed broken bones). Huoji had fallen into the ground, and now was trying to gather an odd quantity of clothes that had fallen with him.

Keith stared at him.

\- Hey, Huoji.

Huoji only grunted in acknowledgement. Keith frowned.

\- That is a big amount of… woman’s clothes that you have there.

Huoji froze middle action.

He probably was taking those to his wife.

\- Slaves… cannot own stuff, right? – Keith asked, feigning being nonchalant.

Huoji raised his eyes to look at Keith with anger.

\- What? Are you going to rat me out?

Keith could see that behind the bravado, the other soldier was worried. Providing a slave with things wasn’t a crime _per se_ , however, it was still punishable with a beating or some time in incarceration. That would mean that Thisara would be on her own.

Keith couldn’t help, but smirk and cross his arms.

The situation couldn’t be more perfect.

\- That depends.

Huoji frowned.

\- Depends on what?

\- Depends if you are willing me to teach how to smuggle stuff for incarcerated slaves.

Huoji’s eyes widen.

\- Why would you want to smuggle things for a slave? You have no family!

\- My reasons are my own. – Keith said, feigning indifference and examining his nails – But it is a simple deal: you teach me how to smuggle things and I will not tell a soul about your… _devotion_ to a slave.

To be completely honest, Keith would never snitch another hybrid to their superiors for such a harmless thing like providing a relative with nice things. However, Huoji didn’t know that, a fact that Keith would use on his own advantage.

Huoji narrowed his eyes.

\- You have yourself a deal.

Keith smirked again.

\- Neat!

Huoji grabbed the rest of the things and dragged Keith to a more isolated corridor.

\- Hold this. – he said, tossing the clothes to Keith and opening the jacket and showed one of the inner sides.

Huoji’s jacket was a military jacket just like Keith’s. However, Huoji’s seemed to be at least four sizes bigger than what was necessary. It was not unusual for a hybrid to use a bigger or smaller jacket depending on how the regiment have been supplied. Keith himself had to grow into the jacket he have now (it was two sizes bigger when he got it at thirteen).

What was unusual about Huoji’s jacket was the extra inside pockets that he had sewed himself.

Many pockets, some bigger enough to fit clothes, others smaller enough just for a few small trinkets.

He looked at Keith with anger.

\- First, get yourself a bigger jacket. The bigger, the better. It will look naturally lose. Then you put pockets on it. That is it, any idiot can do it.

Keith hold back his smile and pretended still to be disinterested.

\- And how much can one of this pockets hold without looking suspicious?

Huoji rolled his eyes.

\- Are you retarded? Look at how many clothes you are holding, idiot! I even can carry more stuff and you stupid would not even notice!

Even with the insults, Keith was making a HUGE effort not to smile now. He still pretended to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

\- Fascinating. And what about thing with a bigger volume? Like, say, a bottle of water or more.

Huoji sighed with annoyance and showed him the other side of the jacket. He was carrying five metal containers with food. If he hadn’t pointed out, Keith wouldn’t even notice.

\- Anything else? – Huoji asked still highly annoyed and with impatience.

Keith nodded.

\- That would be all. I did not see or hear anything this whole afternoon.

Huoji took the clothes from Keith’s hands unceremoniously.

\- Good. Now, fuck off.

Keith left Huoji who was hurriedly putting the clothes back on the bigger pockets. When he was away, Keith couldn’t help, but open a huge grin.

But of course! The answer was right in front his nose the whole time!

It would require a small sacrifice, but it was ok.

There was a big net of trades of military jackets, since sometimes it was hard to find the right size. Keith hadn’t been interested on that before (since a lose jacket was the least of his problems), but he knew how to find it.

He ran to his bunker and grabbed his jacket. He liked that jacket, but it was necessary.

There were some people who traded jackets on the Empire ships. Usually, the half-breed sewers and tailors were the one in charge of that organization. It was not exactly illegal, but it was frowned upon. Thus, those trades were done in secret.

Keith ran to the closest hybrid tailor that he knew.

After some negotiation, he left the shop with a jacket five sizes bigger and enough rags to sew the inside pockets.

While he was adding the pockets, none of the other soldiers that shared the barracks with him seemed to care.

That was not unusual.

Most half-breeds didn’t care about the other half-breeds. Usually, the civilian pure-blood Galra women would have hybrid babies and abandon them, or some prisoner would get pregnant (by rape most of the time) and they didn’t want to keep the baby. In anyway, the hybrids would grow up in orphanages, learning from an early age that nobody would care about them, that they should follow the Empire’s, Zarkon’s, orders without questioning. The hybrids would be conditioned to care only for themselves and the Empire. Maybe for a significant other or a friend, but even them, the relations were cold and unsatisfying. They were brainwashed into thinking that there was no way outside the Empire, that the only thing the hybrids could do was to serve the Empire. Most hybrids knew only two things: fear and anger.

Keith was a rarity, an outlier.

He was a hybrid that was raised by his biological mother with great affection. The great General Kogan Aureum had a child with an “inferior species” and she had wanted, almost demanded, to keep the baby. She raised Keith with love and care. She educated him with the best teachers she could pay. She trained Keith herself to be a warrior and a pilot from an early age.

“ _Someday, my love, I will not be here to protect you._ ” She said exasperatedly to him when he was ten and was going through a brief rebellious phase “ _You have to fight for yourself and for the ones that cannot fight for themselves_ ”.

She would kiss his forehead when she was happy and his cheeks when he was. She consoled Keith and dried all his tears. Overall, Kogan had been just as good as a mother as she was a good general.

Oh, but bad things happen to good people, especially during war.

During a long campaign, the ship where General Aureum was commanding the operations was viciously attacked and destroyed. There was no survivors.

On that moment, Keith, a half-breed boy raised like a pure-blood noble was tossed into the military low-ranks.

Keith missed many thing that he had while his mom was alive. Affection was the most prominent. That angry indifference that most hybrids had towards the others was suffocating. It made him feel…

Lonely.

Like any outlier, Keith was also a pariah.

Always a stranger, even among his peers.

Maybe that was why he had connected to Shiro so fast. Free affection was a rare flower on that metal prison.

(Keith knew that those affections were in part because he was the one providing better conditions to Shiro. However, even if he knew that, he refuse to acknowledge or address that).

The pockets looked awful and crudely done (Keith was not the best sewer in town), but they were strong and would hold de height of the three bottles (each with one eveth). He put the jacket on and stared at his reflection on the broken mirror of the barracks (it had been broken for years now).

Completely unsuspicious.

He grinned.

\- Neat!

He was still grinning when he got to Shiro’s cell with his new smuggler jacket.

Shiro smiled and stood up to greet him with a hug when Keith got there. Apparently, being able to tell the time made Shiro a lot more stable and content.

(The truth was that it was being able to measure time AND having Keith visiting him frequently that was making Shiro better. Shiro would gladly inform that to Keith if he ever asked).

\- Good to have you back. – he said hugging Keith tenderly.

Keith sighed contently and relaxed into the hug.

\- It is good to be back.

When they distanced from each other Keith grinned.

\- I have a surprise.

\- Oh? What is it?

Keith was still grinning when he opened the jacket.

\- TA-DA! Problem solved!

Shiro smiled.

\- That’s fantastic Keith. – he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder – Very smart.

\- I cannot take all the credit. Another hybrid give me the idea.

\- Really? How?

As always, they sat together and started to talk. That night, Keith finally informed Shiro about the fight and told him about his opponent. This time, they were discussing strategies together.

They talked about other things.

It was just… so _easy_ to talk with Shiro!

The next days were divided between just talking while cuddling with each other and discussing strategies. Shiro seemed tense knowing that the day of his next fight was coming. Keith was almost regretting having told him about it when Shiro smiled.

\- Hey, it’s ok. I’m really glad that you gave me all the information you could.

Keith had his head on Shiro’s lap and the human was running his fingers through his hair.

The hybrid pouted.

\- But that makes you even more tense! How can that be a good thing?

Shiro massaged behind Keith’s ears.

It was just soooo good that it was not fair.

Keith groaned.

\- Do not try to distract me!

Shiro chuckled.

\- I’m not! – Shiro laughed – I just want you to relax.

Keith basically melted under Shiro’s touches.

\- It… doesn’t make me more tense. – the human answered slowly – I’m just tense in a different way.

He sighed and Keith looked to his face.

\- Before I was under constant stress for being alone for too long and for never knowing when they’d come. – he looked down – Sometimes the wait felt like years. Other times it felt like hours. I… I don’t remember most of the time I spent alone.

He chuckled and massaged the exact points where Keith held his tension. Keith moaned pleased.

\- Now I know when they’ll come and what I’ll face. It’s a great _relief_ to know what to expect and when to expect. But… I’m still afraid… Many things can go wrong on the Arena… I don’t want to die.

Keith put his hand over Shiro’s with a pleased smile.

\- I am positive that you will be great. You are fearless.

\- I’ve just told you that I’m scared. – the human chuckled – How can you still call me fearless?

\- Hum… You are fearless. You face death again and again without hesitation, doing your very best. – he kissed Shiro’s healed wounds on his right hand – I think you do not fear death. You accept it. And that is what makes you fearless. But… not fearing death is not the same as wanting to die.

Shiro’s eyes widened.

\- I… I haven’t thought about the situation like that…

He slouched on the wall, seeming to have just been enlightened with some big knowledge.

\- I think… I think I just accepted that I’d die here at any time, even if I want to live… It makes sense… Makes sense…

Keith chuckled and laid more comfortably on Shiro’s lap.

\- Very perceptive. – the human praised.

That was the last thing Keith heard before falling asleep. Shiro woke him up some time before addo ajjalani, so he had plenty time to get back to his barracks.

Shiro’s next fight was another success. This time, since he and Keith had time to plan in advance and prepare for the enemy, the kind of weapon and the environment (since the Arena would change after every fight), he was more than prepared.

Once again, Keith bought himself a ticket for Shiro’s match. To make sure he wasn’t hurt. It was still very satisfying seeing Shiro be the centre of attention after the fight, taking the eyes from his fallen, but alive, enemy.

The “Champion”, Shiro’s “stage persona” (as Shiro himself had called), seemed ruthless and bold. He seemed angry.

A very different story from the worried man waiting for Keith after the match.

\- Have you checked on them? – he asked immediately.

Keith rolled his eyes.

Shiro asked many and many times for Keith to check on the opponent before going to see him, to make sure that the other fighter had survived.

\- Yes, Shiro, I did. – Keith answered with a chuckle and a knowing smile – They will probably never fly again, but considering that they would lose their life if they did not fight, I guess it is a win.

Shiro sighed relived and hugged Keith.

\- That was terrifying!

He vented to Keith the rest of the afternoon. The hybrid listened and helped anyway he could.

It was really… nice to be with Shiro.

He was fearless, merciful, resourceful and smart, just like Keith had already seen on the Arena fights. Oh, but Shiro was also gentle, goofy, curious, brave and very affectionate. Keith questioned how could anyone, even the spoiled prince Lotor, not like Shiro?

That day, when they were saying goodbye for the night, Keith caught himself with a weird thought.

Have… Have Shiro lips always seemed that soft when he smiled? And since when Keith felt that small need to kiss that smile away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
>  **Time measurements:**  
>  70 akatakis - 1 leshitof  
> 70 leshitofs - 1 kashi  
> 28 kashis - 1 day  
> 493 days - 1 Galra year  
> Also:  
> 1 akataki = 0,785 sec  
> 1 leshitof = 1,486 min  
> 1 kashi = 47,1 min  
> These equivalents are all approximations.  
> Finally: 28 kashis = 22 hous
> 
>  **About the ages Keith mentioned and how Keith's and Shiro's calculations is wrong:**  
>  H/1.23 = G  
> When Keith says that he was 6, he was about 8 years old in human.  
> When Keith says he was 4 y.o. in Galra, he was about 5 in human.  
> When Keith was 10 in Galra, he was about 13 in human.  
> When Keith was 11 in Galra, he was about 14 in human.  
> When Keith was 13 in Galra, he was about 16 in human.  
> Keith is 16 on the story, which means 19 in human.  
> Just as a curiosity: Shiro is 23 in human years, meaning that he is 18 in Galra.  
> Now, the two of them got the calculation wrong because they weren't comparing the difference between hours and kashis, just the difference between the days of the year. They assumed that 28 kashis = 24 hours, and that made the difference at the final age calculation.  
> Their wrong formula is: **h/1.35 = g**
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	3. First love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> Now, to the story!

It was kinda embarrassing how Keith’s life started to depends on Shiro.

Kinda, but not really.

Keith couldn’t find any reason to dislike his situation, even with him needing to spend some of his money frequently to help his new friend (meaning that he was saving less money and possibly postponing his dream of getting away for a few more months in the future).

Again, it was addicting to be listened by and to cuddle with someone.

The life of a Galra hybrid was cold and loveless most of the time.

Just seeing Shiro’s smile when he went to their daily night-time together was more than what Keith could ever wish for. A companion with genuine interest on him was a real gift.

Keith had been more careful on those days. He hold his tongue more and he was an exemplar guard.

\- It seems like the little rebel finally decided to behave. – Tirok laughed at him once.

Keith only rolled his eyes. He wasn’t feeling so on edge anymore so it was more possible for him not to go looking for trouble. Also, he needed to be able to go visit Shiro every day, so being beaten or arrested was a terrible idea.

It had passed 57 days since Keith was thrown on the cell, and since then his life had become more bearable. Shiro was a great friend and Keith was more than grateful for having met him.

It all would be perfect if it wasn’t for one tiny little problem.

Those pesky wants and feelings that would arise on Keith every time he saw Shiro again.

The first time that happened, Keith had shaken it off as just some weird intrusive thought. Why would he even want to kiss Shiro’s lips? Yes, Shiro was attractive (he was similar enough to the Galra to be considered oddly handsome, even if he was pinkish brown instead of purple and even if his eyes were white and brown, also alien), but that doesn’t mean that Keith was interested.

Keith had never been interested in anyone, for that matter. Men and women were both attractive, he supposed. However, no one had really caught his attention. Living on the hybrids’ barracks only made Keith distance himself even more from romantic and sexual thoughts.

Relationships between half-breeds weren’t forbidden at all. However, with the upbringing that they received on the orphanages of the Empire, most hybrids were too bitter and too focused on their own selves to be good partners. Many times, Keith had seen relationships between hybrids that seemed to be a tournament of who could scream insults louder. He had also seen many of his peers having sex in the open on the barracks. It was always violent and there was always blood, with both partners biting the other too hard to be pleasurable. Keith would admit that the idea of biting (or being bitten) sounded appealing and sexy, but not like that… Even marriages between hybrids sometimes seemed more like a contract of exclusivity on abuse than motivated by real affection.

He could recognize that many of the hybrids were attractive, but he could never feel attracted like that to any of them.

So why would he be attracted to Shiro of all people?

The first few times that had happened, Keith just shook the thoughts away. That was probably just him being stupid (as Vallaka liked to call him). Nothing to be concerned about.

However, those thoughts and feelings seemed to only grow as the days passed.

Some thoughts were innocent and sweet, like admiring Shiro’s eyes, being curious about how it would be like to kiss him and wanting to caress his face more often.

However, the thoughts were also getting sensual. Keith would imagine sloppy kisses (with more tongue and teeth than lips), grabbing Shiro’s ass and rutting together. Keith knew that there were other ways of two men to have sex beside simple rutting, but he didn’t know how he felt about that (he didn’t want to think about that).

At least the former kind of thoughts were more prevalent than the later. Keith didn’t know what he would do if he started to have a boner every single time he saw Shiro.

He got to the cell that night, the 58th night together with Shiro, and he smiled.

Shiro had complained about having nothing to pass his time. Thus, Keith got him some second hand children puzzles (since Shiro didn’t know how to read Galrien yet, that was what he could do).

Keith had provided Shiro with a few hygiene products, namely a toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper and hygienic alcohol (since it was hard to use soap with so little water).

Shiro had also asked Keith for thick tread and two long needles. Keith hadn’t understood why would he ever want that, until Shiro produced a fingerless wool glove for him.

\- I’m still working on the second one. – Shiro said with a huge grin while Keith tried the first glove – Its’ve been a while since I even tried to knit, so I’m still remembering stuff.

\- That is neat! I didn’t know you knew how to knit.

Shiro shrugged with his cheeks becoming pink.

\- I always liked these “do it yourself” stuff. It’s pretty handy. Besides, it helps me to train my own patience.

\- And Patience Yields Focus. – Keith completed with a fond smile, the same motto Shiro liked to use so many times.

\- And Focus Leads to Success. – Shiro finished with a matching grin.

On that 58th night, Keith smiled to Shiro’s concentrated expression, focusing on making the pinkie part of the glove.

Shiro raised his eyes from his work and smiled at Keith. Although that smile made Keith feel nervous and made him feel as if he was going to blush, he smiled back.

Keith quirked an eyebrow.

\- Aren’t you worried that someday a person other than me will catch you doing that?

He had instructed Shiro many times to hide his belongings inside a blanket and to fold it to look unsuspicious. In the worst-case scenario, Shiro should throw them on the latrine (Keith would buy more in this case. It was best than to have Shiro punished even more just for having some stuff that would keep his life less miserable). The latrine would be flushed once every three days, so the evidences would disappear and the Human would be safe.

Shiro smiled, put his needlework aside and stood up to greet Keith with a traditional affectionate hug.

\- Nah. All the other people walk stumping their foot on the ground. You’re the only one that comes quietly, so it’s always a good surprise.

Keith in fact blushed by hearing that and he hid his face on Shiro’s shoulder. He chuckled and hugged back.

\- I think I have never been called a good surprise before.

Shiro smiled back at him with his cheeks in a rosy colour once again.

(Oddly enough, Shiro was blushing more times too. Maybe it was the heat, Keith thought, since it was a little hot on the cells).

\- I’m glad to be a good first time for you.

Keith felt his face get even warmer.

He hemmed to try to cover up his own blush.

That had also happened more nowadays.

The blushing and the nervousness around Shiro. Which, honestly, was ridiculous! It was just Shiro! He was a bubbly goof! There was no reason for embarrassment!

However, the more the days passed, the more Keith felt connected with Shiro and the more he felt weirdly shy around him.

They would talk about everything without restrictions.

Keith would tell about the life inside the Galra Empire, either when he lived like a pureblood with his mom or his life now as a soldier. He would complain about the unfairness of the whole structure and system and share secrets. Keith didn’t know why would Shiro want to know about the boring life in the Empire. It all seemed so ordinary! That curiosity didn’t seem to be out of malice, though, since Shiro always seemed genuinely interested and in awe with the simplest things.

It was _adorable_.

Keith liked to gush over an exasperated and blushing Shiro about it.

Shiro, on the other hand, would tell him about life on his home planet, planet Earth (a stupid name if you asked Keith, but whom he was to criticize? He didn’t even have a home planet!). It was fascinating to hear about the different cultures. The Galra had gone through the Standardization thousands of years ago, in order to unify the whole culture of the Empire. It was indeed fascinating to hear about how another species had so many different traditions inside one single planet! Shiro also talked about being what he called an “astronaut”.

\- Basically, I explore what we humans can explore on space. – Shiro explained – Our technology’s much more primitive than yours, but we’re trying.

Keith had ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. They had been laying together during that particular conversation.

\- So you weren’t even a fighter when you were captured?

Shiro sighed.

\- No, I wasn’t. I mean, I knew how to fight, but it was just for harmless sport.

\- Harmless sport?

\- Yeah… nobody died or would be hurt too badly on it.

\- Oh.

Shiro had looked away.

\- It’s unfair…

Keith hugged him. Shiro laid his head on his chest with a pleased sigh.

\- I’m sorry that this happened to you.

They had stayed in silence for a while before starting to talk again, this time about more light themes.

What was different about that 58th night was the conversation they had.

That night, Keith couldn’t remember how or why, but they started to talk about relationships.

\- It’s so weird that your relationships are that cold! – Shiro said in surprise after Keith explained to him about most of the hybrids couples – I mean, it makes sense with all the horrible childhood and all, but wouldn’t it also make sense to value love as an act of resistance?

Keith blinked.

\- Love?

\- You… You don’t have this word in Galrien?

\- No, we do. It is just… - he sighed – It is almost a taboo for hybrids to talk about it. When my mom was alive, the purebloods would discuss romantic love as if it was a wonderful and amazing feeling. I wasn’t really interested at the time, but I still had read some of my mom’s silly books romances on her tablet whenever she was away on a campaign.

He had his head over Shiro’s lap that night. Shiro scratched behind his ears, in that way that made Keith melt.

\- After I was demoted to a half-breed soldier position, talking about love was seen as a vile and disgusting thing. We are not supposed to love, only to obey the Emperor’s wishes. The only way that the hybrids talk about love is to make jokes, usually crude jokes.

He was looking away while Shiro massaged Keith’s head.

\- That sounds awful. – Shiro said gently – What do you do if you fall in love with someone then?

Keith blinked confused.

\- Honestly, I think I never had fallen in love with anyone before. I was not interested in anyone when I was among the purebloods and I could speak of love and all. I have never been interested in any other hybrid like that. I mean, many of the Galra, purebloods or half-breeds, are attractive and kinda wouldn’t mind maybe having something physical with some of them. But I don’t know what this romantic love would be.

\- What about some alien race? – Shiro asked with a blush – Have you ever considered someone?

Keith shrugged and sighed when Shiro scratched just the right spot.

\- Nah… I’m quite indifferent, I think. – he blushed, feeling that weird embarrassment that he had been feeling near Shiro bubble again for one moment – Besides, I still would not know what love is all about.

Shiro hummed.

\- Can you describe it? – Keith asked softly, melting under Shiro’s ministrations and closing his eyes.

(He didn’t see Shiro blushing again).

\- Wow… Hum… I never even imagined that I’d describe romantic love in my life, but let’s see… Hum… Loving someone is wanting to be as closer as possible to them. One want to kiss and hug the person they’re in love with. Some also some want to have sex with them, but it’s not really necessary. Being in love is kinda like a mild obsession. But… love is also this need to make the other person happy. Like wanting to talk with them all the time and doing things just to make them happy or to help them to be better… Love is also about trust. – he chuckled – I think I read it on a fortune cookie, or something like that, that  love is about giving a person all the means to destroy you and trusting that they wouldn’t.

Shiro shrugged.

\- Love is this, but it’s also so much more that I think I can’t even imagine what else to say.

Keith felt a little confused and weirded out by that explanation, he didn’t know why. Instead of asking for Shiro to elaborate more about the feeling, Keith changed the subject.

\- Fortune cookies?

That conversation stuck on Keith’s head after he had gone back to the barracks. He couldn’t put a finger on what was so odd about it and why it bothered him.

It took Keith some kashis to finally understand.

On his defence, he blamed the fact that the only two feelings that he had been dealing with the most for the last five years (almost six) of his life were anger and loneliness. Dealing with different emotions, even all the good ones that Shiro was capable of creating on him, was confusing. Surrounded only by hybrids that treated love (or any positive relationship) like a joke or a sin it was hard to get to a conclusion.

He was still thinking about it when he went to the barracks that night.

Many hybrids were still awake on the common rooms. The curfew was only related to the common areas of Zarkon’s ship. The hybrid’s wing was free to be roamed, as long as the noise didn’t bother the superior officers. Therefore, was nearly impossible not to find at least three regiments awake at any given time.

As if to prove Keith’s point, he heard the final part of a joke while he was going to his dorm.

\- You can call my mother a whore, but do not say you love me, you bastard!

The group from where the joke came from laughed and guffawed.

Keith sighed.

It was shameful for a person like him to love.

He knew that that was a huge lie that the Empire fed the half-breeds since the crib. He knew that there was nothing wrong with loving someone. However, listening to all those comments and jokes always made Keith feel even more like a weirdo.

Keith laid on his bed, still chewing on his talk with Shiro about love and still bothered with the joke (even if he didn’t know exactly what the joke was).

Only in the next morning, while he was on duty (patrolling around the force field of Zarkon’s ship in one of the Galra small battleships), he finally understood why he was so bothered with the subject.

He didn’t know how he got to that conclusion.

In one moment, Keith was bored to death, just flying in formation among the other hybrid pilots. In the next moment, he almost broke said formation.

He made a checklist in his head just to make sure that his conclusion could be right.

Wanting to be as closer as possible to Shiro? Check.

Wanting to kiss and hug Shiro? Check.

Wanting to have sex with Shiro? Ahem, Check.

Desperate to make Shiro happy (or to help him anyway he could)? Fuck yeah, check.

More things beyond that and that Keith couldn’t put into words? Check, check, check.

Fuck.

That was it.

He was in love.

In love with Shiro.

Fuck!

And the only person who would accept to talk about it with Keith without staring at him as if he was insane was Shiro himself.

FUCK!

The rest of the day Keith spent running all the possibilities in his head.

To Keith, there was no way that telling Shiro how he felt would end up in a good way. It would probably strain their whole friendship.

He had to do something, though. He needed to get rid of that feeling, cut the evil by its roots without spoiling the friendship.

That sounded impossible, but like hell Keith wasn’t going to at least try!

Keith needed to keep going to see Shiro, especially because the slave depended on him for food and water. He would also still talk to Shiro, because he was completely selfish and wanted to keep talking with the only one who paid attention to him. Also, he would still keep talking because he needed to keep Shiro’s trust in order to help him with the strategies for the Arena matches (Shiro needed help and he probably wouldn’t take it from someone he doesn’t trust) and because Shiro needed it, otherwise he would go back to lose his mind. Keith hoped that two good reasons could balance his own selfishness.

However, Keith was determined to cut the physical contact.

It hurts just to think about it.

Hugging and cuddling with Shiro was something that he got addicted to. It made Keith feel calm and loved. It gave him a sense of finally going home after years feeling like a stray or a stranger.

However, that seemed to be the sensitive solution.

Keith cringed at the cell door that night, bracing himself for not having the tender contact anymore.

Shiro was trying to solve one of the child puzzles when he got there. He had sat on the floor examining a puzzle piece attentively with the other pieces around him. The idea of the toy was to put all the pieces together and form a 3D object. The game had three solutions, a flower, a deer and a lion. Keith remembered having one of those when he was very young. Shiro had already pulled the flower and the deer, so he must be trying to find the lion.

Looking at him, with his lips pouting in concentration and brown eyes focused on the toy, Keith could picture why his mom had fallen in love with his dad. Humans were cute, very softer than the average Galra. Both species had enough similarities so Keith could consider Shiro handsome, but were the differences, that softness that seemed to be inherent to the Humans, that made Keith feels that Shiro was especial to him.

Shiro raised his eyes when he noticed the prison door opening. He spotted Keith and smiled. Even with the weird beard and the long hair, he was still the most charming smile that Keith remembered seeing.

\- Hey. You’re early today! – he said happily, standing up and walking towards Keith to greet him in a hug.

On his defence, Keith panicked and reacted before thinking.

He stretched his hand to Shiro, as if offering to shake hands.

At least that made Shiro stop and stare instead of hugging him.

\- Huh… Keith? What are you doing? – he asked confused.

Keith was able to hold back his blush and answer without hesitation.

\- I am greeting you.

\- Shaking hands? – Shiro raised one eyebrow.

Keith nodded and hemmed.

\- Yeah, like normal people do.

The Human seemed a little weirded out, but he shook hands with the Galra hybrid slowly.

Keith was already missing the close contact, but he knew that that was the best solution. He couldn’t jeopardize his friendship with Shiro, no matter what.

He smiled as natural as he could.

\- Still having troubles with the child toy? – Keith asked in a cheeky tone.

Shiro’s eyes shone like usual and she pouted.

\- It is hard! How can that be a child’s toy!

After Keith changed the water bottles and fed Shiro, their talking was just the usual. However, he sat away from the Human instead of cuddling or holding hands or any other close contact that they would usually have. Shiro looked a little weirded out in the beginning, but with the light conversation, he seemed to be ok with the change (at least he didn’t say anything). By the end of their time together, Keith offered his hand again for a handshake, and once again, Shiro seemed confused, but he complied. Keith counted that night as a win.

The next nights, he tried to do the same.

By the third night, however, Shiro seemed less willing to accept the new situation without a conversation about it.

\- Did something happened? – he asked with a frown.

\- What do you mean?

\- You are kinda distant. – he gestured to the space between them.

Keith hold back a cringe and kept a blank face.

\- Nothing. I’m just not feeling like it. That is all.

\- Huh. – Shiro didn’t seem convinced.

“I’m sorry”. Keith thought before changing the subject to discuss the strategies for the next match at the Arena.

Keith never thought that such a small change would take such a toll on him. He felt snappier and frustrated all the time, no matter how many times he went to the training room to blow up some steam. He snapped back at Tirok at least twice on the days he stayed without that physical contact, talking back again and being beaten again.

He missed Shiro’s touch.

Oh, but that was for the best.

Keith couldn’t be selfish and act on his weird love by allowing Shiro to touch him and feed that one-sided obsession. That would be manipulative, and he couldn’t subject Shiro to another person abusing him, even if Shiro himself didn’t noticed that.

There was no way the Human would love him back, especially after all what he had been through. Friendship was ok he guessed, with only the intimacy and affections. Their relationship didn’t need the sensual and sexual aspects that Keith’s love seemed to have.

That hurts, but it was good.

That was probably the best definition of love Keith could come up with.

He was just so confused!

Why was that love thing so complex?

And he couldn’t just talk to the only person that might listen to him, since that would mean telling Shiro about his own feelings and screwing up all the friendship.

He felt trapped on his own situation, and the only solution was that: to avoid the touch he so desperately wanted.

Keith was set on following his plan.

Shiro, however, didn’t seem to want to let the matter go.

After eight nights with Keith barely touching Shiro (only handshakes and to tend to his wounds), Shiro crossed his arms, frowned and stared at Keith with a piercing stare.

\- Ok, that’s it! What’s going on, Keith?

The hybrid blinked in surprise.

\- Nothing! Everything is ok!

\- Then why are you avoiding me!

\- I’m not! I am here!

\- You’re avoiding that I touch you. – Shiro narrowed his eyes – You’re avoiding hugs and avoiding holding hands and avoiding all the rest!

Keith looked away with shame.

Dammit!

He hoped that Shiro wouldn’t notice or that he wouldn’t mind!

\- Why does it even matter? – he asked still not facing Shiro.

\- Because I like you, Keith! You’re my friend and I like to be closer to you!

\- Is this how all your friendships work?

\- No, this’s how our friendship works! At least that was what I thought before, now I don’t know!

Keith didn’t have an answer for that.

Shiro sighed tiredly, his shoulders dropping.

\- Was it something that I did?

The hybrid looked back at him horrified.

\- What!? No! Why would you think such a thing?

\- Why wouldn’t I? – he looked like a kicked puppy – You just... stopped! Out of nowhere!

He sighed again.

\- I thought that maybe… maybe I have done something wrong without noticing.

\- You did nothing wrong, Shiro! – Keith reassured him almost immediately – You are a great friend!

\- Then, why are you doing this, Keith?

Keith felt a knot in his throat, holding him back from telling what was happening.

\- I do not want to screw up with our friendship. – he admitted instead – So just drop it ok?

\- No, I won’t! – his expression was full of determination – This’s what is straining our friendship, not whatever you’re not telling me.

He stared at Keith with his kicked puppy expression.

It was not fair for him to have such an adorable expression that made it difficult to say that kind of no to him.

Keith tried to repeat to himself that that was for Shiro’s own sake. He repeated that he couldn’t jeopardize their relationship just because he couldn’t keep on his own pants. He repeated that Shiro didn’t need to know that, so they could still be friends without any further problem.

However, since he didn’t have one solid answer, his tongue seemed to have other plans and assumed command.

\- I’m sorry, I just… I do not want to take advantage of you…

\- Keith want the hell are you talking about?

Keith looked away.

There was no half-truth that he could hide behind, wasn’t it?

\- I think… I think I may have fallen for you.

Shiro was in a stunned silence for some instants.

\- Come again?

Keith felt himself blushing in mortification. He answered still looking away.

\- I think I may have fallen in love with you.

\- You think?

The hybrid cringed.

\- I do not know ok? I just… I’m confused. I never felt this way before, not with any other friend that I had in the past. And I cannot just ask anyone else to help me figure out. Love is a foreigner concept to the half-breeds. – he sighed – You already are going through too much. You do not need me and my weird feelings taking advantage of you.

He was still avoiding looking at the Human.

\- Keith…

Only now, Keith realized that Shiro had moved, that he had walked until him and had his right hand raised to touch Keith’s face.

The hybrid was agape and with his eyes wide in surprise.

Shiro had a soft expression in his face.

\- Can I touch you? – he asked gently, staring straight at Keith’s eyes.

Keith’s eyes looked away and he clenched his fists.

\- Are you sure you want to do that?

\- Yes, I am.

\- Even with what I have just said to you?

\- Especially after what you just said to me.

That certainly made Keith look back at Shiro, even more surprised.

Shiro was smiling tenderly.

\- May I?

His tone was barely above a whisper and his expression was soft and hopeful.

Keith couldn’t help himself.

He nodded.

\- Yeah…

Shiro cupped his face with tenderness.

It was almost ridiculous how fast Keith relaxed into that touch. He stared at Shiro with half-closed eyes.

The Human touched their foreheads. He was so close, and that made the hybrid’s heart beat faster.

\- I thought I was the only one who had fallen in love. – Shiro said in an intimate whisper.

\- Shiro, this is insane. – Keith said, also whispering on the same volume – You are arrested and I am the only person who had been decent with you.

\- Exactly. – Shiro closed his eyes for one moment while he smiled – You’re probably the only good thing that had happened to me in this hellhole. You’re smart, caring and really handsome. How would I not to fall for you?

\- Stop saying those things. – Keith begged, his eyes almost closing.

\- Why?

\- It makes me want to kiss you.

Shiro chuckled.

\- I’m not stopping you.

\- You will be disappointed.

\- I bet to differ. I’m positive that it’ll be amazing.

\- Probably not.

\- Huh? Why’s that?

\- I… I have never done this before…

Shiro got even closer. Their foreheads and their noses were touching. His other hand was holding Keith tenderly. Keith couldn’t help himself but embrace Shiro too, with his left hand resting on Shiro’s biceps and his right hand on his shoulder.

\- May I be the first? Please?

Keith closed his eyes and sighed.

\- Yes…

Shiro’s lips touched his.

He felt so nervous that he was nearly paralyzed, but he moved slowly, following the rhythm that Shiro was going.

He felt as if his whole world had just become wider and brighter.

Why hadn’t he done this before?

Kissing was _amazing_ …

Shiro tried to pull away, but Keith chased his lips back. Shiro chuckled and kissed him again.

He didn’t know for how long they stayed there just kissing, but it was just perfect.

Finally, when both of them broke the kiss, they stayed with their foreheads touching gently.

Shiro smiled.

\- See? I’m impressed, not disappointed. – he kissed Keith’s lips chastely – You’re a natural.

Keith chuckled.

\- And you are a terrible liar.

\- I’m only speaking the truth, baby.

Keith quirked one eyebrow.

\- “Baby”? But I am an adult.

Shiro laughed.

\- It’s a term of endearment on Earth between couples.

Keith couldn’t help but beam.

\- So are we a couple now?

\- I hope so. – Shiro caressed Keith’s face.

\- Yeah… I guess so… - Keith giggled – _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Huh? What’s that?

\- It is from the old Galran, it is a term of endearment between couples. There is an answer for that, that it is “ _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ ”.

\- What do they mean?

\- Hum… I’m not sure. When my mom was alive, she said they are very poetic and beautiful, but I myself did not look for their meanings.

\- You’ll have to teach me how to pronounce those. – Shiro looked confused – It seems hard.

Keith laughed.

\- You can call me “baby” if you want. It is cute.

He kissed Shiro’s lips again. Shiro followed his lead.

However, this time Keith tried to go further. He tried using his tongue and to put his hand under Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro broke the kiss.

\- Woah, slow down, cowboy.

Keith pouted.

\- Why?

\- That’s a little too fast.

\- Don’t you want to?

Shiro chuckled and hugged Keith in a close and sensual way, with one hand on Keith’s nape and the other just a little above his ass. He had one leg in between Keith’s groin. The hybrid moaned while the Human nibbled his neck and whispered on his ear.

\- Trust me, Keith, I’d really love to throw you on the floor and have sex with you right now.

Keith blushed and moaned quietly, just holding back on Shiro.

Shiro, however, pulled away with a gentle and infuriating smile.

\- But you just had your first kiss. I’d really prefer to take things slow with you.

He pushed Keith’s bangs away from his forehead and kissed it tenderly. The gesture was intimate and affectionate, it made Keith sigh.

\- Why it would be better to take slow?

Shiro kissed his nose.

\- So you can learn what you like about it.

\- If I were more experience, would you go forward?

The Human thought for a few instants.

\- Nah, probably no. Even if I’m a prisoner, I still want to treat you right.

Keith pouted and Shiro laughed.

\- Come on, we still can enjoy it slow. Patience yields focus. I bet we’ll enjoy things more if we go slow.

He detached himself from Keith and sat on the floor. He made a gesture for Keith to sit on his lap.

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated, but complied.

Shiro kissed him again almost immediately, so it was ok.

When they broke the kiss, Keith raised one eyebrow and asked.

\- What the fuck is a “cowboy”?

Shiro laughed and explained.

That first night, they just kissed, said sweet nothings and talked as they usually did. It was wonderful.

The problem for Keith was the next day. First because he just wanted to ignore all his responsibilities and run to be with Shiro, but mostly because he had no idea of what to do.

They were a couple now (and Keith blushed whenever he thought about that), so they should act different. Right?

Keith had no idea.

He didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly, Shiro’s idea of taking things slow seemed the more sensible approach.

He was feeling really insecure that night when he got to Shiro’s cell.

However, Shiro greeted him with a smile, a hug and a kiss, and Keith relaxed enough to talk about that with Shiro. After all, he was the more experienced of the two, wasn’t it?

Shiro hummed. Keith was sitting on his lap again and they were holding each other.

\- We don’t actually have to change much.

\- Huh? How so? Should not we do more “couple” things?

\- But baby, talking and enjoying each other are “couple things”. – he smiled and kissed Keith’s lips chastely – We just add a little bit more of kisses and other stuff like that.

Keith hummed and smiled.

\- Yeah, I would like that, Shiro.

Shiro kissed his forehead.

\- Just one thing that I think we should change.

\- Huh? What is it, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_?

The Human smiled at him.

\- You should call me by my first name… I mean, all my friends call me “Shiro”, but it always feels more intimate when someone calls me by my first name.

Keith smiled and kissed Shiro’s cheek.

\- As you wish, Takashi.

Shiro’s smile on that moment could light up the night sky.

Never in his life Keith had felt that calm and relaxed as he felt now with Shiro. There was a sense of inner peace and happiness that he never thought he would have. It was similar with the friendship they had before, but since now there were no more big secrets between them, their relationship seemed to have improved.

He was even spending some nights there. The floor where they slept was hard and he would have some pain on his back on the next day. However, sleeping on Shiro’s arms was one of the best feelings ever, making it worth the pain. Sometimes one of them would have nightmares (Shiro about the Arena, and Keith about the two campaigns he was forced to fight on the eternal war of the Empire. He hated to admit that that still affected him) and it was really sweet to have someone to hold to chase off old inner demons.

Keith was a little worried about the “take things slow” when related to sex. What was “slow” in this case? When it would be the right moment?

He groaned. Why were relationships so confusing?

Oh, but things happened naturally between them on that aspect.

One night they were just “dating” (as Shiro like to call the days they spend just kissing and acting like a couple) when things got a little more heated up.

Their kiss was sloppier and more sensual, with their tongues exploring each other’s mouth. Shiro laid Keith on the floor gently over the blanket they were siting on.

Keith didn’t knew exactly where to put his hands of what to do.

He blushed and broke the kiss.

\- What’s wrong, babe?

He sighed.

\- I’m nervous, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Do you want to stop? – Shiro asked kissing his hand.

\- No… - Keith stared deep into Shiro’s eyes – I want to keep going. I just…

He groaned in annoyance with himself.

\- I just do not have any idea of what to do!

Shiro chuckled. Keith puffed annoyed.

\- Do not mock me, Takashi!

\- I’m not! – Shiro was still smiling – It’s just really precious to have such a handsome man being inexperienced like this.

Keith pouted and looked away.

\- I do not feel like it is that “precious”.

\- Oh, come on, baby. – Shiro kissed the corner of his mouth – We can go slow, so you can get used to it.

Keith captured Shiro’s lips in a kiss.

\- Hum… ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ , you won.

Shiro kissed his forehead (an affectionate gesture that he like to do).

\- We can stop any moment you want, ok?

\- Okay… Thanks, Takashi. I just don’t want to stop.

Shiro chuckled and kissed him again, as sloppy as before. He guided Keith’s hands to inside his prisoner suit.

Keith explored it with his touch, feeling Shiro’s back.

The Human moaned pleased into the kiss and slowly put his hands under the up part of the hybrid’s upper suit. Shiro turned them slowly, so now they were laying on their side, still kissing. He had one hand caressing just above Keith’s ass and the other on one of his nipples.

Keith broke the kiss to moan. He tried to hold back the sound biting his lips.

\- Oh, no, babe, please… - Shiro took one hand to caress Keith’s lips – I want to hear you.

\- But it is embarrassing…

\- I don’t think so. It’s sexy.

Keith blushed and looked away.

\- Pretty please? – Shiro asked with a smile and kissing Keith gently.

The hybrid grumbled.

\- Urg, fine! I will try t-

He was interrupted with Shiro’s hand back to under his shirt, touching the other nipple. He moaned before he could ever react.

The Human used the moment to take off Keith’s shirt and to kiss and nibble at a point on his collarbone.

\- That is… not fair…! – Keith complained – You still have your clothes on!

That made Shiro stop what he was doing. His head was over Keith’s shoulder, so the hybrid couldn’t see his expression.

\- Takashi?

\- I… - he sighed – I’m too marred and mangled.

\- It is ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. – Keith kissed his forehead – Those are just places for me to kiss it better.

Shiro stared deep into Keith’s eyes in pure adoration.

\- How could I get so lucky to meet you? – he asked in wonder.

Keith sighed.

\- I do not really think “luck” is the best definition. You’re still a prisoner and I cannot do nothing.

The last part was said with some anger towards himself.

\- Hey… You’re still the best thing that happened to me here so far. The best kiss – he kissed Keith’s lips as if to prove a point – and the best everything I ever had.

\- You have very low standards, Takashi.

Shiro laughed.

\- Let’s agree to disagree.

Keith grumbled and pulled Shiro’s suit until it was showing his upper body. He fondled his pectorals and made the Human moan. That was a really nice sound.

They stayed like that, shirtless and just touching and feeling each other for a while.

Keith was already embarrassingly and painfully hard when Shiro finally pulled his pants down a bit and freed the hybrid’s member.

Shiro was once again on top of Keith. Keith just moaned loudly while Shiro gently pulled the foreskin down and started to move his hand over Keith’s dick. He was focusing on the head, gently teasing over the slit, and it was obvious that that wasn’t his first time doing that on another man.

Keith felt embarrassed with how fast he came.

Shiro smiled and pumped the softening cock until Keith was over.

The Galra hybrid was panting and feeling lightheaded.

He had masturbated before, but that was never as good as how that hand job was.

He almost didn’t noticed when Shiro sat back to tend to his own erection.

Keith groaned.

\- No, no, no. – he pulled his lover back to him – I want to do this, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Shiro blushed, and that was really beautiful.

\- Okay, babe… Okay.

Keith tried to copy what Shiro had done with him earlier. He pushed Shiro’s suit down to free his member.

Damn… he was big.

Keith’s dick was average (a little bigger than average, but Keith himself had never felt the need to compare his erect dick with the others’ hybrids on their stupid competitions), but Shiro’s cock was huge and large. That somehow made his mouth water wondering how it would taste like.

That was for another time, though (Keith wasn’t that bold and confident yet).

He pushed the foreskin gently and circled Shiro’s member with one of his hands. Shiro groaned and started to fuck into Keith’s hand while moaning wantonly. Keith nibbled and kissed his neck and shoulders, enjoying that erotic private display.

He lasted for some time, enough to give time to Keith became hard again.

Shiro kissed Keith sloppily and his hand joined Keith’s. He pulled their cocks together and they rutted into each other and into their hands. Whenever Shiro was not moaning or kissing Keith, he would say Keith’s name repeatedly like a mantra that made Keith go crazy with desire.

They came almost at the same time while sharing a broken kiss.

Most of their cum ended up on Keith’s abs and chest, since he was the one laying underneath.

The coupled panted together for a while, catching their breath together. Keith used the opportunity to kiss Shiro’s face (lips, cheeks, brows, nose…).

\- We should clean up. – Shiro said breathless – Do you have a rag or something?

Keith sighed.

\- Inner up left pocket. I have some extra bandages we can use today.

Shiro detached himself enough to grab Keith’s jacket and pour some water on the fabric. He cleaned them before throwing the dirty bandages away and spooning Keith.

Keith sighed.

\- We can do this again other day, right?

Shiro laughed and kissed his nape.

\- You horny dog.

\- I am just making sure, Mr “Patience-yields-Focus”.

Keith couldn’t help but smile with Shiro’s honest laugh.

In fact, hand jobs entered their routine whenever they feel like doing it.

The first few days after their first time having that sexual moment, Keith was a little weirded out about how things didn’t seem to change between them after that.

Shiro smiled gently when he voiced his doubts.

\- Why should things change, baby, if what we have is already great?

The hybrid had thought about it and shrugged.

Yeah… maybe what they had was already amazing and there were few things to improve.

Keith was becoming more confident and more relaxed about sex. His curiosity to see how it would be like to blow Shiro was only growing and he was slowly starting to seriously consider it. (It would require to find a way to make Shiro take a shower or to clean himself. He was without one for A LONG time). He also wondered what “real sex” with Shiro would feel like, but he was still a little worried and self-conscious to entertain that thought for much time.

Shiro finished the fingerless glove he was making for Keith, and Keith was wearing it all the time now. Keith was also still trying to come up with ideas to keep Shiro entertained while he was alone in the cell (since that was one of the main complains he had).

He got his lover new puzzles and a card deck.

They were also training body combat together, to help Shiro to stay sharp in between the matches and to improve his moves. He might be bigger and stronger, but Keith was faster and more resourceful. That was good, since Shiro was usually was the little guy on the Arena, so he was learning how to use that on his advantage with Keith.

They were slowly working on translating English (the name of the “simplest” language Shiro was fluent) to the Standard Galrien (it was a very complex process and Keith was positive that it would take them A LOT of time to cover even the basics). In the meanwhile, Keith got him a small second hand story audiobook (with the fairy tales that were told to the purebloods. The hybrids usually grew up without those, so the only fairy tales audiobooks on the market were second hand).

\- Don’t the Galra have paper version of books? – Shiro asked with curiosity.

\- No… - Keith sighed – The planet Daibazaal was destroyed ten thousand years ago in the war against Althea. Since then, Zarkon imposed to the Empire the idea that agriculture, fair trade and other peaceful activities were weaknesses. Any form of paper that we had was conquered from other people and usually is expensive. Only the Court have pressed books. At least we have good craft smiths who build us with the war spoils the tablets and other technology that we use instead. They last for years, so I guess it is a good option besides paper.

\- That’s fascinating. – Shiro’s eyes were bright with wonder – Tell me more about the craft smiths, please!

Keith had smiled and complied.

92 days after have meeting Shiro for the first time, Keith got himself talking with the Red Lion once again (his silent friend since childhood), like many times before.

\- I think I have never felt so happy since my mom died, kitten. – Keith sighed staring fondly at his oldest friend – I wished I could introduce the two of you. I think you would like Takashi.

He touched he red force field with the palm of his hands and his forehead. Keith closed his eyes enjoying the warmth.

\- Am I selfish, kitten, for wanting that you never find your pilot, so you can stay here with me?

He smiled with sadness to the eternal lack of an answer.

As he was walking towards the hybrid’s wing, he couldn’t help but hear some commotion.

\- He is back!

\- Really? When did he came back?

\- I have heard that he made a successful campaign and conquered that world in the name of the Empire.

\- I just heard how he took too long and wasted the Galra Empire’s resources.

\- Who came back? – Keith asked some of his hybrids peers.

Some rolled their eyes. One of them answered politely.

\- Prince Lotor! He is back from the Vefore’s campaign with a victory to the Empire!

Keith felt his stomach drop.

\- Thank you, I’ve got to go.

He ran all the way back to the Royal prisoners’ block.

Lotor was the one antagonizing with Shiro, the reason sweet Shiro was in such a terrible condition.

He had to make sure that his lover was fine.

He passed the block command central to make sure the code was still the same. Lieutenant Junce was not there this time, which seemed already like a bad sign.

As quiet as he could, Keith walked towards Shiro’s cell.

He looked to the corridor before making the last turn. Which was a smart move, since he spotted Junce and Lotor’s guards right in front of Shiro’s cell.

Fuck!

Keith hoped that the visit wouldn’t mean anything bad for his beloved.

He watched until the prince emerged from the cell with a grimace. His scout walked with him back to the central command of the block. Keith hid in an empty open cell while they were passing.

As soon as it was safe, he ran to Shiro’s cell and entered quickly.

Shiro was sitting on the bench with his head in between his hands in a defeated position.

\- _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_? – Keith said softly.

Shiro raised his head and sighed opening his arms.

\- Perfect time, baby. I’m really needing a hug right now.

Keith didn’t hesitate in embracing his lover even before he could stand up. Shiro hugged his waist tightly, and sighed while hiding his face on Keith’s chest. Keith kissed his forehead.

\- I came as fast as I could when I heard that Lotor was back. What did he want from you, Takashi?

Shiro sighed.

\- Same thing he usually wants when he comes here. To gloat about how I’m just a toy and to say over and over again how much of a piece of shit he thinks I am. I really try not to let that affects me, but… damn… it still sucks.

Keith held him tightly.

\- It is ok, Takashi. You are safe now.

Shiro sighed again.

Keith frowned.

Not even he believed in his own words.

What would happen to Shiro now that the spoiled prince was back?

Keith wished he could just take his beloved away from that terrible place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> You may have not noticed, but Keith is starting to mimic Shiro's speech pattern.  
> Like, when someone is in contact with a group of people, they usually starts to copy their speech without noticing. That is how a person "loses" their accent or "develop" an accent after moving. Since Shiro and Keith had spent been talking mostly to each other, they are mimicking each other's speeches.  
> I mean, in theory. Tecnically, Shiro should also start to mimic Keith's speech and they would meed halfway, but I'm too lazy to do this.  
> Keith will get more contractions on his speech as the story goes.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	4. Lotor's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
>  **Warning!**  
>  This chapter contain some violence and mentions of suicidal mindset
> 
> Now, to the story!

The first few days after prince Lotor arrival were uneventful, which made the lovers only more anxious.

Shiro was worried that the prince would find a new way to torture him while Keith was concerned and terrified about what could happen to his beloved.

At least they had each other to talk about that.

\- I hate it! – Keith vented out two nights later – I’m worried sick that I will come here the next night and I will find you mangled of something just because of that spoiled prince!

He held Shiro gently.

\- Haven’t you suffered enough already, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_?

Shiro laid his head on Keith’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

\- I’m scared, baby… - he sighed.

Keith held him tightly.

It probably wasn’t a coincidence that Shiro’s next Arena match was against three opponents at the same time. Maybe that was all what Lotor could come up with this time.

\- Lucky me. I just have to avoid death’s sweet embrace three times. No biggie.

\- Your sense of humour is really fucked up.

\- You’d already said that, sweetheart.

They strategized all the scenarios they could imagine. Also, they were training together on the cell, either unarmed body combat or some specific weapons. At least he was very good using a shield.

Keith was on high alert to new information about the opponents. Apparently, they were all winner gladiators from smaller circuits, all vicious killers.

Maybe this time Shiro won’t have other solution than to kill to stay alive.

The couple held each other and cried on the night before. They could barely sleep due to anxiety.

\- Please… Come back to me… - Keith pleaded with tears in his eyes in the morning – Come back alive… Please…

Shiro only sighed and kissed his forehead earnestly.

Keith left before Sendak delegation got there to take Shiro away.

He was one of the first to get to the Arena, right after his shift. Keith was even still wearing his soldier’s armour, since he didn’t go to the barracks to change. At least he got a great seat. He was lucky that the fight wouldn’t happen while he was on duty.

He could see that Zarkon was already on the Royal box. The Emperor seemed quite fond on watching the “Campion’s” matches, never missing one. With him, there was the High Druid, Haggar, who looked like she was taking notes for future creations (her robeasts were infamous for fighting viciously and relentlessly for the Galra Empire). Lotor showed up not long after. Keith narrowed his eyes. He was too far away to say with certainty which expression Lotor had on his face, but Keith could see that he was smiling, and that seemed like a bad omen. As Shiro’s sponsor, Sendak was also there on the Royal box. The big general seemed to be smiling too.

The Galra had no gods.

When he did the Standardization, Zarkon had said that War was the only creed they need and the Emperor was the only one they should worship. All the old gods were destroyed and forgotten. The Galra were “superior to those silly fairy tales that other species believed” as he had put.

That never bothered Keith before. However, on that moment, watching Shiro enter the Arena with his head held high, he prayed to whoever was listening to keep him safe. Keith prayed to the stars, the supernovas and to the universe to bring his beloved back to him.

The “Champion” looked as fearless and ruthless as ever.

He would fight with a trident and a square shield this time. That was already unfair, since his opponents would fight with burning swords, explosive arrows and an electrical whip while Shiro’s weapons were normal. At least the terrain gave Shiro enough places to hide and prepare for surprise attacks.

He started the fight in the middle of the Arena, on the big opening area there, completely exposed. On his favour there was the fact that this time he was provided with some light armour, but either way, it was still highly unfair.

The match started with the gleeful shout of the crowd.

Keith felt as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

As if he couldn’t breathe.

The first threat Shiro had to eliminate was the gladiator with arrows, since those could surprise him with long-range attacks if he tried to fight the others. It was hard because in the middle of trying to neutralize the archer, the other two found him and started to attack too. The whip caught Shiro once on his upper back and Keith bit his lips in despair. However, his lover was capable of keep his stance and break the archer’s arm, incapacitating them.

One down, two left.

He took the arrows with him and hid.

That was part of the strategy Keith and he had discussed: in case he was being chased by the other two opponents, he had to use the explosions as diversion.

It worked and Shiro was able to separate them again.

He faced the whip gladiator in a narrow part of the territory, with many places to hide and little space for the other gladiator to use their weapon. Shiro pushed this opponent out of a two metres fall. The gladiator apparently broke their legs, one arm and their ribs, but, hopefully, they would survive.

Shiro grabbed the whip seconds before the sword gladiator found him again.

This last one would be the most difficult fight. It the best strategy for Shiro was to grab the whip and try to keep away from the swordfighter. This fight should happen in the opening, either to give the public a show (and keep them unaware that the “Champion” was trying to avoid killing the opponents), but, most important, to give Shiro enough space to wield the whip.

He was chased by the swordfighter until back to the centre of the Arena. He still had his shield, that he wield with mastery, and now the whip, that he was decent (Keith had made him practise with an old normal whip before the fight).

The swordfighter wielded two swords with the blades impregnated with druid magic, making them burn whatever they touched under the fighter command.

The first whip movement that Shiro did got to one of the swords. He used the full blast of the electricity, trying to incapacitate at least one of the arms of the opponent. It didn’t work quite as expected, since the swordfighter still could move their arm, but that sword lost the burning capacity. The whip was just a normal whip now, since he had used all its energy.

It was a vicious and ferocious fight. At least Shiro was a master with the shield.

He was a defender before he was a fighter.

At some point, Shiro got hold of the burning sword while the swordfighter kept the other one.

They attacked at the same time.

The opponent made a harsh movement and cut deep into Shiro’s face, from one cheek to the other, slashing his nose.

Shiro cut off their hand.

The swordfighter fell on the ground screaming in agony.

Shiro pushed them with his feet and they fell on their back, looking up in despair.

Shiro shouted and thrusted the sword on the ground beside his opponent’s head. The swordfighter seemed to be paralysed in fear.

The “Champion” raised his arm to the air and shouted in victory, his red blood running over is mouth. The crowd answered vigorously in a frenzy, high with the “success” of their favourite gladiator.

However, this time, as he walked two steps away from his opponent, Shiro stumbled and fell to his knees.

The whole Arena gasped in shock and surprise.

Shiro used the shield to keep from falling completely. He seemed to have troubles breathing.

Keith felt his stomach drop and his face pale.

Please…

Please, let Shiro live.

He begged to the universe to be merciful with that good man.

Apparently, someone heard his prayers.

Zarkon’s voice was heard through the Imperial speakers.

\- Haggar, fix the Champion immediately.

Keith looked at the Royal box feeling like he could breathe again.

He didn’t like druids (especially Haggar), but they were the ones that could save Shiro’s life immediately, so Keith was highly relieved that Zarkon had ordered Haggar to take care of his beloved.

The witch bowed to the Emperor and used the passage from the Royal box to the floor of the arena to get to Shiro.

It was possible to hear that Lotor was shouting in indignation to his father from where Keith was, even if he couldn’t hear what the prince was saying. Zarkon seemed to silence him quickly (Keith was too far away to know if it was just with a glare or if the Emperor had said something in a low tone).

Haggar got closer to Shiro and used her magic on him.

It looked like a purple electric ray and it seems to hurt, for Shiro screamed and stumbled away from the witch. Apparently, she had already done what she had to do, since the High druid just crossed her arms and watched.

Shiro fought to stay on his knees instead of falling on the ground. He coughed blood, but then seemed to be able to breathe again.

He panted, but stood on his feet again with another victorious shout.

The crowd went wild.

Keith was already running back to his barracks to grab things.

He didn’t even bother to change his clothes, he just put his smuggler jacket over it. He grabbed the water (one extra bottle in case he needed to clean some wound and a few rags to use on the cleaning), bandages, first aid items (that he could hide in many pockets inside the jacket) and extra soldier rations.

Keith knew that Shiro would be restless until he checked on the other gladiators, so he passed quickly to the infirmaries and checked them out. They seemed fine and this time he didn’t stayed out to grab the details.

He was already waiting near the entrance of the Royal prisoners’ block when Sendak’s delegation came to bring Shiro back.

Shiro’s face was dirty with his own blood, but at least Haggar’s magic was able to fix him enough for him to survive. He had a nasty scar on his face, though, one that went from one cheek to the other and over his nose. He was still representing his “Champion” part, with arrogant and dull eyes, but he nodded subtly when he saw Keith.

Some other people were there, looking at the infamous “Champion”. Enough people for Keith not be noticeable.

He waited until the delegation had long passed back after they left Shiro in his cell, and until the few other people there had gone away.

Then, Keith ran to his beloved’s prison and entered quickly.

\- Takashi…

Shiro was sitting on the floor holding his knees and crying like a baby. He raised his head to look at Keith and sobbed pitifully.

Keith knelt on the floor and hugged him tightly.

\- It’s ok… It’s ok… You are safe now, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ …

Shiro just cried, holding onto Keith’s waist.

The Human cried and sobbed for a while, with the hybrid holding him until the end.

They stayed some time in silence like that. Shiro basically siting on Keith’s lap and they holding into each other.

After a long time, Shiro sighed.

\- I was so scared…

They detached from each other just enough to look into their eyes and touch their foreheads.

\- That witch… The way she looked at me…

\- It is over now, Takashi.

Shiro sighed again.

\- Are you hurt? – Keith asked holding his face.

Shiro smiled gently, his eyes a little red from all the crying. He just shook his head.

Keith sighed in relief.

\- Come on… Let’s clean you up…

He passed some burning relief save on the electric burning and used the extra water and the hags to clean Shiro’s face.

The Human looked away with shame.

\- I guess even my face is mangled now, huh?

Keith held his face between his hands again.

\- It looks very badass if you ask me. – he kissed over the new scar tissue – Very sexy.

Shiro chuckled humourlessly.

\- Thanks babe… I wish I could at least shave. I probably look like an ogre right now.

Keith blinked.

\- I do not know what an ogre is, but you cannot shave anyways. – he kissed the scar again and Shiro sighed – That would give away that you are receiving help. I’m already worried about not being able to come here if the prince find out.

\- You’d have bigger problems if he catch you. – Shiro sighed in defeat.

\- Nah. It’s not exactly a crime to give stuff to a slave. They would still punish me, but probably with just a beating or something. My worry is if Lotor gives an explicit order to me not to visit you. Going against the orders of any member of the Royal family is a crime, and the penalty usually is death or slavery.

He ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair and massaged his head. Shiro sighed in delight.

\- I would not even be able to tell you that I couldn’t visit anymore… - Keith said with sadness.

\- There’s also a second possibility. – Shiro’s tone was hard.

\- What’s it, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_?

Shiro sighed once again.

\- That witch… She looked at me as if she wanted to cut me open just to see what I was made of. And she said… - he looked way – She said “a fine experiment you would be”.

Keith hissed.

\- Shit… That’s Haggar, the High Druid, the class right after the Royals. If Zarkon, the Emperor, or Lotor, his son, give you to her… - he cringed and paled – No, I do not want to think about it.

Shiro frowned.

\- That bad?

\- Worse. She… - Keith hesitated before shaking his head – It doesn’t matter.

\- Keith, please, tell me.

Keith looked away with an angry expression.

\- She would… She’d torture you. Strip you of any sanity or moral. Take away your mind and soul and turn what is left into a weapon to serve the Empire.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Keith still looked away and Shiro had wide and terrified eyes.

\- Who could ever thought that being under Lotor’s mercy was actually the lessen of two evils? – the Human said slowly.

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- Let’s hope that that never happens.

The sex that night was desperate. Shiro kissed like a drowning man would hold a buoy in the middle of a storm. Keith embraced as if his embrace could prevent them from taking the man he loved from him. Both kept repeating “I love you” like a dying wish.

Both started to be even more careful after that. Shiro would hide this belongings to the sound of any people, even Keith’s light steps. Keith started to visit Shiro at random times, and not only at night, always looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

\- I wish you could takes us away from here, kitten. – Keith confessed to Red one afternoon after visiting Shiro – Away from all the Empire, away from Lotor’s and Haggar’s whims…

Keith sighed.

\- Am I selfish, kitten, for wanting that you never find your pilot, and stay with me forever?

Other than reduce Shiro’s water allowance to half a bucket and now with murk water, Lotor didn’t do much.

\- If it wasn’t for you, I think I’d probably had just ended it all by now… - Shiro sighed looking at the brown water – Just letting one of my opponents finish me.

\- Don’t say that! – Keith said with despair.

Shiro just shrugged.

\- Think about it: I’d already die if Lotor keeps taking away the water. I can also catch something if I drink that and maybe die in agony. The sensible solution would be just to end this faster on the Arena.

Keith hugged him.

\- That is not going to happen. I’m here and I’ll take care of you.

The Human smiled.

\- Thanks, baby.

Not even all the precautions they took avoided that they being caught.

One night, 13 days after the prince got back, Keith was going to his daily visit on Shiro’s cell. He passed the command central, just to see if Lotor had given any other absurd order regarding Shiro. Oddly enough, the cell door code had changed.

It had been 111 days since Keith had started visiting Shiro and it was the first time it had been changed.

Keith felt a shiver running down his spine.

That was bait.

He had heard about the alarm locks: locks that would resister or alert when someone entered the door or typed the incorrect code.

Keith didn’t know if Shiro’s cell would alert about his visit if he used the new or the old code or if it would just go on if he entered anyway. He didn’t know if that new code was a fake (only to catch him) or if that was the alarm ringer.

Fuck!

FUCK!

Not going to see Shiro was not an option, since he depended on him for water, food and company.

He had to try.

Since Keith was almost sure he would start the alarm no matter what he did, he tried the old code first.

He was surprised that it worked.

Shiro was laying on the bench/bed with his back turned to the door.

He was bleeding through the prisoner suit (as if he had been whipped) and he was shaking.

\- Fuck! Shiro, what happened?

Keith touched his lover desperately but with gentleness. Shiro sat slowly.

He was crying.

\- I’m sorry, Keith… - he sobbed – He found out… the prince… he found out…

Just now, Keith realized that Shiro was once again without any of his belongings.

\- Fuck!

Fortunately, Keith was keeping the first aid items and extra bandages with him on the smuggler long-jacket. He tended to Shiro’s lash wounds and then hugged him while he cried.

\- He ordered some Galra guards to rummage through my belongings. – the Human said quietly after he had stopped crying, with his head on Keith’s lap.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair and Shiro continued.

\- They found the bottles of water and they found the other things. They took everything and the prince himself punished me. – he shuddered – He… he laughed! He fucking laughed about that!

\- You don’t deserve any of this, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I am so sorry…

Shiro sighed.

\- I thought you wouldn’t show up anymore… I thought he’d order that only sentries could come here.

Keith closed his eyes hard for one moment before opening with some tears running down to his face.

\- He changed the code… I think it was bait, to alert the command in case of an unofficial visit…

Shiro paled.

\- I used the old code and it opened. – Keith continued – I don’t know, though, if that triggered the alarm or not.

The Human sniffed and started crying again. The Galra hybrid cried too.

Eight days passed with Keith still visiting Shiro and using the old code. Nothing changed so far, so he supposed it was a good call to use that one.

Shiro had already been rationing his ingest of water again, in case Keith disappeared.

The New Year’s celebration was bitter for Keith.

If before he hated the Empire, now he _loathed_ it.

Why did people need to be hurt like that just because of the whims of a despotic dictator and his evil spawn?

Shiro had fought again, this time on the New Year’s Celebration. It wasn’t as difficult as his last match was, just fighting some annoying sentries that would explode in confetti every time Shiro defeated one of them. It was more just for the thrill of seeing “The Champion” than an actual fight that time (since the last big match of the year had already happened, thanks to Lotor’s eagerness to try to dispose of Shiro).

That fight Keith didn’t watch, since Tirok put him on an extra shift that last day of the year. Extra shifts happened from time to time, mostly to “keep discipline”. Since Keith was positive that Shiro would be ok, he was basically bored to death during his patrols.

\- What have you ever done to Lotor to make him hate you this much? – Keith asked on the 1st day of the following year – You’re a sweetheart!

Shiro shrugged.

\- Absolute nothing that I can remember. One day he just showed up and started to insult me and take away any comfort I had.

On the 6th day of the year, the code was changed again.

Keith frowned and swore under his breath.

FUCK!

What now?

Which fucking code should he use? First, second or the new one?

He felt as if he was trying his luck with a loaded gun.

Would it shot this time?

He didn’t know.

He opted for using the new code. The door opened quietly as always, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that had a silent alarm.

Shiro kissed his lips in greetings.

\- What’s the matter, baby?

Keith looked deep into his lover’s eyes with sadness.

\- He changed the code again, Takashi.

Both knew the possible implications to that.

The Galra hybrid expected to either guards entered the cell to arrest him or to have sentries waiting for him on the outside. The only thing there when he left was a floating triangular guard robot. It floated away after spotting Keith.

That seemed to be nothing for two days.

However, on the third day after the change of the code, a Royal emissary showed up on the Hybrids Quarters right after Keith’s watch.

Royal emissaries never went there.

If the Emperor or the Royal family had any orders, they would pass it to the Generals, who would pass that to the officials who would order the hybrids.

It was more than unusual.

It had never happened before.

The emissary looked arrogant and disgusted to be there.

\- Serial 117-9875!

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

That was his serial.

That couldn’t be a good thing.

Even if he tried to hide, he wouldn’t be able to, for ALL the other hybrids looked at him with mixed expressions. The emissary spotted him quickly.

Keith clenched his jaw and kept a straight posture.

\- Prince Lotor requests your presence immediately.

Keith paled but nodded with a neutral expression.

\- Lead the way, sir.

The emissary rolled his eyes and walked away, not even checking if Keith was following or not.

He was taken to one of the main elevators that would transit between all the sectors inside the ship.

Half-breeds had only permission to be on the lower sector, near all the hangars. They didn’t have permission to use the inter-levels elevators without express authorization, thus the last time Keith had ever used that was six years ago after he was demoted to the half-breeds quarters with eleven. Servant half-breeds usually used the service elevators, but only for work. A bunch of hybrid soldiers would use from time to time to run errands for the superiors, but again, only with permission.

And they would never be allowed to use the panoramic main elevator.

The panoramic view of out of the ship was stunning, but Keith was too tense to enjoy it. He kept this posture and his jaw clenched.

What the fuck could Lotor want from him?

On the highest level, the Royal Family quarters, the emissary guided Keith to the Royal combat training room.

The room almost didn’t have any furniture, just a round ring on the centre with a purple force field around and a throne. There were ornaments on the walls, mostly shining shields taken from kings and queens, enemies defeated by the Empire. It was a beautiful effect to see the light of the force field reflect on the shiny surfaces around the walls.

The Royal family members used to fight and train while the nobles and druids could watch. Servants could be there only to serve their masters. The only one allowed to sit to watch was Emperor Zarkon, and he had the big throne for that. All the others should stand.

The throne was empty today.

Keith had been there with his mom when he was very young (he was even smaller than what he was now, so she put him sitting over her shoulders for him to see what was going on. It was one of his fond memories).

Lotor was fighting against sentries using a long sword, a hlizifikh (the usual sword of choice of Generals. Good for one on one fights or against just a small band of enemies. Kinda useless in the battlefront).

He was a cocky fighter. Lotor was strong, yeah, but he was also reckless and didn’t seem to have studied enough of the proper technique. At some moments, he would open his guard on the left side, his footing wasn’t stable enough and his posture was slack. Keith could think of at least five ways to defeat him quickly. He was just fighting sentries, though, robots that didn’t have the ability to fight him as an equal. They were reasonable fighters, but they were too mechanical to be a good match against a real person. Their strongest point were always either their blasts or their big number. They would explode in yellow blast whenever the prince defeated one of them, making a show on the room with the reflective shields.

People applauded Lotor. As if what he was doing was difficult or impressive.

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Ass-kissers.

Lotor finished and raised his hands in victory while the force field opened. He was looking around the crowd for the praise. He seemed to ignore the side where the empty throne was.

The prince noticed the emissary and Keith beside him.

He smirked.

Another shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

Fuck… that was a bad sign.

He kept his straight posture and the blank expression.

\- Show is over, folks! – Lotor said still smirking – Now, leave!

People started to move around, leaving the room.

For one leshitof, Keith was sure that he saw a high officer with a dagger on his waist just like his mom’s own dagger. When he tried to look more carefully, the officer moved around and his clothes covered the sheath. Keith made sure to look to the officer’s face to find out who he was later. He wanted to ask him what does that meant (any connection to his deceased mother was a good connection).

When they were alone, the Royal emissary made the “Vrepit Sa” salute to the prince.

Keith felt his heart beat fast with fear, but he kept his stand.

\- Your grace, half-breed soldier serial 117-9875.

Keith made the “Vrepit Sa” salute at his mention. Lotor’s cruel smile widened.

\- Excellent! Now leave us alone.

The emissary saluted again and bowed before leaving the room.

Keith stared at Lotor with his soldier posture: feet in a stable stance at the ground, straight posture, hands behind his back and head held high.

\- You wanted to see me, your highness?

Lotor waked around Keith, studying him.

Keith wanted to punch him.

\- So… you are our little rat, huh?

Keith wanted to talk back like he always did with Lieutenant Tirok when he was too annoyed. However, Lotor had a reputation. Talking back here could mean certain death and Keith was not an idiot with a death wish.

He answered without looking at the prince.

\- I beg your pardon, your highness.

\- Don’t play dumb, half-breed. I know that a little rat has been feeding the Champion, and I know it is you.

Keith clenched his jaw and kept looking straight ahead instead of at the prince.

Lotor chuckled.

\- What did he did for that? Sucked your dick?

Keith was proud to say that he didn’t reacted at all.

Lotor frowned.

\- Answer me! – he raised his voice one octave.

Keith still didn’t look at him.

\- No, your highness.

\- Then why are you paying him?

The prince’s eyes widen and he smiled with mockery.

\- Don’t tell me that you were the one sucking his dirty dick!

The soldier still didn’t reacted. He let the prince take his own conclusions.

\- My, my, so you are paying _him_ to be _his_ whore!

Once again, Keith didn’t react, no matter how boiling with anger he was.

\- Well, 9875, since you are not too ugly, I have a _better_ proposition for you. – he was still grinning – All you have to do is to deliver poisoned water to him and I will give you the privilege to be fucked by me for one night.

Keith felt like vomiting.

Lotor was infamous for keeping a harem of slaves (alien species, half-breeds and even some pureblood Galra) for him to use alone. He was also notorious for being abusive and aggressive when alone with a sexual partner. Many of his sex slaves had already been badly hurt due to the prince’s wrath and aggressive fucking. There was no way in hell Keith would EVER agree to that.

Besides, there were no witness to attest that the prince demanded him to kill Shiro. After doing the heinous act, Lotor could just say that Keith damaged Royal property and kill him.

Therefore, what the prince was proposing for real was “Kill Shiro, then I’ll rape you violently and kill you”.

Oh, but fortunately to Keith, that situation was a two way street.

If there wasn’t witness to attest that Lotor gave the order, there was no witness to say that Keith denied it, or that the order even existed.

Zarkon could be a dictator, but somehow he still was a firm defender of fairness and just trials. The laws might be harsh (especially to half-breeds), but any trial was fair. There were thousands of stories of Zarkon punishing those who tried to corrupt that. Even the spoiled prince Lotor couldn’t make an accusation without proofs.

Keith looked around, just to make sure.

There were no security cameras. The sentries were too destroyed to record anything. There were no robots around.

No recording.

Unless there was someone behind the throne (which seemed impossible), there were no witness at all.

Only then, Keith allowed himself to glare at Lotor.

\- I refuse.

That made Lotor be visibly startled.

He lost his smile and he looked dumbfound.

\- What did you just said, dirty-blood?

\- I said, your highness, that I refuse. – Keith kept his glare.

Lotor frowned with anger.

\- How DARE you to disobey my order! - he snarled

Keith couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow.

\- As far as I know, there was just a proposition.

\- It is an order now!

\- I still refused.

\- I will have you killed for it!

\- Are you sure, your highness? – Keith looked at him with distain – You have no witness or recording of that.

A question crossed Keith’s mind on that moment.

Why Lotor didn’t just kill Shiro himself if he hated him so much?

The Human was completely at the Galra prince’s mercy.

The only person above Lotor was Zarkon himself…

… and Zarkon never missed a “Champion’s” match.

\- Could that be - Keith asked slowly – that due to the fact that the Champion is your father’s favourite slave, killing him would mean going against the Emperor’s direct orders?

Lotor’s lips trembled and he looked furious.

\- So I suppose you can’t have any evidence of that, isn’t it, your highness?

\- I offered you a night with me, your prince-

\- I still refuse. – Keith said fiercely.

Lotor looked murderous.

\- How dar-

\- And I think, your grace, it is for the best for both of us to forget about this conversation. – Keith interrupted him – Have a good afternoon, your highness.

Keith held back a sigh of relief and smugness. He needed to get out of there fast, before Lotor had time to recover and do something nasty against him.

He was ready to leave the room when he saw through one of the reflective shields that Lotor had raised his sword and was ready to cut off his head.

Keith reacted fast, by unsheathing his dagger and blocking the attack in a swift swirling movement.

He jumped behind, trying to distance himself from the prince.

His dagger was strong and sharp, but it was not enough against the long sword Lotor used. Keith could defend, but not attack and end the fight fast.

Lotor still seemed furious and set into killing Keith.

\- HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY-BLOOD! YOU HAVE TO OBEY EVERY OF MY ORDERS!

Keith glared with fiery eyes and prepared a defensive stance.

\- I know my value. If to defend that means to fight you, fine. Just bring it on.

In his mind and soul, Keith knew that he could do it.

He could fight the prince and he could win (even if tightly).

What Keith expected to happen was an unfair fight against the prince, in which he would need to use any opening to disarm him and then run for his life.

What he didn’t expect to happen was for his dagger to turn into a sword in his hands.

It was a hrakkarikh, his preferred type of sword. With a blunt edge on one side and a very sharp on the other.

Well… that was convenient…

…and weird.

It didn’t matter though.

What really mattered was that now Keith had a fair chance.

 “Neat!” Keith though before assuming an offensive posture.

Lotor attacked him with wrath.

\- YOUR CHEAP KNIFE WILL NOT SAVE YOU, DIRTY-BLOOD!

Keith didn’t waste his time answering.

He had five ways to beat the prince to pick.

He opted to go to footwork unbalance.

Keith found the opening on Lotor’s attack and used that to disarm him. He hit the prince with the flat part of the blade (he couldn’t hurt him and give Lotor the evidence he need to condemn the hybrid).

Then he made a swift sweep with his left leg that hit the prince in the back of his legs.

Lotor fell on his back, looking genuinely surprised that he had lost.

Keith kicked the prince’s sword away and pointed his blade to Lotor’s neck.

The prince was terrified.

Keith couldn’t kill him, though.

He would be executed or worse.

\- Don’t think it didn’t cross my mind. – he hissed at Lotor, before taking a step back.

Keith ran out of the room still holding the new sword and without looking back.

Shit!

Now he needed to hide the blade! He couldn’t just trot around holding it without raising questions! He had NO IDEA of how to make the blade small again.

Fuck!

Fuck!

FUCK!

He was lucky through a few corridors to not find anyone.

However, when he was almost at the elevator he met a Galra.

The man was a pureblood Galra man. He was dressed as a medic.

He looked at Keith with wide eyes.

Keith stopped in his tracks in complete panic.

It was possible to hear the prince screaming for him in a distance. There was no way the doctor didn’t heard that too.

\- Fuck!

He was screwed.

His only chance seemed to be to kill that man and then run.

Keith was a soldier and he had already fought a battle or two. Killing wasn’t a new concept to him, but it was one that still haunted the hybrid soldier. He didn’t want to do that again.

That was it.

That was his end.

Oh, but apparently Madame Luck had smiled to him that day.

The medic pulled a hand on his back and produced a dagger with the same symbol that was on Keith’s own blade.

\- Focus on compacting the energy on the blade. – he instructed Keith.

Keith was even more startled than before.

\- You have another dagger?

\- It does not matter now, kid. Focus.

Keith took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on the blade.

It was almost like he could _feel_ its energy, pulsating like a part of his own arm. He did as he was instructed and compacted the energy. Keith felt the sword turn back to the dagger form.

He opened his eyes.

The medic was smiling at him.

\- My name is Ulaz and I will be looking for you. Now, run.

Ulaz didn’t need to tell Keith twice.

He got to the elevator and pressed the lower button with force.

The doors seemed to take an eternity to close, but _finally_ he was descending.

Keith leaned on the panoramic wall of the elevator and panted, trying to catch his breath back.

Holy fucking shit! That afternoon was a wild ride!

He looked at the outside, to the beautiful red supernova they were passing by.

Keith frowned.

Now he knew why Lotor didn’t just kill Shiro…

That didn’t answered why he hated the sweet Human so much, though, and it couldn’t prevent him of mauling Shiro further somehow. Zarkon’s protection on that matter seems to have some limits.

Also, Keith had just met two people with the same dagger as his mom. What the fuck did that mean? And how the fuck could the blade change like that?

He sighed, feeling lost and at the same time locked in an impossible situation.

What the fuck he should do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chaper:
> 
> And FINALLY Lotor shows up!
> 
> As I said on Chapter1, this story was all planned and half of it was already written _before_ season 3 was aired. I tried to adapt a few things (like the name of the Galra planet), but I couldn't make it anymore closer to canon without making a WHOLE MESS on the plot.  
>  So unfortunately I couldn't add Lotor's generals (especially not the beautiful Zethrid ç_ç) and Lotor's personality is radically different from canon.  
> He has daddy issues.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	5. Dance over Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Let me get this straight, - Shiro groaned after freaking out – the only reason you’re not dead now is because you found out that you have a magic dagger, then you procced to fight the fucking prince asshole then you run into a guy who happened to know how your magical mysterious dagger works?

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- You make it sound like I did a whole deal of stupid choices.

\- No, babe. – he kissed Keith’s forehead – I’m just so frustrated and angry that the only reason you escaped was because you fought the prince and got lucky on your way out.

He held Keith’s face between his hands.

\- I’m worried sick about the day your lucky will run out.

Keith sighed tiredly.

\- Sorry, I’m kinda still on edge. I should not have doubted you.

Shiro kissed his forehead again.

\- It’s ok, baby… - he hesitated – but… maybe… maybe you should stop coming to see me…

\- Out of question.

Shiro sighed tiredly.

\- Keith…

\- No.

The hybrid glared at him with anger and determination.

\- That shitty prince won’t take me away from you. Not if I can help it.

\- He’ll come after you if you keep coming here.

\- I am not afraid of him.

\- But I am. – Shiro sighed once again and held Keith tightly – Just thinking about what he can do to you makes me feel miserable.

\- Don’t be, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. Unless I break the law, he cannot do much.

\- Keith, his word **is** the law.

\- I’m still more afraid of thinking of you alone and hopeless in this cell. Whatever the prince prepares to me it will not even scratch the pain I would be if I couldn’t see you.

He stared straight to Shiro’s beautiful brown eyes (so exotic and peculiar… Did all the Humans had eyes like that? No wonder his mom feel in love with one).

\- I love you, Takashi. And I prefer to suffer a thousand deaths than to let you feel miserable.

A few tears bloomed on Shiro’s eyes, tears of a bittersweet joy.

\- I love you too, Keith.

The couple expected Lotor to use Shiro again as a scapegoat for his anger against Keith.

That seemed to be his style.

However, on the next three days, things were the same.

They even improved a little, with Shiro receiving a full bucket of what seemed to be pure water a day.

\- I have a bad feeling about this, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. – Keith said staring at the bucket.

\- Tell me about it, Han. – Shiro answered.

\- Han?

\- Ahhhh… it’s a long story. – he scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile – I’ll tell you some other day.

They both agreed to not touch that water.

Keith had hidden his dagger on the Red Lion’s hangar. He felt naked without it, but he thought that that was probably necessary.

Ulaz found Keith faster than what he had anticipated.

On the next day after the whole mess with Lotor, Vallaka asked Keith to come to the infirmary.

He raised one eyebrow in confusion, but complied.

Better not to give the medic any reason to be upset with him. She was scary.

He saluted her in an informal way when he got there.

\- Hey, Vallaka! You wanted to see me?

He regretted almost immediately once he noticed that she was not the only pure-blood medic Galra on that day.

Ulaz was with her and he had a pleased smirk once Keith got there.

\- Show more respect in front of Master Medic Salus, stupid!

Keith would roll his eyes if he wasn’t that surprised for seeing Ulaz so soon.

The Galra medic nodded.

\- It is ok, Medic Trogg. No need for formalities.

Vallaka seemed to beam for having Ulaz’s attention. He probably was important or something, Keith guessed.

She looked back at Keith.

\- Master Medic Salus is doing some research on the Bloste Campaign and apparently you were deployed for some important point to his research.

Keith tensed up when she mentioned the Bloste Campaign.

He was a soldier.

A soldier on an Empire that had been at war against the universe for ten thousand years.

It was obvious that he had already been deployed sometimes. And it was obvious that he was not proud of what he had to do in order to survive those wars. He hated himself for having survived by killing in the name of the Empire. He didn’t like to even think about that, even if he still had nightmares from time to time.

Desertion (and sometimes cowardice) was punished with death penalty or a life sentence on the forced working fields. Both things he didn’t want to experience if he could help it

Keith had been ecstatic and deeply relieved when he was assigned to stay on Zarkon’s main ship, as part of the defender guard. That meant that he hardly wouldn’t have to fight, just do boring patrols.

After all: who the fuck would be crazy enough to attack Zarkon’s main ship?

Well, to be fair, there was a rebel group that had been fighting against the Empire from the inside. However, they were more like saboteurs and spies than real soldiers attacking directly. Keith had heard that they had helped some planets to remain free, but he was never interested on looking closely.

(Maybe he should have, since he was about to unknowingly meet some of them).

Ulaz turned to him with polite smile and a nod.

\- It is Keith, right?

Keith nodded.

\- Yes, sir.

\- Excellent. Please, follow me.

Ulaz conducted him in silence to one of the service elevators. Keith tensed up a little bit, since the last time he rode one of those inter-sectors elevators he ended up having to run for his life. The medic seemed to notice his tension.

\- Do not worry. – he whispered to him – We are only going to the Civilian pure-blood sector. My clinic is a more private setting for his kind of conversation. I think both of us agree that discretion is the best policy here.

Keith nodded. His hand instinctively moved to where his dagger should be. Once again, he felt naked without it. If Ulaz noticed the absence of the blade, he didn’t comment.

There were many Galra colonies all around the Empire’s territory. Their planet might have been destroyed, but their civilization survived.

Or, at least, part of it.

The culture was kept as uniform and standardized as possible. The Empire valued order and tradition, and it was on the Empire tradition to have each colony with distinct sectors for each social class. On top there were the court, druids and noble pure-bloods (in that Ship case, the Royal family above them). From there, each sector had a lower class. On the bottom of the ships, near most of the hangars, there were the hybrids (soldiers and servants), the labour slaves and the slaves’ cells.

Ulaz guided him through the Civilian Galra sector. Keith’s presence was not odd at all, since there were many half-breed servants around with their employers, half-breed slaves being guided by their masters and a handful of other half-breed soldiers running some errands for their superiors. He seemed just like another hybrid following orders, so it was easy to blend in.

Ulaz’s clinics seemed to be fancy and well equipped. It had a greenhouse as annex, which was a luxury on a ship in the middle of space. Inside, the clinic was clean with soft light colours and well divided rooms for many types of healthy examination. He seemed to have closed for the day, for there was only another pure-blood Galra inside waiting for them.

Coincidentally or not, that was the very same official that Keith had seen with a dagger identical with his the other day, on the Royal training room.

He raised his eyebrows when Keith and Ulaz entered the room.

\- This is the kid that was with the royal emissary the other day!

\- And you’re the man with the dagger.

\- It is good to know that you two know each other. – Ulaz said with a smile – Well, kinda. Keith, this is High Lieutenant Thance Gladio. Thance, this is Keith Aureum.

Keith couldn’t help but feel proud of being called by his mom surname. No one had done so since she died. They stripped him of his name and gave him a serial.

He liked Ulaz already, even if he didn’t know how he figured out how his mom was.

Thance’s eyes were wide and he was agape.

\- Kogan’s son? I thought he was dead!

Keith was just as surprised now.

\- You knew my mom? How? Does that has anything to do with the dagger?

Thance looked at Ulaz exasperated.

\- You said that he knew about the nature of the dagger.

\- And he does. Young Keith had waken the blade. Probably in a fight against Lotor.

\- He does not even have it with him now!

\- I’m in the room, you know. – Keith said unimpressed – And can anyone explain to me how the fuck can that dagger become a sword and how you knew my mom?

Thance glared at Ulaz.

\- You said-

\- Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. Which was, basically, enough to convince you to be here.

Ulaz grinned and Thance kept glaring.

\- Besides, – Ulaz said before turning back to Keith – I trust Keith to be discreet about this whole affair.

The hybrid crossed his arms.

\- Will any of you explain me anything or can I just go back to the lower levels?

\- All right. – Ulaz said with a polite smile and a nod – Could you tell me first what do you know about your mother’s occupation?

Keith blinked.

\- She was a general. She did whatever generals do.

\- And do you ever remember about anything unusual about her or about her regiment?

\- Hum… She was just a general.

\- I am sure that you remember something that she might have said. Something that it was not exactly accordingly to Zarkon’s Standardization.

Somehow, Keith felt threated.

His mom was always an unusual woman.

She treated a half-breed child as if he was a legit pure-blood.

She helped the father of her hybrid child to escape (it was the only case Keith had ever heard of an alien going back home after being a prisoner of the Galra).

She taught him about mercy and kindness, even when the Empire valued blood thirst and violence.

She showered him with affections and gave him the best education her money could buy (either fighting, flying and other knowledges).

She taught him about things that Zarkon didn’t want people to know (like the real history behind Voltron).

She was a rebel at heart.

Like mother, like son.

Even if she was dead, Keith would prefer to die a gruesome death than to give away her secrets.

Keith made the most blank expression he could.

\- My mother was just a general. – he repeated.

Thance smiled pleased while Ulaz gave him a roguish grin.

\- Oh, but she was also a remarkable woman, was not she? It is ok, Keith, you are among friends.

\- With all due respect, but I am not sure about that.

He moved his hand instinctively to grab his dagger again, but unfortunately, it wasn’t there. Damn it! It was hidden near the Red Lion.

Fuck!

Ulaz was unfazed by his answer.

\- Ah, I see that you have a great sense of loyalty. Which is an excellent quality. I reassure you that you are among friends. – he bowed his head – Although I did not know your mom personally like Thance did, I can tell that she probably said things that she should not to you. Things about the nature of the Empire and the social structure. She might have criticized the druids and even Zarkon himself while on your presence only.

Keith narrowed his eyes and he looked around for anything he could use as a weapon if he needed to escape.

\- I know - Ulaz continued – because I looked at your records. She trained you, and that is why you are way above the average Galra-hybrid soldier. You fought the Galra prince and won. Yet, your record is full on indiscipline and rebellion against your superiors. You questioned the order in a way that hardly any other hybrid have done before. Or, at least, no alive hybrid.

He gave Keith a serious look.

\- Have you not ever questioned how did your mother know all that? Or why she knew that?

Keith didn’t answer.

Ulaz relaxed his expression a little.

\- Do not worry, Keith. As I said, you are among friends. We share the same beliefs and creed of the deceased general Kogan, your mother.

Keith kept his frown.

It seems like Ulaz really knew what he was talking about. If he already knew about his mom’s “indiscretions” then he probably couldn’t be a threat.

He decided to proceed with caution.

\- Yes… She might have said a thing or two about it.

Ulaz nodded.

\- What if I told you, Keith, that the reason she knew all that, all that forbidden knowledge, and the reason she had all those divergent opinions were because she was part of an old order? What if I told you that she was one of the greatest spies that had set foot on Zarkon’s main ship?

Keith stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Thance grunted annoyed.

\- Seriously, Ulaz, cut the crap already if you are going to invite him in.

\- Invite me in for what?

Ulaz had a solemn expression.

\- Your mother was an important part of the Blade of Marmora. Maybe our best spy to this date.

Keith’s eyes widen.

The rebel order attacking Zarkon’s Empire from the inside. A stone on the Emperor’s boot for millenniums, and the main cause of havoc on the whole empire, the great cause of failed missions and campaigns. The name was mumbled with fear between the subjects of the Empire. Either fear of an attack from that order or fear of being heard talking about the order. Zarkon tried to censor any information regarding the attacks of the rebels, but people talked. Nobody knew exactly how many operatives there were and where they were. The legendary rebel organization.

The Blade of Marmora.

Keith opened his mouth without knowing what to say a few times.

\- No, that can’t be…

\- Oh, but it is, young Keith.

\- How the fuck do you expect me to believe in you?

Ulaz and Thance looked at each other before pulling two daggers very similar to Keith’s own one. They had the same bluish symbol on it.

\- This is a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries with pride. This means that we do not accept what the Empire wants for us. We make our own destiny, and we desire for a free destiny for all people, Galra or not.

\- Your mother – Thance said with a longing expression – carried hers as badge of honour.

Keith felt lightheaded.

\- A member of the Blade or Marmora… - he mumbled – My mom was a member of the fucking Blade of Marmora!

It would be unbelievable if it didn’t made so much sense.

The quiet rebellious Kogan Aureum…

He should have seen that coming.

\- And, by the way she started leaving the dagger with you before every new campaign, - Thance added – and the way she spoke highly of you to the Blade’s high command, I do believe she wanted you to follow her footsteps.

Keith could almost feel his thoughts swirl around his head and his world turn upside down.

\- What the fuck…

\- I know this is a lot to think about. – Ulaz said with a gentle nod – And I do not exactly expect an answer from you today. There are still so much to talk about.

\- And I am still skeptical about you awakening the blade. – Thance said crossing his arms – You are not even with it here!

\- I didn’t know what it mean until now! – Keith defended himself – And I can’t just walk around with it after what happened!

Ulaz hummed.

\- May I ask what exactly happened between you and the prince?

Keith blushed.

He wasn’t exactly comfortable on sharing his relationship with Shiro (the cause of all that mess with Lotor) to two strangers that had just said that his mom was a rebel spy.

\- Lotor… made a proposition… a proposition that I refused.

\- Are you insane? – Thance asked him with a frown – Nobody says no to that capricious spawn of Zarkon, not without being mangled or suffering a great punishment!

\- That is the thing, that was a proposition that he couldn’t have any witness nearby. Something that would go against his own father’s orders. I could not accept that either or I would be killed. – he frowned – His proposition was so disgusting that even if I died for refusing it, I still wouldn’t accept it.

Thance’s eyebrow seemed to almost disappear on his hairline.

\- Oh.

\- Yeah… I refused that indecent proposition and he got angry. He attacked me, calling me a dirty-blood and other names.

Thance cringed.

\- I am sorry that you had to go through that, Keith. No one deserve to hear that.

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

\- Don’t worry. It did not bothered me, at least not this time. I know my own value and no spoiled prince can define me. I said that to the prince and… well… I got really surprised when the dagger turned into a sword. Maybe that was the only reason I escaped in one piece.

Ulaz hummed with interest again.

\- What was he proposition he made?

Keith blushed again.

\- I prefer to keep that for myself now.

\- Very well. But I really would recommend you to keep your blade nearby.

\- What? But Lotor-

\- If the prince cannot prove that you denied the proposition, he cannot prove that you can awake the blade. – Ulaz smirk – It is a good weapon in the case of an eventual surprise attack from Lotor himself.

Thance snorted.

\- And he misses so many Generals’ Councils that I would not be surprised if he does not know that that is the Blade of Marmora emblem.

Keith nodded.

\- That’s a very good point, thank you.

Thance crossed his arms.

\- Do not get me wrong, Keith, but I am still skeptical. I would like to see you with your blade and being able to awake it before extending a formal invitation to the Blade.

Keith looked down with uncertainty.

\- I don’t even know if I want to be part of the Blade of Marmora. I… - he thought about Shiro and how that could affect their situation – I already have too much on my plate right now.

Ulaz smiled knowingly.

\- Of course. I will provide you with a safe way of communication if you want to contact me again anyway. Please do not hesitate on talking to me in case of any doubt.

\- Thank you, Ulaz.

\- I will walk you to the door.

The medic kept that knowing smile until the exit of the clinic. He grinned before opening to Keith.

\- Tell the Champion that we said “hi”.

Once again, Keith was speechless.

How could they know about Shiro and he?

Ulaz chuckled and gave him a roguish smirk.

\- Do not worry, kid, the prince does not know for how long you two had been seen each other. However, some of us of the Blade had taken some interest on the Champion’s fate and it is our job as spies to know things.

\- Shiro. – Keith corrected automatically.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- His name is Shiro. Don’t call him Champion, he doesn’t like it.

Ulaz smiled again, but this time more gently.

\- Of course. I will let the others know that too. – he opened the door – Have a nice day, Keith.

The first thing Keith did was obviously go after the dagger.

Ulaz was right: Lotor had no proof that the blade could be awaken (as the two members of the Blade of Marmora had put), and unless the prince ordered him to give that way, the dagger was his most reliable defence weapon. Keith had been feeling naked without it and it was relieve to have it back on his back sheath, even if the blue symbol was covered in bandages.

He also shared his afternoon adventures with the Red Lion. It was good to vent that out, but he really needed someone to talk with him instead of a silent companion that afternoon.

The second place he went was Shiro’s cell.

He had _a lot_ to tell to his lover.

Shiro blinked after Keith finished his summary of the afternoon.

\- Wow… That’s in fact a lot to process.

\- Indeed, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Keith was sitting on Shiro’s lap, with the Human petting him just the way he liked. With Shiro, Keith always felt like he could breathe evenly and relaxed again.

\- You should join them.

\- I don’t think it is a good idea right now.

\- But, Keith, this’s a way to fight against the Empire! We have to help in any way we can.

Keith sighed.

\- Yeah, I know. But right now, Lotor might still be focused on us. And I need more information about the Blade before I can commit. I mean, I know very little about them, and all I know are the biased points of the Empire.

\- That’s ok, babe. – Shiro kissed his cheek – You need to be careful indeed.

He sighed.

\- But I still think that this’s something that you should consider.

Keith kissed his lips chastely.

\- Yeah, I will.

When Keith went back to his quarters, he found out a “new” tablet on his bed.

It was obviously second-hand, like most of the hybrids items. Just worn out enough not to look suspicious if it was in a hybrid’s possession. However, that was not Keith’s tablet.

Underneath it, there was a piece of paper.

Paper was expensive, so he stared at it with wide eyes.

It was a note, from Ulaz.

 

_Keith,_

_Please accept this gift as a sign of my good faith. You will find out that this tabled is more potent than the others are. Your old one is under your pillow if you want to pass any archives from one to the other._  
This new tablet has a secret message system. Just search for the hidden Blade of Marmora symbol and click on it. For now, you only have my contact, but I hope that you will accept our invitation. I am open to any questions that you might have regardless of your choice.  
-Ulaz  
P.S.: please, destroy this note after reading it. We don’t need this information being seen by the wrong eyes.

_P.P.S.: Also, do not let Shiro drink the new water. Apparently, the prince found someone who accepted to poison him. Not enough to kill, since Shiro is Zarkon’s favourite, but enough to make him sick in order to die on the Arena. Please be careful._

 

Keith didn’t even questioned how Ulaz knew about Shiro being Zarkon’s favourite gladiator or how he knew that Lotor was trying to kill him.

Spies, am I right?

He appreciated the effort that the medic did to help them, though. It was good to know that there were at least one person on their side.

Speaking of which, he looked around, as if expecting to see who the hell had left that gift.

 _This is a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries with pride. This means that we do not accept what the Empire wants for us. We make our own destiny, and we desire for a free destiny for all people, Galra or not_.

That was why Ulaz had said.

Would that include hybrids?

He had never considered that hybrids might be part of the Blade of Marmora as well.

\- Neat! – he said to himself.

Keith ended up eating the note to get fully rid of it. He felt a little guilty for destroying paper (it was just SO expensive!), but he knew it was necessary.

He was still a little lost with all that new information, but he was also already thinking about things he wanted to ask Ulaz.

They started to exchange messages, with the agent from the Blade providing him with a lot of information about his organization.

Unfortunately, not everything were good news.

After three days, Prince Lotor showed his face back again.

However, it wasn’t on Shiro’s cell.

It was during the hybrids manoeuvre training.

As soldiers of the Galra Empire, the hybrids must know how to follow orders and how to work as one. The hive mind thoughts were highly expected and encouraged. Not thinking in sync with the other hybrids was almost a crime.

Keith hated that. It was just one more way that they tried to strip the hybrids of their individuality and autonomy. His luck was that he was a hell of a pilot, and was capable of filling any spot.

He noticed Lotor on the command outpost while flying by on his patrol. The prince was watching the hybrids on their formation with interest. That was all what Keith could tell, since he couldn’t just stop to stare (or glare) at Lotor.

He narrowed his eyes.

What the fuck was the prince doing?

Keith got some kind of answer as soon as he landed back from the patrol.

Lieutenant Tirok was waiting for him with a glare.

\- 117-9875! Come right here!

Keith swore under his breath and walked towards the official.

\- Sir.

Tirok answered by slapping his face.

\- How _dare you_ to make me look bad in front of the prince!

With the corner of his eyes, Keith noticed that Lotor was still in the room and he was smirking at his humiliation.

He narrowed his eyes, and kept the most stoic expression he could.

\- I apologize, sir. It won’t happen again.

\- For your own good, it is better not! And you are on cleaning duty for fucking ten days!

Cleaning duty was a mild punishment compared to what could have happened to him, but Keith was under the impression that that wasn’t the end of Lotor’s revenge.

Shiro frowned late that day when he told him what happened.

\- It kills me that I can’t do anything. – he sighed, caressing Keith’s face tenderly on the place it was hurt while the two of them were sitting on the floor together – And why hadn’t he came after me? He shouldn’t focus on you.

Keith chuckled and Shiro pouted.

\- Don’t laugh! I’m worried!

\- I know, Takashi. And I love that you care about me… It is just that I can handle whatever the asshole throws at me. I’m glad that he is focusing on me and leaving you alone. – Keith cringed – Well, mostly alone. I will try to bring more food to you in case he tries to poison your food too.

\- That’s the problem, Keith! – Shiro sighed – I can do nothing! I’m useless while you have to handle everything. I really wouldn’t mind this time if Lotor focused his anger to me, as long as I could shield you from it.

Keith kissed him again.

\- You’re not useless… You are my… hum… moral support?

Shiro raised one eyebrow in amusement.

\- So I’m the damsel in distress waiting for you, my powerful knight in a shining armour?

\- Hum… I do not think I got the full reference, but if there is someone who should be called a “damsel” that would probably be me.

Shiro chuckled.

\- I always forget that you don’t have the same fairy tale references as I. And why’d you be the damsel?

\- Well, you’re obviously the more… - he blushed – … _experienced_ of the two of us.

\- And?

\- And… urgh… are you really going to make me say it?

\- Say what, baby? – Shiro seemed genuinely clueless, but amused.

Keith sighed.

\- I am the one who is still a virgin, Takashi.

Shiro blinked in confusion.

\- What? But Keith we had sex before!

\- No, we had hand jobs.

\- It was sex.

\- There was no… no…

Keith blushed and looked away with an embarrassed pout.

Shiro quirked one eyebrow.

\- No penetration?

The hybrid blushed even harder.

\- Keith, baby, there’s no need for penetration for someone to lose their virginity. – Shiro said exasperated.

\- Of course that there is! What would be the difference from jerking off if there is not penetration?

\- Keith, but what if we were two women? We’d be virgins forever if that was the case, since the penetration would be impossible, even if we fucked each other every day.

\- But then… how…?

He was almost dark pink of how much he was blushing.

Shiro chuckled and kissed him slowly on the lips.

\- The difference between sex and masturbation, baby, is that with sex one get pleasure from another person and gives pleasure to another person. Isn’t exactly what we’ve done so far?

Keith hid his face on Shiro’s shoulder. He had a small smile.

\- Yeah, I guess…

Shiro chuckled.

\- Do you want to try something different to feel less like a – he chuckled again – “damsel”?

\- What do you have in mind?

\- Shh… just laid down and let me do the work, baby.

Keith kissed Shiro slowly and sloppily.

\- Hum… okay…

They kissed and undressed slowly, taking their time and trying to relax. When they were naked, Shiro put Keith’s jacket on the floor and instructed his lover to lay on his back. Keith obeyed hurriedly with an excited smile.

Shiro was on top of him, kissing Keith slowly and caressing him, like they usually did. By now, they already had a good idea of what parts of the body of their partner would bring more pleasure and how to stimulate that.

The Human caressed the hybrid’s sides and abs with his nails, making Keith groan. He returned the favour, by fondling Shiro’s chest, focusing on his sensitive nipples, making him let out a long moan.

This time, however, Shiro started to get lower on Keith’s body. He started sucking on his neck, earning a few pleased groans. Then he slowly was exploring the other’s body with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He nibbled and toyed with Keith’s nipples, making the hybrid arch his back in pleasure.

Then he continued lower, liking his belly and making Keith giggle.

\- You beard tickles!

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith’s navel.

\- It’s good I guess. I love to hear you laugh.

He scratched Keith’s belly again with his beard and Keith giggled again.

Shiro continued his stroll with his tongue on Keith’s body. When he got to the dark “happy trail”, the hybrid already had a good idea of where that play was going. He bite his lip with a shameless smile.

Their eyes met when Shiro was over his groin, both full of hunger.

The Human grabbed his legs and spread a little bit further, kissing the tender flesh on the inside of Keith’s thighs.

\- I love the smell of your skin. – he said getting closer and closer to Keith’s cock and balls – Do you have any idea of how hard it’s for me to hold myself back and just don’t fuck you for hours and hours?

Keith knew that “hour” was a human measure of time. Probably the same as a kashi. He smiled, basking on the compliment.

Shiro held the base of Keith’s cock and smirked.

\- I bet that you’ll taste even better.

He licked the head while jerking off the base and toying with the balls.

Keith moaned loudly and arched his back.

\- Takashi!

Shiro paid a special attention to the foreskin and silt, licking the head carefully, massaging the tip with his fingers. He kept jerking the base slowly and firmly, steading his movements.

Keith was having troubles thinking straight.

In one sudden motion, Shiro took Keith’s cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking the most he could.

Damn… Keith had never seen something more erotic than Shiro taking his dick in his mouth. He almost came from the sight and the sensation of touching the back of his throat.

The Human moved his lover’s thighs to give him more access. Keith obeyed with a pleased groan. Shiro kept touching his balls and tights, stimulating the area.

Keith was panting and moaning shamelessly with a smile on his lips.

Damn…

And here was he, thinking that sex with Shiro couldn’t get any better.

Shiro let go of his dick with a wet pop and a smirk.

\- How’re you doing there, baby?

Keith chuckled with another shameless smile.

\- Good, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ , very good.

Shiro chuckled too.

\- Do you mind if I try something else too?

\- Well, so far I enjoyed your ideas. Why not.

Shiro smiled and kissed his dick a few times, making Keith moan and smile in delight. Then he moved to his balls, giving attention gently to both of them.

He held Keith’s legs up, exposing him even further. Shiro licked the area under his balls.

Then, his tongue was on Keith’s ass.

Keith yelped.

\- Takashi, what are you doing?

Shiro stopped his ministrations with a concerned expression.

\- What’s wrong, Keith?

\- You are licking my asshole!

The Human quirked one eyebrow in amusement.

\- Yes, I noticed.

\- But… it’s dirty!

\- I still want to eat you out.

\- But… but…

Shiro lowered Keith’s hips a little with a little smile.

\- It’s ok, babe. If you don’t want it, I’ll go back on sucking your dick.

Keith blushed hard.

\- …it is not like I doesn’t like it…

\- Oh? – Shiro smiled amused.

\- It is just… just…

Keith couldn’t find a word to describe what he thought about the good sensation.

Shiro smiled gently and kissed the head of his lover’s cock.

\- Hey, don’t worry you pretty little mind about it. You liked that I licked you there, right?

The hybrid blushed hard.

\- I… yeah…

\- And I want to lick you there. – Shiro kissed the inside of Keith’s thigh – So I don’t see why not.

Keith hid his face in his arm in embarrassment, but smiled.

\- You’re so shameless! – he said smiling.

Shiro giggled.

\- What can I say? I like to spoil my baby.

He pulled Keith’s hips again, so only his upper back, shoulders, neck and head were laying on his jacket. His body was leanings on Shiro’s chest with his legs in the air, ass near Shiro’s mouth. The Human’s arms circled his belly, holding him in place.

Shiro snickered.

\- I thank god for this wonderful meal, amen!

Keith laughed at the silly joke. His laugh turned into a moan when Shiro restarted his ministrations.

It was a very different sensation to have a tongue touching him on the asshole. He could feel himself relaxing and opening a little for the probing tongue.

Would a full penetrative sex feel this good?

Keith hoped so.

The pressure was building fast in his down belly, an accumulated of pleasure just moments away from a release. He held it back for as long as he could, trying to enjoy the erotic sensations for longer.

Shiro seemed to have other ideas, for he used one of his hands to jerk Keith’s cock.

It was too much pleasure.

Keith came after three long strokes. Due to the position he was, his cum spilled on his chest and chin.

Shiro lowered him slowly while Keith panted and caught his breath back.

\- How was that, baby? – he grinned.

\- Holy shit…

\- That good?

\- Oh, shut up, Takashi. – Keith laughed still breathlessly.

Shiro chuckled and sat on the floor, his cock hard and leaking. He stood to grab the toothbrush and paste.

While he was brushing his teeth, Keith stared at him licking his lips.

He had been holding himself back from sucking Shiro’s dick because he was a little grossed out about the lack of baths.

Well, his beloved had just eat his ass.

His own worries seemed a little silly now.

Keith sat, admiring his lover beautiful features.

It had took a while for Shiro to be that comfortable being completely naked around him, but Keith was glad that he allowed himself to be that vulnerable near him.

Shiro turned at him with a gentle smile, his dick still tall and proud.

\- Come here. – Keith gestured.

Shiro tilted his head with curiosity, but complied.

Keith stood on his knees and held his beloved’s waist. He kissed him under his navel, making a trail of kissed towards his cock.

\- Keith, wait!

Shiro’s hand was on the top of Keith’s head, pushing him away from his groin.

\- Yes? – Keith asked.

\- You can’t do that!

\- Why not?

\- It… it… it’s dirty!

It was Keith’s turn to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

\- Oh, really? I think I already heard this today.

Shiro blushed, his cheeks getting a nice rosy colour.

\- Shiro, you’ve just eaten my asshole!

\- Still!

Keith laughed.

\- Oh, come on, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I have been thinking about doing this for a long time. – he stroked his lover’s dick slowly. Shiro moaned – Please?

Shiro’s face was red now, but his expression was hungry.

\- Okay…

Keith smirked.

\- Just be patient with me. It’s my first time. – he said with a flirty tone.

That sentence alone made Shiro groan. Keith chuckled before starting to lick his dick.

The taste was pungent, a little bad at the beginning, but nothing Keith couldn’t handle. He didn’t know exactly what to do, so he tried to repeat what Shiro had done with him. Shiro himself directed him at some moments in between pants.

\- Mind your teeth.

\- You can focus on the head if you can’t take it all.

\- That is it baby, use your tongue.

A wild idea occurred to Keith.

He pushed the hand that was holding him in place away and took the dick out of his mouth. Keith smirked staring at Shiro.

He looked like a hot mess, dishevelled hair, sweaty and panting with a pleasure expression (lips parted, eyes half closed and flushed). By the way he was tensing up, Keith believed that he was very close.

He fondled his balls, caressed his foreskin and liked the tip, while keeping the eye contact.

It was all what it took for Shiro to cum all over Keith’s face with a loud moan.

Keith closed his eyes to protect them, but he couldn’t help but smirk.

The hybrids cum usually was the same colour of the Galra, which was a soft pink. Keith always found very curious how Shiro’s cum was white.

It always made a good contrast with his purple skin. He noticed how Shiro would stare at his own cum over Keith’s belly after they fucked. He was turned on by that.

By the way Shiro’s was staring at him, still hungry and in awe, he was positive that the effect was even better in his face.

Shiro hemmed.

\- We have to clean you.

\- Why? – Keith still smirked.

\- You’re filthy.

\- And you love it, don’t you?

Shiro blushed.

Keith chuckled while standing, getting his face closer to Shiro’s.

\- Am I pretty like this, Takashi? All filthy with your jizz?

Shiro shook his head and chuckled too.

\- You’re going to be end me with your dirty talking.

He pulled Keith for a sensual kiss while Keith pushed him against the wall.

It took a while for Keith to go get out of Shiro’s cell.

Oh, but he was feeling _very_ satisfied when he left for dinner.

\- Oh, look! The little rat! – an ominous voice said when he passed by the central of command of the block.

Keith halted startled.

Prince Lotor stared at him from the door with a cruel smirk.

Fuck! What the fuck was he doing there?

Keith had never been gladder that the cells were soundproof (since the Guards didn’t want to hear the prisoners desperate screams), and he was glad that Shiro insisted to use part of the water to clean him carefully. The last thing he wanted was to have the spoiled prince mocking his and Shiro’s sex life.

With a tense and angry posture, Keith made the “Vrepit Sa” salute.

\- Your grace.

\- You are lucky that I am benevolent.

\- I beg your pardon, your highness. – Keith said with a frown.

Lotor’s smirk grew.

\- If you apologize for your behaviour on your knees and my cock in your mouth, I will forgive you and will not punish you.

Keith felt anger boiling inside him.

How dare that spoiled prince to blame him for defending himself?

At least, Keith was smart: he knew that he could get away with it, since the prince didn’t have any proof about what happened between the two of them.

\- I don’t know what you are talking about, your highness. – he answered, blinking with fake innocence.

Lotor lost his smile.

\- Do not play dumb, half-breed! You know what you did!

\- I think you got the wrong man, your highness. I have never seen your grace in person until today.

Lotor seemed furious.

He grabbed Keith by his collar.

\- Cut the crap, dirty-blood. I am giving you a second chance. So be a good whore, kneel and I will forgive you.

Keith couldn’t help but smirk.

\- As far as I know, your highness, nothing happened for me to even want your forgiveness.

He detached himself from the prince. Lotor seemed like he would pop a vein from his anger.

\- You will regret it, worm. – he said – Nobody says no to me!

Keith kept his smirk and made the “Vrepit Sa” salute again.

\- Have a nice day, your grace.

All the relaxation he had gained with his afternoon with Shiro had vanished, and he was tense again.

He couldn’t go back, not with Lotor nearby.

So, he did the only thing he could think of:

He sent a message to Ulaz.

The Blade of Marmora symbol was hidden on the background. It didn’t look exactly an app, and it was easy to miss if one didn’t know what they were looking for.

Ulaz contact was under the codename “Healer”. Keith hadn’t a fake name for himself.

    

> **Guest_2223: I need help.**

The answer came a few leshitofs later and in two parts, the first one was an official message of Master Medic Salus on the Empire communication system requesting his aid about his research. The second was a message on the Blade’s communication system.

    

> **Healer: Be on the service elevator in 10 leshitofs.**

 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice.

He went to near the service elevators and kept fidgeting until the doors opened and Ulaz appeared.

He seemed relaxed and clueless about the secret message exchange. He smiled at Keith naturally.

\- Ah, 117-9875! I am glad that you could come. I still need some information about the Bloste Campaign, if you do not mind.

The people around them were completely uninterested about their exchange. The few that seemed to try to listen the conversation to know why a pureblood unknown Galra was there, seemed to lose the interest as soon as their heard that.

Trying to keep the cover, Keith forced a smile.

\- Of course, Medic Salus. Anything to help your research.

The elevator ride was slower than what Keith would like. He felt jittery and on edge.

So far, he had been capable of escaping Lotor, but Shiro was right: at some point, his luck would run out.

He needed help.

Even if the Blade of Marmora didn’t help the couple, he was positive that Ulaz would still be on his side.

It was late, so the clinic was already closed.

Thance was there again, this time wearing civilian clothes and a grumpy expression.

\- Why are you like this? – he asked Ulaz exasperated – Why do you have to collect all the strays you find?

\- It is part of my charm. – he answered Thance with a roguish smirk, before turning to Keith with a more sympathetic expression – What is it Keith? What is wrong?

Keith took a deep breath.

\- It’s Lotor. He’s after me now.

He told the duo about the events of that day, about Lotor being on his patrol and telling his superior office to punish him. He told about Lotor being waiting for him again when he left Shiro’s cell and about what he said.

\- I do not know what to do. – he concluded – I do not want to be arrested or anything and I can’t let that happen. Shiro needs me and I do not know what to do.

They were on Ulaz apartment above the clinic. At some point, Thance had offered him some relaxing flower tea (he seemed at home on Ulaz’s place).

\- You really care about him. – Thance said softly.

Keith stared at his empty mug.

\- Yes… Shiro is… very important to me.

Ulaz and Thance shared a look between themselves. It seemed like a silent conversation. In the end, Ulaz sighed tiredly and Thance nodded.

\- Unfortunately, Keith, there is nothing we can do about the prince. – Ulaz said gently – The only person who can control him is Zarkon himself.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine.

\- There’s no hope then?

\- I did not said that. I mean that if Lotor’s wrath is turned to you, none of us can do a thing.

\- But we maybe can protect the Cham- - Thance shook his head to correct himself - Sorry, I am still getting used to his name. Anyway, maybe we can protect Shiro.

Keith felt a great wave of relief wash over him.

\- Yes, yes. That would be great. Thank you so much…

\- However, - Thance continued – that might require you to become a member of the Blade of Marmora.

Keith blinked.

\- But… why?

This time, Thance sighed tiredly while Ulaz rolled his eyes.

\- You see, - the medic explained – although the Blade it trying to get rid of Zarkon’s tyranny and trying to change things, the main policy is to avoid using resources in affairs that are not related to the Blade of Marmora.

\- That means that we cannot help you unless you are part of the club.

Thance looked older and tired. His expression was a mixture between old outrage and sadness.

\- When your mother died, - Keith tensed up a bit when he heard those words, but he listened attentively to what Thance was saying – some of us tried to get to you. You were young and maybe someone could adopt and protect you. That would be what your mother would want.

Thance sighed before frowning.

\- However, they did not want to use resources on someone that was not part of the order. Child of Kogan or not, to the high command, you were not a priority.

He stared longingly at Keith.

\- I tried to get to you on my own, to make you my business so the Blade would have to designate some help for your case. Your mother was my mentor and a close friend. That was the least I could do. You were the most important person for her and I could not just abandon you without trying.

Keith needed to blink to avoid crying with the memories of his mom.

It wasn’t unusual for him to hear people talking about his mom and how she was a great general. However, it was the first time he was hearing people talking about how much she loved him.

He missed her…

\- But before I had the chance, - Thance concluded – you were deployed. Only twelve and already deployed!

He seemed frustrated.

\- I am sorry that nobody reached to you so until now. Maybe this is an opportunity to fix this.

\- Can you help me then? – Keith asked with hope.

\- It will require you to be part of the Blade of Marmora. This shall make things easy. And if what Ulaz told me is true, you do not even need to go through the trials, since you have already awaken the blade.

Keith took his dagger from the back sheath. He focused on the energy, just like he had done before to make it go to the dagger form. However, this time he made it grow into a long sword again.

Thance had a pleased surprise expression while Ulaz grinned.

\- I told you.

\- You sure did.

Keith made the blade become a dagger again.

\- What do I do now?

Thance and Ulaz look at each other again.

\- We will talk to the command to include you on the order. You will find out that this will give you many resources.

\- But it will also come with many responsibilities. In the same way you will get help you will have to help others and follow missions.

\- Understood. – Keith nodded – As long as Shiro and I are safe, I’ll do anything.

The duo quickly send messages to other members of the Blade of Marmora to start the proceeding to Keith to join.

He ended up having dinner with them while they waited for some replies. The table was set for two people, so Ulaz just picked an extra set of tableware.

The main reply only came on the next morning.

Keith was requested though the Blade communication system to meet his new handlers after cleaning duty.

He was surprised to find a hybrid wearing a hood and a mask waiting for him.

\- Follow me. – they said dryly.

He guided Keith through some empty corridors to some old storage room. Other two hybrids were waiting for him wearing masks.

The one who seemed to be the leader crossed her arms.

\- The information that we received said that you want to be part of the Blade of Marmora and that you have awaken the blade already. Is that correct?

Keith nodded.

\- Indeed.

\- You either have to show us that you have done such thing or face the trials.

Keith slowly took his dagger out and made it turn into the sword.

The four Blade hybrids nodded.

\- This must be the fastest admission trial that I have ever been. –the third masked agent chuckled.

They took off their masks. Keith recognized them from other regiments, although he didn’t know their names yet.

\- I am Harene, - the leader introduced herself – handler of the hybrid agents on this ship. You will report to me or to my assistants, Takka and Yori.

Keith nodded solemn.

\- Yes, ma’am.

\- Unfortunately, I will not have enough time to train you before your fist mission. We lack an agent on Tirok’s regiment, so we will need you to start watching as soon as possible.

\- I understand. When do I have to begin?

\- As soon as possible. I’ll send the details to your tablet.

They smiled with smugness.

\- Welcome to the Blade of Marmora.

Keith didn’t returned the smile.

\- May I ask you something.

Harene lost her smile and blinked in surprise.

\- Yes?

\- Recently, prince Lotor had gotten an especial interest on me.

\- We have heard about it.

\- Right. I’m worried about him arresting me or something and keeping me away from visiting a friend of mine in prison.

\- The Champion, or Shiro as he like to be called. – Yori said with a nod.

Keith swore frustrated in his mind. Fucking spies…

\- Yes, him. I need to ask someone to keep delivering food and water for him in case something happens to me.

Harene looked at her assistants astonished. Takka had her eyebrows raised high in surprise.

\- Do you not think that it is a little too early to ask for favours on the Blade of Marmora? – she asked dumbfound.

Keith smirked.

\- Sharks are born swimming.

Takka grumbled under his breath. Yori chuckled.

\- Takka is kinda right. – he said – You are still just a rookie. But maybe that can be negotiable.

Keith blinked.

\- What do you mean?

\- Lotor’s interest on you may be used on the Blade’s favour. It will probably be a dangerous job, to try to extract as much information as possible from him. However, we do not have any other asset in this position. Even the highest agents on this moment cannot get closer enough to him.

Harene nodded.

\- Sounds like a good trade. If you accept the mission to spy on Lotor, we can arrange to protect Shiro in the case of your absence for any reason.

Keith nodded.

It seemed like a terrible idea, but he didn’t have any other choice.

He couldn’t do much to protect himself against Lotor, but he must do anything to help Shiro. He was the most important person in Keith’s life and he would be as devastated if something happened to him as he would be if he was arrested or demoted.

\- I’ll do it.

Harene chuckled and gave out a huge grin.

\- I do not know if you are bold as fuck or just stupid, but you got yourself a deal.

That night, he received his first instructions on his tablet.

The main handler and her assistants were his three new contacts (Hare, Swirl and Operator). Yori (Operator) become his immediate handler. He send him the information about what he had to do to spy on Tirok.

    

> **Operator: We need you to inform us about any movement of his regiment, either normal or abnormal things. Keeping track of everything is essential.**
> 
> **Guest_2223: Copy that.**
> 
> **Operator: I expect daily reports about anything you can gather, rookie  
>  ** **Operator: And about prince Lotor, we are not sure of how to gather anything. Keep an eye open.**
> 
> **Guest_2223: Is it useful to know that he has some issues with his father’s orders?**
> 
> **Operator: Hell, yeah.  
>  ** **Operator: but how do you know that?**

 

In brief lines, Keith explained how he got to that conclusion. He had to tell about Lotor’s vendetta against Shiro, but he omitted the part about his own relationship with the Human and that Lotor had proposed for him to be his whore.

    

> **Operator: That is a very clever conclusion.  
>  ** **Operator: It give us a whole new view of the royal family**
> 
> **Guest_2223: really? How so?**
> 
> **Operator: we don’t have any spy on the highest circles of the Empire at the moment. The last one died on a campaign, as you probably know, rookie. Thus, the information that we had was that Lotor followed his father’s orders without questioning.  
>  ** **Operator: This information change things, even if we do not know why he would go against Zarkon’s orders.**
> 
> **Guest_2223: Is it useful?**
> 
> **Operator: perhaps… at the very least it is information. Only time will show if it is useful or not.  
>  ** **Operator: Knowledge is power**
> 
> **Guest_2223: Right. I will keep an eye open to see if I can find out more.**
> 
> **Operator: excellent.**  
>  **Operator: now, since you are an effective agent, you need a codename, rookie  
>  ** **Operator: please choose well, since it will be a forever thing  
>  ** **Operator: and try not to pick something ridiculous.**

 

Keith smiled.

He knew exactly what he wanted as codename.

    

> **Guest_2223: Red**
> 
> **Operator: is that it?  
>  ** **Operator: just “Red”?**
> 
> **Guest_2223: Yes. I’m a simple man.**
> 
> **Operator: I like your style, Red. I will inform the command.**

 

On the very next day, his contact name had changed from “Guest_2223” to “Red”. He was also included on some information directory.

Depending on which mission an asset of the Blade of Marmora was, they were included on specific directories, so they could be updated about anything happening.

Basically, the directories were big feeds of anonymous information about everything happening. Rookie agents couldn’t publish anything, but it was just a matter of time until Keith could also participate. Most of the information seemed not very useful on their own, but after seeing how the Blade knew about his own movements, Keith recognized that they might have some importance have the moment rise.

Keith was included on the “hybrid directory” that listed all the information about what was happening in general to the half-breed troops, and on the “Zarkon’s ship low levels directory” for information about what was happening on the hybrids levels on the Emperor’s ship.

He was also included on a very peculiar and small directory: the “Royal directory”. It have any information that the Blade could gather on Zarkon and Lotor. Anything at all. It didn’t seem to be updated frequently since the closer operative they had to the royal family was Thance (and he was just an office, not a general), but Keith was excited to see that his information about Lotor disobeying his father was already there.

Ulaz and Thance gave their support to him after his admission, even if they didn’t have any shared mission.

Shiro seemed to be a constant on the feed of information on both the Royal and the Ship directories. The fact that he had never killed anyone caught the Blade’s interest, along with his actions to protect his friend from the Arena on the very first fight.

    

> **Healer: It is hard to have faith sometimes.**

 

Ulaz explained to him when he questioned about it.

   

> **Healer: the Blade had been fighting for so long that it is easy to think that we are alone on our fight. That the rest of the universe bows to Zarkon’s cruelness and respond on the same coin.  
>  ** **Healer: seeing someone like Shiro, who keep his morals even under such great peril, is inspiring.**

 

Keith made sure to tell that to Shiro.

\- I… wow… - the Human said with the tip of his ears becoming pink – I just tried to survive! I wasn’t… I didn’t…

Keith chuckled and kissed him.

\- Hey, it is ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I’m happy that I’m not the only one impressed by your goodness. We all know it is hard, and that is why you are such an inspiration, Takashi.

Shiro puffed embarrassed.

\- You talk about me like I’m some kind of messiah.

Keith chuckled.

\- Who knows? Maybe you’re the one destined to be the Red Pilot of Voltron and we just don’t know it yet.

Shiro smiled amused.

\- I don’t think so, baby. Red’s your colour after all.

They shared a kiss. Shiro was serious after that.

\- Hey, could you do me a favour with the Blade of Marmora?

\- What is it, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_?

\- Can you ask if they have any information about the rest of my crew?

Shiro looked tired and he gave Keith a sad smile.

\- I really need to know if they are ok.

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- I will see what I can do. But don’t get your hopes high. I’m still just a rookie, so I have a limited power.

Shiro kissed his lips again.

\- Thank you, Keith.

Yori was sympathetic of the Human’s situation.

    

> **Operator: Unfortunately, I cannot put you on any other directory, since you are not on any other mission.  
>  ** **Operator: but if I remember correctly, there was an interest of the Blade on the other Humans after the seventh time that Shiro was took to the Arena.**
> 
> **Red: wait, isn’t that the one that they wanted him to execute some prisoners?**
> 
> **Operator: yep  
>  ** **Operator: this one  
>  ** **Operator: he become a bigger one among us after that**

 

Well, that made sense, considering what Ulaz had told him.

    

> **Operator: I’ll ask around and see what I can find**
> 
> **Red: Thank you, Op**
> 
> **Operator: no problem, rookie**

 

Having the support of the Blade of Marmora seemed to be pivotal for Keith to hang on while dealing with Lotor.

The prince was doing his best to make his life a living hell.

    

> **Hawkeye: It seems like the spoiled prince cannot handle rejection well.**

 

Thance commented with him when Keith finally confessed about the part of Lotor’s proposition in which he demanded Keith to sleep with him. Thance was on the “Royal directory” too, and he was the one responsible for informing about the royals localization. He always informed Keith in advanced whenever Lotor went to the lower levels.

    

> **Red: Well, it’s not like I have a choice.  
>  ** **Red: I really would prefer to swallow glass than to let him touch me.**
> 
> **Hawkeye: Just be careful, Red  
>  ** **Hawkeye: your position is very fragile and there is a limit for the protection the high command of the Blade allow us to use on you.**

 

Making Tirok punish Keith become almost a daily pastime to the prince. It varied between more duty cleaning, beatings and some nights arrested.

The bright side of being punished frequently by Tirok was to be on his office many times. He was able to see some of the Lieutenant notes and pass that to the Blade.

    

> **Operator: Wow, I am really impressed that you are taking the most of a difficult situation.**
> 
> **Red: Thanks, I guess  
>  ** **Red: Knowledge is power, right?**
> 
> **Operator: Indeed. You are a fast learner.  
>  ** **Operator: If you allow me to say this, but you really are your mother’s son**

 

Keith beamed every time someone said that to him (as the days passed, more people did).

He also was very glad that people delivered food and water to his lover while he was arrested.

\- It’s so frustrating! – Shiro cried hugging him tightly – Being powerless while you’re suffering.

Keith sighed, basking on Shiro’s love.

\- As long as you’re safe, I’m happy. Besides, the other option would be to let Lotor touch me, which I refuse, thank you very much.

Lotor himself would corner Keith whenever he found the hybrid alone. Each time, his proposition was the same: submitting sexually to the prince in exchange for his “forgiveness”. Each time, Keith refused.

Lotor always said the same thing with a bigger anger as the days passed.

\- You will regret it, dirty-blood!

His expression was always full of wrath, but it seemed that he couldn’t do much. Sometimes Keith was positive that Lotor looked at his dagger, as if evaluating his chances of assaulting Keith. He never tried, though. Keith paid attention to Thance’s warnings and always made sure to have someone with him or to walk only on the most crowded corridors and halls.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to grant him any other big information about the prince.

\- You have to be patient, baby. – Shiro advised when Keith talked about that with him – Patience yields focus, and you need that to find out more things about Lotor.

Keith pouted.

\- But it is so frustrating!

Shiro chuckled and kissed his pout.

Thance said something similar to him.

    

> **Hawkeye: Patience, Red.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: Knowledge may be power, but it takes time to acquire.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: The job is slow, but we must keep our eyes open**

 

32 days passed on that delicate and dangerous dance.

32 days in which Keith gained confidence.

It seems like the prince couldn’t touch him after all.

He seemed to be better handling blades than Lotor, either literal or metaphorical blades.

However, Lotor had something planned.

On the 32nd day, instead of looking angry, Lotor grinned after being denied by Keith again.

\- You will regret it. – he said with a low chuckle.

As always, Keith just walked away.

He might have been the best dancer for now, but Lotor still have some hidden blades to add to their macabre dance.

On the 33rd day, a blade marked the end of Keith’s luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I think the selective process to the Blade of Marmora is a lot more harsh than that. Keith just skipped it all since he awaken the blade even before starting.  
> And he is TOTALLY a Mama's boy LOL
> 
> Also, let me just say that it is SO WEIRD to use "do not" instead of "don't" hahaha xD
> 
> Fun fact: Keith's guest name is actually the time it was when I was writing that part.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	6. Legacy from the death row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for an hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
>  **Warning!**  
>  This chapter contain mentions to rape. 
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith woke up with a ping from his tablet.

It wasn’t a ping from the Empire Communication System, but from the Blade.

He grumbled, but opened it with bleared eyes. It was probably Thance with information about Lotor’s whereabouts.

Keith was right about who was the sender of the message, but he was wrong about what was that about.

  

> **Hawkeye: Red, Lotor had just talked with a known hitman and with a security technician.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: I have a bad feeling about this**

 

Keith felt his blood run cold and he felt more awake and alert than ever.

  

> **Red: Am I in danger?**
> 
> **Hawkeye: It is hard to say.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: If I had to guess, I would say no, since Lotor wants to rape you, not kill you**
> 
> **Red: It makes sense in a very disturbing way.  
>  ** **Red: Is Shiro in danger?**
> 
> **Hawkeye: I do not think so either. He is still Zarkon’s favourite.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: hang on  
>  ** **Hawkeye: I am talking with some friends**

 

He bit his lips while waiting.

Some other soldier complained about the light of the screen and Keith lowered it down, still waiting for Thance’s reply.

  

> **Hawkeye: I do not know what Lotor is up to, but the hitman did not go to the hybrids sectors.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: my informants lost sight of her on the Galra military sector, on the officers district**
> 
> **Red: It still didn’t look good.**
> 
> **Hawkeye: indeed. Stay alert.**

 

Keith was still apprehensive during his patrol. He was flawless flying the Galra defence ship, but Tirok punished him with a punch to his face nonetheless (something about his boots not being polished enough). That was almost a daily occurrence, so Keith paid that no attention.

He had the Blade small communicator (since carrying a tablet would seem weird and suspicious). It was a discrete device on his normal communicator, so it would look like as if he was just looking his normal messages.

Nothing concrete so far.

Thance had messaged him again.

  

> **Hawkeye: Red, it might be nothing, but the hitman was seen buying a dagger  
>  ** **Hawkeye: Lotor was seen going to the Court District.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: I do not have any contacts there, so it will take a while to know what he was doing**
> 
> **Red: whatever it was, it can’t be good.**
> 
> **Hawkeye: Indeed. Keep the high alert.**
> 
> **Red: Copy that**

 

He decided that, just as a precaution, Keith would hide his dagger again on the Red Lion hangar, in case there was something involving the Blade. He was looking over his shoulder the entire time, worried that someone might be following him (even if the notion was a little silly). Once he was positive that he wasn’t being followed, he entered the hangar.

It was a good place to hide the dagger since it was isolated, quiet and without any cameras vigilance (only at the doors, since it would be really impossible to even try to steal the Lion).

He confided his worries to the ancient Lion space ship in soft murmurs.

\- I feel so powerless, kitten. – he sighed with his forehead touching the red shield – I don’t even imagine what the fuck Lotor is doing. What if he tries to hurt Shiro again? I can’t do anything to protect the _zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

He gulped.

\- What if he tries to kill me? What if…

He shivered with dread, staying in silence for a few moments with his eyes closed and forehead still touching the shield.

\- Thanks for listening to me, kitten. – he smiled opening his eyes – Should I feel guilty that I don’t want you to find your pilot so you can stay with me?

Keith chuckled.

\- Take care of my blade for me, ok?

He could swear that he saw the eyes of the big cat glitter, but then he chuckled at himself.

It was probably just his wishful thinking.

Keith went to Shiro’s cell next.

He confided with his lover in between kisses and Shiro’s worried hugs and affections.

\- If you think you’re powerless, what about me? – Shiro complained – I’m locked on this cell while Lotor can hurt you at any time he want!

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- Z _hey jalan atthirari anni_ , I’d face the wrath of any spoiled prince if that kept you safe, healthy and happy. I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.

The truth was that Keith was scared about what could happened to him, but there was no need to make his beloved worried about it since Shiro was already feeling powerless enough.

Shiro grumbled.

\- You have no idea of how much he can hurt you! Do you think I want to see that? I’d do anything to keep you safe too.

Keith smiled.

\- How could I be so lucky to meet you?

Shiro sighed annoyed, but gave him an amused smile.

Keith spent the rest of the afternoon there (“dating” as Shiro liked to call when they stayed just cuddling, talking and being affectionate with each other).

Nothing could prepare Keith for the hell that Lotor was about to unleash in his life.

That night, before dinner, Keith received an update on the hybrids directory.

Tirok had been murdered in his office.

It took him a lot of effort to Keith not to look surprised. He couldn’t react so he wouldn’t give away any indication that he knew.

He was about to get his food when he received a private message from Thance.

  

> **Hawkeye: Red, they are going to arrest you for Tirok’s murder!**

 

Keith felt his blood run cold.

  

> **Red: WHAT?  
>  ** **Red: Why the fuck would they?**
> 
> **Hawkeye: it is still not clear enough from what I know  
>  ** **Hawkeye: it must be the work of that hitman. They were near Tirok’s office near the time of death.**
> 
> **Red: so why am I being accused?!**
> 
> **Hawkeye: I do not know, but I’ll find out.**  
>  **Hawkeye: in the meanwhile: HIDE  
>  ** **Hawkeye: go to the Galra civilian floor, there are less cameras there.  
>  ** **Hawkeye: Healer probably will try to locate you, but for the love of all gods, GO!**
> 
> **Red: if anything happens to me, take care of Shiro**
> 
> **Hawkeye: I will, now RUN!**

 

Keith didn’t waste any more time.

He started to walk fast to the panoramic elevator.

He supposed that the guards would be coming from the service elevators. That was the standard protocol.

However, as soon as the doors opened he lost any hope he could ever have, for there were one group of guards there with his serial and picture on their official devices.

Keith’s first instincts was to grab his dagger. He needed to defend himself. However, it wasn’t there. He had already hidden it on the Red Lion’s hangar.

FUCK!

His second thought was to run away. Maybe he could hide somewhere else and then take the lift to the Galra Civilian floor later. Maybe he could hide on the sewer for now.

However, the sentries pointed their blasters to his head and the guards tackled him.

\- Soldier 117-9875, you are under arrest for the assassination of Second-Lieutenant Tirok.

Keith was handcuffed with the magnetic-cuffs and dragged to the Criminal Precinct.

Regardless of their status, the criminal were taken to the Galra military floor (below the nobles and generals’ floor), to the Criminal Precinct until their trials. That usually would take a few cycles to happen, giving the criminal enough time to contact a pleader (either a private pleader or a public pleader) to defend their case. Once again, Zarkon prided himself of having a fair justice system.

Keith was innocent of that crime. He might despise his superior officer, but he would never assassinate a person like that.

He hoped that the Blade of Marmora could help his situation.

On the Precinct, he was taken to an interrogation room. The Guard chief “interrogated” him. That meant that he beat Keith while demanding him to confess having killed Lieutenant Tirok.

Keith stayed strong, even if he felt a lot of pain. He kept demanding a lawyer instead of admitting something he didn’t do.

After a while he was thrown in a cell with other hybrids criminals for a few kashis. He was hurt but Keith was pretty sure he would survive. That kind of “interrogation” was infamous between the hybrids, since they knew that they were treated differently from the pure-blood Galra, the “real citizens” of the Empire. Thus, Keith didn’t think that there was anything out of the ordinary about his situation (even if he had no clue about why he was being accused).

He still thought he would have a fair trial at that point.

That wasn’t what happened.

Only a few kashis later, Keith was already dragged to the Court District.

That was near the Criminal Precinct, still on the Galra Military floor, and was where all the trials would take place.

It was completely unheard off and unusual for a criminal to be taken for trial with less than three cycles after their arrestment. Zarkon had stipulated that they should give time to anyone build their defence (with a pleader or not) before trial.

As soon as he got to the courtroom, more things were wrong.

There was no jury.

The only people in the room were Keith, the judge, the prosecutor and the guards.

The prosecutor had a displeased frown on her lips.

\- Your Excellence, this is ridiculous! – she was saying as Keith was brought to the room – The investigation is not even conclusive! Tirok’s body had not even got cold yet!

The Judge smiled condescendingly towards her and moved his hand dismissively.

\- It was an open-close case.

\- The accused was not given time to build his defence! We do not even have a recorder-man to register the trial, your Excellence!

\- Enough, attorney Kali. – the judge ordered – I’m about to start the trial for half-breed soldier 117-9875 crime.

Kali glared.

\- The trial does not even have a register number!

\- As far as I know, attorney Kali, you are a prosecutor, not the defence pleader. – the judge said with anger – If you do not shut up, I will have you arrest for contempt.

The prosecutor had a frown on her lips, but she kept quiet.

The judge turned to Keith.

\- Soldier 117-9875, you are being accused of the assassination of Second Lieutenant Ragat Tirok. The punishment for such crime committed by someone of your social status is death.

\- I’m innocent! – Keith shouted – I wasn’t even closer to Tirok’s office when that happened!

The judge smirked.

\- Prosecutor Kali, please present the evidence.

She frowned, then picked her belongings and changed the place she was sitting from the prosecutor seat to the defence pleader seat.

\- I refuse to act as the prosecutor to this travesty. This boy deserve someone to defend his case like anybody else.

\- I will arrest you for contempt!

\- Actually, your Excellence, - Kali smirked – the law allows me to switch to the defence pleader position if I have not listen for any of the prosecution strategies and if I am not registered as the prosecutor of the case yet. Since there is not any recorder of it, I can change my position as I please.

Kali looked to Keith with a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief.

At least he got lucky to have a prosecutor (now defence pleader) with principles. He hoped that that helps his situation.

The vein on the judge’s forehead seemed like it would explode from anger.

\- You will pay for your insolence!

\- It is the law, your Excellence. Now, I demand more time to prepare a proper defence to my client.

\- Your client is guilty and there is no base for a defence.

\- I beg to differ, your Excellence.

\- Enough! The trial is happening now! If you do not like, you can leave.

Kali fidgeted with her tablet (a modern small tablet) before glaring back at the judge.

\- This whole trial is a travesty of justice! There is no active prosecutor, no recorder-man, no jury or anything else! The defence had no time to prepare and analyse the evidences! There is no confession, nothing!

\- Silence! – the judge rang the bell, declaring the official beginning of the trial – The evidences speak for themselves!

He pushed a button and a feed with all the times Keith was punished by Tirok and/or talked back was shown without the audio.

\- Exhibit 1, the motive. – the judge announced – Soldier 117-9875 is undisciplined and cannot keep his anger on check!

Keith was outraged.

\- That’s not a motive! I’d never murder anyone!

\- Pleader, instruct your client to remain quiet or this trial will happen without his presence!

Keith was about to reply again, when Kali turned to him and shook her head.

\- It will only hurt your situation more if you speak out of moment. – she murmured to him – Stay calm, I will give you the floor.

He nodded stiffly.

“Patience yields Focus” he reminded himself. He needed to have patience if he wanted to avoid being sentenced to death.

Kali turned back to the judge.

\- That does not prove intent to kill a person, your Excellence!

\- It proves that your client had problems with Lieutenant Tirok’s authority.

\- Your Excellence, that is ridiculous! That only proves that he has some disciplinary issues, but he has them for years now!

Kali pulled Keith record and showed on the evidence screen.

\- You see, why would he do anything now if he had this kind of issues with Lieutenant Tirok for that long?

\- Ah, as you can see, pleader, the amount of “issues” have increased on the last thirty days. Maybe your client had been planning this for all this time.

\- That is hardly even reasonable doubt!

\- It is enough to me, and I am the judge!

\- That is not legal!

\- Oh, but it is, pleader. – he pressed a few buttons and a law article showed up – In cases with enough evidence, no jury is needed.

\- There is not enough evidence!

\- That is not for you to judge. Now, next evidence!

He pressed more buttons and a photo of a bloody dagger appeared.

\- Exhibit 2: the murder weapon, the same dagger the accused had been seen using in more than one occasion.

It was undeniable that that dagger was very similar to Keith’s dagger. However, it was shorter, the handler was a little bit more straight and it didn’t have the symbol of the Blade of Marmora.

Kali looked back at Keith and nodded.

He nodded back before speaking to the judge.

\- That’s not my dagger.

The judge rolled his eyes.

\- Is that your defence? That it is not yours?

\- I can prove! I left mine in a safe place!

\- Yeah, on Second Lieutenant Tirok’s back.

\- I can prove! I can pick up the real one!

\- This IS the real one, young man. – the judge pressed more buttons a series of pictures of Keith from the security feeds showed up, focusing on his back sheath and his dagger.

Looking from the distance, the two daggers could easily be mistaken for one another.

\- There is no doubt that this is the same dagger. – the judge concluded.

\- Your Excellence, this pictures do not show the details! – Kali argued – It could be a different dagger!

\- Hardly. Now, to the last and most conclusive evidence.

Another security video feed of a person with dark hair going to Tirok’s office appeared. They stayed for a few moments and then left, avoiding looking at the cameras the whole time. The person used something similar to the half-breed soldier’s uniforms, but whoever that was, they seemed taller than Keith.

\- Your client was seen on the cameras near Second Lieutenant Tirok’s office at the time of the crime.

\- There is other hybrids with dark hair on this ship, your Excellence. Besides, that person is taller than my client.

\- That is just the distortion that happens in the video feed. – the judge shook his hand dismissively – Just as you and other lawyers had already pointed out in other trials.

Kali glared at him with anger.

\- My client was somewhere else at the time of the crime!

The judge smirked.

\- Where exactly he was then?

Kali looked to Keith again and nodded.

\- I was on the lower sectors, on the Royal prisoners’ block.

\- That can easily be proved by looking at the security feed of the area. – Kali added.

However, the judge kept smirking.

\- Well, be my guest and show me that.

The defence pleader picked up the control of the evidence screen and selected the security feed of the entering of the Royal prisoners’ block and looked at it in fast-forward. She looked through the whole afternoon, but Keith didn’t show up on the video at all, neither going inside the block nor leaving it.

“What the fuck…?” Keith thought in distress.

The judge kept his smirk.

\- As you can see, defence pleader, your client lied.

Keith reacted without thinking.

\- I have a witness. – he said, clenching his fists behind his back.

The judge frowned.

\- Oh, really?

\- Yes!

\- Who is this so-called witness, then?

\- The Champion.

Kali looked at him astonished, with her eyebrows raised high.

Keith hated to involve Shiro on that mess, but he had no choice. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening and what happened to the security feed, therefore he needed someone to prove that he wasn’t near Tirok’s office.

The judge laughed at his face.

\- Do you expect this court to accept a slave, a Royal slave nonetheless, as a witness?

\- It is not without precedent. – Kali argued in defiance – Other slaves had already testified in trials that you had presided, your Excellence.

\- But not _Royal_ slaves, defence pleader.

\- That can easily be fixed. I require time to make a request to the Royal family to allow their slave to testify.

Keith felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Emperor Zarkon and Prince Lotor composed the Royal family on that moment.

 _Lotor_ , who had been seen entering the Court District that morning and who talked with a hitman and with a security technician…

Lotor had set him up.

He would NEVER get out of that trial without a conviction.

\- This is a petty thing to bother the Royal family, defence pleader. Facing these evidences, I conclude that the accused is guilty of committing this heinous crime and I sentence him to the death penalty.

\- YOUR EXCELLENCE! – Kali slammed her hand over her table – This is insane! This goes against all the laws of the Empire!

\- As I showed you before, pleader, the law says-

\- The law still defends the right to fair trials regardless of status! This is anything but fair!

\- My decision is final! Guards, take the prisoner to the execution line!

The last thing he saw of the courtroom was Kali still shouting at the judge before he was taken.

Keith was dragged back to the Criminal Precinct, but this time he was put in a small cell.

Prisoners marked to be executed wouldn’t receive any comfort. Their cells were small, there is no water and no food until their execution by being thrown into space. Keith’s cell was nothing but an old pipe with a dead end. He couldn’t even stand up completely inside it. He was locked in the dark, waiting for his sentence.

Keith cursed Lotor’s name.

He heard the sentries marching.

That was the only way he had to count the time.

When he hear that same sound for the fourth time, a full day would have passed.

Keith didn’t think he would live to see more than one day.

Alone in the dark, Keith cried in fear.

He didn’t want to die!

He wanted to survive, to get of there!

He panic for some time, crying his eyes out.

Then he sighed deeply

Keith made his best not to think of Shiro alone.

That would only make him cry more, thinking that his death would mean destruction for the two of them not only for himself.

He could only hope that Thance would fulfil his promise, but thinking of Shiro being abandoned to his own luck hurts.

To try not to think about any of that, once again, Keith focused on the mystery of Lotor’s behaviour. 

Was that the prince’s solution to all his problems? To eliminate all the things and people that he didn’t like or that were in his way?

Keith thought he could understand why Lotor hated him. He rejected the prince and he defeated him in a duel (a duel that Lotor started with the advantage).

Why did he hate Shiro, though?

What Shiro had ever done to Lotor?

According to Shiro, he had never ever met Lotor until one day, out of the blue, the prince just showed up, insulting the Human and being cruel.

Keith should have asked his lover when that happened. Maybe that could give him any indication of what he had done (even if it was something unintentionally) to enrage the prince like that.

What could Shiro have possibly done?

Keith spent kashis thinking about that.

He still didn’t have a good answer.

Shiro was a sweet goofball. He made Keith exasperated at some moments (with his gloomy and even macabre sense of humour or with his tendency to take things too slow), but he loved even those things. Shiro was compassionate, brave, smart and sweet, all wrapped in a very handsome package.

Even the other agents of the Blade who had come in contact with him (on the nights Keith was arrested due to some of Tirok’s punishments) said that Shiro was very polite and gentle. Ulaz had a record even bigger than Keith’s (because he had access to some early feeds of the time he was sharing the cell with other prisoners) of the times Shiro was brave and selfless. Even Thance, who was wary of everything, seemed to be quite fond on Shiro.

To sum up, there was no logical reason for the prince to dislike Shiro. He was the only one who doesn’t like the Human.

That thought seemed to take Keith nowhere.

He heard the sentries marching again.

Seven kashis had passed.

Maybe he was looking at the situation from the wrong angle and blaming the victim.

That whole mess was Lotor’s fault.

Thus, Keith turned his thoughts to Lotor himself.

What did Keith know about the prince?

He was a spoiled and capricious bastard, as many people had said repeatedly.

What exactly did that mean?

Keith was getting thirsty, but he had no water. The cell was hot.

He took a deep breath to calm down his desperate thoughts.

Patience yields focus, like Shiro said.

Keith needed to figure out what was up with Lotor. That might be the last thing he would do and he didn’t even know if he would be able to transmit that to the Blade of Marmora to use. But… if his death could bring that kind of enlightenment to the Blade, then it would probably be worth something.

Knowledge is power, as the Blade’s agents liked to say.

Those conclusions about the prince would be Keith’s legacy.

He hoped that it would be useful to future agents.

He hoped that they protect Shiro after his death if he left a good enough legacy.

Thus, Keith took another deep breath.

Ok, what did he knew about Lotor being spoiled and capricious?

Firstly, he didn’t take well to be rejected or denied something. Keith was positive that Lotor had no real interest on him before he refused to do as he was told. After that, he was obsessed with Keith. He was used to have everything he wanted, so being denied of something or someone made him furious.

Wait… was Lotor really used to have everything he wanted?

Well, people obeyed to his every wish and whim. Thus, maybe that was a correct conclusion.

Another way to think was that the prince didn’t like to lose. It didn’t matter if it was a fight or the obedience of someone who was “inferior”.

Lotor probably had the best teachers and instructors of the whole Empire and yet the only moment Keith saw him fighting was against sentries. Why would a so called sword master fight against fucking sentries? Maybe he losing a duel against Keith was what that started the obsession. Lotor didn’t like to lose.

Keith rolled his eyes.

Basically, Lotor had the emotional capacity of a three-year-old child and would throw tantrums whenever he lost or didn’t get what he wanted. Except that his tantrums were a lot more destructive since he was in a high power position. There were two kinds of tantrums: the immediate (like Lotor attacking him without thinking and losing) and the planned ones (like setting Keith up for Tirok’s murder).

Keith wasn’t sure which one was the worst.

Only one person could control Lotor, that was the Emperor, his father.

Why wouldn’t Zarkon control Lotor?

Keith heard a new change of guard of the sentries.

Time seemed to be running fast towards his demise.

Keith was going to die and there was nothing he could do about that. He tried not to feel pity for himself.

It was hard, but at least he took strength on the fact that he didn’t bowed to Lotor’s demands. At least he would die unbowed, unbent and unbroken.

That honour seemed to be his only real consolation so far.

Keith hoped that making a legacy would give him some consolation too.

His only regret was not being able to say goodbye to his beloved Takashi.

He prayed to the starts to make someone take care of Shiro on his absence.

Please, stars save him from that nightmare.

Please, supernovas protect that good man.

Please, universe deliver Shiro from evil.

Please…

Just please…

Keith took another deep breath.

He was getting hungry and very thirsty.

There was not time for panicking, though.

His conclusions might be the last (and maybe biggest) help he could give to the Blade and to Shiro.

Focus, Keith.

Focus.

Why wouldn’t Zarkon control Lotor closely?

He was his son, for fuck’s sake!

Wouldn’t the Emperor want his son of all people to be the embodiment of the Empire’s discipline?

Zarkon had many other children before. He didn’t care for his grandchild (who would become nobles, but weren’t considered Royal family anymore), but he seemed to keep his sons and daughters closer to him. Some were his best Generals ever, others were just forgotten in history.

Which one was Lotor?

Remarkable or forgettable?

He shook his head.

No, he was digressing.

Zarkon.

Why didn’t Zarkon control his own son?

Keith tried to remember the last time he saw father and son together.

It was probably on Shiro’s match before the New Year’s, the one Sendak (and Lotor) arranged for “the Champion” to face other three gladiators at the same time. The fight that Shiro got the scar on his face.

It was funny how the easiest place to find the Emperor was always on Shiro’s matches.

Keith’s eyes widen.

Enlightenment struck him like an electric shock.

Zarkon was ALWAYS present on Shiro’s matches on the Arena, but the only time Keith was on the Royal training room, Zarkon wasn’t there for his own son’s match.

Maybe Zarkon _didn’t care_ for Lotor.

At least that was the conclusion Keith could get from that.

Maybe he considered Lotor as one of the “forgettable”, therefore not worthy of the Emperor’s time.

\- Fuck… - Keith said aloud, the gears turning fast on his head.

Lotor hated to feel rejected, and his own father couldn’t care less for him.

If Lotor wasn’t so despicable and take his anger out on other people, Keith could even pity him. That sounded horrible.

Shiro, on the other hand, was Zarkon’s favourite…

\- Fucking fuck… - he said agape.

That was why Lotor hated Shiro so much!

Shiro, an alien slave, had the Emperor’s attention while Lotor, his own son, didn’t!

Zarkon didn’t care about Lotor.

Now, _that_ was something worth telling the Blade of Marmora.

The third change of sentries passed.

Keith had been on that dark and hot pipe-cell for 21 kashis now.

He was satisfied with his conclusions about the Royal family, and he was too tired to get more.

Now he needed a plan to pass that to the Blade.

His communicator was taken from him when he was arrested, so he needed to figure something else out.

On the worst-case scenario, he could scream a summed up version of his conclusions while he would be taken to the execution. He was positive that there were at least one agent infiltrated there. Knowledge was power to the Blade, so their spies were everywhere.

However, maybe he could request one last meeting with a friend or a family member. Keith had heard rumours that that was possible to make that request right before the execution.

Whom should he try to call?

Ulaz?

Thance?

Yori?

Whom?

Keith only realized he had fallen asleep when he woke up with the sound of the sentries marching again.

One day.

He had been on that pipe for one day.

The last time he had eaten was a bar of soldiers’ ration last afternoon. The pain of hunger was getting bigger. It wasn’t as pungent as the thirst, though. Keith’s mouth was dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. The high temperature wasn’t helping at all.

They didn’t bother to feed prisoners marked to die.

Why would they?

The prisoners would die anyway.

Keith cursed Lotor again.

Damn him!

It was not Shiro’s fault that Zarkon couldn’t care less for Lotor! It was not fair to Lotor to take that out on Shiro! I was not fair to Lotor to destroy his life just because he didn’t get him to submit!

He needed a plan to tell the Blade of Marmora about his conclusions. Maybe Yori or Harene would be the best option. Keith could always claim that they were friends.

Keith could only wait and hope that the rumours were true.

More 14 kashis passed.

He slept more and just waited.

Was that how Shiro felt before Keith started to meet with him?

No wonder his _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ had becoming to lose his mind.

Shiro…

Once again, Keith prayed to the universe to protect his beloved.

If he could ask for one thing, that would be it.

Keith had nothing before meeting Shiro. No hope, no friends, no affection. He hadn’t realized how much he depended on the Human too. Keith always thought that it was only the opposite, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

After one cycle and 21 kashis (49 kashis in total), the door to his cell was opened.

Keith was taken out by two guards.

He was about to shout to demand to see a “friend” in order to pass the information to the Blade, when he noticed who was with the guards picking him up.

The Guard chief and prince Lotor.

Lotor smirked when he saw the state Keith was.

\- Yes, Chief. That is the one.

Keith narrowed his eyes in a glare.

What the fuck did Lotor still want from him?

He was already going to die! The only thing he could take from Keith now was the notion that Shiro was safe!

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

What if that was the case?

What if Lotor was there to brag that Shiro would starve now? That he would have a smaller cell? That he would have no water?

Keith begged to the universe again.

Please…

Just, PLEASE! Protect Shiro.

He was dragged back to the interrogation room. A table with a gourmet meal for one person was served. The smell was divine, but Keith was positive that that meal was not for him. As he had predicted, he was handcuffed on the opposite side of the table while Lotor sat where the silverware was.

Keith kept his glare.

Oh, so that was Lotor’s game: a final humiliation.

He just hoped that that wouldn’t mean that the spoiled prince would go after Shiro when Keith was dead.

Lotor started to eat and Keith couldn’t help but stare at the food.

The prince pretended just to notice his stare after a while and smirked.

\- Oh, where are my manners! – he cleaned his mouth with the napkin – Are you hungry, 9875?

Keith just glared.

If he was going to die, he stay unbowed to the brat twisted games.

Lotor chuckled.

\- No smart answer? How disappointing.

\- What do you want, Lotor?

\- You should show more respect to your commander.

\- Fuck off.

Lotor only chuckled again and kept eating. He seemed to make a goddamned show out of chewing and drinking water from his cup.

Keith clenched his fists and kept the stoic expression.

After Lotor finished, he cleaned his mouth slowly with the napkin again. Then he glazed at Keith and smirked.

\- Wow, you are a stubborn one, huh? Not even a word?

Keith just kept glaring.

Lotor chuckled once more.

\- Huh. No bravado? Nothing? I expected more from you. So can I take that you probably are not interested on my proposition?

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine again.

He feared what that “proposition” was.

He was already going to die, so his biggest fear was that it involved Shiro in any way. If swallowing some of his pride just to make sure that his lover was fine was the price, so be it.

\- What proposition? – he asked while keeping his frown.

Lotor smiled predatory, a grin full of teeth and bad intentions.

\- Well, 9875, if I don’t interfere, your destiny will be to die tomorrow morning, thrown into space where the air will be pulled out of your lungs in less than one akataki and what is left of your body will freeze.

Keith felt another shiver, but he kept the same expression.

\- But! – Lotor continued – I may be merciful of your crime-

\- That I didn’t commit. – Keith interrupted with a glare – You set me up.

Lotor shrugged.

\- Does it matter now? – he chuckle – You are at my total mercy regardless.

Another chuckle.

\- Oh, but there is one way out. One way to save your pathetic life. – he made a dramatic pause – I can make you a slave instead of killing you. One of my personal slaves.

\- You’re disgusting. – Keith said without thinking.

\- You should be careful with your words. I have your life in my hands after all.

Keith’s pride was screaming to him to refuse.

Death seemed better than to become Lotor’s rape toy.

The simple thought of the Galra prince touching him was enough to make Keith want to vomit.

It was hard to think with his empty stomach and great thirst, but one word crossed his head on that moment.

 _Legacy_.

Maybe his sacrifice could help **anyone** from the Blade to get closer to the Royal family on that time period while Lotor was alive.

Would that be worthy?

Lotor would rape him, or at least try to, but maybe…

Maybe Keith could come up with a plan to rile up the prince _so bad_ that he would beat Keith, not sexually assault him. As in one of his hotheaded tantrums.

And Keith could always try to kill him later.

That could work.

He would just have to swallow his pride.

The hybrid pursed his lips.

\- If I accept to be one of your slaves, will I get to live?

Lotor smirked again and Keith had to fight his will to vomit.

\- Indeed. Become my slave and I spare your miserable life.

Keith thought about his conclusions on the pipe-cell

He review it in his mind.

That could be his legacy.

He couldn’t throw away his only shot.

Keith nodded.

\- Deal.

The smile that Lotor gave to him made him feel disgusted with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I _suck_ at writing courtroom stories.  
>  Period.
> 
> Also, the interpretation to Lotor on this one was kinda inspired by what I know about the 80's version of him (I think it was the 80's... anyway, it's not the VLD 2016 Lotor).  
> I'm sorry if it makes someone squicky or something.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	7. A risky plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for an hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
>  **WARNING!**  
>  This chapter contain an attempt of rape. The rape will not happen, but there is the imminence of it.
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith was immediately handcuffed again, but this time Royal Guards conducted him.

Lotor walked in front of the guards. He had a big grin on his face that Keith wanted to punch real bad. Oh, but the worst part was that Lotor WOULDN’T SHUT UP.

\- You are lucky that you are not ugly, 9875, or I would just kill you. But I can think about a few things to do with you. It looks like you are not all that useless, huh?

Keith just gritted his teeth and kept quiet.

He needed to survive enough time to transmit his message to the Blade and avoid being assaulted by the despicable prince. Running his mouth on that moment would be a huge stupidity.

\- Not much bravado now, huh? – Lotor asked with a chuckle looked over his shoulder to Keith – If I had known that this would put you in your place, worm, I would have done this days earlier.

Keith just clenched his fists and pursed his lips.

Lotor laughed and went back to his tirade about how amazing he was and how inferior Keith was.

Keith did his best to tune it down.

They took the panoramic elevator (since the prince was with them and heaven forbid the spoiled prince to take the service elevator) and went to the Royal’s sector.

The first stop was straight to the Royal Medic officer. He was already expecting them.

\- Your grace. – the medic saluted the prince with the “Veprit Sa” salute.

Lotor waved his hand without really paying attention to the medic.

\- Do all the exams on this one, Febos. I do not want to get some alien venereal disease just because this slut likes to fuck weird things.

Keith scowled.

There was so many stupid things with that sentence that he didn’t even know where to begin. He still kept his mouth shut (one wrong word and he would be on the death corridor before being able to pass his message to the Blade).

Medic Febos saluted the prince again.

\- Of course, your highness.

They took the handcuffs and Keith was undressed in front of Lotor and his guards. Keith only pursed his lips. Thankfully, he was able to hold back and not blush of mortification. The guards and the doctor didn’t look impressed or bothered at all. Lotor was obviously having a great deal of fun with that.

\- By the stars, 9875! Look at how scrawny you are! I could feed you to my hounds! Only dogs would normally appreciate that much of bony meat!

“And I was still able to defeat you.” Keith thought rolling his eyes. He knew his value and he knew that Lotor was just trying to provoke a reaction. The mocking comments made him angry, but Keith had a mission.

He had to pass his message to the Blade of Marmora. His legacy.

Then he would defy the stupid prince and maul him if he had the chance.

The doctor took blood samples and examined his injuries from the “interrogation” at the Criminal Precinct before instructing Keith to lay down on the examination table in the most embarrassing position possible. He had to put his feet on two supports that put his legs in a spread position, exposing Keith to all the present on the room.

Keith closed his eyes in humiliation for one moment. He took a deep sigh to steel his will before looking to the ceiling with the most neutral expression he could muster and with his jaw clenched.

The guards had the decency to look away from him. It was good to know that even the ones supposed to take care of Lotor didn’t agree with his despicable ideas. Only one of them openly stared at Keith with hungry eyes. Lotor looked interested himself with a wolfish smile on his lips.

The medic examined his genitals with a neutral disinterest of one who is only doing his job. Then he examined Keith’s ass.

He frowned.

\- When was the last time you had anal intercourse?

Keith sighed deeply to steel his mind against the humiliation once again.

\- I didn’t have any anal intercourse.

That seemed to pick interest of the guards once again. Most of them looked sorry for him. The one that was ogling Keith licked his lips. Lotor’s eyebrows were almost disappearing on his hairline.

The doctor hummed.

\- Yes, that seems like it. Please, sit.

Keith did as he was told.

\- You are a virgin! – Lotor said, still with his eyebrows raised.

Keith really didn’t want to discuss how the notion of virginity being related with penetration was bull with Lotor of all people.

He wasn’t a virgin. Keith had already done plenty of sexual things with Shiro and he was satisfied with how slow they were going. The couple had incorporated rimming and blowjobs on their routine and they had been slowly talking about fingering (Keith would have to buy some lube for that, according to Shiro).

Yet, having Lotor saying that made Keith even more irritated.

He took another deep breath.

“Patience yields Focus”.

He had a legacy to protect.

\- Open your mouth. – the doctor said, examining Keith’s throat with a lantern.

\- You are, are not you?! – Lotor insisted, now with a shit-eating grin forming on his lips.

Keith didn’t reply.

Lotor laughed.

\- So the Mighty Champion could not get it up!

Although Keith felt a great desire to defend his beloved, he knew that it wasn’t worth it. He knew how his lover was _very_ capable of satisfying him, thank you very much.

The medic ignored Lotor’s reaction. He hummed.

\- When was the last time you performed oral sex?

Keith sighed.

\- Four days ago.

Although it was embarrassing to talk about his private life like that, at least it was highly satisfying to see Lotor losing his smile.

Medic Febos hummed and took notes.

\- And how many partners did you had while performing oral sex?

Keith swallowed.

\- One.

That made the medic stare at him in an impassive manner. Most of the guards seemed to pity him. The ogling guard’s mouth seemed to water. Lotor raised his eyebrows again.

Recovering from his surprise, the medic shook his head displeased.

\- There is no manifestation on the physical examination. I will wait for the laboratory results, your highness.

Lotor waved his hand dismissively before smirking at Keith.

\- Well, would you look at this! At least you had the common sense of not letting an inferior species to fuck you, huh?

Keith remained quiet.

“Hold it…” he said in his mind, and oddly enough he used Shiro’s voice.

There would be a moment to insult Lotor.

Not now.

Hold it.

Patience.

Lotor smirked.

It seemed like he was going to say something, something stupid or nasty (maybe both. Probably both), but he was interrupted when an Emissary entered the room.

\- Your grace, - the emissary saluted the prince with the traditional “Veprit Sa”

\- What do you want? – Lotor asked rolling  his eyes.

\- Your presence is required at the Generals’ Council, your highness.

Lotor grunted.

\- Those meetings are always SO useless. I am sure they can hold it without me.

\- Your grace, - one of his Royal guard said – the Emperor will be displeased if you skip another General’s Council meeting.

Lotor groaned like an upset child.

\- Fiiiiine, Yatrak! But make sure that this slave is properly cleaned and delivered to my room. And watch him! Guard the door to my chambers! I do not want my new toy to run away.

\- As you wish, your highness. – the guard made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

Lotor smirked at Keith again.

\- Tonight, 9875, tonight. – Lotor promised with a wicked expression.

The hybrid could barely believe his luck as the prince turned his back and walked out of the room following the emissary.

The guard that had been ogling Keith smirked.

\- I am pretty sure the Prince will not mind if we toy a little with his new plaything.

Keith clenched his fists and glared at him.

“Try me, motherfucker.” He thought, already imagining all the ways he could maim and maul the pureblood using his hands or his teeth.

Yatrak glared at his fellow guard.

\- He is property of the prince.

\- Well, it is not like he had not sucked some dick before!

\- Do you want me to fulfil another disciplinary complain about you?

The guard made a tsk sound and grimaced.

\- You are no fun.

Yatrak gave Keith a tunic to cover himself before handcuffing him again. He conducted Keith wordlessly to Lotor’s chambers.

The chambers had a small round hall with a series of closed doors. Keith was conducted to the bedroom, and he had no idea of what the other rooms could be.

A few half-breed servants were already waiting for them.

Keith paid attention to the sounds when the guards left the room. They stopped outside the chambers, so he probably couldn’t escape through there. Keith could go to the small hall, but not beyond.

Most of the servants seemed completely uninterested on him beyond fulfil their duties.

They instructed Keith on how to shower and how to clean himself. It was a little humiliating to have to clean inside his own anus with water, but at least the servants allowed him some privacy to do so. Keith was forced to shave his groin and ass, making it completely smooth in a way that irked him.

\- The prince does not like their partners to have body hair. – one of the maid, an old lady, said right after instructing him on how to properly shave.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Of course not.

He hated that. If they ever gave him the choice, he would never shave like that. Maybe trim his pubic hair, yes. But never get smooth like that.

He was perfumed and put into a golden and yellow outfit.

It didn’t left any room for imagination. The small top barely covered Keith’s chest and was decorated with delicate-looking transparent yellow cobweb tissue and with a series of golden chains connected to a dog collar on Keith’s neck. The bottom part was a miniskirt with the same yellow cobweb as adornment and many golden beads.

They put make up on him, making Keith look like some stupid doll, with dark purple skin, big eyes and rounded lips.

One of the youngest servants, a timid looking boy that looked even younger than Keith, gave him a bottle of lube.

\- You should prepare yourself. – he said quietly – Prince Lotor will not do it  for you.

They all treated him as if he was going to be executed.

In a way, Keith agreed with them.

Keith nodded to the servant boy.

\- Thank you.

They left some food and water for him in a small table before leaving through the servants’ passage on the hall.

Keith watched and memorized how to open that door.

It could be his way out.

After the servants left, he immediately started to rummage through Lotor’s things. He didn’t believe he would find some smoking gun against the prince, but he needed something to cover himself.

He found a dark robe that to a pure blood was some stylish short cape, but for him it was a reasonable fitting cloak.

Keith didn’t bother with shoes. He probably wouldn’t find any of his size.

He took a second look to the bottle of lube before slipping it to the cloak inner pocket. If everything failed, he still wanted Shiro to be his first, so even if Lotor did rape him, he wouldn’t have that to brag.

Keith covered his head with the cloak hood. He waited half kashi to start to execute his plan. In that meanwhile, he ate and drank the water, since it had been 2 days since his last meal.

After that, Keith put his ear at the fake wall that was the servants’ pathway. No sound.

He tried to open the door and he sighed in relief when it opened soundlessly.

There was no guards there. After all, Lotor said “Guard the door to my chambers” without considering the servants pathway.

Trying to run away seemed like a bad idea. Even if he manage to get to a ship, he probably would be shot down immediately. Besides, if Keith managed to escape, he would be abandoning Shiro at his own luck. Lotor would probably turn his wrath back to the Human without Keith there to take the hits.

Thus, the best plan seemed to be getting to Ulaz, the Blade of Marmora agent that he had some idea of where to find.

It took Keith a few tries to figure out which way to go and he had to hide whenever he heard servants walking nearby, but he managed to exit on one empty corridor near the Royal Training room.

Trying to find his way until where Thance was seemed to be some big stupidity, even if he was probably the closest to him. Keith knew very little of the way around the Royal Level, therefore he would probably end up lost.

Ulaz still seemed to be the sensible option.

He descended on the service elevator among lots of servant hybrids. The dark cloak drawn some attention, but nothing to make people suspect him.

Keith exited at the Civilian Galra’s sector.

He walked fast, almost running towards Ulaz’s clinic.

The clinic was still open and had some patient waiting on the waiting room. A pure blood secretary that seemed more interested on his nails than on paying attention to the room looked at him when he got closer to the reception desk.

\- Do you have an appointment? – he asked in monotone and an annoyed sigh.

\- Kinda. Could you please tell Medic Salus that Keith’s here to see him?

\- If you do not have an appointment get out of here.

\- Listen, you don’t understand-

\- Are you deaf or are you dumb? – the secretary raised his voice – If you do not have an appointment, you have to get out of here.

\- Please, I need-

\- I do not care! Get the fuck out of here!

Keith was about to get desperate when the medic’s officer’s door opened and Ulaz looked outside.

\- Hallu, what is going on? – he noticed Keith and he raised his eyebrows and widen his eyes – Keith?

Before the secretary could say anything else, Keith replied.

\- I need to speak with you. It’s urgent.

Ulaz nodded.

\- Just a moment. Wait right here.

He closed the door again and Keith fidgeted nervously. The secretary sent him a dirty look before focusing again on his nails. The patients grumbled and scowled, but they didn’t do much beside that.

Soon enough, Ulaz opened the door again, saying good-bye to the patient he had been attending. Then he looked at Keith and signalled for him to enter.

Once inside, Ulaz immediately hugged him. Keith was taken aback.

\- I thought you were dead, kid! – Ulaz said with a relieved sigh – We were worried sick about you!

Keith sighed too and relaxed into the hug.

\- Considering my situation, I think I’d prefer to be dead.

Ulaz detached himself with a frown.

\- Why would you say such stupid thing?

Keith sighed again and told him the events of the last two days and his conclusions while he was arrested.

Ulaz had a disgusted grimace when Keith finished telling his story.

\- Are you an idiot!? Why in the world would you take this deal with Lotor or all people!?

\- I needed to pass my conclusion to the Blade. – Keith said resolute – Besides, I’m sure the Blade of Marmora can protect Shiro and I, right?

Ulaz sighed.

He looked away.

\- I am afraid not.

Keith felt like he lost his ground. He felt sick.

\- What?!

The medic had a frown of old outrage on his face.

\- This is a policy that I do not agree at all, but the high command instructed us to not interfere when one of us become a slave.

\- By “one of us” you mean the hybrids. – Keith narrowed his eyes.

\- This is not something I agree with. I can protect you and provide shelter, but as far as the high ups consider, you are no long a member of the Blade of Marmora.

Keith was quiet. He clenched his fists and felt his blood boiling.

\- So the Blade of Marmora's no different from what Zarkon is with his own people.

Ulaz sighed.

\- Yeah… pretty much. But I can help you get away from the ship and escape. Taking you away from Lotor.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

\- And what about Shiro?

\- For now, Thance and I are intervened on his favour, but Lotor can change the rules for his captivity at any leshitof.

Keith pursed his lips.

\- I have to go.

\- Keith, I do not think-

\- If you aren’t going to help Shiro, it’s useless and even dangerous for me to get away from Lotor. – Keith interrupted him – So, if you excuse me, I have to go see my _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ before Lotor comes back.

Ulaz eyebrows raised again at the endearment term Keith used to describe Shiro. His eyes were wide in shock.

Keith couldn’t care less for what the Blade’s agent was thinking.

He had been abandoned.

That was all that mattered.

Even if he was just a rookie at the Blade of Marmora, their creed, their beliefs of fighting against the wrong doings of Zarkon and the Empire had given Keith hope that they were different. He had believed that the Blade was in favour of union, fairness and equality, contrary to what the Empire defended.

Apparently, that was true unless you are a slave.

Weren’t slaves people like everybody else? Shouldn’t they be protected like everybody else? Shouldn’t they have their freedom back?

Keith felt alone again, just before joining.

He was shaking. His eyes burned.

He needed to see Shiro.

Takashi was the only one capable of holding him to avoid letting Keith shatter.

Keith’s descend to the hybrid’s sectors was a big blur. He was focusing on not breaking and on holding on for Shiro.

He didn’t hesitate until getting to Shiro’s cell.

Shiro stood from the bench immediately when he entered.

\- Keith!

He hugged Keith tightly with a relieved sigh.

Keith trembled.

\- Takashi…

Shiro detached himself, took Keith’s hood off and held his face between his hands.

\- Baby, what happened? Why didn’t you came yesterday? And why are you wearing make up?

Keith felt his eyes water.

\- I came to say goodbye, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Goodbye!? – Shiro frowned – Keith what the hell are you talking about?

Keith sniffed.

\- Oh, shit! – the Human said, pulling the hybrid to sit on his lap and hugging him tightly.

Keith cried quietly, holding his Takashi. Shiro rubbed soothing circles on his back saying sweet nothings on Keith’s ear.

He didn’t know for how long he stayed there just crying. What he knew was that that was probably the last time he would be seeing Shiro.

At last, when he wasn’t sobbing anymore, Keith said to his lover with a quiet voice:

\- He got me.

Shiro tighten his hold on Keith.

\- Lotor. – he spat the name with anger in his voice.

\- Yeah… he set me up. Made me become his slave.

Still holding Shiro and still not looking at his face, Keith told once again what had happened to him. He didn’t know why, but this time it was twice as painful to tell his story. Maybe he didn’t want his lover to know about all the humiliation he passed. It made Keith feel dirty and disgusting, unworthy of having Shiro’s tender embrace.

\- Keith! – Shiro pushed Keith enough so they were facing each other – You have to run away! He’ll rape you if you stay!

Keith looked away.

\- But if I ran, he’d lash out on you again.

\- I don’t care!

The hybrid raised his eyes in surprise at Shiro’s outburst.

Shiro had a resolute look in his eyes and a clenched jaw.

\- Do you really think I’d like to see you getting hurt at all because of me? Do you have any idea of how knowing that you’re suffering because of me is painful?

Keith bit his lip.

\- I’m sorry, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ … I can’t let you get hurt either. It’d destroy me.

Shiro gently moved his chin so they were staring at each other’s eyes deeply.

Oh, how Keith _loved_ his Takashi’s alien brown eyes…

\- Keith, I don’t want you to suffer and you don’t want me to suffer. Do you realize that we have an impasse right now?

Keith sighed.

\- Yeah, but there’s nothing we can do about it.

\- Actually…

The hybrid blinked. The Human’s eyes had a sad shine for one moment before setting to a more resolute look.

\- What do you have in mind?

Shiro had that look in his eyes, the same he always had when the two of them were strategizing battle scenarios for his matches on the Arena.

\- You said you’re going to verbally taunt him for Zarkon not liking him, right?

\- Yes?

\- For what you told me, Lotor’s a proud asshole. In my experience, proud assholes **hate** to be insulted for lack of prowess in bed.

As always when they were strategizing, Keith seemed to follow Shiro’s line of thought without him having to finish his thoughts.

\- So you want me to say that you’re a better fuck than what he’ll ever be?

Shiro nodded.

\- Exactly.

Keith looked away.

\- That’s not possible, Takashi. I was examined by a medic and he attested to the prince that I had never had anal sex. I… I came here wishing you could…

He bit his lip. Shiro kissed his cheek in reassurance, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Keith grunted before slowly looking back at Shiro.

\- I wish… I wish to have my first time with you today… Because, even if he assault me I… - Keith sighed to avoid breaking again – At least I’ll have a good memory before that.

\- Oh, Keith… - Shiro kissed his lips sweetly and desperately – I don’t want Lotor to touch you. EVER.

Keith sighed again, resting his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder.

\- Things aren’t what we both hoped for.

They stayed in silence for a while.

Keith raised his head to look at Shiro again.

\- I beg of you-

\- Shhhh… - the Human kissed him – Don’t beg, baby. You’ll never have to beg for anything with me.

Keith sighed.

\- Shiro… please… - he took the bottle of lube from his pocket and put on Shiro’s hand – Make love to me. Make me feel good before I have to face whatever will happen tonight.

Shiro stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

\- If we make love now, I want you to promise me that you’ll use it against Lotor. I _need_ you to promise that you’ll spit on his face and laugh saying that he’ll never be half of the fuck I am. I _need_ you to promise me that you’ll make him angry with both of us.

\- I… I can’t…

\- Keith… Please…

Keith closed his eyes for one moment, steeling his will.

\- Ok… ok…

\- Promise me.

Keith stared at those sweet brown eyes and he knew that could never break a promise to them if he could help it.

Shiro had him wrapped around his little finger and he knew it.

\- I… I promise…

The Human kissed him, a sloppy and desperate kiss, with too much tongue and teeth.

Shiro took his cloak and looked at the ridiculous outfit with a frown.

\- Lotor’s a big idiot for making you wear such stupid thing and so much makeup that it hides your true beauty…

Keith couldn’t help but snort.

\- Tell me about it.

The lovers chuckled and then sighed in silence, their foreheads and noses touching gently.

Then Shiro kissed Keith again.

It was a slower kiss, but still full of tongue and desperation.

Keith hooks his legs around Shiro, already feeling his half-erection starting to form. It always amazed him how he could arouse his _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ with the simplest things, like a mere kiss.

They gritted their groins together.

The miniskirt raised from Keith’s hips easily, exposing him completely. Shiro’s callused hand immediately started to jerk him off.

\- That’s not how I envisioned this to happen. – the Human said quietly while staring at Keith moaning – I wished… I wished we had a bed. A bath then a bed. We’d both enjoy it and I’d make you feel good… No fear and no urgency… Just the two of us…

Keith moaned and gritted on Shiro’s own erection. The slave’s suit made a harsh friction against his dick, but it was worth it to hear Takashi moaning too.

Shiro caressed Keith’s nipples, putting his fingers under the stupid tank top.

With clumsy movements, Keith started to pull Shiro’s prisoner clothes, baring his chest and abdomen. He kissed and nibbled his lover’s neck and collarbone, making him groan and moan lowly.

Keith kissed his lips again.

\- Mark me, Takashi… - he pleaded while toying with Shiro’s sensitive nipples and chest – Show everyone that I’m yours and yours alone. Your lover, your whore, your mate…

Shiro groaned possessively and Keith couldn’t help himself but feel pre-come start to drip from his dick.

\- My _everything_.

The way he said “everything” made Keith curl his toes in pleasure.

Shiro uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some on his right hand while his left hand kept jerking Keith off. His expression became soft.

\- If this’s too much, just tell me and I'll stop at any moment.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- In case you haven't noticed yet, we don't exactly have the privilege to take things slow at the moment.

Takashi smiled. It was a painfully sweet and tender smile, so full of love and devotion that made Keith melt and quiver.

\- I'm going to treat you right, babe. No matter what happens, no matter the circumstances, you deserve to be loved in the right way. – he gently kissed Keith’s collarbone before groaning again – I’m going to pamper and love you in a way that there will be an imprint inside of you.

He circled Keith’s hole with insistence before pushing one lubed finger in. Keith sucked a breath.

\- The imprint will say: - Shiro continued – Good luck pleasing this one, because he’s spoiled rotten.

The sensation of the finger was initially similar to the times Shiro eat his ass. The nice stretch of his asshole was very pleasant. Keith moaned and Shiro stared pleased at his face in between kissed on Keith’s neck. With his finger, he brushed an area that made Keith feel a new wave of pleasure that he had never experienced before. He yelped.

\- What the fuck is that?

Shiro chuckled before kissing him and while assaulting that same spot over and over again.

\- I guess your anatomy’s very similar to humans, huh? – he said while Keith was a moaning mess on his lap – This’s your prostate, by the way.

\- Fuuuuuuck… - Keith moaned loudly.

He never had that curiosity about anatomy before, so he wished he had discovered that spot with Shiro in a different situation. How delicious it would have been to have his lover have all the time of the world to assault that prostate thing. Although, Keith knew that he would have to go back to Lotor’s chambers before night, he also didn’t want that moment to end.

It was getting too intense, with Shiro jerking his off and with that one finger inside him.

\- Takashi… Slow down… I don’t want to come alone…

Shiro stopped his hand at the base of Keith’s cock, holding tightly (almost to the point of pain). He stopped his ministrations at Keith’s ass too.

Keith breathed deeply for some moments, his head leaning on his lover’s shoulder.

\- You ok, baby?

\- Yeah… This’s _sooo_ good…

Shiro chuckled.

\- Let me make it even better.

He added a second finger.

Twice the stretch and twice the area to touch that spot that made Keith see stars.

This time, Shiro was focusing solely on his lover’s ass, alternating between rubbing his prostate and scissoring his fingers and stretching him more. He stared at Keith’s face with a bittersweet expression, as if it pained and pleased him to see how he was making the hybrid come undone.

Keith could only moan and move his hips to try to make the fingers rub that sweet pleasure spot.

\- You’re gorgeous. – Shiro crooned lovingly.

Keith sighed.

\- Takashi… I need you…

The Human kissed his frown.

\- You need a little bit more of preparation, baby.

\- We don’t have the time. – the hybrid lamented, leaning his head on his lover’s shoulder again.

He chuckled.

\- Besides, they always say that the first time hurts anyway.

\- That’s a big bullshit.

Keith kissed his lips while moving his hips in a similar rhythm with Shiro’s fingers.

\- But I want to experience everything with you. – he kissed Takashi again – Pain, pleasure… _Everything._

Shiro literally growled, like a possessive animal, and Keith felt a shiver of desire on his back.

\- Do you have any idea of the power you have over me? – he gave Keith a sloppy and sensual kiss – You just have to look at me and I’m yours.

Keith felt his face getting warn at the same time Shiro assaulted his prostate one last time before retreating his fingers.

Anticipating what would happen, Keith helped Shiro to roll the rest of the prisoner suit down, exposing his dick, hard and already leaking fat drops of pre-come.

\- You don’t happen to have a condom, do you? – the Human asked with a soft kiss.

\- What’s a condom?

Shiro sighed.

\- Nevermind I guess.

Shiro lubed his cock before helping Keith to position himself for a smooth penetration.

They kissed each other.

\- I love you. – Keith said in a quiet and reverent tone.

\- I love you too. – Shiro answered with tenderness and devotion.

With Shiro’s hands on his hips, Keith slowly started to sink down.

The first stretch was the worst part, for he wasn’t used to take something that big (or anything at all). It stung a little and Keith hissed.

Shiro stilled his movement.

\- Do you want to stop?

Keith shook his head.

\- No. I want to keep going.

The Human nodded.

They went slow until Keith was fully sitting on Shiro’s lap again, but this time with a whole dick up on his ass.

\- Fuuuuuuuck… - he sighed – It did hurt.

Shiro chuckled.

\- I told you needed more preparation, baby.

The stretching pain was short lived, and soon he was already making small movements, testing the waters.

Shiro helped, holding his hips and moved it with Keith’s own movements.

He soon was riding his lover the best way he could, with Shiro’s hands helping dictate the pace.

It was a little shameful to admit that none of them lasted longer on their first time doing anal. Their situation was dire, and urgency made they hurry up a little bit too much.

It hurts a little for Keith, but he guessed that it made sense for the bittersweet occasion.

He came all over Shiro’s abs, while Shiro came deep inside Keith.

The orgasm wasn’t one of the best they had ever had. Even if they tried to make the most of the situation, the lovers were still worried sick about what would happen with them now.

They were quiet when they were done, holding each other tightly.

\- I don’t want you to go…

\- I don’t want to go either, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ … But I have to face that now.

\- Just run way… Please…

Keith sighed.

\- I can’t leave you.

Shiro closed his eyes tightly before sighing himself.

\- Then, please, don’t take all his wrath on your own. Please…

Keith looked away.

\- I promised you I’d share, didn’t I?

Takashi kissed his forehead.

\- Thank you, Keith.

They detached from each other fast, as if that could prevent more pain.

Keith clenched his ass as soon as Shiro took his dick out of it. There was a feeling of power knowing that the first person ever to come inside him was someone he chose.

He put his clothes back in place and Shiro helped him put his cloak back.

They kissed one last time.

\- No matter what happens, I love you Keith.

They stayed together for some moments, their foreheads touching gently and their eyes closed.

\- I love you too, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ …

Before he could break his resolution, Keith walked away from the cell.

He was still keeping his ass as clenched as he could.

If he was going to keep his promise to Shiro, then having his load of jizz inside him should be a good idea.

That didn’t stop Keith for worrying the whole elevator ride back.

So many things could go wrong with that plan, and it was all what he had. The Blade of Marmora had abandoned him. Even if Ulaz helped Keith, there wouldn’t be no more support beyond that. As he had thought many time, he couldn’t just ran away, for that would leave Shiro alone at Lotor’s mercy. His only hope was to rile the prince up so much that he would beat Keith, not rape him, and even then it was a plan that could get ugly pretty fast.

Keith considered killing Lotor. It could prevent Shiro from suffering any further, but it would also mean Keith’s immediate execution (since there was no other punishment for killing a member of the Royal family). He preferred to try his chances with the risky plan if that meant that he had one shot to survive.

He prayed to the stars, the supernovas and to the universe to help his situation and protect both of them.

Please…

Just…

Please.

When he got back to Lotor’s chambers through the servants’ pathways, he noticed that the same timid boy who had given him the lube bottle was in the room. His eyes widen when he saw Keith.

\- What have you done? – he asked alarmed, pale and with wide eyes – He will kill you!

Only now, looking at a mirror while being without the hood, Keith noticed how his makeup was completely smeared and his clothes weren’t in perfect shape.

Keith smirked.

\- Better than have his dick forced inside me.

The boy paled even more.

\- He will kill _me_ if he see you on this state.

Keith blinked.

\- It’s ok, pal. He’ll probably blame it all on me.

The boy shook his head.

\- No… you do not know how he is like… - he gulped – Last month he sentenced a maid to slavery just because she spilled some wine on his tunic…

The boy trembled and looked at Keith with terrified eyes.

Keith sighed.

\- Then help me to look presentable.

\- W-what?

\- If I look presentable, he can’t blame you for any of my misconducts, correct?

\- I… I guess not…

\- Neat. Now help me.

It wasn’t on Keith’s original plans to look presentable at all. The more dishevelled, smeared and smelling like sex he was, the better. However, he wasn’t going to let innocent people pay the price for his misconducts. It was already bad enough that he was going to fulfil his promise to Shiro. He didn’t need another person to suffer.

The boy, Liz, helped Keith wash his face and he did the makeup again. When Keith refused to take a shower, Liz helped him to have at least his clothes straight and some more perfume to hide the sweaty smell.

Liz saw a little of Human’s semen running between Keith’s buttocks while he was fixing the skirt. He paled.

\- You are **_crazy_**.

Keith sighed.

\- No, Liz. I’m desperate and without options. As I said, I prefer to die to let Lotor touch me. I just don’t want you to suffer because of my decisions.

Liz looked down, as if considering what Keith was saying.

Before leaving, Liz timidly said:

\- Good luck, Keith.

Keith smiled to reassure him, even if he felt completely hopeless.

Alone in the room, all he could do was wait.

It shouldn’t take long now, for the afternoon cycle was almost over.

Lotor’s chambers had big windows that would allow people inside to look at space.

Keith had absolutely NO IDEA of why the blinds were closed. If he had such big windows with the best of the best radiation protection, he would let them always open, so he could wake up looking at pulsars and fall asleep counting the closest planet’s moons. The only good side of his work as a guard on Zarkon’s Main Colony was that he could see space every single day.

He never got tired of it.

When he was a kid, Keith used to dream of going out in space in adventures.

He sighed.

Not so much for an adventurer, huh?

He opened the blinds and stared at the beautiful asteroid ring from the grey planet nearby. It had many layers of debris and rocks, positioning themselves by colour. Keith knew that what was organizing them was density and how that interacted with the planet’s gravity, but he liked to look at that with childish wonder and believe that the universe would do something so silly to organize the ring separating the colours in organized rings.

He looked at the stars around, as if they were floating in the midst of a diamond water. The galaxy that they were passing had that green appearance. The predominant colour was a deep emerald green, but there were “clouds” of light jade green and everything in between those two colours. Yellow was spattered at some distant points, like golden delicate veins. That really made it look like they were floating in a sea of gold and diamonds. The grey planets with the rings was the closer one, but if Keith squinted his eyes, he could see the silhouette of a second planet in the far distance. That wasn’t a big solar system after all, the distant planet had a red shine to it, and the big windows gave Keith a very privileged view of it.

He stayed there, watching the red planet slowly get closer as the enormous ship lazily made their way through the solar system.

Sometimes the gigantic force field lines or the moons connected to them would pass his line of vision. The metal lines were responsible for the solar barrier, an impenetrable protection in case of the ship being attacked. It was deactivated now, but the lines still made lazy movements around the Colony. The moons were annexed to the lines as an emergency supplies in case of a prolonged fight, because they were rich in metals and other materials necessary to keep the huge ship going. They combination of the force field metal lines and the captured moons had a melancholic artificial beauty. Keith wished he could ever see space without those on his line of vision.

He could feel a little bit more of Shiro’s cum running on his buttocks. Keith clenched his ass, trying to hold his trump card for as long as he could.

It was a very risky move.

He sighed.

He was truly desperate.

The door opened and Lotor entered with a scowl.

\- Why the fuck did you opened the blinds?! Close the damn thing! I hate looking at those boring landscapes!

Keith obeyed with a sigh.

Showtime.

Lotor was already unfastening his belt. He seemed irritated with whatever had happened on the Generals’ Council.

\- At least you will be a good consolation prize. So get your virgin ass over here!

Keith thought about starting to speak up and taunt Lotor, but he decided to wait a moment more. Let him almost take a bite on the bait and then snatch it right under his nose and switch to offensive.

There were so many things that could go wrong with that plan, but Keith tried to push down any fear he might have.

Patience yields Focus.

(Was that what Shiro always felt before facing death again and again? Wow… no wonder being alone was taking such a great toll on him. That feeling was already awful on their own, when combined with isolation would probably be devastating).

Keith did what he was told, but with a scowl of his own.

Lotor grinned. Keith’s displeasure seemed only to fuel the prince’s satisfaction.

\- You can look at me with that ugly face as much as you want. – he pushed Keith on all four over the bed – I won.

He pushed Keith’s skirt up even before finishing pulling his own pants down.

Keith smirked and stopped clenching.

He could feel the come leaking and making a mess on his private parts and dripping on the bed.

Lotor gasped.

\- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

Keith laughed (a mixture of satisfaction for taking something the prince wanted and of desperate and panicked laugh).

He rolled on the bed, so he could close his legs and smirk at Lotor.

\- Oopsie.

\- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?

\- Cum, your highness.

\- I does not look like cum!

Keith smirk grew into a full grin.

\- It’s alien, your highness.

He said the royal title with mockery while pushing the skirt down.

Lotor’s purple skin was darker with the amount of blood on his face in anger. He glared at Keith and had a snarl on his lips.

\- How dare you…?!

\- I just couldn’t help myself, your highness. He just has to look at me and I’m his.

Lotor was trembling with rage now.

\- Who…?

Keith chuckled, even if his heart was beating fast and was full of dread.

\- The Champion, of course!

Lotor clenched his fists. Keith continued.

\- He climbed the walls of the ship and came here to see me.

\- That is impossible!

Another chuckle.

\- You couldn’t do it. Oh, but he… - another chuckle – He came here and fucked me real good, in your own bed.

That seemed to make Lotor snap.

He slapped Keith on the face and climbed on top of him.

\- YOU DISGUSTING WHORE! YOU DIRTY-BLOOD SLUT! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!

He started to rip Keith’s clothes.

Keith felt breathless and cold sweating. His brain was threatening to shut down in panic.

He was doomed… wasn’t he?

However, a strange braveness bloomed in his heart with Shiro’s voice.

“Patience. Focus. You can do it.”

That braveness was what made Keith snicker, then laugh and finally guffaw.

His laugh was a mixture of faking it and hysteria, but who cares?

The important thing was that Lotor stopped at his tracks with a dumbfound expression.

If Keith’s displeasure seemed to turn Lotor on, his laughed seemed like a huge turn off.

Still laughing, Keith said breathlessly.

\- Is this the only way you get to fuck? And you still wonder why the Champion is so much better than you?

Lotor seemed like he would pop a vein.

\- You miserable-

Keith ignored him.

Time to use his smoking gun.

\- No wonder the Emperor likes him more than he likes you.

The reaction was immediate. Almost as if someone had flipped a switch and made Lotor shift emotions immediately. His expression fell and his jaw unclenched. His grip on Keith got lax, and the hybrid used the opportunity to crawl away from him and from the bed, putting some distance between them. If Keith had slapped him, it wouldn’t have been that effective.

\- W-what did you just say…?

Lotor’s voice was small and constricted. Keith could almost feel pity of him, if it wasn’t the fact that he was a rapist and a cruel person overall.

He smirked.

\- Did you think I didn’t notice? The Champion is your father’s favourite. He doesn’t miss one match on the Arena. And he’s right, you know? The Champion is indeed someone impressive.

Keith looked at the prince with distain.

\- You, on the other hand, couldn’t be more pathetic. No wonder your daddy couldn’t care less about your achievements: you cheat and steal them. – he tsked – A true Galra warrior would never do so. The Champion is ten time more of a man than you’ll ever be and Zarkon knows that.

Lotor’s first blow took Keith by surprise, but he kept his façade and laughed.

Even with Lotor beating him relentlessly, Keith did his best to keep laughing of the prince and taunting him. He had lots of broken ribs and a broken arm. His left eye was swollen and his lip broke at some moment.

When Lotor stopped his assault, Keith still laughed, even if mixed with coughs and blood.

\- You’re nothing without your father behind you!

Still furious, Lotor marched to the door.

\- Take him to the slaves’ cell! I do not want to look at him anymore!

Keith fought to keep his consciousness while Yatrak and another guard dragged him half-naked and beaten to the lower levels. He was put in a cell with other two slaves, who were also wearing stupid short outfits (probably other sex slaves of Lotor).

Yatrak sighed.

\- You are crazy, kid.

Keith still laughed.

The guard shook his head before exiting.

The other occupants of the room, a pureblood Galra woman and a hybrid man just a few years older than Keith stared at him.

\- Are you ok?

Keith just laughed.

It seemed like he had broken somehow.

With the laugh, it came the tears.

He cried and laughed at the same time until he was mostly sobbing.

One of the other slaves got near Keith and hugged him, trying to do their best to console him.

He felt like a rubber band stretched beyond his limit. As if there was something grinding and shattering inside him, and scratching his very soul. He felt empty and full at the same time in a huge conundrum that didn’t make sense. He just wanted to curl in a corner and to be left alone for the rest of his life. He wanted to get drunk until he couldn’t feel anything at all.

He wanted Shiro, but he would never have any of that, would he?

Keith cried until he passed out in the midst of his own hopelessness.

He might have escaped Lotor today, but what about the future?

What would happen to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapters:
> 
> ...It's just me, or there are ~~ALOT OF~~ some parts on this chapter that are really cringey?  
>  Also, stupid plot is stupid, I know.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	8. The turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for an hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
>  **WARNING!!!**  
>  This chapter contain STRONG mentions to rape. There won't be any explicity rape scenes, only the suggestion that it happened, but be aware of it.  
> Also, this chapter contain some ableist language.
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith woke up with his head on someone’s lap.

They were running their fingers through his hair gently.

His body hurt like hell, but he ignored that. He didn’t want to think about it.

\- Shiro…? – he asked full of hope, wishing that was all just a bad dream.

The person stilled their hand.

\- You are awake. – a woman’s voice said – You really scared us, kid.

His left eye was still swollen and he could barely open it. His right chest hurt like hell. Keith was laid on his right side, with his head on the Galra woman’s lap while she ran her fingers through his head gently.

She was tall just like any pure blood. Her skin was light purple and her hair was soft lilac, braided in a pretty pattern. She had big eyes and an elegant nose. She was a beautiful woman with her curious stare and gentle smile.

The other hybrid man was sitting on a corner hugging his knees. He gave Keith a wary stare.

\- Who is Shiro?

Keith couldn’t estimate since he was sitting, but he guessed the man should be taller than him. He had red and orange hair. It seemed natural, since his eyebrows and eyelashes were of the same colours. He had full lips and an elegant shape of his face. He was as beautiful as the woman, but with a more exotic type of beauty (probably due to his mixed species inheritance).

Keith’s head hurt, his right chest ached and he felt like crying.

Even if he had won the battle against Lotor, he still felt like he had lost. The prince still had all the cards and he still dictated the game.

Keith felt like he had just postpone his demise.

The woman glared at the man.

\- Do you have any sympathy for other people?

The man snorted.

\- He called that upon himself. Besides, it is every man for their own.

\- How can you be so cold!?

Keith sighed, and that intensified his chest pain. Apparently, no deep breaths for him for a while.

\- It’s ok… - he sat with difficulties. The woman helped him to lean on the wall – Hybrids usually are raised to think like that. Fear, anger and indifference are the only emotions taught to them.

The man glared.

\- Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize that I was not speaking with another dirty-blood like me.

She looked scandalized for his choice of words.

\- How can you say such crude thing!? Do not call other people that!

Keith just shrugged, holding his broken arm.

\- My pure blood mom raised me until she died when I was ten. So I kinda have a different point of view of what you probably went through.

That seemed to make the hybrid even angrier, for he had now a snarl on his lips.

The pure blood blinked.

\- That is unusual. Many Galra have hybrid children but they never want to keep them. At least I have only heard rumours of that about some women keeping them. What is your name, kid?

\- I’m Keith.

She smiled.

\- Nice to meet you, Keith, the unusual hybrid. I am Worine Freiheit, and that grouchy moron over there is Volukon.

Volukon rolled his eyes.

\- So next he will say that he has a surname too!

Keith sighed. The movement still hurts.

At least normal breathing was ok.

\- Yeah, I do. Before I got the hybrid serial, I was Keith Aureum.

\- You are no better than me, you prick. – he spat, still with a snarl on his lips.

Keith just tried to sigh again and he closed his eyes.

\- You said ‘Aureum’?

Keith looked at her with half-lidded and tired eyes.

\- ‘Aureum’ as in ‘General Kogan Aureum’? – Worine asked with wide eyes.

He nodded.

\- Yeah… She was my mom.

Worine was agape.

\- So the rumours were true! She did have a half-breed chid! General Aureum was the most famous gossip a few years ago, before dying on the Rathtar campaign!

Volukon narrowed his eyes.

\- He is probably lying. What are the odds of a famous General to keep their dirty-blood baby?

Worine glared at Volukon for a moment, still disgusted by him calling Keith a “dirty-blood”. Then she studied Keith’s face.

\- You do reminds me of her face…

\- He is all dirty and beaten!

\- I cannot remember the name of her child, but I remember that General Aureum was discreet about her and her child’s private life. But she never hide that she kept her half-breed baby.

\- Are you dumb?! He is lying!

She rolled her eyes.

\- Why the fuck would he do such a thing?!

\- Just look at him! He has trouble written all over his face! If he had just taken the prince’s cock and did not cause a commotion, he would not be like that!

\- We are NOT supposed to take that asshole’s dick! We are not supposed to be slaves! – Worine shouted.

\- Maybe not you, lady, but that is how things are for dirty-bloods! You Galra order and we just obey!

Keith frowned.

\- No. That’re not how things are supposed to be.

Volukon rolled his eyes.

\- You are an idiot who doesn’t know your place!

\- Why should hybrids be mere servants of the Galra? We feel and suffer just the same!

The other man snorted.

\- You are insane. Tell me that again when you become a general like your mama! – he laughed with mockery – No, tell me that again when you are a prince like Lotor!

He laughed.

Keith just glared at him.

Worine sighed.

\- Unfortunately, that is something Galra and half-breeds both think.

She grimaced.

\- Until Lotor set me up in so much debt I used to think that half-breeds were supposed to obey. Now… I’m not sure…

Keith groaned lowly of pain.

\- Hybrids.

\- Pardon?

\- “Half-breed” isn’t a very nice way to describe us.

Keith would laugh of the irony of him using the same words that Shiro once used, but his situation was anything but funny.

Worine smiled gently.

\- You are outstanding, Keith Aureum.

She helped him to clean his wounds and to drink some water.

\- It hurts to breathe deeply.

Worine sighed and hugged him.

\- I am sorry, Keith. There is nothing I can do. I was just a sales representative before… - she sighed – Besides, we do not have any resources.

His clothes were already small before Lotor torn them. Thus, now Keith had barely enough to cover his groin. The cell was cold. Or maybe he was just too hurt and sensitive. He didn’t remember Shiro’s cell being that cold.

Worine covered him with a spare blanket. Apparently, that cell was supposed to host up to five slaves.

Volukon narrowed his eyes at Keith again.

\- You didn’t answer my question. Who is Shiro?

Keith looked at his broken hand. A weird nostalgia floated on his mind. Memories of the first time he was thrown at Shiro’s cell.

\- He’s my… - he closed his eyes for one moment to steel his resolution – He’s my _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Volukon rolled his eyes.

\- How mushy and boring.

Worine, who had laid down near Keith to take a nap, sighed in annoyance.

\- Ignore him. You are right, the only things he knows are fear, anger and indifference. Maybe mockery too.

\- Bitch. – Volukon made an obscene gesture to her.

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

\- It’s not his fault. He never knew anything different.

After that, they stayed mostly in silence. Worine took care of Keith the best he could. Keith could identify on her the same desperation for contact and affection that he had felt for long five years between his mother’s death and meeting with Shiro.

The Galra were a social species. Close contact between family, friends, lovers and brother in arms were part of their culture. It was even a necessity, maybe, to people to keep their sanity. They were descendants of feline species that hunted in groups. Groups of some relatives that slowly evolved into tribes with lots of different families.

Keith remembered that he was fascinated by that when he was younger. The books with the evolution of the old species of Daibazaal always fuelled his curiosity and thirst for knowledge. Even his teacher (a perpetual scowling old lady) admired his enthusiasm for science. He liked to ask questions about how things were, and when they didn’t have an answer for him, he would search for it. With eight, he was starting to make scientific experiments to understand the universe, like studying his mom’s plants and the soil they were planted. Keith had been determined to find a way to make them grow stronger (maybe even have a bigger green house). He had been positive that changing the light period in a precise cycle would make them grow and bloom stronger.

After being demoted from nobility (or at least from being treated like nobility) to a hybrid soldier, that curiosity was shot down very fast.

Nobody liked a half-breed asking too many questions after all.

Keith’s luck was that besides science, he also LOVED to fly and to train body combat. His mornings were devoted to perfect fighting techniques, since his mom was always worried that other people would pick on him for being a hybrid. His weapon of choice would always be the sword (preferably a hrakkarikh), and Kogan herself trained him to be the finest swordsman. After lunch, he had classes and then he was free to run his own experiments on the greenery. Evenings were dedicated to flight simulators and flight overall. Nothing could compare to the freedom that came with piloting his own ship. When his mom was on board of the ship, they would have dinner together and then just spend time together, usually cuddling and reading. Keith never had too many friends, being the outlier that he was: a half-breed raised like a prince. Kogan always did her best to compensate for that.

Again, being demoted made him suffer a lot with the loss of any affection.

Fighting and flying. Those were the only two things left to him from that happier time.

Worine shook him gently.

\- Keith, it is lunchtime.

Keith blinked bleary.

Had he dozed off?

Oh.

That could explain why he was remembering his mom’s large library, with many books that had been on the Aureum family for generations and that she had gotten from her travels and campaigns.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost smell the old books…

The bored looking guard just pushed three plates inside the cell and left grumbling. Worine picked their food and sat beside him again, cuddling with Keith. He blinked and looked around awkwardly.

\- Hum…

She blushed and looked away, pulling some distance between them.

\- I am sorry… I just… never mind…

He shrugged.

\- No, it’s ok. I was just surprised. I… I know how it’s like… to lose all contact… at all…

She nodded, biting her lip.

\- There are only a few pure blood slaves under Lotor’s thumb, and they keep us all separated so we cannot articulate ourselves. Usually, it is just Volukon and I on the cell, and he does not let me even get closer…

\- What? So you can murder me in my sleep? – the other hybrid asked from the other side of the cell. He stared at the two of them warily.

Keith would sigh if he could.  

\- That’s ok, Worine. Just don’t start to groom me.

She snorted.

\- We are not that closer yet.

He chuckled.

She assisted him feed himself, since his left arm was broken and he couldn’t hold the plate to help the right hand. Then Worine made him drink even more water.

\- It is all what I can do. – she lamented before cuddling with him again.

She must be truly desperate to attach herself so fast to a complete stranger. Keith could understand the feeling, though. That was very similar to the way he started the friendship with Shiro.

Keith was almost dozing off again when the door of the cell was open once more. Yatrak and other three guards showed up, escorting medic Febos.

\- Back off him, lady. – he said with a serious expression.

Worine hesitated for one moment, probably not wanting to abandon Keith at his own luck. However, the guards were armed, making it a stupidity to try to disobey.

\- Sorry… - he said quietly to him.

Keith gave her a crooked smile.

\- It’s ok.

The medic got closer to Keith as soon as she was away.

\- You are a very tough bastard. – Febos said looking unimpressed at Keith’s wounds.

The hybrid chuckled.

\- Lotor hits like a child.

That earned a chuckle from the medic and a roll of eyes from Yatrak.

\- You are crazy, 117-9875. – the medic said while examining him with a pair of x-ray lens.

\- Yeah… people had been telling me that a lot lately.

Putting his arm in place to immobilize it was a real pain, so was injecting the nano-healers on the correct place to avoid nerve and blood vessel’s damage.

\- The prince hate crippled slaves. – the medic said with a shrug.

Maybe Keith was spent too much time with Shiro, because he was positive that that was not the most nice way to call someone without a limb. He stayed in silence, though. He didn’t have the energy on that moment. Oh, how he wished he could talk with Shiro about that…

Medic Febos focused a lot of his effort on Keith’s face, injecting lots of nano-healers on the area. Maybe that was what irritated Keith the most, because Febos was following Lotor’s orders, and Lotor cared more about having Keith pretty instead of healthy.

Yatrak seemed to have pity, for he throw a prisoner suit for him.

\- You can use that for now, kid. But the price will probably want you dressed differently when you heal enough.

Keith nodded.

\- Neat. – he said in a monotone.

Worine helped him change after the guards and the medic left. Keith gave the tunic that came with it to Worine, sow she would cover herself a little bit more.

\- At least you are not almost naked now. – she said with a small smile and covering him again with the blanket.

Breathing deeply still hurts for him.

\- Yeah… I… I don’t think I’m gonna make it…

\- Shhh… do not says that… You had been lucky so far. You will probably live.

He just shrugged.

Keith napped most of the afternoon. When he was awake, Worine would tell him in a soft voice about her life before being forced into slavery.

It was very unusual for a pure blood Galra to become a slave. Unusual, but not unheard of. Either the Galra would surrender their rights or they would commit some horrible crime that would end on the death roll. Worine had been the former option. Her family was poor and Lotor manipulated the situation so they would be deep in debt. Then he presented her with the choice of becoming his slave or letting her family end in utter poverty.

\- It was not a fair choice. – she said with pursed lips.

Keith listened to her the best way he could, just like Shiro had listened to him before.

Fuck… he misses Takashi…

Dinner was delivered on the same way lunch was. Keith was already trying to move his fingers, but even with the cast and the nano-healings, it probably would be OK only on the next day.

No longer after dinner, the door opened again. Ulaz entered quickly, carrying a medic bag with him. He smirked roguishly.

\- You are a crazy man, Keith.

Keith grunted.

\- Why’s everybody telling me this recently?

Worine curled around him protectively.

\- Who are you?

\- It’s ok, Worine. He’s… He’s a _friend_ of mine.

Her eyes narrowed.

\- I am here to help. – the medic tried to provide.

\- I do not trust you.

Ulaz sighed.

\- Yeah, yeah. I know that. Now can you please step away from Keith? I need to see his injuries.

Ulaz undressed the up part of Keith’s prisoner’s suit. He palpate his ribs.

Keith hissed in pain.

\- You ok?

\- My right chest hurts.

He took a stethoscope from the bag.

\- Breath in, please. – he asked, hearing Keith’s chest.

Keith did as he was told, and it still hurts.

\- I think one of your ribs punctured your right lung… Damn! The best option would be for you to go to an infirmary.

\- I don’t think Lotor would allow that.

Ulaz cursed under his breath and took a few medicines from his bag.

\- Fortunately, I think your case is just mild punctured lung. You are still breathing normally and you are not feeling breathless, you just have to avoid deep breaths. It shall be cured on its own in a few weeks, but I will accelerate the process a bit.

He gently picked Keith’s good arm and injected some nano-healers on his blood stream.

\- There. These will help your bones to get back in place faster. And this…

This time, Ulaz injected the medicine on Keith’s muscle near his shoulder.

\- This is to protect your kidneys. Otherwise, they might start to fail due to all the damage that happened. These – he gave Keith a bottle of pills – are for the pain. Use one at every change of the guard.

\- Copy that.

\- And finally, this – he gave Keith an inhaler – is for your lung. Do you know how to use it?

\- I… guess?

Ulaz instructed him on how to do the correct procedure and to do so every 14 kashis. Then he frowned.

\- I am sorry our… _friends_ cannot help your situation. I do not agree with that policy, just for the record.

\- Yeah… You told me that.

\- Hawkeye and I will do all the possible to help you and Shiro. I am sorry it is not much…

Keith gave him a smile.

\- I… I understand… Thank you anyway.

Ulaz nodded.

He left with the promise that he would come back.

Worine was back near him almost immediately, helping him put his suit back on.

\- Wow! I am glad that you have such a loyal friend!

Volukon, who had been quiet all that time, narrowed his eyes from his side of the cell, his flame red hair falling around his face.

\- How can you be friends with a medic?

Keith shrugged.

\- I was helping him with his research.

Volukon didn’t say anything else, and the three of them stayed in silence.

Yatrak showed up again that night, but this time he escorted Volukon out. Probably to Lotor’s chambers. Keith was scared that Volukon would tell the prince about Ulaz visit.

However, Volukon came back with a snarl on his lips and a different outfit, as if he had been dolled up before being presented to the prince. He had now nasty bite marks on his shoulders, he carried his arm as if in pain and it was obvious that he was holding up not to cry. They hadn’t even allowed him to shower after it, since there was still pink cum dripping on his thighs.

\- Are you ok? – Keith asked quietly.

The other hybrid glared and sat back on his corner.

\- I did not snitch you or your friend, if that is what you are concerned about.

Indeed, that made Keith relieved. He still wanted to know about what happened, though.

\- I’m worried about you.

Volukon glared.

\- You can fuck off then.

The next day was uneventful for the most part. Volukon still refused to talk or to let anyone get closer.

Breakfast, then lunch then dinner, with Keith alternating between sleeping and talking with Worine.

Ulaz visited again right after dinner. He had a hopeless expression.

\- I am afraid I have bad news. – he said before kneeling beside Keith.

The hybrid blinked.

\- What is it?

\- They… prince Lotor… - a sigh – Prince Lotor authorized Shiro to be moved to another prisoner facility.

Keith’s eyes widened in fear, and he felt his stomach dropping with dread.

\- Which facility?

Ulaz applied another injection to Keith’s muscle before answering.

\- The Druids’ prisoners’ block.

Keith felt his heart hammering inside his chest.

One of his worst fears had become reality.

\- No…

\- Hawkeye said that prince Lotor at first tried to convince his father to castrate Shiro. He had a real big tantrum about how Shiro “spoiled” something that was his. When that did not work, he convinced the Emperor that handling him to Haggar would make “the Champion” a better fighter-

\- Wait, wait, wait! – Worine interrupted him – The Champion? Like, **The** Champion?

Even Volukon was agape.

\- Your Shiro is **The** Champion? – he asked.

\- He doesn’t like to be called “Champion”. – Keith said, almost on automatic, before turning back to Ulaz – Can you do something?

The medic looked down.

\- Unfortunately, no. The Druids’ ranks are one of the few places our _friends_ do not have access. And if they had…

\- They wouldn’t risk the position for a “mere” slave. – Keith concluded with an angry scowl and clenched fists.

\- I… I am sorry Keith…

Keith was already crying even before Ulaz left the cell in silence.

It was all his fault.

He had casted such horrifying fate upon his lover.

If only he had just lowered his head to Lotor the first time…

Now they were both prisoners, and Shiro was being tortured, broken and twisted into a beast by the despicable witch.

And there was nothing Keith could do.

He couldn’t sleep and he cried through the whole day.

The most amazing man on the entire universe was helpless and it was Keith’s fault.

The thought alone makes him really want to vomit.

Eight days passed like that.

Ulaz tried to keep Keith posted on Shiro’s situation, but they didn’t have any spy there and Thance’s information were limited. At least his medicine seemed to make Keith’s lung better in no time. He was already able to breathe deeply again.

Keith was recovering fast, and he paced on the cell restlessly.

Worine tried to calm him down, but it was useless: Keith’s heart was shattering more and more the longer he stayed there without seeing and protecting Shiro.

It didn’t help at all that she was taken one afternoon to Lotor. Lotor was known to flaunt around with as many slaves as he see fit during official events of the nobility’s parties. It usually didn’t end well to the slaves there. Worine came back with tears in her eyes and she clutched to Keith like a child would do to their mother. That only made his worry towards Shiro, his hate towards Lotor and his concern about the other slaves situation grow.

Medic Febos had been there again on the 5th day of Keith’s captivity. Apparently, his pacing and worrying wasn’t being good to his face recovering. He also checked him four days later. The medic was a little intrigued with his apparent fast bone recovering, but it still seemed to be within normal standards.

On the 10th day since Keith was thrown on that cell, before dinner, the cell’s door opened again.

All Lotor’s guards are there with the prince himself.

Worine and Volukon raised quickly to made a “Veprit Sa” salute. Keith stayed sitting on the ground.

The prince smirked at Keith.

\- Well, well, well, 9875. You do not look so good.

Keith just glared.

\- What do you want, Lotor?

Lotor chuckled.

\- Is this how you speak to the prince?

Keith didn’t answer. Telling Lotor to fuck off didn’t seem like a good idea.

The prince sighed dramatically

\- You are lucky that I am so merciful. Now stand up, worm. I want to show you something.

Keith still had a broken arm and the Royal guards had blasters. He had no other choice but to obey. He kept scowling.

They walked towards the panoramic elevator and Keith dreaded that he would be taken to Lotor’s chambers again. He needed to form a plan to avoid such fate, but he couldn’t think of anything. He tensed up when they entered the lift.

\- Why the long face? – Lotor asked with a chuckle on the elevator – You should be happy, since I am a very benevolent prince.

Keith still didn’t answer. He wouldn’t give that pleasure to Lotor.

\- Not talking, huh? Well, suit yourself, worm. It will only make my surprise more… _interesting_.

They stopped at the Druids’ sector.

Keith’s heartbeat accelerated.

Haggar waited for them by the elevator’s hall with a cruel smile.

\- Thank you for your cooperation, prince Lotor. I am sure this experiment’s results will be the best possible.

\- What have you done to Shiro? – Keith couldn’t help but demand with a snarl.

Haggar chuckled.

\- You shall see for yourself how the **Champion** is fairing.

He was conducted through a series of dark corridors with symbols on the doors. Then they turned into a prisoners’ block, just like the one on the lower levels, but with a lot more of screams and moans. The walls weren’t soundproof.

They stopped in front of a quiet cell.

The silence seemed to be even worse than the screams.

They opened the door, and Keith could see a figure curled around himself in the floor.

\- Shiro!

He wanted to run to his beloved, but Lotor held him back. He had an evil smirk on his lips. Keith snarled.

\- It is a pity to lose a toy without even using it. – Lotor chuckled – But I guess it will be deliciously ironic when your lover kill you.

Haggar had a cruel smile of her own before Keith was pushed inside the cell.

\- We will come to retrieve your body by the morning.

And the door was closed.

The cell was darker than usual, with only some weak purple light coming from one point at the wall.

It was hard to see Shiro’s form, but he remembered which place his beloved was.

\- Shiro!

He ran toward the Human, desperate to see how he was.

However, as soon as he touched Shiro, he started to scream in panic. He pushed Keith and tried to get away, screaming like a wounded animal.

Keith felt on his butt. He immediately looked back at Shiro.

In the low light, he could see how his lover was shaking. His skin looked paler, as if they had drawn lots of blood (or as if he had seen death itself), and it looked drier, unhealthy. A patch of his long hair right above his forehead had lost colour, and now it was all white, probably a product of quintessence poisoning (Keith had heard many stories about it). His eyes were wide in fear and desperation. Tears ran down his face.

\- STAY AWAY FROM ME! – he shouted in utter panic.

He didn’t seem to recognize Keith, for he stared at him as if the hybrid was a beast ready to attack.

Keith felt tears at the corners of his own eyes.

\- Shiro! It’s me! Keith!

He tried to get closer, but Shiro backed away, screaming in panic, until his back hit the wall.

\- DON’T COME CLOSER!

\- Shiro, please!

Keith got closer slowly, raising his hand to show he was unarmed.

\- Please, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I will not harm you.

However, when he got too closer, Shiro shouted and attacked him, knocking Keith down on the floor on his back. That already knocked the air out Keith. Shiro was on top of him immediately.

Squeezing his neck.

\- S-shi-

Shiro was screaming the whole time, as if he was killing Zarkon himself.

Keith tried to struggle, but Shiro was now abnormally strong. His hands squeezed his throat and Keith felt lightheaded. He couldn’t speak and his lungs hurt, demanding oxygen.

His surviving instincts kicked in, and Keith punched Shiro’s throat with his cast. That made Shiro lose his breath, loosening his grip on Keith’s neck for a moment. Keith used that to inhale quickly and to shout:

\- TAKASHI, PLEASE!

That seemed to break the spell, since Shiro stared at him with a different type of terror. He still grabbed onto Keith’s neck but he wasn’t trying to squeeze that anymore.

\- …Keith…?

Keith pushed him, just enough to be able to sit again, and coughed.

When Keith had recovered enough of his breath, he finally noticed the quiet sobs.

\- Shiro?

Shiro had hugged his own legs and hidden his face on his knees. He was sobbing.

\- I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

He kept repeating that quietly, and it broke Keith’s heart.

\- Oh, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ …

He tried to touch Shiro, but the Human pushed him away and tried to put distance between them.

\- Don’t get any closer! I don’t want to hurt you! Please! – Shiro cried, still not looking at him.

Keith didn’t comply.

He couldn’t let the love of his live on that terrible state of mind without doing something.

He grabbed Shiro’s face the best way he could and made him look direct into his eyes.

\- Takashi, listen to me! I _trust_ you! I know that you wouldn’t hurt a fly if you could help it! I’m NOT letting you go! Especially now!

Shiro sobbed. He wasn’t pretty while he was crying, with his eyes all puffy and his nose running, but Keith had never loved him more than on that moment. Keith hugged him tightly and Shiro hugged him back, crying on his chest.

\- It’s ok, Takashi, it’s ok… I’m here now…

It was impossible to know for how long Shiro cried, sobbed and shouted in inner turmoil, but Keith took it all. He cried with his lover, silent tears with a few hiccups.

No matter how terrible Keith’s experience had been on the last 10 cycles, it probably couldn’t even compare to all the terrors Shiro suffered.

Thus, he held his beloved and took all his pain, all his sorrow.

Shiro needed him right now.

Slowly, the Human’s sobs became quiet hiccups, then sniffs and then silence. His tears stopped running.

Keith detached himself enough so he could look at Shiro in the eye.

\- What the fuck had they done to you? – he asked quietly before kissing Shiro’s forehead.

Shiro sniffed.

\- What happened to you? – the Human asked, avoiding answering the hybrid’s question – Have Lotor…?

He clenched his jaw.

Keith smiled and shook his head.

\- He beat me, but he didn’t rape me. And it doesn’t matter. – he bit his lips – It’s… my fault that you’re here…

Shiro held his face between his hands with a serious expression.

\- Don’t you dare to say that! This’s not your fault! You hear me? It’s not!

Some tears run down Keith’s face and Shiro wiped them with his thumbs.

They smiled to each other for one moment before Shiro looked away with a sad expression.

\- Why are you here?

Keith sighed.

\- They expected you to kill me. – pursed his lips – Lotor basically gloated that he would come to pick up my corpse in the morning. I think this’s one of Haggar cruel experiments to see if you would recognize me.

Shiro closed  his eye tightly and clenched his jaw.

\- I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you…

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- I know… I know…

\- I just… I keep… I keep seeing things… Things that aren’t here… They screwed up with my head and I can’t control it anymore…

He still had his eyes closed when Keith hugged him again.

\- It’s ok, Takashi… It’s ok… I’m real. Hold into me and I’ll ground you.

They stayed in silence for a long time, sitting on the floor and hugging each other. Sometimes, Shiro seemed to be scared of his own shadow, and Keith kissed him and repeated the mantra that he was safe.

Being grounded seemed to push those hallucinations away.

When they re-started talking, Keith told him all what had happened to him, about his beating, the cell with the other slaves, and that the Blade of Marmora wouldn’t help them, but Ulaz and Thance were on their side.

Shiro told about some bits about what he suffered. The simple experience of being forced to shower with a pressure rose was already bad enough, but Shiro had gone through a lot more than that. He had new scars from the points Haggar had experimented with his muscles. He now squeezed Keith tighter than before, proving that whatever the witch had done, it made him physically stronger. She had also apparently toyed with his senses, hence the white on his hair (the point where she used the concentrated quintessence).

\- I can see and hear better now, but… the side effects…

He cringed and Keith kissed him again, trying to take the pain away.

Shiro sighed.

\- How many times will you have to save me until this is over?

Keith chuckled and kissed him again.

\- As many times as it takes.

\- I’m serious. You have no idea of how you just being here helps me.

Keith just kissed him again, not wanting to think about what would happen when the morning come.

They felt asleep like that, in each other’s arms.

The wakeup call was the worst possible.

The cell’s door was opened with a loud bang, waking up the lovers immediately.

Lotor and Haggar waited on the outside with matching cruel smirks. Both expressions fell when they saw Keith alive in Shiro’s arms.

Keith growled lowly at them while Shiro whimpered and hid his face on Keith’s shoulder.

\- Take your plaything away, your highness. – Haggar said with venom on her voice before turning to her druids – Prepare the table for the Champion’s surgery.

The guard tried to pull Keith away from Shiro. Keith punched the closest one. They wouldn’t take him away from Takashi that easily.

However, they were too many. Keith was subdued.

Shiro tried to attack too, but Haggar used a dark and purple lightening-like energy on him and he was subdued too, screaming in pain.

\- SHIRO! SHIRO! – Keith shouted while the guards were dragging him away.

He didn’t stop struggling, even when they dragged him back to the elevator.

\- Just give up, worm. – Lotor said rolling his eyes – You will never see the Champion again.

Keith reacted on impulse.

He punched Lotor right in the middle of his face.

His fist hurt, but at least he had the satisfaction of seeing the prince cry in pain and have his nose running blood.

He punched Keith’s guts, making him lost his breath.

\- GUARDS! THROW HIM ON THE SOLITARY! THE SAME TREATMENT OF HIS PRECIOUS CHAMPION UNTIL HE LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE!

That was how Keith was thrown into the same cell Shiro had spent so much time alone.

Keith glared at the door, waiting.

He had only one bucket of water (it was clear, but he didn’t trust it) and he had only one meal the whole day.

However, he was waiting for someone.

Keith had only one thing on his mind now, only one thing that was what held him so he didn’t shattered due to his distress. Shiro **needed** him and he would move heaven and hell to help his beloved. But for that to happen, he would need help.

Fortunately, Ulaz didn’t disappoint him and he showed up after the third march of the sentries.

Before the medic could even open his mouth, Keith was already saying with resolution.

\- You have to help me get out of here and rescue Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> In case you didn't noticed, Shiro is slowly getting all his trademark features:  
> The scar on Chapter four, and now the white hair on Chapter eight!  
> Now there's only the right hand left. 
> 
> The medical part about Keith's injuries is 90% accurate (like, after beatings, accidents or other things that damage a lot of muscles there IS a risk of kidney failure) and 10% bullshit (I'm not ture if a puntured lung in that situation would be like that. I mean, a pneumothorax is more a more accurate description for Keith's symptoms, and it may be caused by punctured lung. However, after all that beating, Keith's pneumothorax should be A LOT more severe than what it is. He should have a severe case of pneumothorax and need to go to a hospital, but eh, the plot don't allow me. So I bullshited and gave him a milder case).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	9. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language. This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed).  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for an hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Are you out of your mind!? – Thance asked a few kashis later when Ulaz brought him Keith’s cell – Do you have any idea of how many protocols, rules and laws we would break to help you? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?!

Keith felt like pulling his hair in desperation.

\- I have no choice! Shiro’ll be destroyed if he stays there! Haggar’ll break him until there’s nothing left! I need to take him somewhere safe! Somewhere no one on the Empire will be able to put their hands on him ever again!

\- Keith, it is still something impossible! Especially with so short notice! We are on our own!

\- Actually, - Ulaz interrupted, raising his mobile communicator – Shiro has many admirers on the Blade. He brought hope for many people, and it is no wonder that any news about him spread like wildfire. Finding one or two people willing to help should not be difficult.

Thance glared at him.

\- It is still risky! My position cannot be compromised! We do not have any other agent that got that high!

Keith stared at him with desperation.

\- I know this’s too much, but I am begging you! Please! Shiro won’t last longer if I don’t take him out of here soon! Please, Thance!

Thance looked at him with conflict in his eyes. He seemed sympathetic with Keith, but he also was loyal to the Blade of Marmora.

\- You owe that to Kogan. – Ulaz said softly – Please, _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ , we have to help.

Keith’s eyes widen for one moment and he looked bemused at Ulaz.

He guess he shouldn’t be surprised that Thance and Ulaz were together. Not with all the small (or not so small) signs here and there. Yet, it was still surprising to hear Ulaz calling Thance his “ _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ ” (the endearment term to answer “ _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ ”).

The two pure bloods shared a silent conversation between themselves. In the end, Thance sighed tiredly and Ulaz had a small thankful smile.

\- Very well. I will help your escape. However, - he interrupted Keith before he could start to thank him – I cannot compromise my position, so there will be some limitations to what I can or cannot do to help.

Keith nodded.

\- I understand. I just need to get outta here and a distraction.

\- Easily said than done, kid. And I will not be able to help if they activate the solar barrier. It has to look like you did all the work on your own.

\- I will speak with some contacts and see what we can do. – Ulaz added.

\- It has to be tomorrow.

\- No, Keith. – the medic sighed – Shiro needs at least one more day to recover.

Keith felt his stomach dropping in dread.

\- Recover from what?

Ulaz didn’t answer.

He didn’t need to.

A terrible memory crossed Keith’s mind.

\- The… surgery…

\- Haggar does not like medic Febos, the Royal Master Medic, so she called me to check his vials.

\- What did she do to him?

\- His vials were normal, but he was still pretty out of it.

\- Ulaz, what did she do?

\- He will be able to walk, but he need a little more time-

\- Ulaz, what did Haggar do to Shiro!?

The medic looked away. Thance got closer and put his hand on the small of his back with a sympathetic expression.

Ulaz clenched his hands.

Keith felt desperation consume his guts. Just the thought of that witch touching Shiro made him want to kill her.

At last, Ulaz answered.

\- It was his hand.

\- What about his hand!?

The medic looked at him with a pitting stare.

\- Do you really want to know?

No, he didn’t, but he needed to.

\- Yes!

Ulaz looked away. Thance seemed to get even closer to him.

\- She… she amputated his right hand.

Keith felt as if he had lost his ground and the world swirled as if it was being sucked by a black hole. He felt the blood run down out of his face.

\- But… his… his hand’s healthy…

Ulaz still couldn’t look at him.

\- I gave him a few sedatives and analgesics for the pain.

“But not nano-healers” Keith thought. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Ulaz was not telling the whole truth, but considering what he had just told, even if he needed to know, Keith wouldn’t have the stomach for it.

The medic looked at him again with a soft expression.

\- He called for you.

Keith’s heart clenched and he felt like crying.

Shiro had needed him and he wasn’t there.

He couldn’t protect or console his beloved when he needed most.

Keith felt like a failure, but there was no time for self-pity. Not when Shiro was still in danger.

He close his eyes tightly for one moment to gather his inner strength.

“Patience yields Focus”.

He opened his eyes again with a frown and resolution.

\- So, two days from today.

Thance and Ulaz looked between themselves before nodding together.

\- Yes, I will do my best to provide what you need. – Thance said with a serious expression.

\- I will keep you posted. And we have to fix your arm. – Ulaz cringed – It will not be pleasant.

Keith nodded, his resolution still strong in place.

\- It’s necessary.

The medic opened his bag again. He had provided Keith with the shots to protect his kidneys for five days, after that his visits had been only to check on him.

This time he took two syringes with a long and thick needle and two ampoules with a viscous yellow liquid inside.

\- I am not going to lie, this is going to hurt. – Ulaz said while filling one of the syringes with the liquid – And, please, sit.

Keith nodded, sitting on the floor beside Ulaz making sure to take his suit sleeve from over the cast to give the medic as much space to work as possible.

\- I remember those from the war. I never had to use one, but the screams weren’t pleasant.

In the battlefronts, they couldn’t afford to let their half-breed soldiers be out of commission just because a “mere” broken bone. Thus, the bones were put in place, held by crude splints, and the field medics would inject that substance straight to the bone’s core. The injection already seemed to be pretty painful by itself, however it was not the worst part. The worst part was the following 14 kashis while the bone was artificially re-growing and re-bonding.

Ulaz cleaned Keith’s exposed skin between the cast and his elbow with a patch of cotton with alcohol.

\- When was the last time Febos examined your arm?

\- Two days ago.

\- Did he said how many bones you broke?

\- No… I thought it was only one.

\- There are two bones there, Keith. Did he used the x-ray lenses at least?

\- Yep.

\- Great. I do not brought mine with me, so I will trust that your bones are in place. Since I do not know how much it is broken, I will make one injection for each bone. Thance, hold him, please.

Thance gave Keith a ball of cloth for him to bite and then positioned himself behind Keith, holding his arm in place.

Ulaz pricked on the only place that the cast wasn’t covering, that was near Keith’s elbow. It was already painful by itself, but the medic pushed the needle until it touched the bone and surpassed it.

Keith screamed and jerked his arm involuntarily, the first instinct to get away from the pain source. However, he tried to still his arm as much as he could and Thance held him in place. Ulaz slowly injected the yellow liquid on the first bone. It made Keith’s arm burn, and he could only bite into the cloth.

Ulaz passed a few nano-healers on Keith’s skin as soon as he took the needle.

\- One bone down, one more to go. – he said, picking up the other needle and filling with more yellow liquid.

Keith barely registered that he was crying. The fear of the next injection was huge, but he had no other choice. He would need both arms if he wanted to escape with Shiro.

Thance was rocking them back and forth while humming an old lullaby. It reminded Keith of his mom somehow, the clumsy way he tried to keep in tune, and the rhythm being almost a staccato. The lieutenant still kept his arm in place, though, waiting for the second shot.

The pain on his arm was only growing and growing, as the first bone started to accelerate the healing process abnormally.

The second shot seemed to be even worse than the first, for Keith’s arm was still sensitive.

Keith blacked out.

Or, at least, that was the only explanation he had.

In one moment, he was receiving the second shot…

…in the other, Thance was cradling him in his arms and slapping his face.

\- BREATH, KEITH! – he shouted desperately.

The gag had been removed from his mouth.

Keith took a deep breath.

He was breathless and panting.

Thance gave him a relieved smile.

\- You scared the hell out of us, kid. How are you feeling?

The pain on his arm was almost unbearable. However, Keith couldn’t help but ask:

\- Does it work?

Thance widened his eyes for one moment before barking a laugh.

\- You really are Kogan’s son.

Keith gave him a tired smile.

Both men helped him sit with his back against the wall.

Ulaz prepared a third syringe, this time a small one with a thinner needle and a clear liquid inside.

\- This is for the pain. – he said, showing Keith the syringe – May I?

Keith nodded.

\- Yeah.

Relief was almost immediate. The pain subdued a lot. It was still there (Keith could feel as if his arm was being burned from the inside), but it was more bearable now.

He didn’t resist when the other two men moved him again, so now he had his head on Ulaz’s lap.

Keith blinked tiredly and looked at the medic.

Ulaz had a roguish smirk on his lips.

\- I am staying with you to manage the pain medication, Keith. Just rest. You look like you need it.

Keith nodded.

Thance crouched beside Ulaz and they touched foreheads. They mumbled something for each other that he couldn’t hear. Then the lieutenant raised up.

\- I will be making the arrangements. I will keep you two posted.

He left quietly.

Keith fell into a restless sleep.

He had intense dreams that he couldn’t remember well. All what he remembered was that Shiro was in every single one of them and that he was desperate. He moved too much, trying to accommodate he pain, but no matter how much he tried, the burning pain was still the same.

If his moving was bothering Ulaz, the medic didn’t show. He would check on Keith’s well-being whenever the hybrid was awake for more than two leshitofs. He also gave Keith other two shots of the painkillers through the night.

Keith supposed it was closer to the morning cycle when the pain subdued and he felt into a deeper sleep.

Ulaz woke him up after some time.

\- Keith, I have to go. I have to open the clinic in a few kashis.

Keith groaned and slowly sat again.

\- Ok… Thank’s for helping me with this.

The medic smiled tiredly and stood up.

\- I will come back in a few kashis to see if everything happened as planned and to take off the cast. Try to get more rest, your body needs it.

He gave Keith two bottles of water. Keith was too tired to see the irony of him being the one receiving water now.

\- I will. – he answered with a nod.

After the medic left, Keith fell asleep again. The pain was becoming a lot more bearable, making it possible for him to restore his energy.

The hybrid only wake up again when the robotic sentry showed up by lunchtime with his sole meal of the day.

Keith ate that eagerly, but it seemed like it was too little to placate his hunger.

Ulaz showed no longer after. This time his med bag was bigger.

\- I need to see if the bone was fixed in the correct place. – he said putting the x-ray lenses on his face – If not, we will have some troubles.

Keith nodded biting his lip.

He prayed in his head to the universe for the procedure to have worked.

The medic raised the lens away from his eyes with a pleased smirk.

\- All seem to be in place!

Keith sighed in relief.

\- I am going to take off the cast now.

Ulaz said unwrapping the first layer of bandages. They seemed to be glued to the second part, the harder one. When there was no more fabric, the medic picked up a pair of scissors and cut the hard material, making only one single cut on the inner part of Keith’s forearm until the palm of his hand.

It was a great relief for Keith to take out that damn thing. It was already smelling bad and itching.

Ulaz examined the arm, making a few questions to Keith about the sensibility and testing the movements. It was a little weaker when compared with the right arm, but it seemed like the strength would come back soon enough.

The medic nodded pleased.

\- Excellent. You will have to do some exercises to fortify the muscles, but overall it was really a good recovering.

\- Neat! - Keith nodded.

He remembered how some soldier were sent back to the front after just taking the cast without proper recovering. He was glad that Ulaz had his back.

Ulaz picked the cast and a sandpaper.

\- I am going to adapt this so you can put and take as you please. Just in case someone other than Thance and I walk in.

\- Good idea. By the way, do you have any news from Thance?

Ulaz shook his head while he worked on the cast.

\- I did not have the time to talk properly to him this morning. He filled me in quickly about the basics. His idea is to make it all look like you did all on your own, so you will need to be stealthy and precise.

The hybrid nodded with a resolute frown.

\- Copy that. I’ll just need your directions since I’m blind to what’s happening outside the cell.

Ulaz nodded and looked at him with a roguish smile.

\- We will come here by night with more details. Just rest and do your exercises and all will be fine.

The fake cast could be put on and taken off Keith’s arm like a glove. It was still heavy enough so Keith could use as a weapon if necessary (even if it would provide one sole blow before breaking). Ulaz gave him some more food and instructed him on the stretching exercises. He left no longer after (he was using his lunchtime, so he still needed to go back to the clinic at afternoon).

It seemed like Keith’s mind was now fully awake and restless. He couldn’t stop thinking and imaging what Shiro might be going through. Was he being hurt again? Was he still in pain? And what was Haggar’s dirty purposes on amputating a healthy hand? She was infamous for her prosthetics, but what the fuck was she doing?

Being locked on that cell without knowing what was going on outside was a really nightmare. Was that the sensation of powerlessness that Shiro always complained about? Of not being able to do a thing while the other was being hurt?

It was awful.

Like a constant pressure against his chest through all the day. A suffocating fear that he just couldn’t shake off.

What if he was too late?

Keith shook his head.

No, he couldn’t think like that.

He had to focus on rescuing Shiro.

He took a deep breath.

He needed to be patient now. Things would go smoothly as he needed, he just needed to have faith and to keep the focus.

Patience Yields Focus.

Keith started to exercise while waiting for the night to come and for Thance and Ulaz’s visit. He knew he should be resting and not forcing his arm, but his mind was too restless for him to stay still.

He could think of a few plans to escape and run to Shiro, but without outside information, that would be really reckless and stupid. Keith couldn’t risk to give either Lotor or Haggar a motive to punish his lover anymore.

The two agents went to see him again that night, after the sentry’s change of guard.

Ulaz made a displeased sound with his mouth when he saw that Keith had been exercising more than what he should.

\- You should be resting! This could have strained your muscles.

The hybrid just rolled his eyes before looking at them.

\- So, what’s the plan?

\- It is a two part plan. – Thance said skipping the pleasantries – The escaping of the prison and then rescuing Shiro. The first part is easy; it is the second that you will be flying blind.

\- How am I gonna escape?

\- You will have to knock the sentry coming here out. Use the bucket for it. Then it is the complex part: I will have to detach the left arm of the sentry and take that with you. You will need it to make a check in with the sentry by passing the arm on the scan outside the Royal prisoners’ block, and to ride the elevator.

\- Copy that.

\- Once outside, avoid any cameras you can. Turn left, left, right, left until and empty corridor. We will leave a light armour, a cloak and some other resources for you there. There is no cameras.

\- Some of our fellow Blade’s agents were interested in helping. – Ulaz added – So there will also be a paper map of the air ducts that they made after I handled the materials for them. You have to take the elevator until the Royal’s sector and you will go down from there using the ducts.

\- That is the easy part. – Thance said with a grimace. – And there are a lot of things that could go wrong already.

Keith nodded with a serious expression.

\- It’s worth the shot. But what’s the difficult part?

Thance nodded solemnly.

\- On the air ducts, there is the power box responsible for the energy that goes to the Royal’s sector. You will have to set it on fire. It is rare, but sometimes these things overheat and catch fire. So nobody will be suspicious on immediate.

\- How am I supposed to do this?

\- I will add some flammable material to your fake cast since it is impossible for anyone that is willing to help us to steal chemical substances without starting any alarm.– Ulaz said – Also, the cast will help you control the fire and for it to burn for longer, giving you more time. You will have to overheat it using one of the power cables. Do not worry; it is stable enough so it will not catch fire unless it is really hot.

Thance continued:

\- Lightening the box on fire will trigger an evacuation protocol for both sectors involved. That is, only the pure blood Galra and the hybrids. They will go to the panoramic elevator and from there to the Galra Officer’s sector for a quick evacuation while the problem is being addressed. That is the protocol. The prisoners will be left behind.

\- I checked on Shiro today. – Ulaz said with a frown – He will be a little out, but he will be able to walk with you. I did not tell about the plan because there were other people in the room.

He didn’t give more details. Keith didn’t know if he was grateful for that or not.

\- Use the service elevator and go to the hybrids hangar. You probably can just steal a ship in the midst of the commotion and fly away. The problem is that you will have about 50 leshitofs to escape while the sentries and fire brigade will be on the Royal’s sector fixing the box. Do that at the night cycle, for there will be less druids around.

Both men looked at him apologetic.

\- That is all what we can do for you. – Thance added with a constricted tone – I can try to delay the fightships to go after you for maybe 10 to 15 leshitofs, giving you that as a head start, but that is all I can do more without compromising my position.

Keith nodded. Then he sighed and gave the two men a grateful smile.

\- That’ll be enough. I’ll do the rest. Thank you for helping me.

Ulaz hugged him. Keith was taken aback for one moment before relaxing into the embrace. Thance joined the hug too, with a tired sigh.

\- Good luck, Keith.

That was a long night for Keith.

He was too anxious for what would happen on the next day. Thus, it took him a long time for him to fall asleep, and when he did, he had a nightmare with Shiro and his mom dying right in front of his eyes. He exercised through the rest of the night to try to calm down.

The list of things that could go wrong was huge. Maybe he couldn’t knock the sentry down. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to take its arm. Maybe he would be seen in the security camera and locked up again. Maybe he would be recognized at the elevator and arrested. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to set the power box on fire. Maybe he wouldn’t find Shiro on time. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to get to the ships on time. Maybe they would be shot down before being able to enter the hyperspace.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Keith was starting to hate that word.

Shiro’s voice came to comfort him on that hopeless moment, soothing and gentle, chasing away any inner demon that Keith might have.

“But _maybe_ it’ll all work out well in the end.”

Keith didn’t know.

All he knew was that he had only one shot and he wouldn’t waste it.

His sole meal was always delivered after the second march of the sentries of the day, at addo asshekhi (or midday as Shiro called it).

As soon as Keith heard the sound of the march he picked the bucket and prepared beside the door.

Keith heard the heavy footsteps of the sentry that was bringing his food.

He closed his eyes to still his mind and took a deep breath.

“Patience yields Focus.” He said to himself before opening his eyes again, focusing on the sound.

The door opened and the sentry took a step inside to give him the new plate of food and pick the one from yesterday.

Keith knocked the bucket over its head, making the sentry fall into the ground. It was still working, but before it could stand and attack Keith, he tackled the sentry and started to hit its nape with all the strength he had. Soon, the robot stopped working.

The hybrid was a little breathless, but he stood up looking at his handiwork.

Ok.

The first step was done.

Taking the sentry’s arm was the difficult part.

He didn’t have anything to cut it off. His only option was to slam the elbow with the bucket until it broke.

All that seemed to be taking too long and making too much noise. However, nobody showed up. Keith grabbed the sentry arm. It was a little hard to carry it while still keeping the fake cast, but he managed.

He pulled the broken sentry to inside the cell and closed the door after him.

Keith made a run until the block’s command central. He peeked inside the room. There was only two sentries inside and First-Lieutenant Junce. She seemed exhausted and she had fallen asleep (it must be a deep slumber, for she didn’t wake up with all the noise he made).

Keith thanked his luck stars and crouched away from that room.

It seemed that wasn’t the day his luck had abandoned him.

It wasn’t something uncommon for a prisoner to try to attack a guard and ran. They would always be captured again because they would be seen on the cameras.

Thus, Keith waited on a corner for the camera in front of the Royal prisoner’s block to turn and he made a run for it.

He checked the arm on the exit scanner and ran for the camera blind spot.

Keith sighed.

Thankfully, he knew his way around. He knew the blind spots.

Steps two and three were done.

Now, left, left, right, left.

He stopped for one moment with his eyes closed again.

“Patience yields Focus.”

There was no hurry now. He would only rescue Shiro at night. Thus, it was best for him to go slow instead of rush and blow things up.

He advanced slowly, one corridor at time. Always hiding on the blind spots. He was a soldier for long enough to have the security cameras and the sentries patrols patterns memorized in his head.

On the empty corridor, exactly where Thance and Ulaz said it would be, there was a bag with supplies. It contained a light armour that he could put over the prisoner’s suit, a cloak, the map for the air ducts, an energy shield on the dormant format, Keith’s own Blade of Marmora dagger, lots of food and water, and other small supplies. There was also a note on paper.

 

 _Red,_  
We are going to simulate a robbery on the supplies closet to make them think it was all your doing. We tried to pick as much supplies as we could, for you and for Shiro.  
We do not have any support from the Blade. Our help is all extra-official, so there is no back up if you fail. So try not to be caught or we will have to shoot you.  
We are all rooting for the two of you, rookie. Save him.

_Operator._

 

Keith smiled right before eating the note.

Better safe than sorry.

If he was captured, he wouldn’t compromise his friends.

He took the cast and put it away on the bag. He kept the sentry’s hand, for he needed it to call for the elevator at the Druids’ sector. Then he dressed the armour, put the deactivated shield on his left arm (he could bring it up if he ever needed it) and put the dagger on his belt. He put on the cloak and the backpack at last. He looked a little suspicious, but not enough to raise any alarms. Some disfigured hybrid soldiers and ex-soldiers used cloaks just like that one.

Step four completed.

That first part of the plan had a total of five steps. Now he just needed to get to the air vents on the Royal’s sector without being detected. Otherwise, he would probably never see Shiro alive or sane again.

No pressure.

He studied the map before putting it on the cloak’s pocket and starting the last step of the easy part of the escape plan.

Slowly and as unsuspiciously as he could, Keith made his way to the service elevator. Some people looked at him in a funny way, but nobody stopped him or payed proper attention. He kept the hoodie hiding his eyes, just in case.

He took the elevator and stayed at the back, with his back against the corner. Many servants and some soldiers were taking the elevator too, carrying many different things for their Galra bosses. At each sector, some of them got out of the lift.

The elevator was almost empty when it got to the Royal’s sector.

Keith waited patiently until all the servants had left for him to move.

There were fewer cameras on the Royal’s floor, a fact that Keith was very grateful for.

After all, who would be mad enough to attack Zarkon on his own ship, in his own sector?

The entry to the air ducts were unguarded and it was very easy for Keith to slip in and close it behind him.

The ducts were constructed using the Galra size as measurement. That means that, for a relatively small hybrid like Keith, it was very possible to move inside it.

Ok, phase one of the plan completed.

Keith picked up the lantern the agents of the Blade had left him from the backpack and examined the map. The power box seemed to be further into the ducts. Keith hadn’t eaten anything yet so he stopped for some time to eat and drink some water.

He checked the time on the clock his friends had packed for him.

16 kashi 07 leshitof.

Keith planned to put the second part of the plan in action at 26 kashi, 2 kashis before addo ajjalani (or midnight, as Shiro used to call).

He had a 10 kashis wait.

Well, it could be worse.

He could still be locked up on that cell with no hope of escape.

A 10 kashis ways seemed like nothing.

He was going to use the time to locate himself and find the power box.

Slowly, so he wouldn’t make too much noise, he crawled around the ducts, following the map.

He would pass near iron grids (for the air to circulate) and it would be possible for him to see the room underneath him.

The poor prisoners.

The sick experiments.

The disgusting druids.

Keith gritted his teeth and continued through his path.

Staring too much either made him sad thinking about what Shiro could be suffering on that exact moment or made his blood boil with rage at every single one of the druids.

They should all burn. He was almost there when he passed near another grid.

Keith lost his breath.

Shiro was on that room.

He was tied to an experimentation table. He was sleeping peacefully, probably due to the sedatives Ulaz gave to him. Shiro looked exhausted, even with his eyes closed in a quiet slumber, with deep bags under his eyes and skin looking paler and drier than before. However, what made Keith feel his heart constrict was the new addition to his lover’s body.

A metal hand.

Haggar was famous (or infamous, it all depended on the source) for her prosthetics. She used quintessence and her magic to adapt the lost limbs for the prosthetics. All the people that had gone through the procedure said that the pain was immensurable.

And the sick witch had amputated a good arm just to put a prosthetic.

If he would ever be presented a chance, Keith would kill the foul druid himself.

It was with great grief that he kept going on his way.

He had to find the power box first.

That was the plan.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

\- Patience yields Focus. – he mumbled quietly to himself before opening his eyes and continuing.

He needed to keep his cool.

There was no room for mistakes.

The power box was not far away.

That area was bigger than the ducts, like a small chamber. Keith could stand up there instead of having to crawl. The air circulating was what kept the box cool, avoiding over heat. There was a metal trapdoor on the ceiling for maintenance. The room was a little hotter than the ducts, so, just to make sure the cast wouldn’t catch fire before the right time, Keith left his backpack on the air duct before walking around the box to study it.

He needed to light up the cast and put it under the box. That seemed to be the most effective way to make the whole system catch fire.

Ok, step one done of phase two, done.

Keith studied the ducts map until he located the service elevator. He crawled through the vents, studying what was the easiest route from where Shiro was until the elevator. When he was satisfied with the path and after he memorised it, Keith backtracked his steps until he was once again above Shiro’s room.

Now he just had to wait.

He laid down on his belly, just watching his lover’s slumber. He had absolutely nothing to do until the right time for step 2 of the plan. Therefore, laying there, on the cool duct and watch his _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ sleep seemed to be the sensible and only option.

Keith lovingly traced Shiro’s features with his eyes, saving into his memories all the changes from those few days on the druids’ claws. All the point he wanted to kiss it better and memorize with the tip of his fingers. It wasn’t fair that a good man like Shiro had to go through such torture just because Haggar wanted.

No one should go through that, really, but on that moment, Shiro was all that mattered for Keith.

Keith fell asleep and he dreamed that he had sat on the table with Shiro. He opened all the metal bonds holding his beloved and he woke up Shiro with a sweet kiss to his lips. Takashi smiled at him gently.

He woke up startled when the door of Shiro’s room opened.

Haggar and a few druids entered the room. Ulaz was with them.

\- So, medic Salus? – she asked with impatience – When I will be able to continue my projects for my Champion?

Keith gritted his teeth and clenched his dagger.

“Patience.” Shiro’s voice echoed in his head. “Focus.”

He forced himself just to breathe quietly.

Ulaz checked Shiro’s vials.

\- It is hard to tell, your reverend, since he is an alien. Tomorrow is a safe guess.

Haggar pursed her lips and tapped her foot.

\- Make it faster!

\- That is impossible, your reverend. It could cost his life, and I am sure that that is not what you want.

She made a displeased sound with her tongue.

\- And I congratulate you on another successful implant, your reverend. His nerves seems to be accepting well the new arm.

\- Of course that I was successful, you imbecile! I do not make mistakes!

\- Of course not, your reverend. – Ulaz made a respectful “Veprit Sa” salute to her – By my estimative, he will be ready for you to continue by tomorrow night, at about 25 kashi and a half and 26 kashi. I will take note of the time for you on the computer.

Haggar just made an irritated gesture with her hand while Ulaz took note of the time Shiro was supposed to be back from the sedatives on the computer beside him.

Keith raised one eyebrow.

But Ulaz had told him that Shiro would be able to walk tonight!

It took him a leshitof to realize that it was a lie for Haggar. Ulaz had “wronged” the date, but given the right time. And he was taking note on the computer because he didn’t know if he, Keith, was there already listening, so he would left a clue.

Keith nodded to himself.

“Neat!” he thought. “Thanks Ulaz.”

Haggar examined Shiro’s face with her hand. She let out a wicked smile.

\- Soon, my Champion, soon.

It took Keith a great effort not to jump in the room and try to murder her.

They left Shiro alone again after that. The machine was registering his vials and he had a bag of fluids connected to his arm (Keith had a small first aid kit with him, so he could just take the needle and put a bandage to stop the bleeding).

He checked the time.

22 kashi 56 leshitof.

A little bit more than three kashis before the hour he would put the plan in action.

Keith ate a quick meal, still watching while Shiro was asleep. Then he stayed sitting on the air duct, just waiting for the time to pass. He couldn’t risk falling asleep again and wasting time. Keith entertained himself between studying Shiro’s face every time he sighed in his sleep and playing with his dagger, making it become a sword and then back to a dagger. He was getting a handle on that.

By 25 kashi 40 lethitof Shiro started to stir on his slumber. He was starting to open his eyes slowly and to try to move.

Keith held his breath.

Shiro opened his eyes, but it was still a little unfocused, as the sedative had just started to wear off. He blinked, fighting to stay awake. But even like that, he was already to get restless.

Keith nodded to himself.

It would be better to start the plan a little earlier than expected, for he didn’t want Shiro to panic now. They couldn’t afford that.

He crawled back to the power box chamber.

Keith left the backpack on the duct, so he could grab that faster on his way out. He just took the fake cast.

He just had one shot with that, either to hit an enemy or to make the box catch fire.

“I am not throwing away my shot.” He though taking a deep breath and touching the cast on one of the hot cables connected to the box.

It took a few moments, but it started to catch fire.

Keith immediately put it under the power box.

According to Thance and Ulaz, the alarm would start to ring soon, and the lights would go out. Emergency lights would light up and the evacuation protocol would start.

He didn’t stay to wait the box to catch fire. He wouldn’t have much time when all the commotion started, so he needed to be in position.

Step 2, done.

The alarm ringed when he was halfway through to get to Shiro, at 25 kashi 62 leshitof. They would have until 26 kashi 42 leshitof to escape. Thance could buy them a few more time if they were already in a ship, but Keith really didn’t want to test his luck.

The lights turned off and red emergency lights lighted in place. That made it hard for Keith to see which way he was going, but at least the alarm was loud enough so he could crawl faster and not care about the noise.

Keith kicked the grid over the room where Shiro was and he jumped inside.

Shiro stared at him in a mixture of fear and awe. He had been breathing too fast, probably too scared of being tied up in a table.

\- Takashi! – Keith said, kissing his lips and opening the ties that were holding him.

Shiro grabbed his face with his left hand immediately.

\- Are you real? Are you really here? – there were tears in his eyes.

Keith kissed him again with a smile.

\- Yeah, I’m here, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

The Human sniffed.

The Hybrid gave him a third kiss.

\- Shiro we’ve gotta go. We don’t have much time to escape.

Shiro nodded and tried to hold back his crying.

\- Ok. Ok.

He tried to sit up, but he lost his balance.

\- I’m dizzy. – he said, using his hand to keep his posture. Keith grabbed him.

He sat for one moment while Keith removed the needle from Shiro’s arm and put a bandage. Then they adjusted each other so Keith could help him, carrying part of Shiro’s weight when he stood up.

\- What’s this noise?

\- Our distraction. We have to get outta here. We only have 50 leshitofs.

Shiro blinked.

\- I’ve no idea of how much that is in minutes.

Keith chuckled, smashing the magnetic lock and opening just a small gap on the door so he could look at the corridor.

\- We can discuss the maths later, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

When he saw that the hall was empty, he grinned and kissed Shiro’s cheek.

\- It’s good to have you back.

Shiro sighed with a smile.

\- It’s good to be back. But let’s save the sweet reunion to when we are outta danger.

\- Fair enough.

Step three, complete! Keith was really getting confident that the plan would go smoothly after all.

He opened the door and they walked towards the service elevator. Keith revised the path he had memorized in his head and then he started walking with Shiro. It was a slow walk, but there was no one on the corridor to see. At least the long walk gave Keith time to go slamming the locks of every door to try to free as many prisoners as he could.

Keith looked at his watch.

26 kashi 09 leshitof.

They were running out of time.

After walking through many corridors, they turned around a corner and both were relieved to see the elevator’s door.

Keith used the sentry hand to call for the lift.

Step four, do-

They heard a screech.

\- _MY CHAMPION!_

Shiro paled even more hearing that.

\- No… - he whimpered and trembled in Keith’s arms.

Keith gritted his teeth and punched the button again.

\- Come on! – he grumbled.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the doors opened. The lovers sighed in relief, and Keith helped Shiro to walk into it.

Keith was pressing the button for the hybrids’ sector when Haggar turned around the corner and spotted them.

Fuck!

Why was the witch even there!?

She screeched again and attacked Keith from a distance using one of her purple rays.

Keith barely had time to activate his shield and raise it to protect himself. However, the druid energy was to powerful that the shield broke after the very first blow.

Fuck!

FUCK!

**FUCK!**

She grinned diabolically.

\- Goodbye, lover boy.

She aimed towards Keith again.

Keith felt a dreadful shiver running down his spine.

Time seemed to slow down, or maybe his thoughts were faster.

He could almost hear his own heartbeat.

Keith considered the possibilities in his mind.

He could try to raise his blade to intercept the ray, but he didn’t think he would have enough time.

He could jump aside, but that would left Shiro vulnerable.

There was no way out.

That seemed to be his demise.

Keith closed his eyes.

However, the blow never came.

Instead, he felt Shiro shifting their position in a fast movement. He heard the sound of electricity and something warm next to his face.

He opened his eyes and saw that Shiro had raised his right arm and intercepted the ray that was aimed to Keith. The hand was glowing in light purple and it absolved the ray Haggar had thrown.

\- You won’t touch him, motherfucker. – Shiro growled.

Keith felt a wave of relief and love taking him. He sighed, still helping Shiro stand.

Haggar advanced and attacked with another ray.

Shiro blocked effortlessly.

FINALLY, the doors of the elevator closed, and the couple started their descend towards the lower sectorss.

The adrenaline was lowering on Keith’s blood, enough for him to shove Shiro to a wall (so he could support himself) and groan.

\- Are you insane!? You could’ve died to try to protect me!

Shiro smiled, far too pleased with himself for Keith’s tastes.

\- It’d have been worth it.

Keith pulled his hair in frustration.

\- I didn’t cause major havoc to rescue you just to have you dying on our way out!

Shiro snickered and pulled Keith for a kiss.

At first, Keith resisted a bit, still outraged by Shiro’s recklessness. However, he soon melted onto the lips of the man he loved.

Shiro still smiled when they broke apart.

\- I love you for never giving up on me. And I love that you’re a strong and sweet man. But, please… Let me be your shield… Let me protect you… just this once…

Keith was still melted into his lover.

It was amazing how Shiro had a hold on Keith’s heartstrings, making it beat fast or slow with only a few selected words.

He sighed exasperated.

\- You’re insufferable!

Shiro snickered again.

Keith looked behind him to see in which sector they were.

\- Almost there, Takashi.

They adjusted themselves, so Keith would still help Shiro walk (he was recovering his movements, but he still had some difficulties standing on his own).

The elevator’s door opened and they started to walk.

The corridor was empty, and Keith was still hopeful that the commotion on the upper sectors would hide their escape.

He had no such luck.

The alarm alerting of a prisoner’s break started to ring.

\- Haggar. – he hissed, cursing the druid in his head.

He accelerate the pace.

\- We’ve gotta hurry, Takashi.

Shiro nodded. He tried to walk as fast as he could.

Keith knew that sector like the palm of his hand now, and he tried to run towards the closest hangar.

They were almost turning a corner when they heard a squad of sentries marching on that direction.

\- Fuck!

Keith turned then around, trying to take another route for other hangar.

Their steps were fast, but not fast enough apparently, for they were almost ambushed by another sentries’ squad.

Keith turned to another corridor.

His heart beat fast and he could feel that he was cold sweating and panicking. He was desperate. He couldn't allow Shiro to be captured again and he couldn’t be captured either. His lover would be tortured until all his sanity was taken away from him, and Keith would be sentenced to death, and this time Lotor probably wouldn’t offer him another deal.

They had only one shot to escape.

The direction where Keith ran had sentries on one corridor.

They spot the lovers, who had only a few akatakis to avoid that close call.

\- Where do we go, Keith? – Shiro asked breathlessly.

Keith tried to think, but by the sounds of marching boots, they were almost surrounded.

\- Fuck!

He ran towards the only corridor that didn’t seem to be taken by the sentries yet. It leaded to one of the Armouries, to a Supply station and to the Red Lion’s hangar. All dead ends for the lovers, but they had no other choice.

As they advanced, they had other two narrow escapes when they tried the Armoury and the Supply station.

Keith guided them to the Red Lion’s hangar and locked the door behind them. He broke the lock using his sword.

\- Keith, what do we do now? – Shiro asked with wide eyes and his lips trembling a bit.

Keith looked around.

There was no escape.

No place to run.

No ship to escape.

No ally to help them.

\- Keith?

Keith felt his mind running fast…

… and then deaccelerate.

He was going to die there.

The least he could do was to hold down for as long as he could, to keep Shiro save for as long as he could.

He didn’t answer Shiro. He just started to walk around the Lion, so his lover would be protected behind it.

Keith helped Shiro to sit on the floor.

\- Keith, what are you doing? – Shiro asked, still holding into his shoulders – Keith!

Keith detached him.

Shiro stared at him from the floor with eyes widened and an even paler expression.

\- What are you doing!?

\- Shiro, I love you. I never thought I’d feel like this for someone. I’d rather die than allow them to take you again. So, one last time, I’ll be your sword to save you from the perils of the Empire.

Sihro was agape.

\- Keith, no! I don’t want that!

Keith smiled and turned his back, dropping his backpack on the floor and walking around the red force field again.

\- Keith! Please, don’t! Keith!

He heard Shiro’s voice broke, but Keith couldn’t look back now.

“If I look back, I’m lost.” He thought with his heart full.

He didn’t want to die, but he didn’t fear death either.

Above all, he would give everything to keep his beloved safe, even if only for a few more moments.

Keith stopped right in front of the Red Lion, staring at the hangar door. He could hear Shiro shouting and begging him to go back, the alarm of the prisoners’ break and the sentries trying to enter the hangar. He could feel his heart beating fast with fear.

He really didn’t want to die…

He allowed a few tears to run down his face.

Oh, but dying to protect Shiro would be a pleasure and a privilege.

Keith smiled, even if his heart was heavy with dread, and woke his blade once again.

“I’m ready.” He thought, cleaning his mind for the fight of his life.

However, he also heard another voice in his head.

A woman’s voice.

_Well, I’m not!_

His mind was flooded with a vision.

Five lions, Blue, Red, Black, Green and Yellow, flying together in formation. They combined and formed…

Voltron.

Voltron with their huge flaming sword…

Keith’s eyes widened.

What had just happened?

He turned around to look at the Lion, on the exact time she roared loudly. The red force field wasn’t there anymore.

Keith’s heart beat fast, and he had no idea anymore of what he was feeling.

Fear?

Excitement?

Hope?

He didn’t even know what was going on!

The Red Lion lowered her head with her mouth open, and Keith heard the same woman’s voice in his head.

_Get in, loser! We’re going out!_

The Red Lion.

The Red Lion had opened.

For him.

Keith.

He shook his head and his awe.

That was not the time to stop. They were in a rush.

He ran back to Shiro (and it was faster now that he didn’t have to contour the force field).

Shiro’s eyes were wide with astonishment and the tears were drying on his face.

\- Did you see that? – he asked in awe.

Keith helped him stand and grabbed the backpack.

\- We don’t have time now, Takashi. We have to get the fuck out of here.

They walked as fast as they could towards the Lion’s mouth, and the Red Lion waited patiently for them.

\- I knew red was your colour. – Shiro grinned.

The couple entered the ship and climbed some stairs until they were inside the Lion’s cockpit.

Keith looked around for one moment with wonder.

\- Neat!

He could hear the Lion (Lioness? He was not sure) purr with pride at the back of his head.

Keith walked towards the pilot chair. He helped Shiro to sit on the floor beside it and Keith himself sat on the chair.

The panel illuminated, turning itself on, almost immediately after that. It had an alluring red glow. At first, all the commands were in a different language that Keith couldn’t even identify. However, it switched to Standard Galran not long after.

 _To answer to your question, Keith_ , – the Red Lion said inside his head again – _It’s not selfish at all to wish for a friend to stay with you_.

Keith blinked surprised for one moment.

\- Good kitty. – he said letting out a smirk and fastening the seat belt – Let’s go!

He grabbed the controls of the Lion and made she raise her head.

She roared again, and Keith could almost feel it in his soul.

They blow the exit of the hangar, escaping to the open space.

The Lion’s controls were intuitive, especially for someone trained to be a pilot from a young age like Keith.

There were a few fight ships already there to intercept them, but the Lion was stronger. It would take more than just a bunch of small Galra ships to stop them now.

They had big problems on that moment.

The solar barrier had been activated and it was closing fast. It would form a spherical force field around Zarkon’s ship that wouldn’t allow anyone to enter or leave.

Keith and the Lion ignored most of the small ships and flew as fast as they could towards the gap still open to their freedom. Shiro held tightly on Keith’s waist.

\- Come on! – Keith grunted, forcing the Lion to her maximum velocity.

He could hear the focused growl of his Lion, trying to go even faster to escape.

However, they didn’t make it.

The barrier was closed before they could pass it.

Keith tilted the controls on the last akataki, avoiding crash on the force field.

\- Fuck! – he shouted with anger.

They flew around the dome, trying to find a solution.

The three of them looked around.

\- There must be a way out! – Shiro said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Keith took a deep breath.

\- Patience yields Focus. – he mumbled before opening his eyes with his mind clearer than before.

Keith would have to shoot the barrier emitter at the top of Zarkon’s ship AND the force field lines. _Maybe_ that would give them a chance to open the barrier. However, now there were a myriad of fight ships ready to attack them.

There was **NO** chance Keith could do that on his own, no matter how powerful the Red Lion was.

\- FUCK! – he cursed.

They were still doomed.

The Empire ships would attack them at any moment.

However, none of the ships moved.

As if the command to attack was never given.

Keith kept still, with his hands on the Lion’s controls.

A request for communication showed up on the panel.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other with confusion.

\- What could that be? – Shiro asked with a small voice.

\- They’re probably trying to set the terms of our surrender. – Keith gritted his teeth.

Shiro laid his head on his lover’s thigh.

\- You should pick up.

\- I’m not surrendering, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

The Human had a sad expression on his face.

\- Keith…

\- There must be a way!

Keith heard a sigh at the back of his head.

 _I hate to admit it, but he’s right, Keith, and you know it_.

The hybrid groaned and looked up to speak directly to the Lion.

\- Not you too!

\- Who are you talking to, Keith?

\- The Lion! She wants me to surrender too!

 _It is the sensible option and you know it_.

Shiro blinked with an impassively awed expression.

\- The Lion.

\- Yeah, it’s a sentinent ship or something. Can’t you hear her?

\- Actually no, I can’t.

The communication request still ringed.

Keith groaned.

They were both right, and he knew it.

But…

For one moment…

A brief moment…

He had hope.

_Keith, please… I don’t want you to die like my old Paladin…_

Keith sighed and stilled his mind before accepting the transmission.

No one other than Zarkon himself was on that video call.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine, but he kept his posture and angry expression.

The Red Lion growled with anger.

“Easy, kitten.”

 _This fucker should burn_.

“I know, I know…”

The Emperor had a big smile on his face.

\- Greeting, red pilot. I do believe that you already know who I am.

Shiro shuddered, hiding his face on Keith’s lap. Keith used one of his hands to comb through his lover’s hair, trying to calm him down.

\- Obviously, _your majesty_. – Keith spat the title with a scowl.

Instead of getting angry, the Emperor just chuckled.

\- Ah, I see that you indeed have the fire of the red pilot. Excellent.

\- What do you want?

Zarkon was still smirking.

\- As you can see, you are surrounded and in disadvantage. The fact that you are not just attacking recklessly shows that you know that it would be a futile attempt.

Keith just glared at him. Zarkon continued.

\- I do not want to harm you or your Lion either. That is why I ask you to fly back to the ship. There is another hangar bigger enough to accommodate the Red Lion ready for you. No harm shall fall upon you. – Zarkon chuckled – Or upon your alien friend.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

\- Why should I trust you?

The Emperor chuckled again, like a cruel cat toying with a mouse.

\- If I wanted you killed, I would have already attacked, pilot. But I have no intention to harm you in any way. I have been waiting for a long time for someone like you. So, would you kindly fly on the indicated direction.

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- Do I have your word that we won’t be harmed?

Zarkon grinned. It was a wicked smile that made Keith shiver.

The Emperor always made him feel uneasy, since he was a child.

\- You have my word.

Keith had no choice.

He nodded stiffly.

\- Lead the way.

Zarkon grinned only grew right before he ended the call.

\- I have a bad feeling about this, baby. – Shiro said quietly.

\- Yeah, me too, Takashi. But we have no choice.

The fight ships parted, making a clear path for Keith towards the big ship.

He took his hand from Shiro’s head and flew towards the indicated direction slowly. The Red Lion growled lowly the entire time.

It was no secret that Zarkon had his ship projected to accommodate all the five Lions of Voltron. There were a total of five big hangars for that. The path opened for them leaded to another one of those. The hangar doors were open.

Waiting for Keith and the Lion.

As soon as he entered, the doors closed, locking them inside the ship again.

Keith landed smoothly as the room was filled with oxygen.

The door opened. Zarkon and an entourage composed by generals, druids and other officials walked in. Both Haggar and Lotor were there, and they both looked displeased. Thance was also with them, his eyebrows were almost disappearing on the line of his hair with his astonishment. The Emperor still had a big grin on his face.

\- Would you kindly come down here, red pilot, I would like to talk. – Zarkon said in a loud voice.

 _I really don’t like this_. – the Lion growled lowly.

\- Me neither, kitten.

Shiro looked at him with a weirded out expression.

\- Are the lion really talking with you?

Keith sighed.

\- Yep.

He unfastened his seatbelt and helped Shiro to stand.

Keith looked to the panel one last time and put his dagger over the pilot seat.

\- If he kill us, tell our story to the next paladin, kitten.

She growled.

_If he **tries** to kill you, I’ll stomp him myself!_

She lowered her head so they could exit.

Carefully, Keith and Shiro walked out of the Lion. She closed her mouth and raised her head almost immediately. A proud and wary cat, staring at what was happening.

Keith was still glaring at the Emperor, wary of his intentions.

Like cat, like owner, he guessed.

They walked towards Zarkon slowly. Shiro had his right hand activated.

The Emperor meet them halfway, still with a big grin.

\- And who are you, boy?

Keith kept his posture the best way he could and a ferocious expression.

\- I am Keith Aureum, son of General Kogan Aureum.

There were some murmurs and whispers among the entourage. Zarkon looked pleasantly surprised by Keith’s answer.

\- Ah! General Aureum! A great General of the Empire. Her loss was a great blow to the whole Galra Empire. You do have your mother’s fierce Galra spirit in you.

Keith nodded.

That probably was the very first time that he was not proud at all to be compared with his mom.

\- And I believe that her family did not take you in after her death. – the Emperor continued – Is that correct, Keith?

\- Yes, your majesty. – he answered stiffly.

Zarkon hummed.

\- I will not make the same mistake.

The Emperor took his long cape from his shoulders and put it over Keith (carefully covering only the hybrid and not the Human he was helping stand).

\- I declare you, Keith Aureum, as one of my children. Prince of the Galra Empire.

Keith was not proud at all to admit that he was completely thunderstruck by that. His eyes were comically wide, his eyebrows raised high and his jaw was hanging.

What.

The.

Fuck?

The whole entourage seemed to be as dumbfound as he was. Shiro looked astonished; he even deactivated the hand without noticing.

Lotor was the first one to manifest himself.

\- Father! He is a slave! He killed a man in cold blood! A pure blood official of the Empire nonetheless!

Zarkon seemed unimpressed by his son outburst.

\- Is that right?

Keith clenched his fists.

\- I am innocent! Someone set me up and bribed the judge!

Keith and Lotor glared at each other.

He had no proof that Lotor had bribed the judge or set him up so he couldn’t accuse him directly. Not without compromising the Blade of Marmora. Keith was still furious with the Blade for abandoning him at the first opportunity, but he wouldn’t compromise them either.

Zarkon hummed.

\- General Prorok, open the case file.

Prorok fuzzed with a tablet for one moment before handling it to the Emperor.

Zarkon frowned.

\- There is no register number for the trial, only the sentence. Not even the name of the judge.

Lotor smirked.

\- And according to our laws, he is guilty until proven innocent.

He was silently gloating, staring at Keith with clear arrogance in his eyes.

Keith glared back.

\- I remember the name of the prosecutor of the case. She can prove that it was an unlawful trial.

Lotor lost his smirk. He glared.

\- And who is she? – Zarkon asked with a solemn tone.

\- Prosecutor Kali. She switched sides before the trial began and acted as my defence pleader.

The Emperor nodded.

\- Bring her here immediately.

Three officials walked out of the hangar, running to bring Kali there.

Zarkon gave him a pleased smile, which was really disconcerting.

\- You escaped on your own from the Royal prisoners’ block, went to the Druids’ sector to grab your friend and then came here to fetch the Red Lion. – he grinned – I am impressed.

Shiro hid his face on Keith’s shoulder. Keith nodded stiffly.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

\- It is illegal to try to escape. – Lotor said in an acid tone.

Once again, Zarkon seemed unimpressed by him.

\- If he is truly innocent, then it is no crime to try to escape.

\- He still took my slave with him, sire. – Haggar added.

\- If he is innocent, Haggar, he will also be a Prince of the Empire, making him be above you and one of the rightful owners of the Champion.

The druid pursed her lips.

\- Of course, sire.

The officials came back with Kali and the judge that presided Keith’s trial. She looked tired, but resolute. She wore a long jacket, and a pair of boots, probably over her sleepwear. He was pale and his eyes looked scared. He was wearing a ridiculous long nightgown.

\- My liege, Prosecutor Exana Kali and Judge Razilm Sept, the one responsible for Prince Keith’s sentence.

Kali raised her eyebrows when the officer presented Keith as a prince. The Judge looked as if he would faint at any moment.

Zarkon nodded.

\- I believe that there were some irregularities on the process for… - he looked at the tablet again - Second Lieutenant Ragat Tirok’s murder.

His tone of voice let it clear that he was positive of what he was affirming.

\- My liege, it was an open and close case. – the judge said with a small and shaken voice – Hardly any room for questioning, your majesty.

\- My Liege, that is a lie! The body had not even gotten cold when he called for the trial! There were only two pieces of inconclusive evidence and the judge did not allow me time to verify my client’s whereabouts at the time of the crime.

The Emperor frowned.

\- What were the evidences, pleader?

\- A dagger that looked similar to one my client had and a video feed of someone with dark hair leaving the crime scene.

Zarkon turned to Keith.

\- Do you have the dagger with you?

Keith was about to open his mouth and say that yes, it was on his Lion’s cockpit when he saw Thance shook his head discreetly behind the Emperor.

Ok, bad idea.

He changed plans.

\- I lost all my belongings when I was arrested, your majesty.

Keith hoped that nobody noticed his voice waving a bit at the end.

He never was the best of the liars.

Thance nodded. Apparently, all went well.

Zarkon frowned.

\- And what about the video evidence?

\- It wasn’t me, your majesty. I wasn’t even closer to the scene.

Zarkon looked to Prorok. The General was already fumbling with another tablet to open the video feed. He changed tablets with the Emperor.

Zarkon hummed.

\- This person is taller than you are.

Kali grinned with triumph while the judge got even paler.

\- H-he still could not prove where he was! – he blurted out with a meek voice – He didn’t show up on the cameras of the corridors he said he were!

The Emperor turned to Keith.

\- Where were you?

Keith squeezed Shiro’s side softly.

The only warning he could give his lover that he would be mentioned on the process.

\- I was in the Champion’s cell.

The entourage mumbled and whispered between themselves.

The Emperor’s voice (even if directed to someone else) made them quiet again.

\- Champion.

Shiro shuddered.

Keith caressed his side, trying to give strength to his lover.

Shiro raised his head with his “stage persona” face. He had the jaw clenched and the “Champion expression”: distant and angry. His eyes were still a little unfocused and he had troubled standing, but he tried to play his part the best way he could.

\- Your majesty. – he bowed his head in cold respect.

\- Fifteen cycles ago an official was murdered and Keith is one of the suspects. Was he with you on said day?

Shiro blinked for one moment, as if trying to concentrate. Then he nodded.

\- He was with me the whole afternoon that day. It was the last day he visited me while he was free.

Zarkon turned to the judge.

The judge shuddered.

\- My liege! There is no video evidence! Soldier 117-9875-

The Emperor glared at him and the judge whimpered.

\- I-I mean, Prince Keith. Prince Keith didn’t show up on the security video of the Royal prisoners’ block.

Zarkon turned to Prorok once again.

This time, the general already had the feed opened and he exchanged tablets with the Emperor.

Zarkon watched the fast-forward video with a frown before turning to another member of the entourage.

\- Master Technician Krirak.

A woman with a solemn expression made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- My Emperor.

\- Is this video altered in any way?

She picked the tabled and studied it for some moments. Then she grumbled and messed up a bit with it.

\- I am going to need a moment to analyse this, my liege.

Zarkon nodded.

Everybody waited patiently for Krirak expert opinion.

She seemed to be focused on the start of the video feed while chewing her lip distractedly.

\- I cannot say this with absolute certainty, my liege, but I suspect this video had been cropped and the feed from another day was added in place.

\- I want a complete analysis as soon as possible, Master Technician.

\- Of course, your majesty.

Zarkon turned again towards Shiro.

\- I thank you for your services on this trial, Champion.

Shiro nodded solemn.

Then he turned to Kali.

\- And thank you for your honest services, prosecutor Kali. This act of protecting the law will not pass unnoticed.

She made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- I just did my job, my Emperor.

He nodded, pleased with her answer.

Then the Emperor turned to the judge with an impassive expression.

\- Judge Sept. You judged others with hypocrisy and as if your word was the law. Because of you, a murder was not solved. It is only fair to give you the same sentence you gave others in this case.  

The judge looked pale like death itself.

He looked at Lotor with despair (wide eyes and trembling lips).

Lotor glared at him.

The judge started to cry and looked back at Zarkon.

\- My Emperor, please! Have mercy!

Keith frowned. Why was the judge still protecting Lotor? He was going to die if he didn’t snitch the prince! What kind of power does Lotor had over that man?

Zarkon looked disgusted.

\- You are no real Galra. No Galra would act in such weak manner. Guards, take him to the death roll.

Keith watched the crying judge be dragged away by the guards.

The Emperor looked around.

\- With no other setback, I declare Keith Aureum as one of my children. Prince of the Galra Empire.

Lotor looked outraged.

\- Father! He is not worthy!

Zarkon stared at his son impassively.

\- That is not for you to determine.

\- Father!

\- Enough, Lotor.

Keith almost lost his composure to grin, because Lotor POUTED like a vexed child.

It was amazing to see him act in such stupid way.

Oh, but he had more important things to worry on that moment.

Protecting Shiro.

\- I require the Champion to be my personal property. – Keith demanded with a strong tone – I want him to be under my orders and my orders alone, so not even you, my Emperor, can interfere.

Everybody was shocked by Keith words. Even Shiro was agape and wide-eyed.

How could he make such demand to **Emperor Zarkon** of all people!

The only one who didn’t seem surprised was the Red Lion.

Keith heard she purring pleased at the back of his mind.

 _Atta boy_.

\- You have been a prince for less than a kashi and you are already making demands for your Emperor? – Zarkon asked with an impassive expression.

Keith nodded.

\- Sharks are born swimming, your majesty.

All eyes were focused on the Emperor, and they held their breath.

Everyone waited for Zarkon’s reaction with apprehension.

That had been clearly an affront to the Emperor, for nobody was allowed to make demands to him.

People had died in the past for a lot less than that.

However, contradicting every expectation, Zarkon laughed and patted Keith’s shoulder.

\- You are going to make a great prince.

Keith smirked and the crowd seemed to relax.

\- You can keep him, - the Emperor continued – but do not try to push your luck in the future.

\- I wouldn’t dream of it, your majesty. – Keith made a clumsy “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- I can just hope that you will continue to sponsor his matches on the Arena.

Shiro tensed beside him.

Keith shook his head.

\- I don’t intend to do that. The Arena is a waste of his potential.

Shiro relaxed. His hand caressed Keith’s shoulder under the cape.

Zarkon made a displeased sound with his tongue.

\- What a pity. I enjoyed the show.

He turned to the entourage.

\- I do believe that the power was already restored on the Royal’s sector.

A few generals and technicians made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- Yes, your majesty.

\- Excellent. We will go back now.

He gestured to Keith.

\- Prince Keith.

Keeping his fierce expression, Keith joined Zarkon and his entourage. All eyes were on him.

He was aware of his state. He was a hybrid in the need of a shower, using half of the prisoners’ suit and a half of a stolen armour, with the Emperor’s cloak over his shoulders and carrying a slave with him. He could be considered a bastard for many of the nobles and druids, for he wasn’t pure blood, even if son of a general.

A half-breed bastard without a family turning into a prince of the Empire.

Not even Keith himself could fully believe that.

He was really waiting to wake up either in his cell or on the air ducts above the Druids’ Sector.

However, he was conducted to the panoramic elevator and he rode with the Royal Family, some druids (including Haggar) and three or four generals (and their officials) to the highest sector, the Royal’s sector. All the others were dropped either on the Nobles’ sector or on the Druids’ sector.

There were many servants waiting for them when the doors opened at the Royal’s sector.

\- Prepare Prince Keith’s chambers, the Red Warrior’s chambers.

Lotor gasped with indignation.

\- Father! How can you give _him_ those chambers!?

The “instead of giving them to me” went unspoken on Lotor’s question.

Zarkon once again stared completely unfazed and unimpressed by his son’s tantrum.

\- He awaken the Red Lion and you did not. That is how, Lotor.

Lotor pursed his lips and clenched his fists. His face was dark with all the blood accumulating there.

The Emperor turned his eyes back to Keith, but this time with a pleased grin that still gave the hybrid shivers of dread.

\- Whatever you want, just order the servants to bring to you or summon to you if you want someone. Take your time to recover from the time you were on prison. – he chuckled – I have all the time of the universe to wait. When you are ready, join me for breakfast.

Keith made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- Of course, my Emperor.

Zarkon turned to his son again with a displeased expression.

\- By the way, Lotor, you are forbidden to even mention Keith’s time in slavery.

If it was possible, Lotor looked even more outraged.

\- But, father!

\- I do not want to hear not even a rumour about it. – the Emperor interrupted him – Am I clear?

Lotor pursed his lips, his face dark with his rage.

\- I made a question, boy. Am I clear?

\- Crystal, father. – the prince answered with a tight voice.

Zarkon nodded and then walked away, followed by the generals and druids.

Haggar threw a dirty look towards Keith. He couldn’t help but smirk.

He was above her now. She couldn’t touch him or Shiro ever again.

She walked away with anger, following the Emperor.

The servants bowed to him.

\- Prince Keith, please follow us.

Before he could take a step, Lotor grabbed Keith’s free arm and tried to twist it behind his back. Shiro reacted with fast reflexes and activated his arm, getting it closer to Lotor’s throat.

\- Don’t touch him. – the Human growled lowly.

Lotor looked scared and let go of Keith’s arm.

\- You cannot hurt me! I am a prince of the Galra Empire!

Shiro kept his activated hand between Keith and Lotor, protecting his lover. He glared at him.

Keith glared too.

\- Well, so am I. If you ever try to hurt any of us, your position won’t protect you anymore.

\- My father will punish you if you harm me!

Keith gave him a shit-eating grin.

\- Are you sure, Lotor? I may be prince for only a few kashis, but I’m pretty sure that Zarkon’d take my side. – his grin grown – After all, I’m the red pilot.

Lotor pursed his lips. His face was dark purple with anger and his fists were clenched.

Like a petulant child.

Keith turned to the servants.

He recognized Liz among them.

\- Liz, - the hybrid shuddered when Keith said his name – lead the way, please.

The servant was pale. He made a nervous and clumsy “Veprit Sa” salute and bowed.

\- O-of course. Please, follow me… your highness….

Without giving Lotor any more attention, Keith walked away with his head held high.

Part of the servants followed then quietly, glancing at Keith all the way to Keith’s new chambers.

Keith was still having some difficulties in believing that was really happening.

He.

A prince.

What the flying fuck…?

If it wasn’t for the Red Lion hum in the back of his mind, he would truly believe that he was just hallucinating.

Even with all that distance, he still could feel his Lion presence, like a compass always pointing to each other. It was very similar to the feeling he had before the Lion woke up, but it was amplified and constant.

Shiro grunted.

\- Is this really happening? – he asked quietly to Keith.

Keith shrugged.

\- I… guess? Honestly, I can barely believe myself.

The Human hummed, keeping a high alert.

The Red Warrior’s chambers were just as huge as Lotor’s, but with the Galra Empire symbol in red by the door. Other four doors with the colours green, blue and yellow were at the same corridor.

Inside, the chambers had a small round hall that leaded to some doors. They were all open with servants cleaning everything in a hurry. Thus, Keith could see a living room, an office, a small armoury, a meals room and a huge bedroom. They were conducted to the last room.

The bedroom was big, with a large and comfortable bed, some big mirrors and two other doors: a walk in closet and a huge bathroom. The servants were making the bed and organizing everything. The decoration was a mixture of the Empire’s purple and the colour red. It had a beautiful tapestry with some scenes of the glory of the Galra Empire and a very soft looking rug. The servants were decorating with some red vases and the Yxa flowers (the flower of the Empire). There were big windows all around it and, just like in Lotor’s room, the blinds were closed.

Keith couldn’t help but smile.

\- Open the blinds, please.

The servants nodded.

\- Yes, your highness.

The solar barrier had been deactivated, so it was possible to see them passing nearby a big red planet with a white moon lazily making their way around it. The stars shine in the black of space like tiny drops of silver in a dark cloak. The planet twisted the light a bit and made it have a red aura around it, adding colour to the black and silver show.

Keith let out a tiny smile.

Damn… he loved space.

He heard a gasp beside him.

Shiro had his eyes wide in wonder and his mouth slightly agape.

Keith smirked.

\- Hey, Shiro, wanna get closer to the window?

The Human just nodded and the hybrid kissed his cheek before walking them to the thick glass.

The servants seemed a little put out by the display of affection, but they didn’t say a thing.

Shiro leaned on the window with both hands and his nose almost touching the glass. His eyes were still big with wonder. He looked younger with that awed expression on his face, like an innocent child amazed by the beauty of the stars.

It was easy to forget that he was just a young explorer before being captured and going through this nightmare.

He was just 17 or 18 years old (or 23 if one count on Human years).

Of course, there were slaves even younger than him, but it was cruel to kidnap someone who didn’t even know that the Galra Empire existed and forced him to fight for his life, torture him and mutilate him just because they could.

Like Shiro, there were many other slaves on the same situation, the same predicament.

Keith forced himself to take a deep breath.

A step at time.

First, he would protect Shiro, and then he would try to free as many slaves as he could.

He smiled at his own plan (even if he didn’t think of too many details on that moment) and caressed his lover’s cheek.

Shiro sighed and relaxed into the touch like a pleased and affectionate cat, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He looked at Keith with a light look in his brown alien eyes and a small smile on his lips.

They stared deep into each other’s eyes with the same wonder and awe both of them looked at the stars.

Keith loved him so much…

He would tore the whole Empire apart just for Shiro to be happy and free.

One of the servants hemmed behind them.

\- Your grace, - Liz said with another salute – the chambers are ready. We prepared a bath for you and your…

Liz looked at Shiro and paled. He hemmed again.

\- You and your companion, your highness.

Keith remembered some of his mom’s lessons about the court and the Royal family.

“ _Silly brats, most of them._ ” she rolled her eyes “ _They don’t even know how to take a bath on their own!_ ”

He nodded.

\- Thank you, Liz. You can all leave now, we can help ourselves.

The servants seemed a little weirded out, but Keith really couldn’t care less. He wanted to be alone with Shiro and enjoy a warm bath thank you very much.

\- Right… As you, huh, wish, your highness.

As the servants were retreating, Keith tapped his chin.

\- Wait, Liz.

They all looked at him expectantly.

\- Bring us some food. A light meal and maybe some tea, candelia if possible. Also, summon Master Medic Salus for me, please.

Liz made the “Veprit Sa” salute for him.

\- As you wish, your highness.

They all left, glancing at them until the door was closed.

Shiro hugged Keith almost immediately.

\- What the hell were you thinking!? Risking yourself like that! Do you know how fucking worried I was?!

Keith gave him a pleased smile.

\- It’d have been worth it. – he mimicked Shiro’s speech from earlier.

Shiro rolled his eyes, but sighed and gave him a fond smile.

\- You’re impossible!

And he kissed Keith again.

They had matching tiny smiles when they broke apart. Their hearts beat with relief of lovers who were together at last. Shiro was leaning on the window, with his hands on Keith’s waist while Keith had his arms around Shiro’s neck.

No matter how tender the scene was, Keith couldn’t help but look down in shame.

\- I’m sorry for the “property” thing. – he bit his lip – It was the only way I-

\- Shhhh… - Shiro gave him a chaste kiss – Hey, it’s ok…

\- But-

\- Keith, - the Human’s eyes were soft and he had a smile on his lips – I trust you. I know that you’d never hurt me. And I also know that you’re my big dumb idiot who would fist fight Zarkon to save me.

Keith pouted.

\- Well, if that’d help your case, then yes, I would!

Shiro snickered before continuing with a gentle tone and caressing Keith’s cheek.

\- So I know that what you did was only to protect me. – he kissed Keith again – I love you and I love how special you make me feel, baby.

The hybrid sighed.

\- You **are** special, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Said the pilot of Voltron.

\- _Paladin_ of Voltron

\- My bad, mister _paladin_.

They chuckled and kissed lazily again.

Keith broke the kiss with a grin.

\- Come on, while the bath is still warm.

Shiro raised one eyebrow and smiled, while Keith conducted them to the bathroom, since Shiro still couldn’t walk on his own.

The bathroom was as luxurious and grand as the rest of the rooms. Even if the walls were metallic as the rest of the ship, it had an opulent round stone bathtub, big enough for at least three pure blood Galra to have a comfortable bath. It was full of warm water and soft blue and pink bubbles. It smelled of flowers and something sweet.

There was a mirror wall and a big shower with a box with opaque glass. It had a few small tables with many fluffy towels and bath robes, and many bottles of lotions: shampoos, conditioner, moisturizing creams, bath lotions and others that Keith remembered seeing and using some when he was younger (before his mother died). Also, it had some small benches for the servants to help the lords to prepare. Separated from the shower and the bath area by a big cloth blind, there were three sinks with another mirror over it with silver taps. The toilet was inside an opaque cubicle in a corner, to preserve the privacy.

All the details on the decoration (the tables, the taps, the towels handlers and the bottles) were in silver, mixing with black and a few details in red.

Shiro smiled smelling the air.

\- Vanilla! I never thought I’d miss the smell!

Then he whistled.

\- This’s definitely a bathroom for a prince.

Keith helped him sit on one of the benches.

\- It kinda reminds me of when I was young and my mom was still alive.

He took off Zarkon’s cape and let it fall to the ground.

Shiro raised one eyebrow, amused.

\- Did you have a bathroom this big?

Keith chuckled.

\- No. But I had a bath. It was made for a pure blood, so it was always too big for me. Generals are most of the nobility of the Galra Empire, but my mom and I didn’t have that much opulence. – he kissed Shiro’s lips chastely and then he added with a chuckle – Besides, mom didn’t like to abuse servants with petty things. I can bath on my own, thank you very much.

Shiro laughed.

\- Your mom sounds like a good person.

Keith sighed with a small smile.

\- She was.

They undressed. Shiro took off his metal arm and Keith helped his lover to get with him to the bathtub.

Shiro sighed with a blissful expression.

\- Daaaaaaaaamn…

He submerged his body so only his nose and the top of his head were above water. His black and white hair floated around him.

Keith laughed.

\- I’m glad you enjoyed this, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Shiro moaned softly with a pleased expression while Keith entered the bathtub too.

Keith picked up a basin and used that to water his lover’s hair.

Shiro pouted.

\- I should be the one washing you! You’re the prince!

The hybrid laughed.

\- You’ll have other opportunities, Takashi.

He helped Shiro cleaning himself before taking care of his own hygiene. Takashi watched him with curious and tired eyes, lazily floating on the water in between the bubbles.

When they were both cleaned, they cuddled together leaning in one of the underwater seat on the sides of the tub. There was a comfortable silence between them, with Shiro caressing Keith’s arm gently and Keith leaning on Shiro’s chest.

The newly prince sighed.

There was something he need to address before anything else.

\- Shiro, can I see your arm?

Shiro froze, looking away.

He had removed the metal hand himself right before the bath, and even before that, he was avoiding touching Keith with it. He tried to hide it as much as he could.

\- It’s not necessary…

\- Takashi, please.

Shiro clenched his jaw.

\- Keith…

\- Please.

The Human still didn’t look at him in the eye, but he gingerly moved his right arm towards Keith.

Haggar had cut Shiro’s forearm a palm above his elbow. If losing a hand wasn’t already bad enough, the witch had turned the rest of the Human’s forearm into literal metal. It was disconcerting to see flesh turn into metal and metal turning into flesh right under the elbow. It had the prefect format to fit the prosthetic hand he had taken before entering the bathtub.

Keith had heard about Haggar’s infamous prosthetics and the way she would try to make them as permanent as she could.

Apparently, Shiro had been her guinea pig for a new type of socket and new type of weapon (since he could use the activated hand apparently).

\- I’m sorry. – Shiro said, still not looking Keith in the eye. His jaw was still clenched and his eyes were sad.

Keith couldn’t have that.

He took the stump between his hands and kissed it gently.

\- You don’t have to apologize, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. You did nothing wrong. And I still love you. All of you.

Shiro stared at him in awe.

\- How can you say that?

Keith smiled at him.

\- Because I know you’re still the same good man that I fell in love with. That witch needs to work harder to kill the star on your soul.

Shiro sniffed.

Keith pulled his Takashi’s head to his chest and he held him while he cried.

\- You’re safe now, Takashi. I’m here, I’m here.

Keith couldn’t say if they were in the middle of a very pleasant dream or at the end of a very long nightmare.

He hoped it was the later.

When Shiro stopped crying, his lover kissed his forehead.

\- Let’s go, Takashi. We can grab something to eat and then go to bed.

Shiro sighed and kissed his lips again.

\- I love you, you know.

Keith smiled.

\- Yeah, I know. I love you too.

Keith helped him out of the bathtub and then drained the tub. He picked up two towels for them and after that two fluffy robes, a black one for Shiro and a red for himself. Shiro was almost good enough to walk on his own, but Keith helped him either way. They brushed their teeth and dried their hair with some dry towels before going back to the bedroom.

Outside the bathroom, Liz and a few servants waited for them with a tray of food and tea. Ulaz was with them. He raised his eyebrows but made a respectful “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- My prince.

Keith nodded.

\- Thank you, Liz. Leave the tray and leave us alone with medic Salus. I’ll summon you if we need anything.

The servants saluted him.

\- As you wish, your highness.

The three man waited until the servants were gone and the door was closed for them to drop their respective acts. Shiro relaxed his hard expression to a soft one while Keith helped him to sit on the bed, Keith smiled gently and Ulaz looked completely thunderstruck.

\- By the stars, Keith! – he said with wide eyes – I do not know if I am more impressed by you awakening the Red Lion or by you becoming a prince of the Empire!

Shiro looked at Ulaz with curiosity.

\- Do all Galra speak weirdly like that?

\- We speak normally, Shiro. – Keith chuckled – You’re the one that speaks funnily.

\- You don’t use contractions!

\- And you use them too much.

They smiled at each other.

Ulaz hemmed.

\- I believe you called me.

\- Oh, yeah. – Keith nodded – I need to guarantee that Shiro is ok. Who knows what that druid might’ve done to him.

The medic nodded.

\- I am familiar with the case, since she called me to examine him before.

\- Yeah. Thanks for the time tip, by the way.

\- Do not mention it.

Shiro looked from one to the other.

\- You two know each other?

Ulaz nodded and offered his hand for a handshake.

\- Yes. I do not believe we were formally introduced. My name is Ulaz Salus, member of the Blade of Marmora.

Keith rolled his eyes while Shiro shook hands.

\- Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro.

The medic nodded.

\- May I examine you?

\- Yes, please.

While Ulaz examined Shiro, Keith poured himself some candelia tea.

Daaaaaaaaamn…

He really missed that…

It was his favourite when he lived with his mom.

Keith watched while Ulaz inspected Shiro and took notes. The medic paid extra attention to the arm stump and the prosthetic. He hummed and made Shiro questions.

\- All seems to be fine with you, Shiro. I need more information about what Haggar did to you before I can say for certainty. That aside, you need to eat more in general and rest. The sedatives will worn completely by tomorrow.

\- I’ll ask for Haggar’s notes as soon as possible. – Keith said while sipping the tea and eating a few slices of fruits.

\- Hey, aren’t you going to examine him? – Shiro asked pointing to Keith.

Ulaz chuckled.

\- I examined him before he executed the plan.

\- He was one that helped me. That’s how I’m without my cast now.

\- Oh. – Shiro blinked like a confused puppy – Wait, what happened to your arm?

Keith cringed, standing near Shiro and helping him put his robes again.

\- It was a field treatment to fix bones. Very painful, but I needed both arms for the plan.

Shiro hummed, leaning on Keith tiredly.

Ulaz nodded.

\- Since there is nothing more I can do, I will leave you two rest. I will provide you another way to communicate to the Blade of Marmora by the morning.

Keith scowled.

\- That won’t be necessary, Ulaz. I’m not joining the Blade again.

Both Ulaz and Shiro stared at him with surprise.

\- Keith-

\- No, Ulaz. They abandoned us at our own luck.

\- We helped you escape.

\- Yes, I know. You, Thance and some other people helped us, but not the Blade of Marmora, like you and the others said over and over again. I’m grateful to you and everyone who helped me, but, honestly, the Blade can go fuck themselves.

Shiro looked up to Keith. By his expression, Keith was positive that he wanted to say something, but he would wait until Ulaz had left.

The medic sighed.

\- I will inform the high command. And I will try to provide you with a communication device either way, so you can contact me or Thance in secret if you want.

Keith gave him a grateful smile.

\- Thank you, Ulaz. For everything.

Ulaz nodded with a smile of his own before walking out.

\- Summon me if you two need anything. – he said before leaving.

When they were alone, Shiro immediately turned to Keith.

\- Keith, you should reconsider…

The hybrid picked the tray with food with his lips pursed.

\- They abandoned us, Takashi! They didn’t move a finger when one of them is sentenced to slavery!

\- Baby-

\- Don’t “baby” me, Shiro!

He sat beside Shiro stiffly and with a frown, putting the tray in the middle of the bed.

\- I could’ve been raped! You could’ve been tortured into madness! How could they abandon us like that!? How could they!?

He was trembling. At first, Shiro grabbed his hands and kissed them (the knuckles, the back and the palm). Then he pulled Keith to his chest and hugged him.

Keith only realized he was crying when the first sob escaped from his lips.

He felt as if he was shattering in a million pieces.

Even if he knew he was scared, on the last fifteen days he didn’t allow himself to actually feel the true extension of his fear. Same with inner pain, sadness and abandonment. Now that the danger had passed and the anger had dried, all those feelings were coming out, like a goblet overflowing and wetting the whole floor.

He grabbed into Shiro’s robes and cried like a scared child. Shiro held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and repeating that it was ok, that Keith was safe now.

Keith didn’t know for how long he cried.

All he knew was that when he was over, he was feeling tired and empty.

Shiro held his face between his hands, with a painfully loving expression. He kissed Keith’s forehead.

\- Let’s eat then sleep, baby. I think we both need it.

Keith gave him a tiny smile and a nod. Maybe it had been good to get rid of all the bad feelings. It cleaned the way for the love and care of their relationship.

They ate just a little bit, for they were both exhausted.

Keith put the tray on a small table on the hall so the servants could take away later.

Then the lovers snuggled together naked to the bed. They turned off the lights and watched the dance of the stars through the open windows.

They fell asleep no longer after, dreaming peacefully in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Weren't you wondering when would the "Red Lion talking" note be useful? xD here it is!  
> Those who had read my old stories know that I like to make Red be a real Mama Lion. For this one, I tried to make her more like an old sister or something like that. That's why I even used a Mean Girls reference LOL  
> I'll keep her like that (a little shit). It'll be fun
> 
> I have to say that I really like Thulaz, even if they NEVER interact on the series LOL  
> I was trying to give them an "Old Married Couple" vibe, but I probably failed miserably.  
> (and yes: they TOTALLY adopted Keith hahahaha xD)
> 
> Also *starts to play the Imperial March* Zarkon is now on the game!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	10. Sharks are born swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
> Now, to the story!

It have been YEARS since the last time Keith woke up when he wanted, in a soft bed and without any fear, worry or any other bad emotion plaguing his mind. The quiet pleasure of waking up just because his eyes opened and he was fully rested.

He remembered his mom giving him three free days after ten days of working, training and studying. His routine were 10 days fulfilling his duties, and three days that he could use to whatever he wanted. He remembered sleeping in and then doing some lazy readings, curling up on his favourite couch on his mom’s library. When she was on the ship (and not away on some campaign), Kogan would curl up with her son on those days while reading something herself (either official memorandums and reports, or silly romantic novels).

There was nothing better than to wake up on those lazy days, spreading all over his bed and just stay in bed until the smell of the brunch or lunch would invite him out of the soft mattress.

Yeah, maybe Keith had been a spoiled child. His mom valued his well-being so much that ended up making him somehow soft and strongminded. He was raised treated like a pure blood child of a General. That was why he was used to comforts and to know his own value.

After General Aureum’s death, Keith was given the choice to become a servant or a soldier. Either way, he suffered a lot for the loss of his mom, which only made the loss of his easy and healthy lifestyle even more pronounced. The only way that he could imagine to ever have that privilege of waking up when he wanted too would be if saved enough money to buy a ship and get the fuck out of the Empire.

Never during those five years that he was a hybrid soldier he ever imagined that one day he would wake up gently in a very comfortable bed, watching the stars pass by while a lover snuggled on his back, hugging him as if he was the most precious person on the entire universe.

Keith blinked slowly, letting the sleep fade away on its own accord and curling a little more to fit better on Shiro’s embrace.

He sighed content still getting used to the notion that that was not a dream.

Keith was, in fact, a prince.

He couldn't help but say “What the fuck…” quietly.

It is still so surreal even to think about it.

He watched as the ship lazily passed near an ice asteroid belt. The light made it look like big shards of crystal on the blue of the nebula they were.

Zakon’s ship was the biggest ship on the Empire and had the biggest Galra Colony of them all. It never stayed for too long in a place, flying around the whole extension of the Galra Empire. Since the Empire was monstrously huge, some said that in 10 thousand years, it never passed the same places twice. Keith was very inclined to believe those people, since he watched the space every day during his patrols since he was assigned to Zarkon’s ship two years ago.

Damn… he loved the stars _so much_ …

Shiro grumbled in his sleep and moved a little.

Keith chuckled and turned around slowly not to disturb his lover.

Damn… he loved that man _so much_ …

He loved Shiro even when he was snoring and drooling on the pillow. It was a little gross, but made him look tangible instead of the perfect invulnerable stage persona that he had. He was soft and real, just within Keith’s reach for a sweet kiss.

With only the light from the stars, Keith traced Shiro’s face gently with his fingertips.

Now that he was clean and they weren’t under an extreme stressful situation, Keith couldn’t help but fall in love with the scent of his lover’s skin. It was strong and manly, and was oddly fitting with the sweet scent from their bath last night. His long hair felt soft under his fingertips, falling like dark silk around his lover’s face. The white patch was the only one that needed a little bit more of conditioner, since it was dry and matted. The scar on his face really gave him a roguish and sexier look (or maybe that was just Keith). His full lips were always soft and a nice contrast with the beard. Keith couldn’t get tired of kissing them.

Shiro’s eyelids trembled for one moment before he blinked slowly, opening his beautiful brown eyes. He seemed confused for one moment before relaxing under Keith’s gentle touches.

\- So it wasn’t a dream. It really happened.

His voice was husky with the sleep and it gave Keith nice shivers on his skin.

Keith smiled.

\- Yeah… - he answered with an equally husky murmur, as if to keep that lazy and comfortable spell for longer – Darling, what a night!

Shiro chuckled lowly.

\- Should I call you “your highness” now?

\- You know that there’s no need. – Keith grimaced.

\- As you wish, your highness. – he snickered at the end, and even in the low light, it was possible to see that he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Keith snorted.

\- Asshole. – he said before kissing Shiro with a smile.

They laid there in a very comfortable silence for what seemed to be kashis. They just napped on each other’s arms and caressed the other while they were awake.

The clock on the nightstand showed 10 kashi 26 leshitof when Shiro nudged Keith gently.

\- Come on, baby. We cannot spend a whole day in bed.

Keith pouted.

\- Of course we can. I’m the prince!

Shiro laughed and sat. The light of the closest star illuminated the room with a soft yellow shine. The glass would hold the majority of the radiation, letting only harmless light and warmness go through the window. They just couldn't look directly at closer stars, but other than that, it was safe to let the blinds open.

The Human basked under the light, like a pleased cat.

He looked beautiful, still soft from sleep and with a pleased smile on his face. He had taken his metal hand to sleep and the metal part on his arm gleamed with the yellow shine, making it looks as if it was made of gold.

The hybrid admired the strong muscles on his lover’s back. Keith sat and hugged Shiro, mapping the scars on his chest with his fingers.

Both felt a sense of peace that made them just relax into each other.

Like lovers in paradise.

Keith sighed.

\- If you insist on getting up, then I want to take another bath.

Shiro laughed.

\- We had one last night!

\- And I want another one. - he kissed Shiro's shoulder with a smile - Come on, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. It’ll be nice.

The Human chuckled and kissed Keith's hand.

\- We have to eat first, baby. I'm hungry.

Keith hummed, standing up.

\- I'll ask someone to bring us food.

He put the red robe again and opened the hall’s door.

An old pure blood steward sat on the servant on duty’s chair by the servant’s door. He stood when Keith opened the door.

\- My prince, - he made the “Veprit Sa” salute – I am Gourg Karak, the Royal Steward. I am here to establish the bases to better serve you.

Keith blinked.

\- Hum. Hi. Do we have to do this right now?

Karak bowed again.

\- Whatever you want, your highness.

\- Ok… can you provide us some brunch?

\- As you wish, your highness. It will be served on the dining room.

\- Hum. Ok. Nice.

The steward saluted again before disappearing through the servants’ door. A few hybrids servants entered the hall and saluted Keith before going to prepare the dining room.

Shiro walked behind him and put the hand on the small of Keith's back.

\- The dining room, huh? – he asked amused - I didn't pay attention to the other rooms last night.

He had put his hand back and he had picked up one of the decorative bows from the bathroom and tied his room in a messy ponytail. Shiro was wearing the Black robe again.

Keith leaned into his touch.

\- We can explore later. Food and bath first.

\- Yes, sir. – Shiro chuckled.

They walked holding hands towards the room.

The dining room had the same thematic decoration with red and purple, shown in the tapestry (that had the pictures of feasts made with the finest materials) and on the coloured glass of the statues on the corners of the room. It had a big table for 10 people in total. There were big windows on one of the walls and Keith told the servants once again to open the blinds.

They were putting the table for only one person.

\- Karak, why are they setting the table for one person?

The steward, who had been watching the servants fulfil their duties, bowed at Keith.

\- I did not know you were waiting for guests, your highness.

\- I’m not. I’m talking about the place for Shiro.

\- Your grace, I beg your pardon, but who is Shiro?

Keith pointed to his lover.

\- Him. He is Shiro and he’s eating with me.

The servants stared at Keith as if he had grown a second head. Karak’s eyes widened a little bit, but other than that, he didn’t change his expression.

\- The Champion, your highness?

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Yes, him, Karak.

Karak gave Keith a small condescending smile.

\- Your grace, slaves do not sit with their owners by the table. They stay at their master’s feet on the floor.

He spoke as if Keith was stupid. It took Keith a lot of patience not to answer rudely.

\- Well, I said to set the table for him too.

\- Your grace, I know that you are new to the Royal’s sector, but that is not how a prince should behaviour.

\- Did I stutter, Karak? – Keith asked with a low and imperative voice, standing with a straight posture, crossing his arms and frowning – I said to set a place for the Champion. I didn’t ask for your input on how I should or shouldn’t behave.

The steward seemed taken back by Keith’s answer for one moment. Then he reverted to his impassive expression and made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- Of course, your highness. My apologies.

He made some quick gestures and the servants put a place for Shiro on Keith’s right side.

Shiro got closer of Keith’s ears.

\- That was sexy. – he whispered to his lover – I love seeing you that confident.

Keith chuckled.

They sat at the table and the servants brought them many dishes with various types of food. There was also juice, milk and hot candelia tea.

\- We did not know your preferences beside the tea, your highness, so we brought a little bit of everything.

Keith nodded.

\- That’s fine, thank you Karak. We’d like to eat alone now.

The steward saluted Keith.

\- As you wish. I will be waiting to discuss the matters of the servants’ job.

\- Huh, sure, ok.

They left the couple alone in the room.

Shiro was toying with the silverware with curiosity.

\- How do you use these? They look so complicated.

Keith chuckled and picked up his own cutlery.

\- Here, I’ll show you.

They crossed their legs over the chairs, since they were adapted to a pure blood, not to hybrids or other species with smaller legs. After some laughs with Shiro learning how to use the cutlery, they ate with a good state of spirit.

Once again, that sense of calmness and peace made them relax and talk gently with each other. Shiro commented that he felt as if he was in a hotel and then he had to explain many Human customs to his boyfriend. Keith found it amusing to see his lover’s expression when trying new food.

Whey they were satisfied, they just watched the space through the window. Keith had a foot on Shiro’s lap and Shiro sat on the chair with his legs crossed.

\- Keith, - Shiro started slowly – maybe we should pretend that I’m in fact your slave instead of-

\- Out of question.

The Human sighed.

\- Keith…

\- No. – Keith scowled to him – I’m not going to treat you as anything but my equal.

\- You have to consider your position.

\- Shiro, I’m not a prince because I want to! If it was up to me, the three of us would be away from this place and we’d never look back.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- Are you really counting the giant cat robot as a person?

Keith grimaced.

\- I told you. She’s a sentinent being and she talks to me inside my head.

\- Uh-hum.

\- You told yourself that you saw the images of Voltron inside your head too! And now you’re doubting that Red can communicate with me?

The Human chuckled.

\- Ok, point taken. But that doesn’t change the fact that it wasn’t what happened. Besides, if you play your part, we can gather important info for the-

\- Shiro, no. I’m not joining them again.

\- But, baby…

\- They _abandoned_ us, Shiro. They were inspired by your actions, and they left you to rot on that prison cell for almost a year. They have a creed of equality, but they abandon those who can’t serve them anymore.

\- Keith, I don’t like that either.

Shiro looked at his own hands, his eyes had a sad gleam to them, like tears that wouldn’t fall no matter what.

\- It sucks to be left alone like that. For what you told me, they admired my attitudes at the Arena for a lot longer than you when you found me. And it sucks to know that they did nothing to help me.

He sighed tiredly before looking again at Keith.

\- But that wan’t personal. They have to protect themselves and to articulate their own missions. In the grand scheme, that was the right decision.

Keith clenched his jaw.

\- I don’t agree with that.

\- Keith…

\- Why the life of innocent people, people who never ever got involved on their fight, should be less important than gaining something? How can they use people like paws without any care for their well-being or volition? They can’t expect everyone to just accept to sacrifice in the name of _their_ cause. People should be respected no matter what.

Shiro sighed.

\- I get your point. I just… I think some things are bigger than us.

\- Yeah… guess you’re right on that. – Keith sighed.

\- And you’re right that we shouldn’t drag innocent people to that. – Shiro added, kissing Keith’s hand gently – It’s your choice after all.

The hybrid smiled.

\- I think we can try to find a balance on those two. Because it sounds like a hard impasse. – he grimaced – But I’m not joining…

He looked around. Keith didn’t know how thin the walls were on those chambers.

\- I’m not joining our… _friends_ so soon. And I’m not going to treat you like a slave.

Shiro snorted.

\- You’re really worried about me thinking that you’re abusing me.

Keith blushed.

\- Shut uuuuup! – he giggled and pushed Shiro half-heartedly.

Shiro giggled too and kissed Keith’s lips softly.

\- As you wish, your highness.

\- You are insufferable!

They laughed.

They exited together to the hall, where Karak waited.

\- Your grace. – he saluted with the “Veprit Sa”

Keith sighed.

\- Yes, Karak, we can discuss it now.

Keith remembered his mom talking about the old steward. All bad things.

“ _The old toad seems to be live forever!_ ” Kogan had complained “ _I was only a girl and he was already there, like a vulture on the Royal’s sector! Always ready to reinforce the whole order of the Standardization and push people into narrow boxes!_ ”

Young Keith remembered his mom pacing and complaining after another General’s Council with the Emperor or talking about Princess Vikira’s parties when she was young and before the princess died (something about a fight with a noble for the attention of the same general. He really couldn’t care less).

On the present, having to deal with Karak himself, Keith couldn’t help but agree with his mom.

The old steward seemed to be set into making Keith dress in a certain way and to give absurd orders for the servants. He seemed especially set into making Keith treat Shiro in the “right way” to deal with a slave.

\- It is not proper for a Prince of the Empire to allow a slave to behave in such way. – Karak complained when Keith insisted that the servants should also obey Shiro’s commands.

Keith massaged his forehead.

\- Karak, I’m the prince! I’m the one who says how I should or shouldn’t treat my slaves.

The steward seemed like he would pop a vein at any moment. He pursed his lips.

\- As you wish, your highness.

Shiro seemed to be having far too much fun with the situation. He was snickering and snorting most of the time. He would massage Keith’s shoulder when he got too tense.

At least Keith made it clear that he wanted the windows always open unless he said otherwise. Keith had also asked for Liz to be designed to his chambers. It was nice to have a familiar face near him.

Karak left after a very stiff “Veprit Sa” and with pursed lips.

The whole situation was making the hybrid be in a bad mood.

Shiro snickered again while looking at his lover’s face and held Keith’s waist.

\- Ha ha, very funny, Takashi. – Keith pouted.

Shiro kissed his neck.

\- Sorry, baby, I swear I won’t laugh anymore.

He was lying and they both knew that.

Keith sighed and caressed his hair.

It was ok, he guessed.

Liz and other servants were making the bed when they went back to the room. They saluted him when he entered.

\- Is there anything you would want, your highness? – Liz asked. He seemed less afraid that morning, but still wary.

Keith shook his hand.

\- Nah, we’re good. Thanks, guys.

They continued with their work and they were already leaving the room soon after. Liz made a salute before leaving.

\- I, hum, - he hemmed – resupplied the bathroom products, your grace.

Keith raised one eyebrow. Why would he make sure he knew that?

\- Ok? Thanks, Liz.

The servant made another salute and left, closing the door.

Shiro smiled amused.

\- What was that about?

\- I have no idea. – Keith shrugged – But, hey, at least we have more soap for a bubble bath.

The Human laughed and pulled Keith by the hand towards the bathroom.

Keith started to fill the bathtub, while Shiro said that he would try to shave his beard.

\- I _really_ want to try to fix my appearance.

The hybrid shrugged.

\- Whatever you want, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Since it was a big tub, it was taking a while for it to fill. Keith sat naked on the edge, playing with his feet on the warm water. Shiro sometimes would curse and swear on the other side of the big cloth blind, near the sink area. He would say he was ok whenever Keith offered to go help him.

Keith chuckled amused and slipped into the bath when the water was high enough. He lazily examined the bottles Liz said he had replenished. With a light blush, Keith realized that the servant had included a bottle of lube in the middle of all the other.

Were Shiro and he that obvious?

Or maybe it was because of what Liz knew, since he helped him when Keith was Lotor’s slave.

He frowned.

Was that a good or a bad thing?

Keith really didn’t know.

\- Please, don’t laugh, Keith. – Shiro asked, still behind the blind, distracting Keith from his thoughts – I tried to look more presentable.

Keith blinked, swimming to the other edge of the tub so he could take a better look at his lover if he walked behind the blind.

\- You were already presentable, Takashi. But what happened exactly?

Shiro walked from behind the blind. He had a towel around his waist, and he acted in a shy, with tense shoulders and head lowered.

He had in fact shaved his beard, which made his jaw line more prominent and with a clean look. It was already very attractive, and with Shiro’s scar, gave him a manly and sexy look. He looked younger.

However, Shiro had also tried to fix his hair into a fashionable haircut. He had shaved the hair on the sides of his head, making an undercut, however, he didn’t cut the long hair. He had the long white patch and the black hair pulled to the back of his head into a bun.

Many nobles had adopted the undercut style most recently, and Keith usually would roll his eyes when soldiers, pure blood and hybrid, tried to imitate it. He had never seen a combination of the undercut and long hair before, though.

And it looked **good** on Shiro.

 **Really** good.

Shiro blushed under Keith’s stare.

\- I-I mean… I saw many people on the Arena’s crowd using this haircut…

Keith stood from the bathtub.

\- A-and yesterday a few generals were using. I tried to make it on my own…

He was babbling. His face was getting a lovely shade of pink.

Keith wanted to eat him whole.

\- A-and I wanted to keep the long hair because like it, I thought it’d look cool. It look stupid, doesn’t it? I can’t try to fi-

Keith pushed him against the wall and kissed him sloppily. He missed the rough sensation of Shiro’s beard, but it was also nice to feel the softness of his lover’s skin. After the initial surprise, Shiro answered as desperate, with his tongue entering Keith’s mouth. Keith sucked it with a pleased moan.

Shiro tried to break the kiss, but Keith chased his lips hungrily. Shiro chuckled and kissed him again.

\- That good? – Shiro asked with a smug smile when they finally parted.

Keith snorted.

\- You were already handsome before. Now, - he kissed Shiro again. – I really can’t keep my hands from you.

Shiro squeezed his ass and Keith moaned shamelessly. The difference between the warm and the cold hand, made excited shivers run down his spine.

\- I'm not stopping you. - Shiro kissed his neck.

Keith let his hands run from Shiro's neck to his chest, fondling his pecs and toying with his nipples. Two could play that game. Shiro moaned and Keith nibbled at the prominence of his neck.

\- I still have to fix a few things on my hair. - Shiro moaned - I need your help.

\- It’s perfect. - Keith kept fondling Shiro's chest.

\- I need help to fix the back.

\- It’s already gorgeous. - he rolled his lips and his lover moaned.

\- Keeeeeeeith… - Shiro whined - Please, we can have fun later.

Keith pulled away with a pout.

\- But I want it now. - he complained with a pout.

Shiro laughed and kissed his lips.

\- Come on, baby. We can have fun on the bathtub.

\- You’re already abusing my weak spot for baths.

\- It’s too good to let it slip. - Shiro laughed again.

He pushed Keith enough to break free from his embrace. Then he him by the hand toward the sink area.

\- Come on, baby. We’ll have all the time in the world later.

He sat on one of the benches and gave Keith the razor he had been using. Keith kissed his nape gently, before cleaning the undercut better, making it all the same size.

He put the blade on the sink when he was done and then hugged Shiro's shoulder from behind, kissing his cheek.

\- Can we go to the bath now? Pretty please?

Shiro laughed and pulled his lover to his lap. He kissed Keith sloppily and Keith smiled into the kiss. He moaned feeling Shiro run his hands on Keith's back.

He liked the warm/cold difference a little bit too much.

Shiro held him under his knees and on his back and lifted him effortlessly, walking towards the tub.

Keith yelped before giggling.

\- Now you’re just showing off! - he laughed.

Shiro lost his smile. He gently let his lover slip into the bathtub.

\- Takashi? - Keith asked quietly, holding on the edge of the tub.

Shiro looked down.

\- I… I didn’t…

He used both hands to lean on the bathtub.

Keith stood the best way he could in front of him. He caressed Shiro’s face gently, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips.

\- I wasn’t… wasn’t… - he sighed and looked away from Keith – I wasn’t that strong before…

He couldn’t finish.

Keith kissed his lips in a slow and loving pace.

It would have been foolish to assume that Shiro’s hurt and trauma would be gone within only one night. It took days until he was comfortable enough to show his scars from the Arena without hesitating, for example. Keith just hadn’t anticipated that it would involve his lover’s new positive traits.

Shiro had many small burning marks. All of them on his joints. There was a centre depression, as if a thick needle had pierced him on that point, and a burning circle around it. Keith wouldn’t be surprised at all if Haggar had injected pure quintessence there, since apparently, Humans had a certain tolerance to it (hence Shiro scar on his face from the first time he interacted with Haggar).

When they broke the kiss, Keith still held his face. It was a lovely contrast between the purple of his skin and Shiro’s light brown.

\- You are still you, Takashi. Still _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Keith… I tried to hurt you before…

\- You stopped. – he gave Shiro another chaste kiss – And you didn’t do that because you were corrupted, but because you were hurt.

Shiro’s eyes still looked away, even if Keith was holding his face in place.

\- I trust you. – Keith said kissing his forehead – I know you’d never hurt anyone if you could help it. The old witch has to try harder if she want to corrupt your good heart.

Shiro sighed. He relaxed a tiny bit, but Keith was satisfied with that.

\- You give my too much credit. I barely know if what I’m doing is the right thing most of the time…

\- You are doing great, Takashi. – he pulled his lover gently towards the bath – Come… Relax with me… Nobody deserves more than you.

Shiro snorted and gave him a small smile.

\- Says the guy who tried to save me from Darth Vader and Darth Sidious.

\- Who?

The Human laughed, some more tension leaving his shoulders.

\- Never mind, baby. I promised some sex time on the bath.

\- And I’m holding you to it.

Shiro snorted again and let the towel fall from his hips on the floor.

\- Of course you are.

He took off the prosthetic and entered the bathtub. Keith immediately pulled him for another heated kiss.

Shiro sat on one of the underwater seats around the edge with Keith on his lap. The two of them just enjoying the warmth and the physical intimacy, making out and touching each other gently.

The Human got a little frustrated with the lack of his right hand when he tried to squeeze Keith’s ass again. He broke the kiss with a grunt, his left hand on Keith’s right ass cheek and the metal stump on the small of his back.

Keith blinked.

\- Why did you took the hand out whenever you enter water anyway?

Shiro shrugged.

\- Human prosthetics have to be removed before baths and all. My grandpa used to complain about that all the time. I thought it was the same logic.

The hybrid hummed.

\- We can test if that’s true or not later. Right now, - he grabbed Shiro’s ass and used that to push their groins together, making the human moan – I think I can do the hand work for us.

Shiro chuckled and kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth.

\- Thanks, baby.

He used his right arm to hug Keith while the left teased between his ass cheeks. Keith moaned and gritted their hardening erections together. He tried to make rhythmic movements with his hips, but Shiro’s left hand on his ass, gently circling his hole was making it kinda difficult. He moaned and his lover used the opening to start a messy kiss with his tongue.

Keith’s moans were being swallowed and he really couldn’t be more happy about it.

\- Are you going for that prostate things again? – he asked breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

He kept moving his hips, especially because now they were fully hard.

Shiro laughed.

\- I don’t think so. Water is a terrible lube, baby.

Keith felt his face getting warm.

\- Liz left us some lube on the lotions table.

Shiro grinned.

\- Oh! So _that_ was what the resupply thing was about!

He kissed Keith, but this time he was gentler, holding Keith’s face tenderly with his left hand.

\- But I still want to take you to bed to do that.

Keith pouted.

\- But I want now in the bath!

Shiro laughed.

\- We can have both, what about that? We finish here and go to bed for a round two.

Keith grinned.

\- I really like this idea.

He used his hands to bring Shiro’s face closer and kiss him sloppily again.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and gritting into each other.

Keith was starting to pick pace with his hips when Shiro hugged him and flip them around, so now Keith was the one with his back on the bathtub. Shiro used his left hand to grab Keith’s right thigh, spreading his legs with a firm hand and keeping the right leg around his waist. Their erections were close.

Shiro's right arm supported his weight by leaning on the tub’s edge. Shiro used that to get closer to Keith’s face and kiss him, a lot more tenderly than what the moment required.

\- Do you know how gorgeous you are when you are coming undone like that? – he asked.

The devilish Human had now the control of the hips movements, and he was slowing down gently.

Keith half whined, half moaned.

\- Takashi…

\- Seriously, - he kissed Keith’s face and moved his hips just a fraction faster, making his lover moan again – your skin gets darker and rosier. I love how your lips seems even softer and your eyes shine like the sun…

He kissed Keith for good measure.

Keith was about to get crazy with the slow pace. It was fast enough to be pleasant, but slow enough to make him frustrated. The friction in the water was also something new. It made it a little rougher, but still oh so delicious…

He tried to use his hand to jerk them off, but the position Shiro put them made it impossible for Keith to bypass his arm.

\- Come on, Takashi! Mooooove!

Shiro chuckled.

\- You’re adorable.

Keith could still grab Shiro’s ass and squeeze them, pulling them closer and helping with the fiction.

Shiro moaned and this time Keith was the one chuckling.

\- Who’s adorable now?

The Human laughed and _finally_ picked up the pace.

\- You little shit…

They both giggled and kissed each other desperately.

Keith bit down on Shiro’s shoulder when he came. Enough to leave a mark but not scar the skin permanently.

Shiro shouted Keith’s name and came undone not long after.

The Human sat beside the hybrid, both gathering their breaths. Shiro held Keith’s hand during those moments.

The hybrid pulled Shiro’s hand and kissed.

\- Let’s go to bed, please? I really want to enjoy that prostate thing-y again.

The Human snorted, pulling Keith’s hand and kissed it too.

\- Anything for my baby. But let’s finish the bath first, ok?

The hybrid sighed contently and leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder.

\- Hum… ‘kay.

\- This time I’ll be the one bathing you.

Keith snorted.

\- You really liked that “prince-y” thing.

Shiro chuckled.

\- What? It’s sexy.

It took a little longer to bath with Shiro being the one cleaning him. Takashi would get frustrated from time to time with his missing right hand, but before he started to get sad, Keith kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his lips until Shiro had relaxed again.

\- I know what you’re doing. – Shiro sighed with a smile.

\- I have no idea of what you’re talking about. – Keith kissed his nose again.

Shiro chuckled.

\- Thank you, Keith.

The Human dried his right arm and put the prosthetic back before helping his lover out of the bath and drying him.

\- I’m going to get spoiled like this.

\- I’m not complaining. – a kiss – Anything for my baby.

Keith picked the bottle of lube and they walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. He felt jittery and he was pretty sure his hand was sweaty. Shiro didn’t seem to notice his anxiety at first, but when he stopped at the bedroom in front of Keith, held his face between his hands and kissed him gently.

\- You’re trembling, baby.

Keith looked down (which was no help at all since they were both naked).

\- I’m nervous, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Hey, - Shiro moved Keith’s face so they would look at each other again – If you don’t want to, we can just cuddle.

\- But I want! I just… - he bit his lip.

\- We can take it really slow this time, babe. No rush…

Keith smiled.

\- Thanks, Takashi.

Shiro kissed his forehead. Then he took the bottle from Keith’s hand and put on the nightstand.

They kissed again and Shiro slowly made the kiss more messy and arousing. Which was a good start, since Keith was still very nervous. He relaxed into the kiss, allowing himself to go a little more lax on Shiro’s arms.

He helped Keith to lay down on the bed with his head on the pristine pillows, still kissing most of the time.

Keith broke the kiss, feeling the tingle of Shiro on his lips and his cheeks getting warmer. He spread his legs apart in an invitation to his lover. He felt so shameless and embarrassed with that simple act… Even if they had already had sex before (even on that same day cycle), this time it seemed different.

More intimate.

It made Keith feel vulnerable and exposed.

Handling himself to Shiro.

Shiro sighed with a gentle smile on his lips, getting even closer to Keith’s body and kissing him again fully on the lips. His left hand caressed Keith’s face while his right hand ran through his body.

They stayed like that for some time. Just kissing and enjoying each other. Shiro was caressing Keith, making him sigh and let out soft moans.

Slowly, Keith relaxed and started his own exploration with his hands for points he knew would make his lover moan and groan.

However, Shiro broke the kiss soon after he felt Keith’s hands on him. He nibbled and kissed at his boyfriend’s neck, going low slowly.

Keith enjoyed the kisses and nibbles on his neck, collarbone and chest. He caressed Shiro’s head, running his nails gently through his scalp. He really liked the mixture of the shaved sides with the long hair. It would take a while for Keith to get used to the new white patch, but he was positive that it would be just one more thing of his lover to love and cherish. No matter how that came to be, that was part of Shiro now, and Keith would naturally end up loving it. The same with the metal hand and the colder temperature of it.

When Shiro got to his navel, he raised his body and stretched to grab the bottle of lube. Keith used that opportunity to fondle his lover’s chest and play with his nipples.

The Human let out a broken moan. Even if he had grabbed the bottle, he stopped for some moments, enjoying his lover pleasuring him and moaning.

He restarted his ministrations by kissing Keith sloppily on his lips, a messy kiss with too much tongue and nibbles that made Keith’s curls his toes in pleasure.

He was so painfully hard by now. The good thing was that Shiro didn’t look like he was much better.

Shiro made the same way as before, kissing down on Keith’s body. However, this time he didn’t stop on his navel and continued until he was kissing the inner side of Keith’s thighs.

Keith adjusted his legs for a more comfortable position, but still fully open to Shiro do as he pleased.

Opening the bottle and pouring some into his left fingers, Shiro didn’t waste too much time this time before inserting the first finger. Keith moaned and smiled when his lover found his prostate the first time.

Preparation was more pleasant this time, with Keith really enjoying every finger Shiro added. He scissored Keith open before adding a third finger this time. The hybrid groaned loudly, arching his back and bulking his hips.

\- Takashi…

\- Almost done, baby. – he smiled from over his position – And you look so beautiful from here.

Keith hid his face.

\- Stop saying things like that.

\- Why?

Shiro climbed Keith’s body with kisses while still moving his fingers inside him. He used his right hand to push Keith’s hands away from his face.

\- You _are_ beautiful. – he kissed the next moan from Keith’s lips – So open, debauched and handsome, with your purple skin getting almost pink with a lovely blush.

\- Stoooop it. You’re making me embarrassed.

\- Nope! – Shiro laughed – You gorgeous being, perfect man, best of-

Keith groaned and silenced his lover with a kiss.

He usually liked the compliments and praises, but today they felt more honest than before, making him feel even more vulnerable.

Shiro took his fingers out of Keith gently while breaking the kiss. His eyes shine with tenderness and caressing Keith’s face with his right hand.

\- I love you so much, Keith… - he said in a low voice, as if he was telling Keith a sweet secret.

Keith smiled.

\- I love you too, Takashi. – he gave a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips.

After that, Shiro lubed his dick and lined it with Keith entrance.

\- If you want to stop at any time, just say the word, baby.

\- Ok. But please… keep going…

Penetration this time was easier. There was a lot more of lube and preparation. Keith sighed in delight and already started to try to move slowly. Shiro understood the message and started thrusting, deep and strong, holding Keith’s hips to help on the movements. Keith grabbed his ass, making his lover go even deeper and making both moan.

There was no rush.

No pressure to be someone else.

Just the two of them, moving together towards mutual pleasure.

Just the two of them kissing desperately while holding into each other.

Just the two of them saying, “I love you” quietly and meaning it.

It was beautiful and freeing.

Keith felt comfortable enough to push Shiro away, making him lay down and giving Keith the opportunity to ride him to his heart’s content.

Shiro obeyed Keith’s silent commands with a happy sigh and a kiss. He laid on the bed, his hands on Keith’s hips (helping him move) and his eyes on Keith’s face.

Their pleasure was escalating. Higher and higher, to a point in which none of them wanted to end, but also were desperate to reach completeness.

Keith came when Shiro jerked him at the same rhythm of his thrusts.

That might have been the most strong and long orgasm he had so far. Blissful seconds when he came undone in a wave of intense pleasure.

At the back of his mind, Keith noticed that he had clenched and that was enough to tip Shiro of the edge too, making him come deep inside his lover.

Keith slipped out Shiro’s softening dick to lay beside him, both breathless and tired.

\- That was… - he panted softly.

\- Perfect, baby. – he pulled his lover closer, so they were cuddling together – You’re amazing.

Keith smiled and started to relax to fall asleep.

\- We should clean ourselves.

\- Later, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I want to nap first.

\- We’re filthy.

\- Naaaaaap.

He curled around Shiro, making it impossible for him to get up from bed so soon. The Human laughed.

\- You’re already getting spoiled.

Keith grumbled and used his lover’s chest as a pillow.

Shiro held him, caressing Keith gently, lovingly.

Keith was awaken a few kashis later, with an insistent knock on the door. Shiro groaned.

\- What do they want? – the Human grumbled annoyed.

The hybrid got up from bed and picked his red robe. He put the robe and opened the door just enough to see who was there.

Liz was almost ready to knock on the door again. He had a frown on his face.

\- Yes? – Keith asked with one raised eyebrow.

The servant hemmed nervously.

\- Karak will come back in one kashi with the main tailor of the Royal’s sector.

Keith blinked.

\- He didn’t say that he’d call the tailor today. – he complained.

\- I think he is trying to get to you and your… hum… companion… in a delicate position.

\- Why?

Liz sighed tiredly.

\- Lotor probably put him into it. Or maybe he just does not like you. – he shrugged – The old toad was always a pain in the ass and a huge gossiper.

\- Hum? What do he want after all?

\- If he catch you two in the act with witnesses, he will probably use that to ridicule you. The only reason he did not tried to do that since last night is because he is a decrepit old annoyance and he could not be bothered to wake up and meet the new prince.

Keith chuckled.

\- Thanks, Liz. We’ll be presentable when he get here.

The servant hesitated for one moment.

\- Do you, hum… need me to change the sheets?

Keith felt his face getting warm.

\- How do you-

\- You two were not being subtle at all, your highness. You two were lucky that none of the servants from yesterday is prone to gossip. – Liz deadpanned – Besides, I saw you coming back from your visit to his cell, so I am not really that surprised.

\- I…hum… we… erm…

Shiro walked behind him and put his hand on the small of his back. Keith couldn’t help but relax. Liz shuddered and stared at the Human with wide eyes, like a spotted prey.

\- That’d be nice, Liz, thank you. – he said with a friendly smile. His hair wasn’t tied on the bun, and it was falling to his left side – Would the laundry guys keep quiet about…

His face became a lovely shade of pink.

\- About the… _stains_?

Liz hemmed, averting his eyes and looking as small as possible.

\- Sir, they probably have seen worse coming from prince Lotor’s room. And the official laundry is on the half-breeds servant’s sector. Away from Karak influence and they do not… hum… they do not tell…

Keith nodded.

\- Neat! Thanks for letting us know, Liz.

The servant made the “Veprit Sa” salute, still avoiding Shiro’s eyes.

The Human looked a little put down, even if he kept a sad smile on his lips. Keith _really_ couldn’t have that.

He rolled his eyes.

\- Liz, Shiro doesn’t bite and he won’t pull your head out if that’s what you’re scared of.

Liz stared at him with his eyes comically wide and his mouth hanging open.

Shiro chuckled.

\- Stop scaring him, baby.

Keith puffed and pulled him by the hand.

\- Come on, we have to take a shower.

\- As you wish. – Shiro laughed.

After a quick shower, they went back to the room with fresh robes and wet hair. Liz had already changed the bed clothing, and now he watched them warily.

They decided to go to the small office. There was some comfortable couches and a few books, real paper books, on the shelves. There was also a modern, well-designed and brand-new tablet waiting for him in a desk.

\- Keith, - Shiro sighed right after Liz closed the door promising to bring them food – we need to talk about how you treat me in front of others.

Keith sighed.

\- Shiro, I told you: I'm not treating you as a slave.

\- I know, baby, I know. - he kissed Keith’s forehead – You’re a sweetheart and a darling. But we can’t allow other people to see me as your weakness. You have to play your part as a Galra prince.

\- Shiro, I am NOT a prince. – Keith glared – If I could, we’d be far-

\- Shhhh… - he kissed his lover’s lips gently – I know, baby, I know…

Keith melted a little into the sweet touches Shiro gave him with the tip of his fingers.

\- But that wasn’t what happened. – he held Keith and kissed his forehead, still looking into his eyes – We’re stuck here until we figure out a way to run away without being chased by the whole empire. I may not be a Galra, but from what I gathered from their behaviour is that showing compassion and affection is seen as a weakness. You’re an exception for the rule.

Keith hummed. Just like before, he was able to understand Shiro’s idea without needing him to verbalize it all.

\- Yeah, you’re not wrong. So you want me to play the part of a ruthless Galra Prince and being soft around you isn’t a good idea.

The Human nodded.

\- Exactly. Even if you don't gather info for our _friends_ , it seems the best course of action. I don’t like this, but maybe it’s better if I play the part of your devoted slave. Let me be the one showing the compassion and the affection in public while you treat me as an exotic pet or something.

Keith hummed again, pondering the idea.

\- It’s not a bad idea…

Shiro smiled knowingly.

\- There’s a “but” at the end of your sentence, isn’t it?

The hybrid smiled too.

\- Yeah… It’s just that that’d make you vulnerable, since it’d be easy to use you as a whipping boy for anything that I make them angry.

Shiro understood what Keith meant and he paled.

\- You want me to play the part of the Champion, so nobody would attack me.

Keith bit his lip.

\- Yes, pretty much… I’m sorry Shiro, but if they are afraid of you, they won’t try anything. I can treaty you as a pet, you act as my bodyguard or something, and we protect each other that way.

For a while, Shiro just stared at Keith’s face with an unreadable expression. He was still pale, but he looked lost in thoughts. Then he sighed.

\- You’re right. I can have your back as your devoted bodyguard and you have mine as my doting owner. – he smiled and kissed his lover’s lips.

\- I’m sorry that you still have to act like the Champion, Takashi…

\- Hey, it’s ok, baby. – another kiss – As long as we’re both secure and I don’t have to go to the Arena, it’s ok.

They sealed the agreement with another kiss before deciding to entertain themselves with other things (still close to each other and stealing kisses here and there).

Shiro entertained himself using the tablet. Keith opened a holographic star map for him and the Human started to study it with great interest, sitting on the floor (so he could put the table down for a stable surface) and moving the starts around with his fingers. He was leaning near Keith who petted his hair from time to time. Keith browsed the books and he was pleased to find one of his old favourites there. He laid on the couch, immersing himself once again. Liz brought some tea and snacks for them. He timidly complimented Shiro’s new haircut, before leaving with a pale expression, his auburn and dark purple hair being the last thing they saw of him.

One kashi after Liz woke them up, Karak opened the door without knocking. The old steward had a malicious grin on his face that immediately fell when he saw that the couple wasn’t doing anything compromising.

Keith held back a smirk and glared at him.

\- Karak, how dare you to barge into here without knocking!

He could see that there were many other people behind him, and that some of them widened their eyes.

Yeah, how dare a hybrid speak like that with the Royal Steward?

Keith was really having a hard time holding back his snickers.

Liz seemed to be the only one holding some form of composure, but even he had the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly.

Shiro closed the hologram and watched the scene with amusement.

\- That’s no way to enter the chambers of a Prince of the Empire.

Keith was having too much fun with the situation.

Karak made the “Veprit Sa” salute stiffly and with pursed lips.

\- Forgive me, my prince. I will be more mindful next time.

\- What are you doing here anyway?

\- Ah, yes. I brought Azini, the tailor. You need clothes, your highness, and the usual sizes will not fit you.

Keith had already heard of the great Azini. She made most of the nobles’ and royals’ clothes and she used hybrids as her helpers. She was known for paying fairly well, even if she was strict and demanding, so she was already on Keith’s good book.

He never expected that she would be there to take _his_ measures.

He nodded, playing his “prince” part.

\- Very well, where do we do this?

That was how he ended up in the living room in front of the big mirror Azini and her employees brought while they took his measures. They had provided him with a skin-tight suit for that (since both Keith and Shiro had only used the bathroom robes since they came there).

Azini had her platinum and thick hair braided in an elegant pattern that kept it away from her large face. She had some difficulties adjusting to measure someone smaller than a Galra, but after she adapted, it was a fast process.

Karak tried to dictate what kind of clothes Azini would be tailoring, but Keith interrupted him. He remembered enough from the time his mom was still alive to know which clothes he should have to look presentable in the court. Once again, the steward looked like he had swallowed a toad due to his outrage.

Azini saluted Keith when she finished taking his measures.

\- I will have half of that ready by morning, your highness.

Keith nodded.

\- Great. Now, could you make something for my pet too?

She blinked.

\- To whom, your grace?

Keith pointed to Shiro, who blushed slightly.

\- Him. He needs some new clothes too.

The tailor and her assistants visibly paled while looking at Shiro, who had a carefully relaxed and nonchalant expression and posture.

\- O-of course, your highness. – Azini answered stiffly and still pale – I have a catalogue of slaves’ clothing for you to choose.

She picked a tablet to show the pictures to him. Keith shook his head.

\- No, I want you to take his measures and make some real clothes for him.

Almost all the people in the room, the servants, the tailor, the tailor’s assistants and the steward looked at him with a weirded out expression. As if he had grown a second head. Liz seemed to be the only one unimpressed (he rolled his eyes and muttered annoyed).

\- Pardon, your highness. Do you want me to make nobility clothes for a slave?

He rolled his eyes.

\- Yes, I want him presentable, not to walk around looking like some cheap fucktoy. So, would you kindly take his measures.

Azini saluted him.

\- Of course, your highness…

Shiro gave Keith an amused smile before taking another skin-tight suit and going to change in the bedroom.

\- Your highness… - Karak started in a low tone, trying to lecture Keith again on how a prince should or shouldn’t behave.

Keith glared at him.

\- Karak, I’m the prince and I decide how to dress up my slaves, thank you very much.

The steward seemed like he would have an aneurysm.

While the tailor took Shiro’s measures with a stiff posture and still pale, Keith tapped his chin.

\- On a second note though, I collar would look nice. What do you think, pet?

Shiro raised one eyebrow with an amused smile.

\- Whatever you want, your highness

Keith nodded and turned to Karak.

\- Could you provide me with a metal collar for the Champion? I think silver or steel will look great on his skin.

That seemed to placate some of the old steward worries.

\- I will arrange that right away, your highness.

He gave the orders to a servant who ran through the servants’ door to summon the jeweller.

When Azini finish taking Shiro’s measures, the Human hummed.

\- Your highness, are you sure you don’t want any of the more traditional slaves’ clothing? It might be useful for some _occasions_.

The servants nodded in agreement. However, Keith knew him enough to know that the way Shiro had said “occasions” implied something very different of what the servants imagined.

He shook his hand, drinking some more of the floral tea they had brought them.

\- I’m not Lotor to flaunt my pets around. – the servants paled at the mocking mention to prince Lotor. Keith continued – But if you insist, pet, you can pick whatever you want.

Shiro made the “Veprit Sa” salute with a smile.

\- Thank you, your highness.

Keith just moved his hand dismissively.

\- Whatever you want pet. – he tried to sound as nonchalant as he could.

Liz nodded. Apparently their little theatrics was going well.

The tailor provided Shiro with the catalogue and he chose three outfits out of it. Keith tried to peek, but the Human stayed in a position that didn’t allow him to see.

After Azini left (promising to deliver part of their wardrobe on the next morning cycle), Karak summoned the shoemaker.

Then the jeweller to make him the appropriate jewels for a prince. He was the one that took Shiro’s measures for the collar.

Then a second tailor, but this one for other accessories that he would need as a member of the Royal family. Once again, the steward almost had an aneurysm when Keith demanded to have Shiro measured too.

Then another tailor, this one specialized on making armours on demand.

Then he introduced Keith to the members of the staff that would be serving his chambers exclusively (the cooker, then the security chief, then the maintenance master). He guaranteed that Keith could change them at any time if he was not satisfied.

By the time they were finally done, it was already dinner time. Karak had provided them with tea and snacks during the whole ordeal (always brought by diligent servants), so the couple was hungry, but not starving.

The steward and the servants left them alone after that. Karak instructed Keith on how to use the “Servant ringer” to summon anyone if he needed anything.

Keith let himself fall on the living room couch with a tired and annoyed sigh.

\- Fucking finally! I thought they’d never leave!

They were back again on their bathrobes and relaxing from their roles as doting master and devoted scary-pet.

Shiro sat more graciously before laying down with his head on Keith's lap. Keith petted his hair absentmindedly just as they always did when they met on Shiro’s cell.

\- Why’s being a prince so complicated, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_? It seems worse than having to deal with the court with my mom when I was young.

Shiro looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrows.

\- Oh, so that’s how you know how to act so princely.

\- Yeah… I’m a little rusty, but I think I can play this part.

\- It’s sexy. – Shiro opened Keith’s robes slightly and kissed his navel.

Keith moaned with a smile.

\- And you’re a horny beast.

\- Oh come on, _your highness_. – he chuckled, adjusting himself on the couch so he could kiss Keith’s belly better – I’ve been thinking about blowing you the whole afternoon.

The hybrid smirked.

\- Aren’t you a very diligent pet, huh?

His dick was already picking interest and raising to a half-mast.

\- _Your grace,_ I live to serve. – he smirked too.

Keith _really_ liked the way Shiro said “your highness” and “your grace”. He also really liked the way his lover blown him like an experienced hooker, but he already knew he could do that.

Even if they had some fun on the living room, when they went to the bedroom to sleep, their mood dropped with what Keith said.

\- I have to take breakfast tomorrow with the Emperor.

Shiro paled and caressed Keith’s face.

\- He said to you to go only when you’re ready. You can wait a little longer if you want, baby.

Keith sighed.

\- My mom used to say that Zarkon’s a patient man with anything, except when the subject is Voltron. – he frowned – Whenever there was a slight clue of the whereabouts of one Lion, especially the Black Lion, he always wanted immediate results and immediate answers, even if he told others otherwise.

He held Shiro’s waist with his hands having just a tender touch on the Human’s skin.

\- Right now, I’m the closest thing he has to Voltron. He was extremely generous and uncharacteristic to make me a prince and I was bold or stupid enough to start with a demand. I don’t regret my actions, but I don’t want to test his limits.

Shiro nodded and kissed him forehead.

\- I’ll be right behind you. I’ll shield you the best way I can.

\- You don’t have to...

\- I want to.

Shiro’s eyes were earnest. He stared straight at Keith’s eyes, like looking at his soul in a tender and protective way.

Keith gave him a tiny and soft smile.

\- Thank you, Takashi.

Shiro answered Keith smile with another just as gentle.

\- No, thank you, Keith. I’d be lost if it wasn’t for you.

He kissed Keith’s forehead once again, and that probably was one of the most intimate kisses the two of them had ever shared.

It was a restless night for both of them. Keith had a light and anxious sleep, waking up at any different light that passed the window or at any movement Shiro made beside him. Shiro woke up after tossing and turning in a nightmare. He was crying even before opening his eyes. Keith held him the rest of the night but none of them had much rest anyway.

When the morning cycle came, Keith sat on the bed, staring at the yellow, orange and red nebula they were passing.

\- You don’t have to go. – Shiro mumbled, giving several kisses on his spine until he was sitting behind his beloved, hugging him tightly.

The hybrid sighed.

\- I have to.

They stayed in silence for what seemed to be a long time. It seemed like both were steeling their minds for the challenges ahead, for when they look at each other again, they had matching resolute expressions.

Both knew what having that breakfast would mean:

They would have to play pretend for the whole court for who knows how long. Worse than that: they would be vulnerable to Zarkon’s anger. Lotor must have got his bad temper from somewhere after all.

Speaking of Lotor, both knew that they hadn’t seen the last of the spoiled prince, nor from the cruel witch, Haggar. If they ever joined forces, they could become dangerous again.

The couple didn’t know what they had ahead of them, but Shiro kissed Keith’s hands with resolution and Keith kissed his in return with the same fiery determination.

They have each other’s back.

They took a shower and were already waiting when the servants brought their clothes and some of the accessories.

Keith remembered his mom saying “ _Never go to a meal with the Emperor unarmoured, unarmed or unprepared_ ” whenever she was invited for one the meals with Zarkon. He liked to invite his generals to eat with him and his spawn. Since Kogan was one of the best, she was invited _a lot_ when she was on Zarkon’s ship.

Keith probably would have to be present in most of them from now on.

At least on all the breakfasts, the more important of the Royal’s meals.

Thus, Keith dressed an elegant tunic and well-tailored pants, but he put a light armour over it, sturdy boots and a sword on his belt. He also picked a dagger to put in a hidden sheath on his back and an energy shield that he put on the dormant setting on his left forearm.

Shiro’s clothes weren’t as exquisite as Keith’s (as they had requested to the tailor. They had to play the part of master and pet), but he also wore an armour and boots. His arm was his main weapon. Keith fastened the steel collar around his neck and Shiro thanked him quietly. He tied his hair back in the bun at the back of his head.

When the servants asked what he wanted for breakfast, Keith commanded to be taken to eat with the Emperor. The servants nodded and Liz leaded the way towards the main dining room. The guards followed him close by.

The room was at the heart of the Royal’s sector. It was a big room without any windows. It had many tapestries with the Galra Empire “conquests” as decoration (mainly the biggest massacres they promoted over the course of ten thousand years).

The table was round, like an open circle so the servants could serve everyone from the inner space. It had one big chair right in the middle and it was big enough for 13 people. Only the Emperor could seat at the head of the table, that was why the odd number.

The table was not on its full capacity, since only 9 generals were with the Emperor that morning. Some of the General’s immediate officials were there, standing behind their superiors. Lotor and Haggar were among the people in the room and they both glared when Keith entered. Thance was there too, right behind General Prorok, and he raised his eyebrows when the servants announced them.

Zarkon smirked when Keith entered. His piercing unnaturally shining yellow eyes made shivers run down Keith’s back and arms. It took a great deal of effort for him not to put his hand on the handle of the sword.

\- Ah, I am glad you could join us, Prince Keith.

Both Keith and Shiro made the “Veprit Sa” salute to the Emperor.

\- I wouldn’t miss it for anything, my liege.

\- But I confess that looking at your state two days ago that I was expecting you only after 3 days of rest.

Keith smirked.

\- Sharks are born swimming, your majesty.

Zarkon’s smile grew into a full grin and Keith felt the dread set on his stomach. There was no turning back, though.

\- You are going to be a fine prince of the Empire.

They have to go through that in order to survive.

Keith saluted the Emperor again, feeling that the gesture had set the course to his Fate, a point of no return.

Showtime.

\- Thank you, my liege.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I wanted Shiro with a undercut manbun, so I wrote Shiro with a undercut manbun.  
> I totally understand Keith: I'd also jump Shiro LOL  
> And they needed the rest after all what they had been through. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	11. Life in Zarkon's Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic in between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The first thing Zarkon did was to order the servants to accommodate Keith right beside him on his right.

Which was Lotor’s seat.

He was obviously not happy.

\- But father…!

The Emperor only glared at him and the prince closed his mouth, looking vexed and angry.

Keith evaluated the situation. If he intervened asking to seat in another place, Lotor would only get angrier, assuming that Keith was pitying him instead of trying to keep peace. Although Keith would like to gloat, he had decided with Shiro simply to try staying out of Lotor’s way. They already were wary of what the Emperor had prepared for them, therefore if they could avoid any other conflict it would help their situation. The best course of action seemed to be staying quiet and not taunting Lotor.

Since they haven’t start the meal yet, all what was required was for the generals change places. Keith was accommodated at Zarkon’s immediate right, the honour seat, while Lotor was put on the left, which was a secondary place.

He glared toward Keith, his cheeks getting a little dark with anger.

Haggar was not sitting at the table, but standing behind the emperor like all the other companions who were with the generals. Since Shiro was going to stand behind Keith, he would be too close from the witch. Keith stared at his lover for a brief moment. His eyes darted from the druid and back to the Human’s face. Shiro nodded. He was tense and pale, but he stood his ground with his Champion warrior face. His arm would light up slightly from time to time (since he was still getting a grip on controlling it 100%), but he kept this stance. Keith nodded back and sat straight.

The exchange lasted only a couple of akatakis, but it was enough to make Haggar glare at Keith.

She still wanted Shiro was her lab rat.

The chair was made for a pure blood Galra, meaning that Keith’s legs were hanging over the floor. It would be uncomfortable to sit there for long and it would be uneducated to cross his legs over the seat. As if they never expected that a half-breed would be there as their equal, and considering the whole rigid class system, nobody in fact expected that. Unfortunately, he would have to endure that.

The servants entered with the food in plates.

Once again, a portion made for a full grown pure blood Galra. Keith would never be able to eat all that in one go and he wouldn’t even try. It was already bad enough that his legs hurt due to the high seat; he didn’t need a stomach-ache, thank you very much.

One dish per person.

Keith remembered being 7 years old and asking his mom in fear if they eat half-breeds’ flesh on those meals with the Emperor. Some pure blood kids taunted him the whole afternoon cycle with that. Kogan had barked a laugh. “ _Do not be foolish, Keith._ ” She said, “ _Zarkon is cruel and controlling, but he is not a lunatic. His wickedness has the clear purpose and order of conquering other species, not mauling his own citizens for nothing._ ”

“ _But I am different._ ” Young Keith had complained, “ _I am not a citizen… not really…_ ”

Kogan had rolled her eyes “ _You are a citizen. No matter how badly most half-breeds are treated. Besides, my silly boy, Zarkon’s laws forbids anyone of eating the flesh of any high intelligent being. So no intelligent alien’s flesh, no pure blood’s flesh and no half-breed’s is on the menu_.”

She would always speak to him as if he was stupid when he asked foolish questions, which always made him pout with anger. Kogan then would laugh, her annoyance easily forgotten, and kiss Keith’s head. Keith would shrug and let go of that too.

(She made him start studying the laws after that, so he would have a better notion of things. It took him some years, but Keith was positive he had a some understanding of them now.)

Keith thanked his luck starts once again for his mother position. It gave him a great head start of how to behave in court.

The dishes of Zarkon’s meals were always mostly proteins. Maybe some carbs with it, but always mainly meat. The Galra were descendants from carnivorous animals, thus their first choice of food would always be protein, even if they were already adapted to other types of food after hundreds of thousands (maybe even millions) years since the beginning of their development as a specie.

(“Humans are omnivores,” Shiro had informed him with a shrug in one of the many conversations they had on the Human’s cell. Keith nodded. “So I guess I probably should have a more diverse diet,” he concluded, considering his two inheritances.)

It looked exquisite and tasteful, with the usual cattle meat from the working colonies mixed with exotic flesh, probably from some of the conquered planets.

So different from the protein bars they gave to the hybrid soldiers…

The servants offered the guests drinks, as it was usual. Keith refused the alcoholic ones. He needed to keep his mind sharp in order to survive.

If that were a real Breakfast party, like the ones his mom said the deceased Princess Vikira would through every couple of days or that Lotor would throw from time to time, there would be some duels and fights. The Galra liked to celebrate with people fighting, either some of the guests or some slaves for their entertainment. Some more blood thirst royals would also include the execution of prisoners and slaves. There would be music too, probably.

Let’s just say that Keith was REALLY glad that Zarkon didn’t like big Breakfast parties. He really wouldn’t have the stomach if there was that much of senseless deaths in front of him (the war had already given him enough nightmares, thank you very much).

All eyes seemed to be on Keith, even if the generals, officials and servants tried to be discreet.

Zarkon was the only one that seemed completely at ease with the situation. Considering that he was an immortal undefeated emperor, it seemed logical that very little fazed him.

\- You were very young when your mother died. – the Emperor affirmed while eating his meal in an curious tone – I would suppose she didn’t train you, but after seeing you flying the Red Lion with such expertise, I do believe that she instructed you from an earlier age.

Keith nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth before answering.

\- Indeed, my emperor. She prepared me to be a decent Galra warrior and a good pilot.

\- Modesty does not looks good on your face, Keith. – the Emperor chuckled, and it still made Keith’s blood run cold – I read your records. I am impressed. Your combat skills and your flight performance were worthy of a true Galra general. You would be great if it was not for your disciplinary issues.

As nonchalant as he could muster, Keith shrugged.

\- Nobody’s perfect, your majesty.

The Generals agreed with him and tried to praise Keith’s achievements. Which seemed quite ridiculous considering that they barely knew him. All what the generals seemed to know was what was on his records, the campaigns he participated and his performance on the patrols. They seemed to be talking with him only to show Zarkon that they were getting closer to the new prince rather than for a real interest in Keith.

His mom used to complain to her friends when she thought he wasn’t listening that the Empires inner affairs were all about politics, about “who licked Zarkon’s balls better”. Kogan would groan tiredly whenever he asked her about it and promise to tell him when he got older.

She died before fulfilling said promise.

Keith could understand what she meant on his own, seeing how all the other generals, subtly or not, would try to please the Emperor. That, on that morning cycle, included trying to fall into the good graces of the newest prince. He politely replied to the generals, keeping his educate, but distant, façade. Lotor kept sending dirty glares on his direction, probably mad at him for taking the attention away from the “real” Galra Prince (him). He could also feel Haggar’s stare at the back of his head, like a hidden knife ready to strike.

Shiro’s solid presence behind him, closer enough to touch if he leaned his head back a little, was what was keeping Keith sane through that first day.

The breakfast happened without any big intercurrence.

After the meal, Zarkon turned to him with a solemn expression.

\- Keith, a word.

Keith refrained of gulping, and nodded.

\- Yes, my emperor.

While Lotor and the other generals used the main doors to leave, Zarkon used the Imperial private door. Haggar still walked behind him and Keith was relieved that Shiro followed the lead. His guards, on the other hand, waited on the dining room.

Zarkon was quiet. He walked towards the Main Control Bridge.

The Galra didn’t have a “Throne room” so to speak. The Emperor’s high chair was also the commander of the ship seat on the main bridge. It was an imposing seat none the less.

He sat on the chair and looked at Keith pensively. The other people in the room kept busy with their duties. Haggar stopped beside the chair, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, studying the scene with a cryptic frown on her lips.

Zarkon still had that solemn expression.

\- I believe that you are aware of my long search for Voltron, Keith.

Keith made the “Veprit Sa” salute and stayed on said respectful position as it was usual when speaking to Zarkon on his chair. He was already expecting the Emperor to ask him about it, and he hoped his lie would be convincing enough.

\- Absolutely, my liege. The whole Empire had been on the lookout for more than ten thousand years.

\- Indeed, but I do not think you understand the extend of the motives for our search.

The Emperor frowned and Keith felt his own face pale in fear.

\- Voltron is the beginning and the climax of the Galra glory. It is the only thing that can take us to our true apogee of power and strength. Voltron is all what matters.

Zarkon smirked and Keith felt dreadful shivers once again.

\- Finding Voltron is my greatest objective, and now I _believe_ that it is yours too.

‘Believe.’

Not ‘hope’ or ‘expect’.

‘Believe.’

The tone Zarkon used left no room for questioning, no room for any other answer.

The inflection on that single word seemed to be Keith’s doom.

\- My liege, I’m afraid my connection with the Red Lion is still feeble and not strong enough to locate the other Lions. Before that night, I never had any link with her. For what I could gather from our brief moments together, she’s temperamental and it won’t be easy to master her.

That was a carefully fabricated lie.

Since the very first time he locked eyes with the Red Lion when he was four, Keith felt the connection. That was the reason why her eyes seemed to follow him, the reason he would feel more at ease when they were in the same ship, and the reason he was always so comfortable telling about his life to a big mechanical cat.

That night was the first night she answered, but their link was always _there_.

If he asked, the Red Lion probably would provide him with all the locations to the other Voltron Lions. However, he preferred to die than to handle the most powerful weapon on the universe in a silver plate to the Emperor.

Zarkon didn’t seem put out by his answer at all.

In fact, he chuckled, making Keith fear for one moment that he had been caught lying to the Emperor.

\- Ah, it have been so long… I forgot how the Voltron Lions can be… difficult to tame. It took me years to domesticate the Black Lion and her bayard.

He moved his hand to behind his cape and he pulled out the legendary Black Bayard from its place on his belt.

That was one of the most peculiar and versatile weapons on the entire universe, maybe the most infamous one. Capable of changing form to adapt to whatever his bearer want, from a sword to a powerful blaster, it had been the ruin to many opponents that dared to challenge the Emperor himself. According to the legends, it only responded for its true owner, the Black pilot of Voltron, Zarkon himself.

The truth, as Keith’s mom had told him in one of her many secret stories, was that Zarkon had corrupted the bayard with quintessence and his impositions, making it bend to his will alone. She said that the bayard was only grey and purple today because of what the Emperor did with it, and that the old legends said that it used to be black and white. Only the true Black pilot would be capable of purifying it now.

\- I remember when this weapon used to disobey my commands and try to fight my will. But just like the Black Lion before it, I learned with time how to bent it to my wishes. It requires practise, strength and a resolution to shape them to their true powerful potential.

Keith clenched his fists tightly, the anger boiling in his blood like a volcano. It was with great effort that he kept his subservient expression and nodded respectfully.

\- I’m afraid I’m still learning, my liege, and I need time to tame the beast into the right shape to serve the Galra Empire.

Zarkon nodded with a pleased smile. Haggar narrowed her eyes.

\- Very well, Prince Keith. You have all the time you need to domesticate the Lion and my guidance on how to strength your bonds in the correct way.

Keith didn’t like at all the idea of Zarkon’s “guidance”.

\- I’m honoured, my emperor.

\- Sire, you have the Empire to care about. – Haggar interrupted – Focusing on the Red Lion could mean neglecting other important affairs.

\- Nothing is more important than Voltron. – he reprimand her – You should know this better than anyone else, Haggar.

\- If the Empire falls before all the five Lions are located, sire, we will never be able to form Voltron. – she replied, obviously toying with Zarkon’s obsession to get what she wanted (keep Keith away from him) – The boy still need time to get to your level of mastery. A full dedication to him now would be a complete waste of time.

Keith knew he should be offended by her calling him a waste of time, but any reason to keep Zarkon away from him and the Red Lion was a good thing.

The Emperor hummed in contemplation.

\- You do have a point, Haggar.

Neither Kogan nor Keith ever understand the nature of Zarkon and Haggar’s relationship. She was the only one who doesn’t need to bow to him, and sometimes the only one he would listen to. However, she was still below him and never his equal. The druid had a lot of influence for having the Emperor’s ear, but she still didn’t have any power beyond being able to convince him.

He turned back to Keith.

\- I am a patient man and we already have some leads to the whereabouts of the Yellow Lion. I want you to fortify your mind and body, to be able bent the Red Lion into a submissive shape. Her old owner was a weak man and let her run wild, so it is up to you to fix that mistake.

Keith forced himself to smile.

\- Gladly, my Emperor.

Zarkon nodded.

\- You are dismissed.

As soon as he was out of Zarkon’s sight, Keith grimaced and started to tremble with anger. He walked fast and hard, taken by fury. He used the private passage again until he got to the dining room. The guards followed him from there.

Shiro was still right behind him.

\- Your highness? – he asked softly and worriedly.

\- Not now, pet.

They weren’t in safe territory to openly talk now. The guards were still with them, for example, and any other high official could caught them at any moment.

Yet, Shiro put a hand on Keith shoulder, making him stop for a moment.

The Human was quiet for some time before saying in a soft murmur, so only the hybrid could hear.

\- I’m sorry.

Keith sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into Takashi’s touch. He touched Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, interlacing their fingers for one brief moment, as if the simply contact was able to ease his worries and alleviate the weight on his shoulders.

\- Come on, pet. – Keith said, letting go of their hands and smiling over his shoulder to his lover – You have yet to eat something.

The four guards had expression of curiosity (with raised eyebrows and light frowns), but they silently conducted them back to the Red pilot chambers. Keith instructed the servants to serve Shiro’s breakfast and then leave them alone. Right after the door closed, he dropped his mask of the Glara prince.

\- How fucking he _dare_ to speak of Red like that!?

Shiro smiled softly, his Champion mask falling away completely too, and made a movement to hug Keith. The hybrid shook his hand.

\- Don’t bother with me, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. You still have to eat. – he groaned – I just… just…

He groaned again and Shiro laughed before hugging him briefly and kissing his forehead.

\- I get it. Vent all you want, baby. I’m listening.

He sat by the table with his legs crossed over the seat looking at his lover with interest.

Keith groaned feeling at ease to speak his mind and walking around in agitation.

\- He treats the Lions as if they’re supposed to be broken into what _he_ wants! How can he say that after bonding with the Black Lion!? Just thinking over trying to force Red to reveal the location of the other Lions makes my skin crawl!

Shiro raised one eyebrow amused before swallowing what was in his mouth and asking:

\- Red?

\- I can’t keep just calling her “Red Lion” all the time.

\- Heh. Good point. I still have to get used to the fact that she speaks with you, though. – he chuckled.

Keith sat beside Shiro, throwing his hands up with anger.

\- How dare he!

Shiro barked a laugh and caressed Keith’s hair.

\- If it’s of any consolation, your acting was great, baby. I could barely guess that you were that furious there.

Keith just grumbled, crossing his legs over the seat and with his head leaning on the table while Shiro petted him.

They relaxed like that, Shiro eating slowly while running his fingers gently on his lover’s black hair and Keith resting his head on his arms over the table.

Keith felt once again, his heartbeat slowing and calming down. His anger against Zarkon was still there, but instead of exploding, he could feel the energy bending into something he could use instead of being consumed by it. Takashi’s hand seemed to sooth his mind with ease, distracted on it task of caressing his hair.

\- How can you always soothe my anger? – he asked Shiro with a small voice, looking at him still resting his head on his arms.

Shiro chuckled.

\- The same way you always seems to make me feel safe when I’m scared to death. – he leaned and kissed Keith’s temple – Which means that I’ve no idea, but I don’t wanna you to stop.

Keith chuckled too, raising his head so their foreheads would gently touch. They breathed together for some moments, just content of being with each other.

Then, Keith sighed.

\- I’m sorry I was rude before, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ …

\- Shhh… it’s ok, baby. We were still on public and you had to play your part.

\- Either way, I’ll be more mindful of how I speak with you when I’m acting as the prince.

\- No, baby. – he kissed Keith’s lips gently – You have to be the most ruthless as possible, remember. Even if I’m your “pet”, it makes sense if you explode from time to time.

\- Shiro, I can’t keep this act if that means hurting other people!

\- It’s fine, baby. I understand.

Keity pouted.

\- I hate this.

\- Shhh… I know… I know…

They stayed like that for more times before Keith sighed again and pulled back.

\- I need to talk with Red. When we made our plans, we didn’t considered what she has to say about it. And I really need to talk with her.

Shiro nodded.

\- Sounds like a plan, baby.

He prepared to stand up, but Keith stopped him.

\- No, Takashi. – he stood up – You still have to eat. I can handle this, it’s just talking with Red.

\- You sure?

\- Yeah… I don’t want to keep you from eating. I should be back soon and you know where to find me.

Shiro kissed him again.

\- Be careful, Keith. I don’t trust this court at all.

\- That makes the two of us, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

He left after emphasizing to the servants that they have to obey Shiro’s orders just like his own (better make sure that his lover would be assisted while he wasn’t there).

Once again, the guards followed him. Keith didn’t fully trust them. At least they could lead him to the panoramic elevator (he was still trying to learn the map of the Royal’s sector. The last time he had been there and he wasn’t running for his life or to save Shiro, he was with his mom years ago and he didn’t pay attention to where they were going).

The half-breeds’ sector was the only one with 3 floors, shared by the half-breed soldiers, the half-breed servants, the main hangars and the slaves cells. The disposition of those on the three floors was maybe one of the only variable things on the sector system. On Zarkon’s ship (the biggest Galra Colony), the servants were on the top floor, the soldiers in the middle and the slaves/hangars in the bottom. It was allowed for them to travel as they please through the whole half-breeds’ sector, as long as that doesn’t interfere with their duties. Those floors were the only ones with stairs between them.

That was why there were many hybrids on the bottom floor when Keith got there.

Having the panoramic elevator opening in any place of that sector was always a small commotion.

Having the panoramic elevator opening there with a half-breed _prince_ seemed to gather a lot of attention.

It was a long and awkward walk until Red’s new hangar, with many hybrids, including people that Keith used to know, watching him.

Red stood tall and proud with her red force field up once again. For one moment, Keith was afraid that she wouldn’t open for him a second time. However as soon as he set his foot inside the hangar, it fade away almost immediately and he heard her purr at the back of his mind.

He smiled and turned to the guards.

\- Stay here. I want some time alone with my Lion.

They saluted him and stayed by the door.

Red lowered her head and opened her mouth for him.

 _Why it took so long for you to come back?_ – she asked with an angry whine – _I’m tired of being alone_.

Keith couldn’t help but smile.

Ten thousand years and the mighty Red Lion was still not above whining.

\- I'm sorry, kitten. - Keith crooned gently - We had to recover from all what happened.

She puffed with annoyance.

_You were already absent before that! Comes here, leave your dagger and then only show up days after, dirty, thinner than before, carrying your wounded lover and with a ton of sentries after you! Then you go away with Zarkon of all people! I’m too old for this bullshit!_

Keith snickered. He took his dagger from the seat and sat on the chair. It leaned back comfortably.

 _Honestly! –_ she continued – _And I thought that Alfor was already bad enough but YOU TOOK THE CROWN, YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

He blinked.

\- Alfor?

Red paused.

Her silence was a good enough answer.

\- The Althean King.

He looked down in respect.

Red sighed.

_My old and first paladin. A king like no other._

\- Paladin?

_Yes… That’s what our pilots are, or at least were supposed to be. Defenders of the Universe… My Alfor fought until the last second to protect people from Zarkon, but in the end… he fell…_

Keith could feel her grief and sorrow. The pain of someone who had lost a dear friend.

\- I’m sorry for your loss.

 _It had been a long time_.

\- But it still hurts, isn’t it?

She didn’t answer that.

Instead, Red asked something else.

_Tell me what happened to you._

Red was a good listener. ( _Years of practise, Keith_ ). She let him tell his entire story, since his arrest until the breakfast with Zarkon, including their plan to pretend to be the ruthless prince and his pet until they had an escape route. There were a few interruptions when she didn’t understand a thing or two, and when she was outraged with Lotor’s behaviour. She was furious with how Lotor hurt Keith in many ways. In the end, Keith felt the same peace of mind he always did when he told her about his problems.

This time, however, he wasn’t met with silence and he didn’t ask his lonely question (there were no need anymore).

She hummed.

 _What a delicate position you are._ – Red answered.

\- Yeah… I need to reevaluate our situation in order to get us the hell outta here.

 _Punch Zarkon on the face_.

\- That’s… not a good advice.

_Punch him **hard o** n the face._

\- Seriously, Red?

_I never claimed that I’m the wisest one. I really just want to get out. You think you have it bad because you’ve been here for 16 years? Há! Try ten thousand years! Just punch him, grab your boytoy and we’re out._

\- You seemed less reckless the last time I was here.

_The last time you and your lover were in a dire situation. Now we’re just talking about how to get out._

\- We can’t just go punching our way out!

The Lion grumbled.

_I’ve waited for too long…_

Keith smiled and ran his fingers gently over the panel.

\- I’m here, Kitten. I don’t plan on leaving you so soon.

She purred.

_If you leave, you’ll be sorry!_

They just talked for some time. Red was curious about many things, including things from the older “reports” Keith had told her. It made him feel like meeting with an old friend.

He went back to the Royal’s chambers feeling light and hopeful. Keith just couldn’t wait to tell Shiro about Red and how amazing she was. It was sad that the Human couldn’t hear her. It would be great to have the two people he cared most talking with each other.

When he got to his chambers, however, he lost the soft smile he had since left Red’s hangar.

The guards stayed on the outside of the chambers. Which was good because the living room door was ajar and Ulaz and other five masked people were there with Shiro. They carried daggers of the Blade of the Marmora.

Shiro nodded and smiled at him.

\- Hey, Keith… we have guests.

Ulaz smiled apologetic.

\- Keith…

Keith glared at them.

\- Get out.

Shiro walked towards him and touched his arm.

\- Keith, please… At least hear what they have to say…

He had soft eyes and a soft smile.

\- No.

Shiro sighed and held his hand.

\- Baby, please… - he mumbled so only Keith would hear – Just listen them. Do it for me, please?

Keith groaned and scowled at him. Shiro pouted. Thank the stars he had his back turned to their “guests”, so they didn’t see him drop his mask like that. Keith just couldn’t resist those sweet soft alien eyes.

He turned to the Blade of Marmora’s agents.

\- You have three leshitofs. After that, I’ll call the guards.

Ulaz sighed relieved. Another member of the Blade took a step ahead.

\- Keith Aureum. My name is Axuz, one of the high-

\- Time is running! – Keith interrupted crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his feet on the floor – Cut the crap.

Shiro sent him an unimpressed look.

The Galra seemed a little taken back, but Axuz recovered fast.

\- We came here to express our great sorrow for what happened to the two of you in the past. The Blade of Marmora want to make amends. An apology from the high command. The leader wants to talk to you.

Keith scowled.

\- I’m not interested.

\- Keith… - Ulaz sighed.

It was still a sore spot for him how the Blade of Marmora, the ones that claim to be fighting against the tyranny of the Empire, the one that claim to reject what the Empire wants for them, how they would abandon anyone who fell into slavery. How could they abandon him like that? How could they also use Shiro’s image, an innocent, and yet do nothing to help him?

It was still a wound that arched, so he wasn’t willing to forgive and forget that easily.

Not without a proof that the Blade of Marmora was indeed the right side, and not one dictator trying to overthrown another.

A wicked plan formed on Keith’s mind.

Well, not wicked itself. More like poetic justice.

\- Tell him to free all the slaves on Zarkon’s ship.

All the other people in the room looked at him baffled (well, at least Shiro and Ulaz seemed baffled. The other three had their masks on).

Keith continued with a resolute expression.

\- Free all the slaves on the Emperor’s ship, _then_ I’ll talk with your leader.

Zarkon’s ship was maybe the most well-guarded ship on the entire Empire. Not only the defence system was pristine, but also it had thousands of fight ships ready to defend it (Keith had been on the military. He had seen it first hand). To have an operation invading the ship and running away with all the slaves seemed to be an impossible mission.

Another of the masked members of the Blade of Marmora gasped.

\- Are you out of your mind!?

Keith smirked.

\- No, I’m pretty much sane, thank you very much. You see, the Blade of Marmora, in my opinion, is acting pretty much as the Empire. So you have to prove that you really stand for what you say, that we’re all equal and not what the Empire tells we are, and your leader have to prove that they’re not a dictator just like Zarkon.

\- You cannot be serious. – Ulaz said, still with an astonished expression.

\- I am, Ulaz. Now, - Keith opened the door – if this is all what you have to talk to me, the conversation is over.

The three masked man walked out of the room, still staring at Keith.

Ulaz sighed. He nodded at Shiro.

\- I will talk to the command about what you requested and send the answer as soon as possible.

Shiro nodded too and smiled.

\- Thanks, Ulaz.

They left through the servants’ passage.

As soon as the door closed, Keith turned to Shiro with a frown.

\- Shiro…

\- I know, baby. – he got closer to him and kissed his forehead – Ulaz showed up out of nowhere with them. I just…

He sighed.

\- I wanted to hear what they had to say.

Keith raised one eyebrow, still with his arms crossed.

\- And?

\- And they regret what happened. They wanted to have protected you more.

\- It’s easy to say that now. – he replied icily.

Shiro sighed.

\- I still think we should give them another chance.

\- Shiro…

\- Keith, that’s something bigger than us, bigger than the ones that are pushed into slavery.

\- So the suffering of those people don’t matter!?

\- Keith I-

\- Doesn’t your suffering for being kidnapped, tortured and forced to fight for your life matter? Don’t I almost being raped matter? Doesn’t the lives of your crewmembers, abandoned by the Blade, matter?

Shiro glared at him.

\- You’re being unfair!

\- Am I? – Keith trembled – You’re the one telling that the means justify the ends, no matter the cost!

\- Don’t you dare to tell me about suffering! – in his agitation, Shiro activated his hand, waving it franticly while he talked.

Keith wasn’t fazed by that.

\- Yes I dare! I’ve seen the war this Empire sustain for thousand years! I’ve seen the slavery! I’ve EXPERIENCED slavery, for fuck’s sake! So I fucking tell you that the suffering of innocent people is not worth it!

He glared at Shiro.

Shiro, however, wasn’t paying attention.

He stared at his metal hand agape. His face was pale and he trembled. Shiro’s eyes had widened in fear and he seemed like he was galaxies away. He had it in a fist and he stared at it in fear, as if he was paralysed. His breathing was picking up speed.

Keith immediately relaxed his stance and got closer to his lover.

\- Takashi. Takashi! – he held Shiro’s face between his hands – Hey, hey. Takashi!

Shiro looked at him like a scared child.

Keith gave him a small reassuring smile.

\- Hey, I’m here, ok? Just breathe, ok? Breathe with me.

He pulled Shiro’s hand from where he still held it and massaged the flesh part. The hybrid instructed the Human on how to breathe deep and even again.

Shiro had tears in his eyes.

\- I’m… I’m sorry… I’d never… I swear I’d never hurt…

Keith pulled him, first into a hug then towards the couch.

\- It’s ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. It’s fine.

He sat on the sofa with Shiro laying on his chest, his head buried on Keith’s chest. The Human let a few tears run, but he was mostly breathing his lover’s sent and trying to calm down. Keith ran his fingers through Takashi’s hair.

\- There… There… - he smiled again – Are you feeling better now?

Shiro still had his head buried on Keith’s chest. He just shrugged.

\- Do you want to talk about what happened?

He shook his head.

\- Ok… But I’m here for you, ok?

A nod.

Keith kept running his fingers though Shiro’s hair, messing with the bun, and he started telling about Red in a soft tone, just to break the silence.

Slowly, Shiro stopped shaking and looked up to his lover while Keith talked.

\- Hey… - he interrupted – I’m sorry, baby…

Keith blinked.

\- It’s fine, Takashi. You just activated your hand in the heat of the moment. It’s no big deal.

\- No, not for that. – Shiro swallowed hard.

\- Shiro…

\- I don’t want to talk about that. – he took another deep breath – But I’m sorry for insisting about the Blade of Marmora… You already told me that you don’t want to go back and to have very valid reasons…

The hybrid kissed his forehead.

\- I understand why you did it… I know that fighting against Zarkon and the Empire demands sacrifices and you have a point that this fight is bigger than us. So I forgive you. You have your heart on the right place. I just don’t agree with you.

Shiro offered him a feeble smile.

\- So do we agree to disagree?

\- I… guess? – Keith snorted – Even if I think that this’s not the end of this discussion.

The Human looked away.

\- Yeah… probably not… - he made a pause before adding even quietly – I asked Ulaz if I could join them.

For one moment, Keith was speechless. He stilled his movements and just stared at Shiro while he bit his lip nervously.

Some emotions ran through Keith’s mind.

The first of them was anger. He was angry that even after all what Shiro had gone through, he still asked to joy the Blade of Marmora. Had he forgot that even if the Blade idolized him, they left him to be tortured and suffer under Lotor’s tantrums? They don’t deserve someone like Shiro, and how could Shiro not realize that?

Then Keith felt shame. After all, he wasn’t Shiro’s owner. He was free to do whatever he wanted, even forgive the Blade. How could Keith himself act in such poorly way? Shiro needed his support on his decisions.

Lastly, he sighed with resignation.

\- I don’t think they’ll accept you as an agent like all the others, since they value the Galra bloodline. But that’s your choice. – he kissed his lover’s forehead – I love you and I’ll respect that. Just… don’t spy on me ok? I don’t want my information to be shared with them…

Shiro kissed Keith’s armour, right above his heart. Even if Keith couldn’t feel it, it warmed him.

\- I promise

They stayed like that for some more time, just enjoyed each other presence. Then, Shiro sighed.

\- You have to go have lunch with Zarkon.

Keith shrugged.

\- Nah, probably not. Breakfast’s the important. Mom used to say that the rest’s always optional, even with Zarkon.

\- The most important meal of the day, huh?

\- Yeah. It is when the Royals usually throw parties.

\- Wait, what?

Apparently, while the Galra would make their huge parties and extravaganzas right in the morning, the Humans preferred to have feasts on dinner. The couple talked some more, comparing the customs on both species (and once more, Keith was really fascinated to hear bout Earth’s so many cultures) until a servant called them for lunch.

Karak appear again during their meal with a list of Keith’s princely duties.

Keith groaned.

\- Really? I’m pretty sure Zarkon’ll let me do whatever I want.

The old steward sent him a dirty glare.

\- You still have to be present on the official events the Emperor demands. This include the Breakfasts, the Generals’ Council, the official social events and the extraordinary war efforts.

Keith made an annoyed puff. Shiro was the one that nodded.

\- I’ll made sure he’ll be there for the official affairs. Could you please just let us know about the agenda every five days?

Karak really seemed like he would pop a vein. It was taking a tool on him to obey two “inferior” people, a half-breed and an alien slave.

\- As you wish, Champion.

As soon as he left Keith petted Shiro’s head gently.

\- I’m really glad that the old toad’s here just on this beginning. I’d be really pissed if he kept interfering.

Shiro snorted.

\- I’ll deal with Karak. – he kissed his lover’s hand – So I can help you in some way.

Keith smiled. It seemed important to Shiro to be useful, so he would try to find as much ways to his lover to feel important.

\- Thanks, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. I’d really end up forgetting something.

The rest of their day was pretty uneventful. They took their armours off and just hung out together on the office, reading and doing other things. They discussed softly if it would be good for Shiro to learn reading Standardised Galran properly instead of just a few words. Maybe hiring a teacher would be good.

At the night cycle, they took a bath and went to bed, sleeping in each other’s arms. (Keith kept the dagger from the Blade of Marmora under his pillow. Just in case. He really didn’t trust the court).

The next breakfast was not easier at all.

Shiro had a nightmare, to begin with. Keith awoke with him tossing and turning beside him. Shiro cried when he woke up. The hybrid stayed awake as long as he could, singing an old lullaby to his lover. He didn’t noticed when he fell asleep, but he woke up in the morning cycle.

Shiro had put an armour and was exercising on the floor. He smiled when he noticed that Keith had sat on the bed.

\- Hey baby.

\- How long have you been up?

The Human sat on the floor and shrugged.

\- Some time. Don’t worry, Keith, I had enough hours of sleep.

Somehow, Keith didn’t believe that. Shiro had bags under his eyes and he looked tired, with heavy eyes and with his shoulders lowered. He sighed.

\- Next time, wake me up, ok? To help you to sleep.

\- Seriously, baby it’s ok.

Keith kissed his lips.

\- Wake me up anyway, ok?

Shiro smiled, his eyes shine.

\- Okay…

They had agreed last night to the Human to eat breakfast first, so Shiro took a faster shower than his lover. He was already eating while Keith was deciding about his clothes and armour. The servants had brought the rest of their new clothes, so he had a lot more options. Keith still kept carrying his dagger with him (he was too used on taking solace on the constant weight of the blade on the hidden sheath on his back).

The couple got to the main meals room earlier this time, when the seats on the table were being distributed. Zarkon wasn’t even there yet.

The generals stared at Keith with a mix of curiosity, distain and interest. It was hard to determine who would be a good political ally, so Keith decided to stay isolated for now. Prorok wasn’t there today, which means that Thance wasn’t there either. Lotor wasn’t there yet.

Zarkon got there with Haggar right behind him. He gave Keith a grin that made the hybrid’s blood run cold. He answered with the “Veprit Sa” salute like everybody else.

They were already sitting when Lotor entered the room dramatically, followed by his guards and three of his slaves pulled by golden collars. He smirked looking at Keith.

The Emperor didn’t seem amused.

\- You are late.

Lotor gave his father a cheeky smile.

\- Forgive me, father. I could not decide which slave to bring.

Keith clutched the sharp silverware in his hand, but forced himself to keep a neutral expression.

Well, he guessed he should be expecting that. Lotor was notorious to flaunt his slaves around after all.

\- You know that I do not like you bringing your slaves here.

The way Zarkon said that made the situation look as if Lotor was just a petulant child trying to take their favourite toys to an important event. That only made Keith clutch the cutlery harder and itch to grab his dagger from his hidden sheath.

How could both of them act as if the life of other people meant nothing? How could they treat people like mere objects?

How _dare_ they?

As if feeling his distress, Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

Grounding him.

Lotor made a dismissive movement.

\- You let him bring his slave here. – he pointed to Keith – It is only fair that I can bring mine too.

All eyes turned to Keith and Shiro. The Human squeezed Keith’s shoulder for one brief moment before letting go. However, the damage was already done. The generals and officials had different bewildered expression. Zarkon raised one eyebrow and Lotor smirked. Haggar was out of his field of vision, but Keith was positive she was staring at him too.

It was really a very hard feat to keep his face neutral and not just jump Lotor to punch him.

\- I’m not flaunting my pet uselessly like some other people do with their slaves. – he said in a calm tone. His voice waved a bit at the end due to his anger, but Keith was capable of keeping a grip on himself.

Lotor lost his smile and glared at him.

\- I see no difference. – he said with a hard tone.

Keith sighed.

\- My pet’s fully dressed for one. I can’t possible count those outfits you forced on yours as clothes. And two, he’s here as my personal guard, while you just brought yours so you can compensate for something.

He smirked at the end, making Lotor become enraged, with his face getting dark with the amount of blood running there.

\- COMPLENSATE!? I WILL SHOW-

\- Lotor. – Zarkon chastised him without fulling turning to look at his son.

Lotor stopped his tirade, pursing his lips like a vexed child.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes.

\- Lotor, your flaunting slaves around is what disrupts the meals, not one slave standing quietly waiting orders. If you behave yourself, I might consider allowing you to keep one or two with you.

Some generals snickered.

Lotor seemed like he had lost his defiance.

\- Of course, father.

He sat by Zarkon’s left side, glaring at Keith. His slaves sat at his feet.

Two of the slaves were hybrids, making Keith feel tense and powerless. They kept their eyes lowered, but that seemed even worse than if they were glaring accusatorily at him.

Lotor apparently still noticed Keith’s discomfort, for he smirked again and engaged on a “stimulating” conversation with one of the generals about the joys of keeping constant slaves to serve them.

Keith was really worked up when they went back to their chambers.

Shiro put his hands on his shoulders when they got there, even before Keith would turn around. They were alone on their bedroom; the window displayed a beautiful orange supernova that they were passing by.

\- Hey…

Keith just growled lowly with his anger.

Shiro rested his forehead on Keith’s nape.

\- I… I can’t do anything… - Keith trembled.

Shiro sighed.

\- I’m sorry, baby… We’ll figure something out. We just need to have patience.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shiro crooned at him gently, massaging his shoulders and kissing his nape.

Someone hemmed.

Liz stared at them unimpressed.

\- You left the door open.

The couple laughed nervously.

\- Thanks, Liz. We’ll be more careful. – Shiro said with a guilty smile.

The servant shook his head in a mixture of disapproval and amusement.

They helped each other to take the armour while the servant was organizing it. Then Keith sat on their bed with an annoyed puff.

\- I really hate Lotor! – he complained – How can he treat people like that!

Shiro took his hands and massaged them. It was soothing.

\- I know! He and his father are so wicked!

\- I’m still on the room, you know. – Liz commented, finishing picking up the armours to take to the armoury.

Shiro blinked.

\- But I’m just holding his hands!

The servant only grumbled and exited, closing the door after him.

Keith puffed again and Shiro chuckled.

\- You’re really worked up, huh.

The hybrid laid over his lover, making them fall in bed.

\- I hate this. – he mumbled.

Shiro sighed.

\- Me too, baby…

They laid together for some time until Shiro pushed them with a smile.

\- Hey, do you wanna spar to burn down the extra anger?

Keith kissed his lips.

\- Great idea, Takashi. I’m pretty sure we can use the Royal’s training room for that.

Shiro laughed and stood up.

\- You’re the prince! You can do whatever you want.

\- I forgot about that. – Keith cringed while he sat slowly on the bed.

That only made Shiro laugh harder and make an exaggerated bow.

\- Your highness.

Keith laughed too.

\- You’re having far too much fun with this “prince” thing.

He kneeled in front of Keith.

\- But of course! – he kissed his hand – You’re my prince after all.

\- Oh, stop! You’re making me blush. – he giggled caressing Shiro’s face.

\- What can I say? – he got closer to Keith’s face in order to kiss him – I love being your little pet…

They shared a few kisses before standing. They picked a pair of fluffy towels and some water bottles before going to the training room. The guards guided them.

Keith was taking notes of every rote on the Royal’s sector. He needed to learn as much as he could of that floor in order to escape as soon as they elaborate a plan to be able to run away. He still couldn’t see a way out. Escaping through the servants’ pathway could make them leave the chambers unnoticed, but once they reached the elevators or the other sectors, they would be immediately identified as the prince and his pet, and then people would be after them.

They _really_ needed a plan.

The Royal’s sector was pretty busy. Servants were running up and down doing their shores, Generals and other officers taking care of the Empire official affairs, idle nobles (probably coming or going to one of Lotor’s gatherings) and some other pure blood professionals taking care of things Keith really couldn’t even imagine. He hadn’t paid attention to that when he was a child, so now it seemed a lot crowded than what he remembered.

At least the training room was empty, which, considering that there were only three people allowed to use it (Keith, Lotor and Zarkon), wasn’t a big surprise. The guards stayed by the two doors that leaded to the training room. They stayed on the inside, which Keith considered weird, but didn’t question.

Shiro whistled.

\- Wow… you weren’t kidding about how pretty this is! Look at all those shields!

He marvelled at the many shields and at the purple force field. Shiro circled the throne like a child full of wonder and sat there with a mischievous and gleeful expression (the guards seemed to be closer to have a nervous breakdown but they said nothing).

\- I’m King of Westeros! I sit on the Iron Throne!

Keith chuckled, too used to Shiro using weird and obscure references.

\- But Takashi, this’s the Galra Empire throne, not Westeros.

Shiro sighed.

\- I **really** have to teach you some pop culture from Earth, baby.

Keith snickered.

\- Maybe some other day, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

If the guards heard the term of endearment, they didn’t let that show.

There weren’t any benches or other surface to left their towels and water, so they ended up picking a place on the ground near the ring for that. It would be stupid to activate the force field if they were just going to spar friendly, so they just took their shoes and positioned on the ring.

Keith didn’t held back, but neither did Shiro. They were burning their stress out and they knew that the other could take it, so why hold back at all? They trained **so many times** on Shiro’s cell, preparing for the Arena matches, that both knew the others weak and strong spots.

It was relaxing, to just let go.

When he was a soldier on the hybrid ranks, no one would spar with Keith. A general had trained him, thus he knew how to fight and fight to win. Most hybrids barely knew how to throw a punch, making them weak. Fighting with Shiro was a relief. He knew how to fight (he had told Keith about these things called “martial arts” and how they were used for self-defence or sport. Apparently, Shiro had been a “black belt”, whatever that mean). Also, Shiro wouldn’t hold back either, so that usually made them even.

Keith won the first round. They stopped for a moment so Keith could explain Shiro what he had done wrong and how to improve. Second round was Keith’s again and the process repeated. Third round was Shiro’s, and that time they changed position, with Shiro explaining Keith where he had wronged.

It was great how the rest of universe seemed to fade away, and both would focus on themselves. Keith admired Shiro’s strong muscles, his soft and brown alien eyes, and how his skin would glister in such an exotic way (very different from Keith’s own purple skin). Shiro looked at him as if he was admiring his features too, making Keith feel a little thrilled shiver run his spine and an easy smile bloom on his lips.

The fourth match was pretty even since both of them were already tired. It was more like a mock match, with them having fun and only focusing on each other. Shiro would usually let him do the punches, since Keith was good at offence and Shiro was best at defence (or counter-attack. Never underestimate the power of a well-placed shield). They were giggling and smiling while trying to outsmart the other.

Keith won that one, but he was pretty sure that it was just because Shiro let him win (the man had far too much stamina). He had Shiro pinned on the ground and the two giggled at that.

It was supposed to be just fun and a way do de-stress for the two of them.

However, while Keith had Shiro pinned to the ground, someone applauded him.

The sound made the lovers startled and they distanced from each other.

They were so focused on their private little world that they didn’t notice that a small crowd had gathered around the ring.

It wasn’t a big crowd inside the training room. Mostly one or two generals and a bunch of officers. Outside the door, many servants had stopped to watch too, making the crowd bigger. It had been a hybrid the one that had clapped, and most people sent them dirty glares.

Keith felt his face warming up.

Shiro reacted faster.

\- The show is over! – he stood with his Champion façade already on his face – Piss off!

People looked at Keith. As if waiting for his ratification on what Shiro had just said.

At least his lover’s reaction had bought Keith enough time to recover and stand with his “ruthless prince” mask on.

\- You heard him! Get the fuck out!

People were fast to skedaddle, all of them looking behind at least once. On the way out of the door, Liz was there with a huge grin on his face collecting bets from other people (mostly other servants, but some pure bloods payed him too).

When all the other people had left, Keith glared at him.

Liz shrugged.

\- What? I bet on you, your highness.

Shiro snickered and picked the towels so they could dry the sweat from their face.

After another quick shower, they had a light lunch. Liz still had a smug smile while many other servants threw him dirty glares.

Keith sighed.

He should have imagined that it could happen, especially when the guards positioned themselves on the inside instead on the outside. Shiro was the “Champion” after all, and he had many fans. People were also really curious about him, the hybrid prince, so any social apparition would be noticed and watched.

\- Aren’t you going to see Red? – Shiro asked when they were alone again after their meal.

They laid on the sofa on their office, Keith resting his head on Shiro’s chest and Shiro toying with his hair. They were passing by a blue planet, full of gas and ice. Some supply ships, bringing things for the Colony or going away already unloaded, would pass the window from time to time.

Keith shrugged and sighed.

\- I don’t know if she want to be bothered with my silly issues. It’s just stupid stuff anyway…

Shiro kissed his forehead.

\- They aren’t silly, baby. It’s your life.

\- Urgh, don’t remember me of that.

The Human chuckled before giving him a sweet smile.

\- I’m worried about you being isolated, only talking to me.

\- Oh, and you’re talking with how many people beside me exactly? – Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- That’s different, Keith. – Shiro sighed – I’m an alien here. I don’t think most Galra’d want to talk to me. Besides, I’ve spent an year on my own…

He gave Keith a sad smile.

\- I’m used to it.

\- No. – Keith sat – This won’t do it. We have to get you more people to talk to.

\- Keith…

\- It’s not _fair_ to you!

\- Keith, baby…

Shiro held him.

\- That’s ok… Our situation isn’t the best for me to make friends. We don’t know on whom to trust. Even trusting Liz sounds worrisome sometimes.

Keith grumbled annoyed and sad.

\- I don’t want you to feel alone…

\- I’m not. – he kissed Keith’s forehead again – I swear. You’re a real lifesaver, and I’m glad you’re here with me. I just don’t want to hold you back from talking with other people.

He smiled.

\- I’ll be fine, baby. Just go talk with your big sentinent mechanical cat.

Keith pouted.

\- Stop mocking Red.

\- I’m not. – he snickered and kissed the pout – It’s just something _really_ funny to say.

The hybrid snickered.

\- Asshole. – he said before kissing Shiro’s lips gently.

He ended up going to see Red again.

Keith wasn’t exactly feeling like making another small report of his life to her, but she was also alone there, without her sisters and with only him to talk to. Thus, he went there to talk about his day so far. At least he could talk to her about the Blade of Marmora and his proposition.

Red growled when he got there (like her version of a whine).

_What took you so long?_

He smiled and sat on his chair.

\- Hey, I’m here now, kitten.

Shiro was right: it made Keith feel good to talk with Red.

He was once again relaxed when he went back to his chambers.

Once again, Shiro had guests.

This time, it was only Ulaz. They were having tea and eating some snacks on the living room. It didn’t seem to be any official affair of the Blade of Marmora, for the door wasn’t locked and the servants would pass there from time to time in order to fulfil any cleaning duty.

Keith closed the door behind him. Shiro smiled.

\- Hey, baby.

Keith greeted him with a peck on his lips, but he still looked at Ulaz.

\- Hey, Shiro. – he turned fully to the guest – What are you doing here?

Ulaz chuckled and gave him a roguish smile.

\- Do not worry, Keith, my visit is purely social. No second intents here.

\- You’re still going to report anything you can see to our _friends_. – Keith accused with narrowed eyes.

Ulaz shrugged nonchalantly.

\- A couple of things maybe, I have to admit. – another smirk – You two are quite the sensation in the whole Empire and inside our ranks. The half-breed prince and the Champion.

He took a sip from his cup.

\- People are curious.

Keith sat beside Shiro, and Shiro immediately passed his arm around his shoulders in a way to try avoid letting Keith explode in anger.

(And Keith hated to admit that it worked like a charm).

\- Ulaz, this is my life. I’m not some exotic animal for you or anyone else to be studying and watching.

The Blade agent’s smile became softer.

\- I understand that. – he chuckled, looking at the position the couple was – Better than what you could ever imagine. And I assure you that any information I will share won’t contain anything from your or Shiro’s private life.

Keith sighed in relief.

\- Thanks, Ulaz. Sorry if I look so guarded. I was really put back by our friends’ behaviour.

\- Understandable. You were in great distress when you went looking for me on my clinic. Even blurting out a love term of endearment to call Shiro.

Keith blushed and groaned.

\- I was in panic!

Ulaz only chuckled.

\- Which term of endearment? – Shiro asked with curiosity.

Keith groaned again and hided his face on his lover’s shoulder.

\- Oh, – Ulaz answered with a nod – it was “Zhey jalan atthirari anni”. It is pretty intimate and it came from an old legend.

\- Legend? – the Human asked with interest.

\- Indeed. It is the salute to the Princess of the Night, from the old myth of creation. It is all in Old Galrien.

Shiro raised one eyebrow amused.

\- Princess?

\- On the origin, yes. It was a term of endearment for women. But the translation is so rare nowadays that it lost the gender meaning.

Shiro had an amused smile on his lips and he kissed Keith’s temple.

\- Is there a translation for the term and for the legend? – Keith asked with interest – I have never read it.

\- I have a copy and I can lend it to you. It was a gift from Thance, so you would have to be very careful with it.

Keith nodded.

\- Sure. I promise to be careful.

\- But what the terms mean? – Shiro asked with curiosity – There’s a translation for them, right?

Ulaz hummed.

\- Some linguists that I know say that the full meaning was lost with time. Some terms only made sense in the Old Galrien and are blander in the Standardized Galran. I personally think that the literal translation is quite beautiful already. – he smiled – The literal translation to the salute to the princess of the night is “Moon of my life”.

Keith felt his heart warm at the translation. Ulaz was right, it sounded beautiful.

Shiro, on the other hand, snorted and had his lips in a thin smile, as if he was trying not to laugh.

\- Is the translation to the answer for the salute to the princess “My Sun and Stars”?

Ulaz blinked with surprise.

\- In fact yes, it is! That is the salute to the King of the Day. How did you know?

Shiro snickered and then started to laugh.

Ulaz made an indignant sound, scowling at him.

\- How dare-

Keith, too used to his lover’s eccentricities, made a gesture to their guest to pacify him.

Still laughing and giggling, Shiro said breathlessly:

\- You guys really like Game of Thrones!

Ulaz raised his eyebrows in complete bewilderment. Keith shook his head.

\- Takashi, it’s impossible to play a game with thrones. There’s only one on the Empire after all, one governor for the last ten thousand years.

Shiro lost his smile and groaned in frustration.

\- That’s it! You’re going to have a crash course of Earth’s pop culture starting today. – he pointed to Keith.

Keith chuckled.

\- As you wish, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Shiro snickered and kissed Keith’s temple again.

Ulaz seemed to be more and more weirded out.

\- What in the universe is “pop culture”? And what is this throne game you talked about?

Shiro groaned again and Keith snickered.

Ulaz spent the rest of the afternoon with them, and Shiro took _a long_ time to explain first the notion of pop culture, then he tried to explain the plot of the book that shared the same terms of endearment with the Old Galrien.

Ulaz promised to visit whenever he had some time from his clinic and his other business. Keith was positive that he would use those moments to gather some info on them, but it was ok, he guessed. He owned Ulaz for being able to escape. Besides, he trusted him. He was maybe one of the fewer friend they had on that moment.

He also said that Thance would try to make an official visit as soon as he could.

\- It is harder for him, since it would be highly suspect if an official subordinate to a general that is not your ally just decided to come over for a visit. – Ulaz had explained – But he said hi.

That night, Shiro was more affectionate and aroused than other nights. He kissed Keith deeply when they laid to sleep. They were naked and fresh from the bath, so it was obvious that sleep was the last thing on Shiro’s mind.

Keith laughed.

\- Someone’s excited tonight.

Shiro chuckled and turned them around, so he was the one laying down and Keith was on top of him.

\- What can I say? All that talk ‘bout the salute of the princess this afternoon made me horny.

Keith kissed him softly.

\- If it bothers you to be called a princess…

\- Oh, no. – he laughed – It doesn’t bother me at all.

He kissed Keith again.

\- I’m Princess Muscles.

Keith guffawed and kissed Shiro again.

And again.

And again.

(He _really_ like to have Shiro calling him his “sun and stars” by the way. Ulaz was right: the literal translation of the terms of endearment were already beautiful on their own).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I'm not that smart to create a whole new language for a story. I mean, I create most of the names for characters, but the Old Galran is basically Dothraki from GoT.  
> I'm a big sucker for the terms of endeament "Moon of my life"/"My sun and stars", and they really fit Sheith, so I used LOL
> 
> Keith and Shiro both have very valid points about war: the efforts to it are bigger than the individuals (Shiro) vs they can't just sacrifice innocent people to reach their goal (Keith). These opinions seems to fit their characters IMO. And, hey they're working things out and eventually will get to a middle ground. I think the plot don't focus on that middle ground, but it'll happen
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	12. Breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING/MEMORIES  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)
> 
>  **WARNING:**  
>  This chapter contain mentions to rape. There won't be any explicity rape scenes, only the suggestion that it happened, but be aware of it.  
> Also, this chapter contins some mild mentions of injuries, blood and death. 
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith’s third official day as a prince was the day the cold and harsh reality of his position became more evident.

It was easy to forget how he was precariously balanced on the sharp edge of a knife that could slay him at any wrong movement.

It started just like the other two mornings. Shiro took his own breakfast first and then they went to the main dining room for Zarkon’s official breakfast. Some generals were already there, and Keith was glad to notice that Prorok had been invited again (which means that Thance was there. It was really a relief to have a familiar face with him even if they couldn’t talk). The group was still waiting for the Emperor to begin with the meal.

However, on that day an old General was also invited, General Caedis.

On his childhood, Keith had seem many generals on many events his mom took him with her or when one of the generals visited the Aureum household (either their house on Zarkon’s ship or their household on their colony on the Ypes Solar System) on official affairs. It took Keith a moment, but he identified General Caedis. He was one of the people who would always criticize Kogan with cynical and cold words about her “half-breed spawn”, implying that she was weak for keeping an “inferior breed” as her heir. General Caedis was one of the first people to call Keith a “dirty-blood”. Kogan had punched him for that, but the damage was already done and the seven years old child was already crying. She spent the whole day hugging him tightly.

The general was older, but so was Keith. It was almost 10 years from said event, so he felt more prepared to deal with the old man’s prejudice.

Caedis narrowed his eyes when he saw Keith among the guests.

\- So… - he said loud enough to call everyone’s attention – Kogan’s bastard is really the dirty-blood prince.

Keith as not seven anymore. He knew his value, and Caedis was just a sad fuck.

Shiro on the other hand took a step forward activating his hand.

\- Watch your tongue before speaking about Prince Keith or General Aureum like that. – he growled lowly.

The Human knew how degrading the term was. Even if Keith couldn’t care less about what the old general had to say, he still swoon a little on the inside to have his lover defending him like that.

However, they were still in public and picking up a fight with a general wasn’t a smart move.

\- Pet. – Keith said in a warning tone, putting his open palm on Shiro’s chest to hold him back.

Caedis looked at the couple as if they were nothing but dirty on the floor.

\- What a savage display. – he chuckled cynically – But I think I shouldn’t expect more from a dirty-bloo-

He never finished the sentence.

The Black Bayard in the form of a sword pierced General Caedis stomach.

Keith felt the blood run from his face and the coldness of fear setting on his stomach. The event was so sudden that his brain seemed to have difficulties to process.

Zarkon pulled the bayard back, making it turn into his dormant form, the small grey and purple handler.

Caedis fell on his knees, coughing blood and trying to hold his wound, trying to contain the blood.

\- M-my Emperor… - he mumbled.

Zarkon turned his back to the fallen general and turned to his second in command.

\- High Lieutenant Accide, you have been promoted. Congratulations.

Accide was pale, but she let out a smug smile and made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

The other generals applauded, completely ignoring the mortally wounded fallen official.

Keith took a step back, hitting Shiro’s chest, who was behind him.

He had already seen war. He had seem people dying on the battlefield, fighting to defend their land or fighting to conquer. Dozens of lost lives for some senseless war that seemed like it would only go on and on.

However, that execution seemed like one of the most disturbing deaths Keith had seen. The suddenness of it and the stupidity of the reason why it happened made that death strike a core of fear on him, making his insides quiver and his blood run cold.

Zarkon turned back to Keith with a frown, his piercing yellow eyes making the hybrid cold sweat. 

\- Next time, Prince Keith, either let your dog bite instead of just barking or do the work yourself. That type of disrespect is not allowed and you as a Prince of the Empire should know better.

Keith felt his hand trembling.

He tried to move it to grab the sword or his dagger from the Blade of Marmora and attack Zarkon, but two things held him back.

The first one was an actual physical hand, Shiro’s hand, grabbing his from behind and preventing it from moving even before he could actually start to move his arm.

The second one was Thance. He was positioned behind Zarkon in the background. He mouthed “Carry on” with a worried expression.

Keith took a deep breath.

Then another.

Shiro’s mantra, “Patience Yields Focus”, resonate on his head once again.

The Emperor and all people in the room waited for his reaction.

Keith forced a feeble smile from his lips, even though his hands still trembled.

\- Forgive me, my Emperor. You beat me to the action.

The answer seemed to please Zarkon, for he smirked at him, making shivers run down Keith’s spine.

All people were carrying on to their places, getting ready to start the meal, just as if there wasn’t a man dying on the floor.

Shiro pulled Keith gently towards his seat. Keith was still taking deep breaths through his nose, to try to steel his mind again. He sent one last pitting stare to Caedis before walking away to his seat.

Haggar stared at him with a cruel smirk.

General Caedis still took a couple of leshitofs to fall and die. The servants carried the body and were already cleaning to floor without anyone giving them one single order. As if that was something that happens all the time.

It was a long meal to Keith.

It had been easy for him to forget how dangerous and cruel Zarkon was.

Having to sit beside Zarkon through the whole meal and pretend to be fine was excruciating. At many moments, he felt that his polite smile would fall, that he would start to scream or that he would vomit the meal he was forcing himself to eat. He was the Emperor’s protégé and that gave him some freedom to do as he pleases, but if he let it show, even for one akataki, that he wasn’t want the Emperor wanted him to be, Keith would be executed with no remorse or with no trial for his insolence.

Zarkon could slaughter as many people as he wanted in front of him, to keep “Keith’s honour”, and Keith couldn’t do a thing if he wanted to survive.

Shiro kept his hand on his shoulder through almost the entire course of meal. All people present, including the Emperor himself, threw weird and even dirty stares at that, but Keith couldn’t care less. He knew he would break if Shiro wasn’t there to ground him in face of that senseless death.

Lotor entrance, bringing other three slaves with him and one of them being Worine, didn’t help Keith’s mood at all.

Worine looked at him with wide eyes. Keith tried his best to avoid looking at her or calling any attention for the fact that they knew each other. However, Lotor seemed to notice, for he smirked and pulled her collar, forcing Worine to get closer to his groin. She lowered her head in humiliation.

Keith ate even less than usual, and he barely made to the bathroom on their chambers in time to vomit.

He wasn’t able to stomach that, neither emotionally nor physically.

Shiro was right behind, just in time to hold his hair while he puked on the toilet. He rubbed soothing circles on Keith’s back.

\- There, there… It’s ok, baby… it’s over now…

Keith was still trembling. His lover held him tightly, still rubbing circles in his back and rocked them back and forth with gentleness. Shiro keep crooning sweet things on his ear to try to calm him down.

\- How… How can someone devalue life like that?

\- I… I don’t know, my sun and stars…

\- Damn them! Damn Zarkon and damn Lotor!

He had already stopped trembling.

Shiro detached himself so he could hold Keith’s face between his hands.

\- I’m sorry you had to go through that, Keith. – he said earnestly.

Keith took some deep breaths.

Worine and even Volukon were his friends.

He had to do something!

\- I have to do something to take them away from him!

\- Keith, what are you talking about?

He sighed.

\- The slave… The pure blood woman… I know her. I was in her cell when I was a slave… Her and a hybrid slave…

Shiro nodded and kissed his forehead.

\- Ok. I think that if you talk with Zarkon he can make Lotor give them to you. Then we can protect them.

Keith nodded tiredly.

\- Yeah… sounds good…

\- Come on, baby… let’s get you clean…

Shiro made sure to wash Keith’s face, help him change clothes and brush his teeth. He asked Liz to bring some brunch for Keith, something light.

Keith really didn’t want to waste time. He was still feeling on edge due to the events on the breakfast. Thus, he ate very little, then he put the armour back and went to talk to Zarkon about the slaves.

The Emperor watched the stars through the big windows on the Main Control Bridge. He was standing with his hands behind his back and his back turned to the door. Haggar was with him. She held a large parchment that she was reading to Zarkon and taking notes of his answers. Three generals were there and with their officials. They were also asking the Emperor for commands on what to do with the Empire.

Some officials were piloting the big ship.

The generals and officials noticed Keith’s entrance immediately, they stopped what they were doing to make the “Veprit Sa” salute for him. Zarkon turned around and gave him a smirk that chilled Keith’s blood.

\- Ah, Prince Keith! What a surprise. 

Keith and Shiro saluted the Emperor.

\- My Emperor.

\- I hope that the reason for your visit are good news.

\- I’m afraid I came here for a much more mundane and frivolous subject, your majesty. I can come back later if this’s not a good time for such silliness.

Zarkon moved his hand nonchalantly.

\- Speak, child. You are still getting used to the court, and I want you to feel at home.

“That will never happen.” Keith couldn’t help but think with anger.

Oh, how he wanted to just punch Zarkon so hard in the face and destroy the Empire once for all…

(He was really starting to understand Red’s recklessness).

He kept his light façade.

\- I couldn’t help myself, but be interested in some of Lotor’s slaves. I was wondering if it’s possible for me to take maybe one or two, since he has so many.

Zarkon hummed before pursing his lips.

\- Lotor has _far too many_ slaves. Take how many you want. He probably will not even notice.

Keith felt relieved.

At least he would be able to free his friends. Later he would think about how to help Lotor’s other slaves, but for now that would be enough. He could provide the two of them with money so they could just escape somewhere else and rebuild their lives or keep them close as his servants and protect them from any other attempt against them.

He was ready to thank the Emperor when Haggar hemmed.

\- I am afraid that will not be possible, sire.

Her eyes looked at Keith with a cruel shine.

\- Prince Lotor decided to change his slaves this morning, my liege.

Keith felt his face becoming pale.

\- Humph. Again? – Zarkon shook his head – Sometimes I think that Lotor changes his slaves set more than he changes clothes.

\- So that probably means that he won’t mind if I pick up his old slaves. – Keith said, forcing a smile out of his lips.

Haggar thin lips let out a small, but vicious, smirk.

\- I am afraid you are too late, Prince Keith. By this time, Prince Lotor already eliminated the old slaves in order to open room for new ones.

It was obvious by her discretely perverse expression that she knew _exactly_ the effect of those news had on him.

And she was having fun with his distress.

Zarkon shrugged.

\- I think you will have to look on the slave market if you want some for you.

Keith hesitated for one moment before gathering enough sense to bow his head respectfully to the Emperor.

\- I understand. Thank you for your time, your majesty.

\- And how is taming the Red Lion going, Keith? – the Emperor asked with a smile and a piercing stare.

The hybrid was positive that his smile was becoming strained.

\- I’m working on it, your majesty. She is… stubborn.

\- Like I said, her old owner was too lenient. Keep a strong hold on her leash.

\- Of course, my Emperor.

\- Dismissed.

If asked later, Keith would say that the only reason he got back to his chambers was because Shiro kept a hand on his shoulder, guiding him. Otherwise, he would end up just walking idle.

\- He killed them…

That was the first thing Keith mumbled after Shiro made him sit on their office and Liz brought him some water.

Shiro caressed his arm gently.

\- You don’t know that, Keith. Haggar could be just trying to mess with you.

The way Liz’s shoulders lowered was enough for Keith to know that that unlikely.

Of course that he have heard the rumours. Who hasn’t? The rumours that Lotor would order his slaves to be killed from time to time so he could get new ones.

\- I thought the rumours weren’t true…

\- Keith, you don’t know if Lotor really did that. – he held Keith’s face in between his hands – Take a deep breath. Come on, baby…

Instead of doing what his boyfriend ways saying, Keith turned to Liz.

\- Is it possible…? – he swallowed – Is it possible to confirm if Lotor indeed eliminated all his slaves?

Liz nodded with a sad expression.

\- I can ask some guards to check, but… at this time...

\- No, I want to see for myself.

Shiro gasped.

\- Keith, no. That seems like a bad idea.

\- Shiro, I have to.

Liz looked away.

\- They usually throw the bodies on Trash Deposit. The compressor works every other day. If I am not mistaken, today it is not one of the days, but… - he bit his lip – I think I agree with Shiro… It probably is not pretty…

He fidgeted, reminding Keith of the scared boy he met on the night he defied Lotor.

\- I have to. Please…

Liz nodded and Shiro sighed.

\- I’m coming with you.

He held Keith’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

It would be best if nobody knew about that escapade. Thus, Keith and Shiro wore cloaks (and Shiro also wore gloves and a mask covering the lower part of his face to hide his brownish skin) and Liz guided them through the servants’ passages.

(Keith was in too much distress to take notes about that, but Shiro was alert and mapping the ways. It could be useful for their escape plan. He would discuss that with his lover when he was in a less despairing state).

They took the service elevators, where they would be less noticeable.

As many of the maintenance and storage rooms, the Trash Deposit was located on the lowest levels, among the half-breeds’ sectors.

Liz guided them to the observatory door of the deposit (which were used mostly to have an overview of levels of trash and to see if anything needed maintenance). He stayed on the outside, though, holding his own arms in a comforting self-hug and looking down.

\- I am sorry, guys. – he said – I… I really do not want to see this…

Keith nodded solemnly, but he couldn’t find words to say.

\- That’s ok, Liz… thank you. – Shiro answered for them.

The first thing Keith noticed when he entered was the obvious: there was a lot of trash. He was standing on a small platform above piles and piles of trash, close enough to check for details, but still away from the floor. There were big compressors on one the sides, but they weren’t working today, as Liz predicted.

In a corner, on top of a pile of waste, there were the bodies.

At least 30 naked bodies laid motionless. All of them executed with a single shot on their head. Their glassy and dull eyes would probably haunt Keith for years to come. He couldn’t identify Worine, but he easily found Volukon’s flame red hair.

Keith took a step back with a mixture of disgust and despair. Once again, Shiro was right behind him and Keith’s back collided softly with his chest. The Human had a knowing and grave expression.

A memory floated Keith’s mind.

Shiro’s seventh “fight” on the Arena.

The one they wanted him to execute prisoners.

The one Lotor tied him up and forced him to watch to the slaughter…

He wordlessly hugged Takashi’s waist tightly, crying onto his chest. Shiro sighed and embraced him, holding fast to him and letting him cry.

Shiro didn’t say a word, but both knew that he didn’t need to.

He _understands_ what was it like.

He knows what it was like to have that kind of senseless death in front of him.

Shiro let him cry for some time, before detaching them to kiss Keith’s lips gently in a comforting chaste kiss.

\- Come on, my sun and stars... Let’s go back…

The journey back was even more solemn. Keith had his head lowered, and he was still crying (the hood hid his tearful face). Shiro held hands with him the whole time.

They stayed on the chambers the rest of the day.

Liz brought them tea and snacks. Before leaving, he scratched the back of his neck with a mournful expression.

\- I am… I am sorry, Keith…

Keith only nodded in acknowledgement. Shiro answered something and then Liz left. The hybrid wasn’t paying attention.

They took off the light armours and stayed in their bedroom for a long time. He didn’t know for how long he stayed in complete silence with Takashi holding him tightly. They were laying on their bed with the lights off. Their window showed only the dark void and distant starts today, leaving them in a semi-darkness inside the room.

Keith cried.

Sometimes quietly.

Sometimes sobbing like a baby.

How could the Red Lion had chosen him, if he couldn’t even protect the ones closer to him?

Worine, Volukon and so many other people were dead because of him.

Because he couldn’t keep his disguise properly.

Because he didn’t act fast enough.

Because he was weak.

After kashis on that heavy silence, Keith swallowed hard.

Shiro was spooning him from behind and Keith watched the stars move slowly (they were passing a gigantic red star now, illuminating the room in a reddish light).

\- Say something. – Keith pleaded with a small voice.

Shiro moved in a slow pace.

He kissed the junction of Keith’s neck with his back before saying in a low murmur.

\- It wasn’t your fault, Keith.

Shiro’s words immediately made tears bloom on Keith’s eyes again.

\- How the fuck can you say that!? – he replied in an angry whisper.

The Human kissed him again before gently making him move so they were looking at each other while still hugging.

\- Keith, it wasn’t your fault. – Shiro’s expression was serious and earnest – Lotor and Zarkon are wicked people. They’re the one responsible for those deaths and so many others.

Keith bit his lip.

\- But they died because I-

\- No, baby. – Shiro interrupted Keith’s painful whisper – _Zarkon_ killed the general because he’s a heartless monster. _Lotor_ killed those people because he’s a psycho. There was nothing you could’ve done, not without putting yourself at risk.

\- Then I should’ve put myself at risk! – he was crying again – My life’s not more important than theirs! I was too weak and scared to act, and now they’re dead!

\- Oh, Keith…

Shiro kissed his forehead.

\- There’s nothing wrong on protecting your own life, Keith… You aren’t weak or evil for doing so…

Keith didn’t know if he truly believed Shiro’s words, but he kissed him again and cried more, nestling in between his lover’s arms.

By night-time, Shiro made them move gently. They needed to eat and to prepare for the next day.

Keith took a deep breath.

\- Patience Yields Focus… - he mumble to himself, trying to gather strength to get up.

Shiro gave him a small smile.

\- That really stayed with you, didn't it?

\- You’ve given me some good advice. – Keith offered him a small smile of his own – If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different.

The Human snorted.

\- Yeah. You wouldn’t have drawn the attention of the biggest asshole on the whole universe and be stuck under the careful eye of an evil dictator with little hope of an escape. So, you're welcome.

Keith leaned on Shiro, so their foreheads were touching. Shiro relaxed into the touch too.

\- I mean it, Takashi. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you… for everything.

Shiro’s alien brown eyes shone.

\- No, Keith. I’m the one who should be thankful. I’d be lost without you… - he kissed Keith’s hands and then leaned onto the soft forehead touch.

They stayed like that for some moments, just enjoying each other presence while breathing the same air. Shiro held Keith’s face between his hands and Keith closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

He still felt awful, but he was glad he had Shiro with him.

It was hard to gather his strength and steel his mind on the next morning, but Keith managed to pull a reasonable good blank expression.

None of the Generals present on that morning’s Breakfast, including the newest General Accide, even mentioned what happened on the last morning. Accide had a hard gleam on her eyes now, as if the power already had gotten to her head, in less than 28 kashis. Keith was quieter than the other three days, but he still kept a polite and distant façade.

Prorok was not there again, so no Thance. They were on their own. Not that Thance presence would help on anything, but again: a familiar face was always good.

Unfortunately, today Sendak was there with his big unnatural metal hand. Shiro shuddered for one moment when he saw his old sponsor. Keith put a hand on the small of his back for support and Shiro reciprocate by smiling at him a fast and thankful smile. A general saw the exchange and narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

This time, Lotor got there before his father. He was pulling a slave by a leash.

The slave was young, younger than Keith. She was thirteen if he had to guess. She was a hybrid with black jet hair, dark purple skin and a sharp face. She was thin and didn’t have big curves, but there was a fragile beauty to her features. Keith would easily take her for a helpless child if it wasn’t for her eyes. Her golden eyes had a fire that let everybody know that she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Lotor had her wearing a pink skimpy outfit and shackles on her wrists and ankles, indicating that she probably had already tried to attack him or tried to run away.

\- Ah, what a lovely morning! – he said theatrically – Just as lovely as my newest toy!

Keith rested his left hand on top of the sword on his belt. The sheath was on the left side, so it would seem like a harmless gesture for those who didn’t know him.

Shiro rested his own hand on top of Keith’s for a brief moment.

\- Easy. – he mumbled closer to Keith ear, so only him could hear.

Even under such stressful situation, there was something erotic on having Shiro whisper commands on his ear. A shiver of thrill that kept him grounded inside his own body. Shiro’s voice was made for commands, and Keith was more than happy to obey. Shiro squeezed his hand lightly before letting go and returning to his position beside Keith, slightly behind him.

People in the room were too busy praising Lotor for his new “toy” to notice the exchange.

\- What a pretty thing, my prince!

\- She looks delectable.

\- Where did you found such petit thing? I need a new one too.

The girl glared at them and pulled at her restrains.

\- I am not a thing! – she snarled – And I have a name!

The generals laughed.

\- What a feisty cute plaything! – Sendak grinned with wickedness.

\- You know me, Sendak. – Lotor answered the general – I like the feisty ones. It is great to break them.

He pushed the girl. She couldn’t balance herself due to the shackles on her ankles and fell on the ground. People laughed at her.

Keith clutched the handler of his sword, but stayed as still as he could.

Of course that Lotor couldn’t let go of a chance to taunt him.

\- What do you think, _Prince Keith_? – he asked with distain in his voice when he said Keith’s title – Do you like my new slave?

Sendak laughed.

\- She even looks like you! Is that your sister, _Prince Keith_?

It was really stupid to think that the two of them were related only because they were hybrids and had dark hair.

The girl glared at Sendak and at Lotor. Then she glared at Keith too for good measure.

He felt Shiro touching the small of his back slightly, trying to keep him from answering.

Well, Keith was never known for holding his tongue back for too long, was he? One could say that the whole story started because Keith didn’t held back from insulting Tirok and ended up on Shiro’s cell. The rest is history.

\- What do I think, Prince Lotor? I think that’s kinda pathetic that you want my dick so bad that you resort on finding any person with dark hair and enslaving them.

The whole room went quiet with stupor.

Keith smirked.

\- And it’s kinda pathetic that the only way you get to sleep with someone is if you enslave and rape them, and then murder them you are satisfied.

Shiro’s frustrated and annoyed groan was low, but Keith could hear him due to the proximity.

The girl on the floor narrowed her eyes, as if studying Keith. At least she was not glaring at him anymore

Later, Keith would be the first one to admit that he wasn’t thinking straight on that moment. Those were serious accusations and insults. Even if he had some immunity, he was really pushing his luck. However, he was still worked up from yesterday. He could feel his left hand trembling with rage on the sword hilt and his right hand clenched in a fist. He wanted to maim Lotor for everything he had done: from torturing Shiro to killing innocent people just to get to Keith. His mind was clouded by those thoughts, making him didn’t even consider the consequences for his words.

 Lotor growled and took three steps to be right in front of Keith, glaring down at him. He was taller, but even if Keith had to look up he didn’t lost his smirk.

\- How _dare_ you!

Shiro took a step forward so he was in a better position to defend Keith if necessary.

Keith still smirked.

\- What’s the matter, Lotor? Did I strike a nerve?

\- If you have something to say, - Lotor snarled - name a time and place or apologize, bastard.

Keith chuckled.

\- I cannot apologize because it’s true. – he let his smirk grow into a  full shit-eating grin – I stand by what I said, every bit of it.

Lotor got even closer, so they would be glaring at each other nose-to-nose if they had the same size. The Galran Prince looked down with anger while the Red Paladin looked up in challenge.

\- Then stand, Keith. The training room tomorrow at Aena. Swords, drawn.

\- Game on, Lotor. – Keith answered.

The two had been so caught up on their challenge that they didn’t notice that the Emperor had already entered the room.

\- The two of you! – he glared at the two princes – How shameful of you to behave like that!

He turned to Keith.

\- Keith, that is no way to talk to another Prince of the Empire! Watch your tongue!

Keith made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- It was the heat of the moment, my Emperor. It won’t happen again.

That seemed to be the right answer for he turned to Lotor.

\- And you, Lotor, do not antagonize with him.

Lotor gasped in outrage.

\- He started it!

Zarkon narrowed his eyes.

\- Lotor. – he said in a warning tone.

Lotor closed his mouth frowning his lips vexed.

\- Yes, father.

The Emperor nodded.

\- If this is solved, we might proceed to our meal.

They all sat on their respective places and the servants immediately brought their meals. Lotor pulled the slave, dragging her until she was sitting by his feet. He still glared at Keith.

Zarkon chuckled.

\- It seems like you do have a bad temper, Keith.

Keith clenched the cutlery, but kept the neutral expression.

\- I never said that I didn’t, your majesty.

That only made the Emperor let out a wicked smile.

\- I could not expect any less of the red pilot. No wonder the Red Lion opened to you.

It wasn’t Zarkon’s intention, but what he said made Keith wonder:

Why did Red pick him of all people?

And why now? Why not earlier?

Why did she choose him as the Red Paladin?

He stored his questions in his mind to ask her later.

Keith still needed to survive Breakfast without others intercurrences.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

The Emperor chuckled.

\- And I will wait eagerly for the duel tomorrow.

That made Keith cringe internally and it picked Lotor’s interest.

\- Will you be there, father?

If it wasn’t for all the terrible things he had done in the past, Keith would even feel sorry for Lotor on that moment. He looked so hopeful! Lotor’s expression soften into a tiny excited smile. He looked at Zarkon with expectation.

(Shiro wondered if things could have been different if only Zarkon had been a better father to his own son. Would Lotor still be an evil and envious man? Would he still tried to hurt Keith or him? Shiro would never know).

Zarkon hummed.

\- Indeed, Lotor. I will be there. I want to take a closer look into Keith’s fighting technique. – he still looked at Keith with that smile that gave the hybrid fearful shivers – He will be the sword of Voltron, after all. I cannot have a weak warrior as my right hand man.

Keith wanted to groan and pull out his hair.

Couldn’t Zarkon just make things easy for him? Just this once? Couldn’t he just say “Yeah, son, I’ll be there” and get that over with?

The damage was already done.

Lotor lost his vulnerable expression and he glared again at Keith.

Keith **really** wanted to groan in frustration.

Apparently, Shiro wanted to groan in frustration too.

Groan and scold Keith, since he did that as soon as they were alone on their chambers again.

\- What the fuck were you thinking!? – he paced around in agitation – You can’t just go picking fights with Lotor of all people!

\- I know, I know. – Keith cringed.

\- If you know than why did you do it!?

Keith sat on the couch with his head low and leaning his elbows on his knees.

\- I’m sorry, ok? I wasn’t thinking… I just…  I kept thinking about Worine and Volukon…

He wasn’t looking at his lover. Feelings of shame and guilt plagued Keith’s mind. He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t. Shiro was right.

The Human groaned and sat beside him, rubbing circles on his back.

\- I’m still pissed at you. – he said.

Keith snorted, holding back some tears.

\- You have a weird way to show that, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

\- Shut up. – he kissed his lover’s temple – You’re still grounded.

They stayed like that for a while, with Shiro rubbing circles on Keith’s back and Keith holding back from breaking.

When he recovered, he raised his head and leaned on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro caressed his head, running his fingers through Keith’s silk black hair.

\- You have to practise swordfight.

\- Yeah… I could use some practise.

\- Not too much to strain a muscle.

\- I won’t need to strain any muscle to win against Lotor.

Shiro snorted.

\- Indulge me a little ok?

Shiro didn’t want to train with Keith on the training room, because he didn’t want public.

\- Never underestimate the power of a surprise attack, my sun and stars. – he winked at Keith.

Thus, they pulled the furniture to the sides on their living room and improvised a ground for their practise. Shiro was not as good with a sword as he was in body combat, but he did his best to keep up with Keith with one type of sword, the arakh. It was enough for the hybrid, since he just needed to get rid of the rust.

No need to strain a muscle because of Lotor, indeed.

And it was nice to move his body. It helped with Keith’s stress.

Shiro made a pause for lunch.

\- We’ll take it even easier on afternoon. Just some mild exercises to keep your muscles top notch.

Keith nodded and swallowed the food on his mouth.

\- Ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. But before that, I have to talk to Red. I… I have to ask something.

\- What’s it, baby? – Shiro blinked with curiosity.

Keith swallowed again, but this time out of anxiety.

\- Zarkon… he said that Red only opened to me because of my bad temper. It got me thinking.

Shiro held Keith’s hand.

\- Hey, don’t let he get to you. – he kissed his lover’s hand – Red chose you because you’re amazing. You’re great and that’s what makes you a ridiculous good fit for a Paladin of Voltron and Defender of the Universe.

Keith smiled, feeling his heart warm.

\- Thanks, Takashi.

Shiro reciprocated the smile and kissed his cheek.

\- Any time, baby.

\- Do you want to come with me?

\- Nah, I’m cool. Go talk with your mecha cat.

\- Mecha?

The Human groaned.

\- Pop Culture. I’ll explain later.

Keith went to the lower sectors followed closely by his guards. As the day before, he asked them to stay outside the hangar. He still had a light armour, the energy shield, a sword and his blade from the Blade of Marmora with him. Just in case.

Red still growled/whined.

 _You were on the lower levels yesterday and you didn’t visit me!_ – she said immediately when he entered the cockpit.

Keith lost his breath.

The memory of dead bodies and glassy dull eyes assaulted his mind.

He looked down.

\- I’m… I’m sorry…

Sensing his distress, Red proceed with a much gentler tone.

_What happened, Keith?_

He sighed and told her about all the events from yesterday and the ones from that morning. With his permission, she gently examined his memories as he was talking with her.

\- I mean… Shiro’s right… I should’ve held my tongue. We need to stop calling attention because we need to escape.

 _But this kind of wickedness need to be punished in blood, Keith._ – Red replied gravely – _He killed innocent people for a very futile reason. He has to answer for his actions._

\- Ok, I agree with you. But killing him would only hurt my situation. He’s still a prince.

_Then humiliate him. I believe that there will be a time and place to destroy him once for all. But until there, make him crawl._

He nodded.

\- Yeah…

Keith took a deep breath. The question about why she picked him still plagued his mind.

\- Hey, Kitten?

_Yes, Keith?_

Another deep breath.

\- Why… Why did you pick me, of all people, to be your new paladin?

Red snorted with good humour.

 _That’s easy._ – she chuckled - _It was because you had a good heart and a fighter spirit. I could see that from the very first time we met. You were destined to great things, so I just decided that I was going to be this “great thing”._

Keith looked up in surprise.

\- Wait, so you decided that when we first met?

_Yes, indeed._

Keith looked at his hands.

\- If that is true then why haven’t you open for me before? – he asked clenching his fists – We could have planned an escape dozen of days before...

Red sighed.

_I wanted to. I really did, Keith._

\- But?

 _I promised your mother to wait until you were old enough. – s_ he grumbled – _I might not have patience for many things, but I respect the pleas of a dedicated mother._

Keith frowned.

\- What are you talking about?

The Lion was quiet for a long time. Keith could feel that she bore a grief that was very common to him.

Mourning Kogan’s death.

_You were too young to remember… Four wasn’t it? The first time we met?_

He nodded.

\- I think so… I can’t barely remember anything before.

_Yes… I’m glad you remember that. But what you probably don’t remember because you were young and because your mother took you away as fast as she could was that I opened my self for you already._

Keith was agape.

\- Say what?

_Yeah… Kogan came back after taking you home and before other people could notice that I had found my paladin. She begged me to give her more time to prepare you, to let you grow up into a man before that. Kogan presented me to what was more likely to happen if I had my way on that time._

She growled with hate and outrage _._

 _If I opened myself for you on that moment, Zarkon’d take you away from her and shape you into a form of his liking. And if I didn’t let you in after that, he’d probably kill you. I’ve seen what he did with my sister Black and to my old paladin, Alfor. I wouldn’t let him touch you not even with a long stick! He’s a menace to anyone who gets close to him!_ – She sighed heavily and continued with a softer voice – _I couldn’t let him touch you even before I had the chance to be with you…_

Keith was silent.

It was hard to digest all that.

\- My mom… she…

Red let him feel a gently touch on his hair.

_She begged me to let you have your childhood. Begged me to let her prepare you, to make you a warrior and a good man before I made you my paladin. I thought she’d ran away with you, but she kept her side on the bargain. I might be a little temperamental…_

He snorted still with wide eyes and astonishment.

\- A little?

_Stop being a little shit. I’m temperamental, but I have honour. Kogan fulfilled her part with mastery. She also promised to start to talk to you about me when you get older. With such dedication to keep her side, how could I not do my best to fulfil mine?_

Keith sat there, his mind in a convolution of emotions.

\- She… she… - he didn’t know why, but he was almost crying. He swallowed hard – She trained me… from an early age…

Red rumbled.

 _I know… you told me… I’m more than grateful that she kept bringing you here so you could tell me what was happening with you. I cherished every visit, every word you said…_ \- she sighed again, once again caressing him with that weird ghost touch – _I was thrilled when you started to visit me on your own whenever you two were on Zarkon’s ship. My pride for your accomplishments grew day by day until “pride” stopped being the right word to describe what I feel. It was something deeper than that._

Keith took a deep breath, still fighting against his own tears.

\- When would you…?

_She asked me to wait until you reached adulthood at 20 years old before declaring you my Paladin. But, to be honest, I was just waiting for you to be enough of a fighter and pilot to talk to you._

\- When I came back when I was 13... Why didn’t you reveal yourself?

Red was quiet for a long time, lost in her own reminiscences.

 _When you were ten, you disappeared for a long time. I could sense that you were alive, but too far away for me to contact. I feared that Kogan had broken our agreement and ran away with you, so you wouldn’t have to bear the weight of being a paladin…_ \- her tone was tired – _Then you came back with thirteen, full of anger and pain. I was relieved that you came to visit. I’m sorry that you had to go through war before we met again…_

Keith just nodded stiffly.

_I know your mother had passed away. You told me that with tears in your eyes. And until her last breath, she fulfilled her part on our agreement. Once again, I had a promise to fulfil, and I swear on goddamned Voltron that I’d fulfil it. Since Kogan wasn’t here anymore to talk to you slowly, I would probably start talking when you were 18 or 19 and open up with your 20 th birthday, like I promised her I would. _

She rumbled softly again.

_That’s why, Keith, I didn’t open before. The only reason I broke my promise to your mother was to save your life._

Keith didn’t know what to say.

He sat on the Red Paladin’s pilot seat, with his back curved and his elbows on his knees.

His mom knew…

Kogan knew that he was the Red Paladin.

Was that why she treated him differently of how most Galra mothers treat their hybrid children?

Was that it?

Because he was a means to an end?

He had never questioned his mother’s reasons before. In Keith’s head, she loved him.

But what if that was not true?

What if she was just building the warrior she wanted to fight against Zarkon?

Keith took his dagger from the Blade of Marmora from the hidden sheath on his back. He studied it in between his palms.

What if she was building the warrior the Blade of Marmora wanted?

A weapon prepared from the crib.

A conversation he had while he was a slave came up to his mind.

Something Volukon had said when they shared a cell.

“What are the odds of a famous General to keep their dirty-blood baby?”

_Keith?_

He stood up, hiding the blade back on the sheath.

\- I… I’ve gotta go. I need to… think…

Red hummed.

 _I can feel that your mind’s swirling in a big conundrum. I wish I could help but maybe it’s for the best if you take some time to think for yourself and to discuss what I said with your lover_. – she concluded.

\- I…

 _It’s ok. I’m not mad. He seems like a good man from all you told me. You were right: I do like your Takashi._ – she puffed – _Even if he’s skeptical as fuck._

Keith just nodded. His mind was full of so many emotions that he ended up feeling numb.

He mindlessly followed the guards back to the Royal’s sector. Through the entire walk on the hybrids’ lower sector, he felt and saw the other hybrids looking at him as if he was an exotic animal.

But wasn’t he just that?

An exotic animal raised to play tricks?

When he got back to his chambers, Shiro and Ulaz were taking tea by the dining room.

The Blade of Marmora.

Always there to make sure that their investment wasn’t in vain.

Was that the reason why Ulaz was so set on helping them?

Shiro smiled. However, before he could even greet him, Keith was already glaring at Ulaz and pointing towards the door.

\- Get out!

The two men frowned.

\- Keith, what is going on? – Ulaz inquired with raised eyebrows.

\- I said get out!

\- But-

\- GET THE FUCK OUT!

Shiro stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Since there were still servants (besides Liz) around, he used a more formal title to call Keith.

\- Your grace, please, calm down.

Keith only shook his hand away and kept pointing to the exit while glaring at Ulaz.

\- Get out before I make the guards take you out!

The medic stood up and walked away with a very astonished expression.

As soon as he was gone, Keith glared to the servants that stopped to look at the commotion.

\- What the fuck are you staring at! Get back to work!

They lowered their heads and went back to what they were doing before.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm.

\- Can we talk? – he asked with a hard frown.

Keith felt his lips trembling and his eyes watering.

He swallowed his tears and tried to answer the irritated expression with one of his own. He just nodded.

However, Shiro seemed to have noticed the small nuances on his face. His eyes became less hard and his grip on Keith’s arm, although still firm, was now less aggressive.

They walked together to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Shiro immediately turned to Keith with an exasperated expression.

\- Keith, what the hell was that all about!?

Keith only looked away. He would break if he said anything. He would feel that he wasn’t going to hold back for long. At the same time, he wanted to tell Shiro what happened so badly…

Shiro seemed to be the only thing holding him now.

Not even the memory of his mother seemed pure anymore.

He was doubting if her motivations were indeed out of love of just to raise a good Paladin.

\- Keith?

Only now he noticed that he was trembling.

\- Keith, baby, what happened? – Shiro pulled him with a gentle touch and gentle eyes so they could sit on the bed.

That seemed to be what took Keith to crack.

\- She knew, Shiro… She knew all that time…

Ugly tears ran down his face.

\- Who? Baby, what are you talking about?

The first sob broke down from Keith’s lips.

\- My mother… she knew…

In between sobs and hiccups, he told Shiro about his conversation with Red and some of his conclusions.

\- This explain why she did it. – he sobbed with his lover holding his hands – After all, why would a General of the Empire keep a dirt-

\- Stop right there. – Shiro had a serious expression – Don’t say that about yourself.

Keith laughed humourlessly and self-depreciatively.

\- But it’s true isn’t it? – he looked to the window and to the white star they were passing by – Why would she? Why would my mother work so hard to train me if it wasn’t to prepare a soldier, a _paladin_?

He spat the last word with disgust.

Shiro still held his arms and he got even closer.

\- Keith-

\- And why would the Blade be so interested now?

\- Keith, this’s absurd. You were complaining yesterday that they abandoned us!

\- And now they put Ulaz to keep an eye on us, an eye on me. To keep their investment the way they want.

\- Keith, - Shiro repeated his name holding his face between his hand so they were looking at each other again – pay attention to what you’re saying. You’re implying that the Blade of Marmora would let you, the most important asset they could ever have, stay alone on your own with the high risk of dying during some war or being snatched by Zarkon. It sounds completely reckless and absurd.

The hybrid only looked down.

\- Besides, - Shiro continued with a softer tone – everything you told me about your mom made me feel that she loved you.

\- She trained-

\- I know, baby, I know… She trained you from an early age. But she also showered you with love, didn’t she? She hugged you and made you feel loved. Why would she do that if you were only a war project to her?

Keith blinked.

Now he felt shame and guilt.

New tears bloomed on his eyes.

\- I’m such an idiot…

\- Oh, no baby… - Shiro smiled tenderly and kissed his lips – You’re not an idiot. You’re just under too much stress. That’s all. This’s too heavy.

\- And I should be able to take it…

Shiro groaned.

\- No, Keith. Nobody was made to take all this. Our situation, the position in court and all… It isn’t your fault if it’s too heavy on your shoulders. You aren’t weak for having moments of doubt.

He kissed Keith again.

\- That’s why I’m here: to pick you up and hold you tight so you can save the universe.

Keith snorted. Shiro chuckled.

\- And he smiles! Whatta beautiful vision!

\- You’re so silly!

\- Is that a complain, mister?

\- Not at all, dear sir. – he gave his lover a tearful smile – Thank you…

Shiro smile brightly.

\- Come here. – he said opening his arms and letting Keith hug him tightly – It’s the least I can do, my sun and stars, after so many times you picked me up. You deserve so much more, Keith…

Once again, they stayed a long time in bed hugging each other while Keith was gathering his scattered thoughts. They talked in quiet voices from time to time, with Keith exposing his fears and insecurities and Shiro soothing them with soft words and tender kisses.

\- You’re under too much pressure. – Shiro repeated in a concerned tone while rubbing soothing circles on Keith’s back.

Keith sighed.

\- I hate this. I wasn’t cut to be a spy or an infiltrated agent or some shit like that. It makes me feel awful.

That was true. Although Keith was more than willing to risk his own life and wellbeing for the greater good, it was too much for him to risk other people’s lives to keep his cover. As he said, it was awful. It made Keith feel dirty and heartless.

He still have some insecurities and fears about the subject, but at least that crisis had been averted.

\- You’ve to apologize to Ulaz. – Shiro said during dinner.

Keith cringed.

\- Yeah… I’ll do it tomorrow after the duel.

\- Or before. He’s going to be there.

\- Huh?

\- He heard about the duel and offered to be your doctor present. – Shiro smirked – He’ll just have to turn around to have deniability.

\- Deniability? – Keith frowned in confusion.

\- Yeah, it’s the Ten Duel… - he groaned – Nevermind.

\- Pop culture reference? – he offered his lover an amused smile.

\- Yeah, pop culture reference. – Shiro sighed.

Keith frowned again.

\- But how did Ulaz heard about the duel? I supposed it was something only within the court, and Thance, the only one that could have told him, wasn’t present.

\- Apparently, Sendak’s advertising it as the fight of the decade. – Shiro rolled his eyes – Now I understand why I was so famous on the Arena. With a sponsor like him, I bet people know the “Champion” through all the Empire.

Keith groaned.

\- Oh, fuck…

\- Liz’s already taking bets for it among the servants. – Shiro quirked one eyebrow – Apparently, most people are betting against you.

\- Wow, really inspiring. – Keith deadpanned.

\- If it’s worth something, Liz bet on you. – he smiled.

It took some time for Keith to fall asleep that night. He clutched to the hilt of his dagger tightly.

He had already seen Lotor fight with a sword on that time he was escorted by a Royal emissary to talk with the prince. He could think of five ways to win the fight and now he could think of other four. Keith rehearsed the possible outcomes and movements in his head as a form of mental practice. Arrogance was the sin of the defeated warrior (as Kogan liked to say) and Keith wouldn’t fall into that mistake of thinking that he had predicted everything.

However, thinking about swordfight made him think about his mom and that was still a sore spot for him that night. Shiro placated his fears of her only have used him. Yet, Keith still wondered if she taught him all what she knew because of Red. Would Kogan educate him differently if he wasn’t the Red Paladin of Voltron? Would she educate him to be less of a warrior and more of something else? Would she taught him from an early age or would she wait until he was older?

All his doubts could be summed up in a childish, yet terrifying, insecurity: would his mom still love and cherish him the same if he wasn’t the Red Paladin?

He woke up in the middle of the night with Shiro going to the bathroom. He was pale, but smiled to Keith lovingly.

\- Go back to sleep, baby. You’ll need it. – he said kissing Keith’s brow.

Keith knew he was right, so he let himself be dragged back to his stressful sleep.

When he woke up again, two kashis before Aena.

“Dawn” and “Dusk” (or Aena and Ajjalan from the Old Galrien) were two obsolete concepts from the time the Galra still had a planet. It made no sense to have a “Dawn” if they were not orbiting a sun (same with “Dusk”), but the terms survived in romance books, usually chivalry books. Some people would find it poetic to have lovers meeting at Ajjalan or duels being scheduled at Aena. Keith remembered the terms from his mom’s romance novels and from when silly pure blood children who wanted to try to speak in an “educated” way to try to prove that they were superior to Keith (which was stupid since Keith had a bigger vocabulary then most of them).

Demanding a duel at Aena seemed something someone dramatic as Lotor would do. To Keith, the time was unimportant, since he could kick Lotor’s ass at any time.

Shiro wasn’t in bed when he woke up again, but exercising on the floor.

\- Another nightmare?

The Human stopped what he was doing and offered him a guilty smile.

Keith groaned.

\- Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped you!

\- You needed the rest, baby. – Shiro sat back on bed and kissed him good morning – Besides, it’s nothing important.

\- Of course it’s important! Takashi, it’s hurting you!

Shiro didn’t deny it, he just looked away.

\- Can we… not talk about this…?

Keith frowned.

\- Out of question. – he sighed gentler when he noticed that Shiro seemed to shrink himself at those words – Look, I won’t force you to talk, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ , but I don’t want you to keep hurting and not be able to do anything.

He caressed Shiro’s face gently.

\- Let me soothe your pain like you did with mine… Please…

Takashi sighed, leaning into the touch.

\- I… I need some more time… It’s still too fresh…

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- I understand… but, please, I beg you-

\- Don’t beg. – Shiro kissed his lips – You don’t have to. Not with me.

\- Then, please… when the time comes, let me tend to your wounds like you did with mine. Please…

\- Ok…

\- Promise me.

Shiro sighed again, this time to steel his mind. 

\- I promise.

They touched their foreheads softly, enjoying the tender contact and the intimacy of breathing the same air.

Shiro detached himself with a serious expression.

\- You've gotta get ready.

Liz had provided him with a light breakfast.

\- I watched the cookers making it closely, so they would not add anything funny to it.

\- Are you protecting your investments, Liz?

\- I do not know what you are talking about, your grace. – he coughed with a blush – I live to serve you.

Keith snorted with good humour.

\- At least you put faith on my abilities instead of trying to sabotage Lotor.

Liz smiled.

\- General Aureum was a legendary swordswoman. If she trained you, then I am positive you are just as good. And you trained with the Champion, of all people, and won three times, so I am even more convinced that you will do great. – he nodded, before adding with a small smirk – Besides, you are crazy enough to challenge Lotor just to fuck your boytoy, then to try to escape with the Red Lion and the Champion and _survive_ all that. Lotor has no chance against your badassery.

The other servants looked horrified at his words, but both Keith and Shiro laughed.

After a quick shower, Keith a more traditional armour, even if it was still light and flexible. It was made of a sturdy material, it was malleable enough to allow movements and it was skin tight. The armour was custom made, with the Empire Emblem in red on Keith’s chest. He covered it up with a red cloak. Shiro laughed at it and then proceeded to tell him about an Earth fairy tale of little girls in red capes and big bad wolves. Keith giggled and, as put the silver collar on Shiro’s neck (as he did every day), he commented that Shiro could be his “Big Bad Wolf” if he wanted. He grinned when Shiro flushed.

Then it was time to prepare the swords’ bag.

Duels were common among the nobles and generals. Some of them would even carry swords and other cutting weapons so they could make an immediate duel had the opportunity risen. The duels were only made with bladed or melee weapons (never blasters or other fire weapons).

The Galran sword duel had a few rules.

The legal duels forbid the duel to end on death. Wounds were allowed (and sometimes encouraged). There has to be an arbitrator there to assure the rules were followed, and they were the one who selected what the first type of sword would be. The duel had 3 to 5 matches. The first fighter to defeat their opponent 3 times was the winner. In between the matches, any one of the two fighters could request a change on the type of the sword. In case their opponent refused, the arbitrator would decide if the sword would be changed or not. Only swords were allowed in the ring. Armours were ok, but no shields.

Shiro frowned while Keith explained him that and while he helped his lover prepare the bag.

\- You should’ve told me this yesterday! We only trained with one type of sword!

Keith barked a laugh.

\- Don’t worry your pretty little mind, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. My mom taught me how to handle them.

Shiro pulled a long and large kolverikh from the pile Keith was selecting with an eyebrow quirked skeptically.

\- Even this one?

Keith smirked picking the handle of it.

\- This’s a kolverikh. It’s sturdy and mostly dull because originally it was made to slam against enemies while on top of a horse or vehicle. It’s good to stab them with the point tip or to use as impact weapon. The tip, by the way, is the only part sharp in case of an unarmoured enemy, so it could be cut open. The thing of this sword – Keith raised it effortlessly, remembering his mom’s lessons – is to use the strength on the whole arm and chest, balancing it and…

He made a swift movement with the kolverikh before changing arms and swinging it with his left hand just as dexterous.

(Keith was showing off a little to his lover, he had to admit).

\- And making vigorous movements. – he concluded – But I don’t think Lotor of all people would chose this one. He looks more of a fancy swords type.

Shiro was agape.

\- Well, mark me down as scared and horny. – he said with his pupils blow wide.

Keith laughed.

\- You’re far too easy to impress. Just wait until you see me fighting with a hrakkarikh.

\- I can’t even pronounce that. I like it already.

The tradition was to have at least five servants with you when you are going to a duel. Keith’s mother had explained the function of each one with an unimpressed expression. “ _One just need one helper with them._ ” She had said, “ _Maybe two, but no more than that._ ” Keith couldn’t agree more.

Thus, Keith decided to have only two helpers: Shiro, who was carrying the swords’ bag for him and Liz who was carrying the water bottle, a towel for the sweat and the stool to support the swords.

\- It’s like I’m your caddie, but the sport’s a little more interesting than golf. – Shiro said with a smile.

Both Liz and Keith shared a confused look.

\- What’s a caddie?

\- And what is golf?

Shiro explained in a low voice the basis of the sport during their walk towards the training room. The guards that were escorting them pretended not to be interested, but they weren’t very successful on that.

There was a crowd already on the training room, on the sides of the ring. Many generals and other nobles, high officials and many servants. Some of the nobles had brought their slaves on leashes too. Thance and Ulaz were there, but they were pretending not to know each other, for Thance was among Prorok entourage and Ulaz was at one side of the ring.

He was tapping his feet.

\- You are late, your highness.

He was wearing the medic clothes and he had his bag with him. Shiro had mentioned that he was his official medic (and Shiro still had to explain what the hell he meant with “deniability” and why a medic would be called a “doctor”).

Keith scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly and quietly.

\- I’m sorry. For yesterday. I… I was… I received a kinda unexpected information and I thought that you were there only on our _friends_ behalf. Sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted.

Ulaz frowned for a moment, still glaring at him, before he sighed and relaxed.

\- It is ok, your highness. I understand. I would crumble under the pressure too. Not everyone was cut for that.

They smiled at each other and nodded.

\- So… is this my side of the ring?

Ulaz gave him a roguish smile.

\- It is now. I got here earlier, and I am part of your delegation. We were here first.

\- Fair enough.

Liz started to settle their stand with Shiro (Shiro was having a lot of fun learning how to organize the swords properly. He was singing “Ten Duel Commandments” under his breath, another thing Keith would ask him later). Ulaz and Keith talked to each other quietly.

\- I was a little out yesterday. – Keith said frowning at the people coming – How did the news spread so fast?

Ulaz looked at the crowd too.

\- Shiro was not his only project. Sendak always had a list of nobles and officials that like to know about fights he sponsor. He send them an informal invitation and the news spread from there. You are still a novelty. So some people came just to see you. Others came expecting you to lose. - he chuckled and continued with an ironic joke – Because how dare a half-breed to be a prince.

Keith chuckled too.

\- I’ve heard that the servants are already taking bets.

\- The nobles too. – he frowned - _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ said they bet you will lose the three matches.

\- Three to zero, huh?

\- Thance and some others bet on you, though. They remembered how Kogan was a great warrior. If you are half of the fighter she was you are great already, and I do believe you are and more.

He sighed.

\- Yeah… thanks…

Zarkon entered the room followed by a small entourage of druids and generals. Everyone on the room made the “Veprit Sa” salute. The Emperor walked unfazed by that and sat on his throne.

\- Prince Keith. – he saluted in a loud voice.

The two sides of the ring were at the same distance from the throne. He was a little far and need to speak louder to be heard, but he didn’t need to shout.

Keith answered with another salute.

\- My Emperor.

\- Prepared already. – he nodded – Good to see your discipline and dedication.

\- I live to serve the Empire. – he replied while bowing his head.

That seemed to be the right answer, for Zarkon nodded again with a smile. It still gave Keith the creeps.

Haggar was on Lotor’s side of the ring with pursed lips.

\- He will use a druid, not a medic. – Ulaz noticed.

Shiro and Liz had already joined them. From time to time, Haggar would look on their direction, towards the Human more specifically. Shiro kept his jaw clenched and a scowl, but he also took a step to stand behind Keith (and Keith took a step to cover him the best way his smaller frame could).

\- Some say she can enhance warriors to fight harder. – Liz commented, pretending to arrange the towel again.

\- Duels and swordfights aren’t about strength exactly, but precision and technique. – Keith replied quietly – Few swords are made for blunt force, and I don’t think Lotor will pick any of those. It doesn’t seems like his style.

There were people talking and servants coming and going with small snacks and drinks.

Keith took a deep breath savouring the place.

He imagined that there would be silence when the duel started, at least on the beginning. Then people would cheer on their favourite fighter. Mostly Lotor probably.

Keith would have a lot of fun crushing his ego.

Lotor entered followed by Sendak and ten servants as his helpers. He was pulling the slave girl again, with small black clothes today. She had a gag on her mouth and tears of anger in her eyes. It was possible to see some lines of a bite mark on the junction of Lotor’s neck with his shoulder (the rest was covered by the armour).

Lotor’s armour was a mixture between something light like Keith’s skin-tight defence and some hard armour (with a chest plate, protection for shoulders, pelvis, arms and legs). Not arrogant enough to tire fast during a combat, but still flashy enough to be the centre of attention.

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Show off.

Some people applauded and cheered already.

Zarkon scowled.

\- You are late.

\- Forgive me, father. – he didn’t seem sorry – I had to make sure that everything was ready for my victory. After all…

He raised his hand and many people cheered.

\- Nobody is better than me! – he said in a loud tone.

He looked at Keith in challenge.

Keith smirked.

\- We shall see about that. – he replied.

\- The poor half-breed thinks he has a chance! – Sendak laughed. Many people laughed with him.

Lotor grinned.

\- If you are so certain you are going to win, _Prince Keith_ , why not sweeten the pot?

\- Unless you are scared. – Sendak still had a smug smile on his face.

Keith just raised his eyebrows unimpressed.

\- It depends on your proposition, Lotor.

The tall pure bloods general and prince grinned and Lotor pulled his slave leash.

\- If you win, you take this cute thing for yourself.

She glared at him.

Sendak grin grew and Lotor smirked.

\- But if I win, I take the Champion as my slave.

Keith felt a long and chill shiver or fear run through his spine.

His eyes widen.

So that was Lotor’s (and Sendak’s) plan all along. A way to take Shiro from him. They still want to torture him, to force him to fight and to end him one way or another. Just the prospect of betting on Shiro’s life was enough to make Keith gag, to think of risking his lover like that was completely disgusting.

He had the denial for such request at the tip of his tongue when Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Take the deal. – he whispered in a low and determined tone.

Keith turned to him horrified, only to meet with a resolute frown.

\- Are you out of your mind!? – Keith whispered back with urgency – They planned that!

\- Yeah, I figured.

\- How can you still want me to do it?!

Shiro’s expression soften while looking deep into Keith’s eyes. The world seemed to melt, and all what matters was Shiro’s soft brown eyes full of that unwavering devotion that resonate on Keith’s core.

\- I bet my life on you.

Oh, how Keith wished for them to be alone so he could kiss those lips he loved so much…

\- You’re insufferable. – Keith mumbled before turning back to Lotor and Sendak.

\- I take the bet.

The wicked duo chuckled.

There was no turning back now.

By that time, Lotor’s things were finally set.

Zarkon rose from the throne.

The tradition was that, if the Emperor were present on a duel, he would be the arbitrator unless he declined that right. Apparently, Zarkon was eager to mediate that duel.

\- Swordfighters, take your arakh and meet in the middle of the ring.

So the arakh was the first sword, huh? It was mostly used on the Arena, where it was tied to the gladiators’ arms and hands to force them to fight. Outside the Arena, it was the weapon of choice of the infantry. Keith had used those on the Bloster campaign. It was a light sword, even with its big size, and it was very versatile.

Shiro immediately grabbed it from the bag.

\- That’s the only one I know the name. – he said with some sadness while helping Keith prepare – And the only one we practised yesterday.

\- The good thing with Zarkon as the arbitrator – Ulaz said with a frown – is that no sensible person would try to cheat. But, by what I know of Lotor, that probably won’t stop him, he will just be more subtle about it. Be careful.

Keith nodded with the sword positioned in his arm.

He met Lotor halfway.

Lotor still had a wicked grin on his face.

\- You are going to lose, dirty-blood worm. – he gloated in a low tone, so only Keith could hear – And then I will take your precious Champion from you.

Keith kept a serious expression.

\- We shall see.

As tradition, they stood side to side and saluted the Emperor.

Zarkon had a frown on his brow.

\- I want an honest duel. Both of you are princes of the Empire. – he glared at them – Behave.

Keith gave him a stiff nod.

\- Yes, father. – Lotor replied.

Zarkon seemed satisfied with the answers.

\- Take position.

They took three steps from each other and positioned. Lotor had a stance for attack while Keith preferred starting with a neutral one.

The purple force field activated around them.

There was no way out now except victory or defeat.

Keith cleared his mind. He was still upset and in distress, but that didn’t matter now.

Kogan once had said to him “ _A duel is not how a real fight is like, but it is a hard fight none the less. It is more about focus than anything else. So,_ ” she positioned herself into a defence stance and waited until he had positioned himself on the small training room of the Aureum household “ _clear your mind._ ”

Shiro’s words also resonate inside him, helping Keith keep his head on the moment.

“Patience Yields Focus.”

Patience…

He would deal with his other issues (his anger, his insecurities, his fear) on its due time.

Now, what matters is his opponent.

\- Fight. – Zarkon commanded, initiating the first match.

Lotor immediately attacked furiously, moving the sword in a swift movement from Keith’s right to his left, that would have sliced him if Keith hadn’t dodged on the last akataki.

It was allowed to wound and even maim one’s opponent in a duel. That was why they should have a medic or a druid with them. The only thing not allowed was to kill your opponent. To win, one had to defeat the other, render them into a position where there was no escape and no defence.

And Lotor was playing to win by maiming Keith.

The hybrid had to dodge a second time almost immediately, and raise his sword to defend from a third blow.

Lotor had a smirk on his lips and he pushed as much strength as he could on that clash of swords.

Keith watched him.

Lotor’s main weak spot was still his footing. The arakh was a long and double-edged sword attached to the forearm. It was light, yes, but for one to have complete domain of one’s movements with that weapon, it was best to have a strong base, with feet in parallel lines and knees bended to support the momentum.

Lotor had his legs straight and his feet were too close for him to have a good support. It was not a terrible footing (Keith could think of one or two long swords that would go well with that kind of posture and that probably would be Lotor’s weapon of choice), but it was not the best one for the arakh. It was a common mistake, to think that every sword demanded the same posture and footing.

Kind of arrogant, just like the prince’s attitude with everything else.

Keith broke the blades’ contact, and he had to brace for impact on the next akataki.

Once again, Lotor tried to rely more on strength than dexterity, prolonging the clash as much as he could. He was, indeed, stronger than Keith, since he was a pure blood and all. It would be a good strategy in a battlefield, where brute force could be catalysed onto unarmoured enemies, but in the Arena or in a duel, dexterity could and would always win.

Keith could hear the crowd cheering and shouting Lotor’s name.

That probably would help him.

Pride would always be Lotor’s downfall.

He broke the contact again, but this time Lotor used the momentum to elbow him in the face.

Keith was stunned for one moment, but he dodged the next blow just in time.

The crowd laughed, but Keith’s focus was still on Lotor.

Lotor grinned to the public and made a flamboyant flourish before the next attack. A hand movement like a delicate dance, raising the arm with the sword in an arc and then bending the elbow.  It was a movement better suited for a more refined sword, because with the arakh, it was slow and left his right side completed unguarded for too long.

Perfect.

In a swift movement, Keith moved to attack his right flank, effortlessly dodging the high blow Lotor had prepared, and hitting the armour hard and fast. That didn’t cut into skin, but by Lotor’s reaction, it hurt, knocked the air out of his lung and made him lost his balance.

Attack time.

Keith switched from defence to offence as easily as breathing.

Lotor was still a good enough fighter to recover his stance fast, but not fast enough to go back to the attack.

This time, Keith decided against going for knocking him out on the floor again. The arakh wouldn’t be untangled from the arm that easily, so even if Lotor was on the ground he could make a gruesome counter-attack. That was the reason the arakh was so popular on the Arena: it was almost impossible not to maul your enemy in some way.

Thus, the best way to win (without bloodshed) was to render him immobile and to hold the arakh against his neck.

That is when Lotor’s extra strength would work on Keith’s favour.

He pretended to get tired and made a carefully planned sloppy movement. A faux opening that he could defend easily but that seemed too good to let it pass.

Lotor took the bait with a smirk.

He attacked from the upside, sliding the sword down in a vertical cut. Keith defended with his own blade on the horizontal. Lotor put all his strength on that. It was supposed to render Keith on the ground kneeling in front of him.

Keith did bend his knees, but for the attack he had planned.

In a fast movement, he pulled his arakh from the equation, making Lotor lost his balance since he was putting all his weight and strength on the clash of swords. Keith used the moment to push Lotor over his body using his shoulder and Lotor’s own strength against himself.

The prince’s legs flew in the air and he fell on the ground on his butt in a half sitting position.

Keith was in a privileged position to grab Lotor’s head to keep it in place and to put the arakh closer to his throat.

One easy movement and Lotor would be dead.

It was tempting, but Keith just stayed there.

There was a heavy stunned silence in the room.

\- End of the first match. – Zarkon said with a pleased smirk.

The crowd was still stunned, but Shiro, Liz and Ulaz cheered.

Keith let go of Lotor and saluted the Emperor.

Lotor glared at him. If he could kill with one look, Keith would already be pulverized into stardust.

\- CHANGE OF SWORD! – he shouted still on the ground – I want the chiftikh!

Keith could contest the change, but he decided against it.

Even if that was Lotor’s best weapon, he was still confident that he could handle it. He rehearsed in his head the possibilities for that type sword, and he was ok with it.

Zarkon nodded.

\- Change accepted.

The force field was lowered down and Keith met with his helpers. Shiro gave him the towel, the water and a smile.

\- You were amazing, my sun and stars. – he mumbled

Keith smiled too.

\- Thanks, Takashi.

They stared deeply at each other’s eyes beaming.

\- Boys, we are in public. – Ulaz adverted them.

They looked away with matching blushes and guilty smiles.

The medic examined Keith’s face, but that elbowing hadn’t been anything serious.

Liz gave Keith the second sword.

Chiftikh was considered a court weapon, but since it wasn’t a sword suited for war (it wasn’t the best against the metal of robots and could only pierce armour materials), the chiftikh was relegated only to self-defence, to quick and fast duels, and to flamboyant types of dance.

\- Good luck, baby. – whispered with a reverent smile.

\- Thanks, Takashi. – Keith replied before walking back to the ring with the chiftikh.

Lotor was already there with a scowl.

\- You will not be so lucky this time. – he snarled lowly.

Keith shrugged.

\- It wasn’t luck. I’m just stronger than you.

Lotor kept the angry expression.

The force field was up again.

\- Fight. – Zarkon commanded.

This time, Lotor didn’t attack immediately.

He walked slowly to his side, like an elegant cat or a very skilled dancer. It was evident that he was studying Keith.

Keith took a step to the side too, to keep their distance.

They moved in a circle, glaring daggers at each other.

With the chiftikh, Lotor had the correct posture and footing.

The sword was long and thin with a four edges blade in a “+” disposition. It could only be used to pierce armours. However, pierce the right place on the chest and your opponent would be dead.

Kogan had been very fond of that one, even if it wasn’t her first choice of sword. “ _There is beauty on the blows of a chiftikh, Keith. Like a dance over a blade._ ”

They danced around each other for some time. The crowd was relaxing again and starting to cheer on Lotor once more.

Keith took a step towards him, preparing for an attack. Lotor was ready for him.

The swords clashed for the first time of that elegant and even dance.

They were balanced and at the same level of mastery either with the sword or with knowing when to punch the opponent.

However, the rapid movements were tiring.

If Keith kept that rhythm, he would exhaust himself and not be able to keep it up.

How could Lotor not be tired already?

He wondered, since it was their second match and Lotor used all his strength on the first one.

That was when Keith noticed:

Lotor’s handle had a purple stone.

From a distance, it would look that it was only for decoration, but closer as Keith was, he noticed a slight shine on it.

Druid magic.

The plan _was_ to make Keith tired so he would make a mistake and Lotor could win.

Fuck!

How to defeat that if they were at the same level of ability?

He could call that off and try to show that Lotor was cheating, but the druids were infamous for making subtle magic. It would probably disappear or stay dormant.

Keith needed to win and then change the sword.

The common strategies looked like they wouldn’t work with Lotor.

He needed a different weapon.

It wouldn’t be the ideal, but the chiftikh could be used as a verikh sword.

The verikh was an even lighter sword, one that was considered a child’s weapon. It was from the same family of the chiftikh, but shorter and with only two normal sharp edges. It was good for beginners, since it was light and not very dangerous, though masters of the swords had a few techniques on how to make the best of a child’s sword.

Using a chiftikh as a verikh would stress Keith’s wrist, since it was heavier. However, that was the only plan he could come up with on the heat of the moment.

He changed his sword to his left hand. Not his best side, but if he needed to save a wrist for the last fight, it would be his right wrist.

Lotor wasn’t fazed by the change of hand, but he was visibly confused when Keith used a very different style. He was, apparently, a master of only one sword.

The verikh was mostly a defence weapon. The main objective was to take the sword out of your opponent’s hands with movements of forearm, wrist and hand. While the chiftikh was not as malleable, it was easy to overcome that difficulty.

With a precise swirl of his left wrist, Keith launched Lotor’s sword from its owner’s hand to the floor.

Lotor tried to jump for it, but Keith blocked his way with the chiftikh pointed to his throat. If he moved, the hybrid would cut him.

\- End of the second match. – Zarkon announced with a nod.

Immediately, Keith lowered his sword and said.

\- Change of sword! I want the hrakkarikh.

Lotor’s eyes widened.

\- I contest! – he shouted back – I still want the chiftikh!

The force field was deactivated and al eyes turned to Zarkon. He scratched his chin thinking before sayng:

\- Change accepted.

Lotor’s eyes widened.

\- But father-

\- You lost the round with the sword you picked, Lotor. – the Emperor answered – If you win this match with Keith’s chosen sword we go back to the chiftikh.

The prince clenched his jaw.

\- Yes, father.

Keith couldn’t help but grin at his luck.

Shiro already had the hrakkarikh on his hand when Keith got closer to change swords.

\- You were great. – he whispered with a huge grin – The way you switched hands was like… damn, baby!

Keith flushed and offered him a smile.

\- Oh, you…

He looked into Shiro’s eyes and his pink lips and licked his lips. Shiro had an equally intense look, like when he kisses Keith. Their hands touched on the handler of both swords.

\- Can the two of you stop doing bedroom eyes to each other!? – Liz whispered in anger, handing Keith the towel and the water – You two are the least subtle people in the entire universe! If it is not bad enough that all the servants designed to the Meals Room are gossiping about you, now you have to eye fuck in _the middle of a duel_!

Both Keith and Shiro looked at Liz sheepish and embarrassed.

\- People are looking. – Liz added in a low tone – You two really should learn how to keep that in private.

Ulaz only chuckled this time.

\- Any injury Keith?

\- My left wrist’s a bit strained, but I’ll be fine.

The medic hummed and picked up a medical cloth wristband from his bag. He instructed Keith to remove his glove and he put the band on Keith’s left wrist. Ulaz adjusted it and the band immediately started to cool off the area.

\- This will hold until the end of the next match. Try not to stress this wrist again, though.

Keith put the glove back and flexed his fingers.

\- Neat! Thanks, Ulaz.

Shiro picked Keith’s hand and kissed the wrist.

Liz groaned.

\- Seriously? In front of the crowd?

The couple didn’t pay him attention.

\- For good luck.

\- Thanks, Takashi…

Some nobles looked at them weirded out. They were too far to hear the muttered exchange of words, but their stares and that kiss weren’t subtle at all. Liz rolled his eyes and grumbled, Ulaz only chuckled with an amused smirk.

Keith ignored that for now. He would deal with the consequences of that later.

Kogan had been shocked with her choice of sword the first time Keith insisted to train more with the hrakkarikh.

“ _Are you sure, Keith? It is not an easy sword to control or master. It requires the two hands to have precision. Your defence would be compromised._ ”

Keith had nodded. He was very young, but had fell in love with the hrakkarikh the moment he laid his hands on it.

“ _Yeah, I am sure mom. It is useful, it is strong and I can control with only one hand_.”

She raised one eyebrow unimpressed.

“ _Arrogance is-_ ”

“ _The sin of the defeated warrior.”_ He had sighed “ _I know, you told me that. I just... I like the sword… I can make it work, I swear!_ ”

Kogan studied his face for some time before sighing herself.

“ _You have to practise a lot, but why not?_ ”

He beamed.

Even if they used the arakh on the hybrid army, Keith still liked to practise with the hrakkarikh. He used to train with an old and blunt one during the years he was in campaigns. Once he was assigned to the Emperor’s ship the habit was dying slowly, since it was hard to find anything that resembled his beloved sword.

His awaken blade from the Blade of Marmora was a hrakkarikh, and according to Thance, the awaken daggers would always assume their master preferred blade weapon of choice (that was why they called that a “blade”, since it could be a sword or an axe or a long dagger or something else).

His hands remembered the sword as if it was yesterday the last day he trained with it. Muscle memory, as if his hands had memorized the hilt of the hrakkarikh as if it was their lost lover.

He walked to the ring and took position. This time, he had an offense stance.

The crowd was almost deadly quiet now, following his movements in awe. They couldn’t believe their eyes.

Lotor took position again.

\- You are not going to win this, worm. – he muttered in anger.

Keith only smirked.

The field was up again.

\- Fight. – Zarkon commanded for the third time.

It would be the last match, for Keith was dominating the fight since the beginning.

The hrakkarikh was versatile, but it was heavy and sturdy. It wasn’t one of the longest swords and it had two edges, the blunt and the sharp. Good for melee and blade attacks, but since it was heavy, it usually required two hands for precision.

Usually.

Let’s just say that while the pure blood younglings were busy with their gossip, with their “games” and with their pranks that reinforced the sector system, Keith studied the blade. He was not lying to his mom when he said that he would make it work.

Keith’s attack position used only one hand; the other either could have a shield or be used for balance.

Lotor held the hrakkarikh’s hilt with two hands, and even there his footing was once again all wrong.

It was just so ridiculously _easy_ for Keith to win that.

He pushed Lotor to the defence and finished him by making his sword fly from his hands with the blunt side and knocking him over the floor.

Lotor stared at him with wide eyes, just like the first time Keith won, back when he awaken his dagger for the first time. Keith just glared at him and kept position.

\- End of the duel. – Zarkon announced with a huge grin – Victory goes to Prince Keith.

He applauded. Some people followed his motion, but they all stared at Keith with a mix of wonder and astonishment.

Keith turned his back from Lotor and walked towards his friends.

They all had huge grins on their faces, but Shiro’s smile was the one that made Keith’s heart beat fast and made a smile bloom on his own face. Shiro had the towel in his hand, for Keith to dry his sweat. He would need a shower, but that would do until they get back to their chambers.

Oh, how Keith wished he could kiss that beautiful smile and keep it only to himself…

However, when he was almost in front of his lover, Shiro’s expression fell. He was looking over Keith’s shoulder.

Before Keith himself could process what was happening, the Human’s expression changed to his “Champion” mask. It had a lot more anger than usual, though. In a swift movement, Shiro pushed him to the side and moved his activated right hand to grab something behind him.

Keith stumbled to the ground and immediately turned to see what the fuck was that about.

Shiro’s metal hand was holding Lotor’s sword, shielding Keith from a gruesome death. He used the blade to pull Lotor closer and punch him in the middle of his face with his left hand.

The prince stumbled but stayed on his foot. Shiro punched him again, this time pulling the sword from his hands, tackling him to the floor, and sitting over his chest, keeping him down.

People shouted.

Shiro moved his right arm, preparing a punch.

He would kill Lotor.

No matter how much of a monster he was, Lotor was still a prince, and killing a prince would means death penalty. Zarkon would probably execute Shiro himself on the spot.

Keith couldn’t let that happen.

\- SHIRO, NO! – he shouted in despair.

Shiro arm descended in the punch.

For one agonising moment, Keith thought that it was all lost and that they would have to fight for their way out. Because there was no way he would allow Shiro to be killed, and by defending him, he would be a traitor himself. Keith didn’t believe that his immunity protect him on that situation. He tried to think of all possible scenarios in his head and all of them were horrifying.

However, instead of punching Lotor’s face, Shiro punched the ground beside his head.

The fist made a small crater on the floor, breaking the match floor of the training room and bending the metal under it.

Shiro expression could only be described as wrathful. The glare he gave Lotor was pure nightmare fuel. Lotor himself looked pale as death and as if he would pee himself at any leshitof out of fear.

Keith recovered enough sense to try to put his prince mask back.

\- Pet! Let go of Prince Lotor! – he shouted with a scowl while standing up.

Shiro snarled at Lotor and growled something that only the two of them could hear before standing up. He spat on Lotor general direction, missing his head by very little, before walking towards Keith.

(He had said to Lotor, “Try to touch him again and I’ll rip your balls and _then_ I’ll kill you.” Shiro meant every word. Protecting Keith was something worth getting his hands dirty).

Zarkon had stood from the throne and he walked towards the three of them.

Lotor was already standing. His nose bled and he was pointing at Shiro.

\- Father, his animal attacked me! I demand the Champion to be-

He was interrupted by a hard slap on his already bruised face.

Zarkon’s expression was cold.

\- You are a disgrace. – he said right after slapping his own son in front of a crowd.

For one moment, Lotor looked younger, with big tearful eyes, and a lost and sad expression. It made Keith wonder about how many other times that had happened, in private or not. How many times Zarkon had used those same words against a younger Lotor.

Keith’s own insecurities about his mom’s love were already terrifying, and she hugged and kissed him all the time, dried his tears and gave him support, taught him everything she knew and she could.

Being in Lotor skin seemed to be something unbearable, with his father only acknowledging him when it was to push him down, to lecture him and to humiliate him. But Lotor blinked and swallowed his tears before they could even fall. His expression was hard, resolute and angry again. His own mask, that seemed to be glued to his skin the majority of time. The cruel mask that he used to survive that and that made Lotor the monster he was.

Zarkon turned to Shiro.

\- Thank you for your services, Champion, of protecting the Red pilot, Prince Keith.

Shiro made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

The Emperor turned to Keith.

\- Congratulations on your victory, Keith. And I would appreciate if you disciplined your pet. He used excessive force.

\- Yes, your majesty. – he answered with a salute of his own.

\- And I do believe that you have a prize from all that.

Grudgingly, Sendak brought the slave girl and gave Keith the leash and the key to her chains. She studied him with a mixture of wariness and awe.

Zarkon nodded.

\- I declare this duel over.

That was their cue to exit.

Shiro still carried the bag with the swords while Liz took the stool and the rest of the water. Ulaz walked with them towards their chambers. Keith had the towel around his neck and he was pulling the girl with him. She walked obediently, still analysing him.

In the middle of the path, Shiro interlocked his left little finger with Keith’s right pinky. A quiet way to ask for forgiveness for his outburst.

Keith wasn’t exactly angry. He had been worried sick on those few moment that he thought that Shiro would break his own vow of not killing anyone, and kill Lotor, compromising the two of them. He worried about the consequences to his beloved. But things turned out ok so he was just grateful that they were together and unharmed.

He interlaced their hands, marvelling on how his hand seems to fit perfectly on Shiro’s large and warm palm. Silently saying that all was well.

Shiro squeezed his hands a little.

_I love you._

Keith squeezed back.

_I love you too._

They were fully holding hands now.

Back on the chambers, Keith excused the servants. He preferred to deal with the girl himself. Pretending to be her owner right away wasn’t in his plans. He was too exhausted to just think about it. Liz was the only who stayed behind.

Ulaz examined him. He had a few haematomas, but nothing serious. He would have to refrain from using the left hand for a day or two, but nothing seemed broken or seriously strained.

While Keith was taking a shower and putting some more comfortable clothes, the other three were dealing with the girl.

Once Keith came back to the living room, they had already released her gag and restrains, and gave her a big towel so she could cover herself more properly if she wanted. She sat on the couch with Ulaz making a general examination for major injuries. She stared at Keith with a confused frown, as if she couldn’t understand him at all.

\- Hey. – Keith got closer to them (leaning slightly into Shiro’s personal space) and looking at the girl – How are you doing?

She studied his face for one moment before answering.

\- I am fine, your highness.

\- You can call me just Keith.

She nodded, still wary.

\- What’s your name?

\- Axna. Agent Axna Misu Grotto.

\- Ok, Axna. Look, I’ll be honest with you. I don’t want slaves, I don’t like slavery and, if possible, I won’t play that part. In public, it’s a necessity, but that’s not how I think.

She nodded.

\- Ok.

Keith sighed. He guessed that he shouldn’t expect her to trust him immediately.

\- So, here’s what we’re going to do: Medic Ulaz will examine you for injuries on the bedroom. If you want someone to be with you for you to feel safer I can call for some maid. After that, you can take a shower or a bath in the bathroom. Feel free to use anything you want. Then well get you in new clothes and then we decide what to do next. How does that sounds to you?

Axna studied him again before nodding.

Keith offered her a smile taking a step forward.

\- Ok! So if you may-

\- Are you really a member of the Blade of Marmora? – she interrupted him with a wary frown.

Keith opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Shiro’s eyes widened and Ulaz raised one eyebrow.

Liz laughed.

\- Of course not! Keith is unorthodox, but he is not and never was part of them.

He noticed the reaction of the other three men.

\- Right, Keith? – he asked with a weirded out expression.

Keith sighed.

\- Not anymore, Axna.

Liz jaw was hanging out of astonishment.

\- Being abandoned when I fell into slavery isn’t something I’m so willing to forgive. – Keith continued – And to think that it’s not just me really makes me sick.

\- But you still have the dagger.

\- It has a sentimental meaning to me. But I’m not with them anymore.

She studied him for some moments more before relaxing. Axna posture became less tense and she unclenched her jaw. She looked exhausted.

\- They are starting to change this policy on the peripheral Colonies, although the high command does not know exactly how yet.

\- You can’t be on the Blade. – Keith said in awe – You’re a child!

She glared at him.

\- I am fifteen and not too younger than yourself. Besides, you entered the Blade when you were older. I was born inside it, grown inside it and I was in my first official mission when I was captured.

\- What was your mission? – Ulaz asked with a frown of his own.

Axna offered him a shrug.

\- Something small, but that will play an important part on a huge mission. Your name was mentioned a lot on that one so I was confused, especially because you were walking around with a slave on your heels. But, seeing the two of you interact, it is clear that you – she pointed a Shiro – is anything but a slave.

Keith massaged his forehead before turning to Ulaz.

\- Can you tell the high command to just leave me alone?

The medic chuckled.

\- I can try, but I really do not think Kollivan will listen.

Axna stood up.

\- I really want to take that shower now, so can we just get this over with?

Ulaz looked amused.

\- If you follow me, agent Grotto.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Liz recovered from his daze.

\- The fucking Blade of fucking Marmora! – he said in an angry whisper, as if saying that aloud would cause a tragedy – You challenge prince Lotor, you try to escape with the most famous slave of the Empire and you are an agent of the fucking Blade of Marmora!

He looked close to a nervous breakdown.

\- You are _insane_! I quit! I am out! No! Nope! I am done! DONE!

He walked to the servants’ door and away from the chambers.

Shiro and Keith looked between themselves before snickering.

\- He’ll come back. – Shiro said with a giggle.

\- Yeah, probably. – Keith chuckled.

When Ulaz finished the examination, he exited the bedroom while Axna went for her shower. The medic sighed.

\- Lotor did not hurt her body too much. According to agent Grotto, he was already planning to provoke you using your semblance, so he could not damage her face.

\- We don’t even look alike!

\- Tell that to Lotor. – he sighed – I am worried with psychological damage... Even if she does not have visible scars, what happened to her is an abomination by itself. I will see what I can do about it, but it would be very limited.

Shiro nodded.

\- It’s fine, Ulaz, we understand.

\- We take from here.

Ulaz nodded.

\- Ok. If you need anything, just summon me.

After the medic leave, they sat on the living room, cuddling on one of the couches while waiting for Axna.

\- You’re insufferable. – Keith sighed kissing right above Shiro’s heart – Risking your own safety like that for a bet!

Shiro chuckled and caressed Keith’s hair.

\- I have faith on you.

\- Stop saying things like that. – he hid his flushed face on Shiro’s chest – It’s so embarrassing.

That only made Shiro laugh and hug him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

\- I should punish you for being like that. – Keith chuckled.

\- Hum? What do you mean, baby?

Keith kissed him slowly and deep on the lips.

\- You were very very naughty on the training room today. I have to… _discipline_ you.

\- Oh! – Shiro smirked – What do you have in mind, my prince?

\- Hum… - Keith tapped his chin with a finger while thinking – I was imagining a way to keep your hands for yourself while I have my way… If that’s ok, of course.

Shiro purred.

\- It seems like a good punishment, your highness. Very… _disciplinary_.

Both giggled before kissing sloppily, their tongues touching in an erotic motion.

The Human broke the kiss.

\- And I may or may not have something in mind already to celebrate your victory and help you de-stress.

\- What’s it, Takashi?

\- It’s a surprise. – he giggled – And we have to deal with the guest first.

\- Fair enough.

They kissed again and just stayed there together, talking silly things and giggling like the two lovebirds they were.

The couple was in the middle of a more heated kiss when someone hemmed by the door.

Axna waited with her hair wet and using one of the big and fluffy red bathrobes.

\- I would like new clothes now, please. – she said in a serious tone. She didn’t look angry, just tired.

Shiro blushed.

\- Yeah, huh, just give us, huh, a minute or two.

She raised one eyebrow.

\- What the fuck is a minute?

\- He meant leshitofs. – Keith added, as flushed as his lover – Give us a couple of leshitofs and I’ll be with you on the bedroom.

After cooling down, they went to grab her some clothes. Even if their clothes were smaller than the ones for pure blood Galras, she was still even  smaller than both of them. Thus, they dressed her in one of Shiro’s tunics and with one of Keith’s belts. It looked like a modest dark blue dress on her petit frame.

\- We can ask for some food for you. – Shiro offered.

Axna shook her head.

\- It will not be necessary. I just want to go to one of the slaves’ cells now, please.

Keith frowned in confusion.

\- You don’t need to go to one of those. We can accommodate you here with us.

She shook her head again.

\- It is ok, Keith. I will be fine. I just want to go to a cell.

\- Are you sure? – the Human was equally confused.

\- Yeah… thanks guys… for everything…

Axna gave them a genuine small smile.

They looked between each other before shrugging.

\- I’ll ask one of the guards to escort you. And I’ll give orders that you are only my slave, to keep Lotor out.

She nodded.

\- Thanks you, Keith.

Axna stopped before going towards the door.

\- Wait. Can I talk with Shiro for a moment?

Shiro nodded confused.

\- O-kay.

She got on the tip of his toes to whisper something on his ear. Shiro leaned down to help her. He grimaced.

\- I appreciate the concern, but I’m cool.

She nodded and offered another small smile.

\- Understandable, especially after what I saw. I wish you the best of the lucks.

Keith raised one eyebrow, but carried on. He opened the door of the chambers and called for one of the guard. He gave the instructions and the guard walked towards the elevator with Axna following close. Her expression was tired, but resolute.

\- It’s just me, or she really needs some serious therapy? – Shiro asked once they were alone again.

\- Hum, therapy?

\- Yeah! With a- Wait, you don’t have this?

Keith shrugged.

\- At least not within the Empire. I don’t know about the Blade.

Shiro groaned.

\- That explains a lot I guess…

\- What did she said to you, by the way? – Keith asked with curiosity and a raised eyebrow.

\- Oh, nothing important. – he shrugged – She was just worried about me being your slave.

\- Which you aren’t.

Shiro smiled and Keith kissed that smile away.

\- I believe that you said something about a surprise.

The Human smirked.

\- I did. I just need to prepare a few things. – he gave Keith another chaste kiss – Why don’t you go talk to Red while I make everything ready for you.

\- Hum… ok, Takashi.

They said goodbye with another kiss before Keith went to the elevator followed by the guards (sans the one that had escorted Axna, who hadn’t returned yet).

Red laughed when he told her about what happened on the duel.

 _I REALLY like your boytoy!_ – she laughed – _I wished I could see Lotor’s face live!_

Keith had chuckled and shared his memory with her. They were still getting used to their bond, but they were slowly trying to connect.

_And have you thought about yesterday’s subject?_

Her tone was concerned, but caring.

Keith looked to his hands.

\- I’m… I’m still trying to figure some things out… There’s too much happening at the same time…

 _That’s an understatement_. – she puffed annoyed. Then she added in a softer tone – _She loved you, you know? A true lioness fiercely defencing her cub._

Keith still felt his heart heavy, but he smiled.

\- Thanks, kitten.

They talked for some time more before him exiting to go back to his chambers. He was excited and aroused with what Shiro could possibly be planning. All the four guards were back now and they dutifully followed Keith to the elevator.

His plans to go straight to his chambers were spoiled when he passed near the training room on his way.

\- Ah, Prince Keith!

Zarkon’s voice made him feel shivers of fear, but Keith turned towards the entrance of the Royal training room and made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- My Emperor.

\- I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you alone. Come inside.

The guards stayed on the outside, guarding the door while Keith walked towards the Emperor.

Zarkon had his hands behind his back and a placid expression on his face. The crater Shiro made on the ring floor was still there, the exact mark of his fist. The Emperor, however, ignored that in favour of walking around the room admiring the silver shields. Keith walked beside him.

\- Did you know that each one of these was taken from a great enemy that dared to go against the Galra Empire?

\- I think my mother mentioned that once to me.

He let it out the part in which she said that all those species were extinguished because of the Galra and Zarkon’s despicable wars. It was better if he don’t let the Emperor know what the great general Kogan Aureum really thought.

The Emperor nodded.

\- Ah, yes… I am more than pleased that she did not neglect your education on our rich history and on the warrior path. It was a great fight today by the way. I am pleased with your domain of so many techniques.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

\- What she probably did not know was that some of these enemies were once our allies.

He stopped in front of the throne, looking at the shield behind it.

\- Take this one, for example, the one I took from King Alfor’s dead body.

Keith felt the anger boiling inside him at the mention of Red’s old paladin. He repeated “Patiend Yields Focus” in a mantra in order to keep his acting.

Zarkon continued.

\- We were once allies, friends even, and he still stabbed me in the back in the end. Took all he wanted and then betrayed us.

Red and Kogan would probably be rolling their eyes collectively if they heard that. Red would also try to stomp Zarkon, but that was beside the point.

\- My liege, I’m sorry to hear that.

\- It was a long time ago. Time and experience showed me that when one are on top, people stop being genuine. Everybody wants something from those who held some power.

\- I don’t think I understand your point, your majesty.

Zarkon looked straight at him with unfazed and cold eyes.

\- Your _pet_.

Keith clenched his fists, but kept a neutral expression.

\- What about him?

\- Do not play games with me. It is impossible not to see how you are smitten.

Keith fought against the blush on his face.

\- I could not care less about who or what you decide to fuck. – Zarkon continued in a harsher and colder tone – As long as you are ready to serve the Empire and to obey my commands when we form Voltron, you can do whatever you want.

He frowned.

\- But I am deeply concerned that you are letting yourself vulnerable for betrayal.

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- With all due respect, my Emperor, but the Champion protected me in more than one occasion. Today’s one of the greatest examples.

\- Of course he will defend you. – Zarkon said slowly and in a hard voice – You are his benefactor. You are the one who apparently had been supplying him with luxuries even before becoming a prince.

He made a gesture with his open palm.

\- Protecting you is just an act of self-preservation for him. The moment you are not useful for the Champion anymore…

Zarkon closed his fist tightly.

Keith kept his fists clenched and his expression the most neutral he could muster.

\- Do not be fooled, Keith. All the devotion, all the love and things he said are just an act. He said what you wanted to hear and he did whatever he could to keep you pleased. There is no genuine feeling behind it.

The Emperor nodded.

\- Think about it.

Keith felt his fists trembling, but he made a salute to Zarkon.

\- I will. Thank you for the advice, your majesty.

\- You are dismissed. Have a nice day, Prince Keith.

The things Zarkon said shouldn’t affect him, but those had been three very terrible days for Keith.

Thus, even if he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but think about what the Emperor said while he angrily walked back to his chambers.

He hated himself for that.

He hated that even for one akataki he doubted Shiro’s love.

Keith felt tired, overwhelmed and angry.

If anyone, Lotor, Sendak, Haggar or even Zarkon called him on that moment he would punch them. Zarkon had spent his last drop of patience for the next decade.

He slammed the panel of the door of his chambers out of anger, locking it with a bang. Keith leaned on the door with closed eyes puffing and trying to forget the last conversation.

\- Keith?

Keith opened his eyes and looked on the bedroom’s door direction.

Shiro stared at him from there with worry in his eyes and expression. However, his outfit made Keith’s blood boil in anger towards himself again.

He was wearing one of the impractical and ridiculously skimpy outfit destined for slaves used as fucktoys. It was just a series of black stripes, both thin stripes and thick stripes, in an elegant arrange that covered Shiro’s dick and part of his chest, but nothing else. If Keith had to guess, he would say that it didn’t even cover his ass. He was also wearing his steel collar, which made a great contrast with the black clothes. He had taken a shower and now was smelling of some manly cologne. His hair was arranged in a more sophisticated bun. He had shaved the hair on his legs and chest, looking smooth and delectable.

Keith felt terrible because Zarkon’s words resonated in his head.

_The moment you are not useful for the Champion anymore… Do not be fooled, Keith. All the devotion, all the love and things he said are just an act. He said what you wanted to hear and he did whatever he could to keep you pleased. There is no genuine feeling behind it._

He hated himself for that.

\- Baby?

\- I’m ok, Takashi.

\- You don’t look ok. – Shiro picked a black bathrobe from over the bed, dressed it and then walked towards Keith – Did something happened?

Keith looked away, still ashamed of himself and angry about the entire situation.

\- It’s nothing…

\- It’s clearly something.

Gently, Shiro caressed Keith’s arm, from the shoulders to his hands, holding them.

Keith was still getting used to the dual temperatures of his lover’s hands, but there was some great comfort on that touch. It made harder for him to keep secret.

\- It’s stupid… - he still refused to look at Shiro – Zarkon talked to me when I was coming back. I shouldn’t listen to what he said. It’s bullshit. But…

He sighed.

\- I’m sorry.

\- Hey, there’s nothing for you to apologise, baby. – he pulled Keith’s hands and kissed them – You’re under too much pressure.

\- Yeah, you already said that.

\- And I’ll say again. Every time you have a moment of doubt on yourself, I’ll be here for you.

That made Keith close his eyes tightly, feeling even angrier with himself. He sighed once more.

\- What the old fuck said after all? – Shiro asked, kissing Keith’s hands again.

\- It was… it was something about you…

\- Say whaaaaat?

\- He implied… - Keith shook his head with anger, still refusing to look at Shiro – No, he straight up said that the only reason you’re with me is because I’m protecting and pampering you.

He swallowed.

\- He said that you… that you… – a deep sigh – that you’re only pretending to like me and that you’ll drop me the akataki something betters appear.

They stayed in silence for a moment. It seemed to stretch for an eternity to Keith. He looked away from his lover while Shiro still held his hands.

The Human dropped them and Keith bit his lip.

Shiro’s hands cupped Keith’s face.

\- Hey… look at me, baby.

Keith did as he was told, his eyes heavy while he looked at Shiro’s serious expression.

\- That’s bullshit, ok? I _love_ you and I’m here because I want to be with you.

Keith clenched his jaw.

\- I know… I’m just… I’m angry at myself.

\- Why?

\- Because… because you have an unwavering faith in me and here I am. Doubting you just because of something a moron said.

Shiro stared at him with an unreadable expression. He looked sad, angry and tired at the same time. Keith feared that he was angry with him.

\- My… my faith on you isn’t as unwavering as you think.

Keith blinked in confusion.

\- Takashi…?

\- When I was still on that cell… still being tortured by Lotor… Every time you visited, even if you promised to come back, even if you had come back every single time, I still… I still doubted you. I kept imagining that you’d lose your interest. That I was just some exotic pastime.

This time he was the one that looked away.

\- When Lotor started to go after you, I was deadly afraid that you’d stop seeing me. And then I was disgusted with myself. – he laughed humourlessly – Because how could I be so selfish to wish you to keep going to see me even if that threatened your life? I tried to be the better person, I tried to tell you to stop seeing me. But I always… I always thought that I didn’t insisted hard enough.

\- Takashi why you didn’t tell me this? – Keith asked exasperated, cupping his lover’s face himself – I would’ve soothed your worries!

\- I was afraid… I’m sorry… I was selfish… - he sighed – Then you moved heaven and hell to save me from Haggar. I felt even stupider after that for having ever doubted you.

He looked back to Keith’s eyes.

\- And that’s why I swore to myself that I’m gonna be here for you. I want to give back at least one inch of all the love you gave me so freely.

\- Oh, Takashi…

He pulled his lover for a sweet kiss.

\- Why haven’t you told me this before?

\- I guess I’m an idiot… Here you are, being all mature and talking about your issues, and I’m still hiding like a child. – Shiro laughed humourlessly.

\- That isn’t true, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. This’s something hard to talk about. – he kissed Shiro again – I understand… And I’m sorry that I doubt you too.

Shiro kissed his forehead.

\- You don’t have to. I’m here because I chose to be by your side.

Keith sighed.

\- Shiro-

\- There’s another thing I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to make you even more stressed and angry, and because it was my own choice.

\- Huh? What’s it, Takashi?

Shiro took a deep breath.

\- Please, don’t be angry with them, but the Blade of Marmora offered to help me escape and go back to Earth.

Keith blinked in confusion.

Then again.

\- Say what?

Shiro smiled.

\- Yeah… today was the third time, actually. That was what Axna whispered to me. That if I wanted to go back home, the blade could help me. I just have to go with her to the cell.

\- And the others?

\- The first time was that first day, when Ulaz was here with the other agents. That time they asked me to indicate some of their agents as servants, so they could keep an eye on you. I… - he chuckled – I offered myself as a spy so I could protect your secrets… Your privacy…

Shiro sighed.

\- The second time was when Ulaz came for tea the first time. This time, it was freedom with no string attached. No conditions, just me going home. The third time was the same, just me going home.

Keith felt tears in his eyes and his heart beating fast with emotion like the wings of a hummingbird.

\- Why didn’t you take it? I’d understand if you did.

Shiro kissed him.

\- Because I wanna be with you. If I go back to Earth, it’ll only be with you. – he touched his forehead with Keith. Both of them still cupped each other’s face – You’re my home… My love… My soulmate…

A few tears of happiness fell from Keith’s eyes and he beamed.

\- I love you **_so_** _much_ …

Shiro smiled. There were tears in his eyes and a shining happiness too.

\- And I **_love_** you.

They kissed deeply this time and Keith felt like he could breathe evenly again.

Shiro chuckled lightly and dried Keith’s tears.

\- Hey, no gloomy humour ok? – he kissed Keith’s forehead – I prepared a full surprise for you.

\- I… I don’t know if I’m up to it, Takashi…

\- It’s ok if you don’t want to. But at least take a look? – he blushed with a shy smile. – Please?

Keith smiled.

\- What did I do to deserve someone amazing like you?

\- Said the man who’ll save the universe. – Shiro chuckled, unfastening the lace that was keeping the robe closed and revealing his outfit again – But what do you think, baby?

He let the robe fall to the ground and took a turn around to show his lover the whole thing. Keith was right on his first assumption: there was nothing covering Shiro’s glorious and tempting ass.

Keith’s dick was already interested.

\- As if you ever needed clothes to look like a wet dream.

Shiro chuckled again.

\- Oh, but that’s not all the surprise I prepared to you.

\- Is there more?

\- Oh, baby…

He turned around again, and used his hands to push his ass cheeks farther and exhibit his asshole.

\- Yes, there’s more.

Shaved.

Smooth as baby skin.

Already open and glistening with lube.

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

Shaved, smooth as baby skin, already open and glistening with lube, AND out of Shiro’s own volition. Just because he wanted to make Keith happy.

Because he loved him.

Keith’s dick was _definitely_ interested.

\- Fuck, Shiro…

He turned Shiro around and kissed him sloppily.

\- You didn’t need to…

\- I wanted to. – Shiro kissed him again – I’m yours. Your trophy, your slut, your lover… just…

He sighed and touched their foreheads with a smile.

\- Yours.

How could Keith not fall in love all over again?

He groaned passively and kissed Shiro again.

\- My _everything._

They made out in every surface until the bedroom.

At some point, Keith had lost his shirt and shoes, but none of them really cared of where they had landed.

Shiro giggled and broke the kiss, getting on all fours in the bed with a shy happy smile over his shoulder.

\- Please, Keith…

Keith licked his lips, opening his trousers and pulling his cock out. He gave a few strokes very absent minded, just enjoying the godly sexy vision that was Shiro on his bed, ready for him.

\- Keeeeeeith! – Shiro whined impatiently, eying Keith’s dick with a blush and leaning his ass up.

As if he would ever need anything else to look like the most delicious vision Keith had ever seen.

\- Ok, ok. – Keith laughed.

He took a turn around the bed quickly for the lube. Better safe than sorry, right? He really didn’t want that to hurt for Shiro.

Shiro himself bit his lip with a smile, watching intensely while Keith lubed his penis.

Then Keith positioned himself again behind his lover, aligning his dick with Shiro’s hole. The fit was a little tight, but it went well and deliciously hot. Keith groaned loudly with his mouth open while Shiro gave out a loud moan.

\- Fuuuuuuck, baby…

Keith laughed and wasted no time to build a strong and deep pace. Shiro moaned under him, like a wet fantasy and clenching every time.

They were both too stressed to make it last for long. However, different from other times when there was imminent danger and the orgasm wasn’t as satisfying, even if this time was fast it was also deeply fulfilling, hot and delicious.

Keith was positive he had blacked out for a moment.

He laid beside Shiro when he was done, one hand on the small of his lover’s back.

Grounding him to the reality.

\- I’m gonna ride your dick every fucking day from now on. – Shiro said between pants – Fuck, baby…

Keith barked a laugh.

\- I’m _really_ not stopping you.

They spent the rest of the day in between fucking like rabbits and talking with each other.

When the night cycle came, Shiro took off his arm and laid his head on Keith’s chest. His bun had come undone kashis ago, and Keith petted his head, running his fingers through his lover’s hair and occasionally gently running his nails on his scalp (making Shiro emit quiet and content moans).

\- Hey, Shiro.

\- Yeah?

\- Can you promise me that you won’t keep secrets like that form me anymore?

Keith’s tone was just above a whisper, like a person trying not to scare a soft bunny. Even with that, Shiro tensed. Slowly, the Human looked at him with his head still on the hybrid’s chest.

\- Keith…

Keith sighed.

\- I’m sorry… forget about it. – he looked towards the window (and the comet that had been flying parallel to the ship for the last three kashis) – I don’t want to push you.

Shiro was quiet for a while. Keith was almost certain that he had fallen asleep when he said in a quiet murmur.

\- I… I promise.

Keith looked back to Takashi.

Shiro wasn’t looking at him, but he angled his head so he could kiss Keith’s skin just above his heart.

\- It’s just… It’s hard…- he sighed – Take this, for example.

He raised his right arm, showing Keith the stump where his hand used to be.

\- Sometimes I even… I even consider sleeping with the prosthetic… just so I don’t have to wake up and see… this…

He sighed.

Gently, Keith pulled Shiro’s right arm and kissed the stump. Then he kissed the top of his lover’s head.

\- Take your time, Takashi.

\- It’s just… It’s not a secret that I’m… I’m hurt… - he swallowed – I’m hurt by what happened. I just…

He shivered.

\- Sorry.

Keith kissed him again with a gentle smile.

\- Hey, no rush. I’m here for you, and I’ll be here when you feel ready to talk about it.

They smiled at each other and Shiro kissed Keith’s heart again.

They fell asleep not long after, relaxing on their cuddling.

However, instead of waking on the next morning cycle, they were hastily awaken by a loud siren.

Keith jolted awake. It took him only half akataki to recognize the pattern on the sound.

They had mandatory training every 50 days on the army. It was just SO BORING that it didn’t even deserved mentions on his routine. The training for the hybrids wasn’t for making them better fighters, but to condition them to obey commands and recognize the alerts. The only moment they ringed on the hybrid military quarters were during surprise training once in a blue moon or when the officers (all pure bloods) wanted to mess with the new recruits. Keith always thought that the alarms were useless on Zarkon’s ship, since there was never an emergency there.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

That was the siren for an invasion.

A fucking invasion!

Shiro was awake too. His eyes were bleary, but he frantically looked around.

\- What the fuck? What’s happening?

\- Invasion. – Keith said, already jumping from bed.

\- WHAT?

Keith was already running to the armoury.

\- I’ll explain in the way. We’ve gotta get ready.

Shiro put his arm back and followed him.

They both dressed in the skin-tight armours with the Emblem in red. Shiro picked sturdy chest plates and boots. They were running out of time, so it would have to do. Keith grabbed a sword (hrakkarikh, his best weapon) and a shield. He considered picking his dagger from under the pillow, but decided against it. Shiro only had to pick the shield since his arm was his weapon. Helmets finished their preparation.

On the eventuality of an invasion, all the resources would be dedicated to defend the ship and repel the invaders. As a prince, Keith imagined that he should go to the Main Control Bridge. He didn’t receive any training for a prince of the Empire. Thus, he ran on that direction. Shiro follow closely.

Before they could get there, they noticed a concentration of officers taking cover.

\- What’s going on? – Keith asked when he got closer enough to a general.

\- My prince. – the general made a clumsy salute before pointing on the direction to the door of the Main Bridge – They left a small army of firing drones there!

\- Who did?

\- The Blade of fucking Marmora!

Keith and Shiro looked at each other.

Both could see by the micro expressions on the other’s face that they relaxed. Even if other people didn’t notice it, they knew that none of them would try to stop the Blade.

Shiro wanted the Blade to succeed. He believed on their creed and he thought that their fight was for the greater good.

The Blade’s boldness really impressed Keith. He could respected that by standing out.

Thus, instead of charging towards the Bridge, they stayed there, taking cover while the generals tried to articulate a way to pass the heavy gunfire. Sendak seemed to be the one that took the leadership position and was barking orders. However, nobody was able to get past that point.

That was what was happening when Zarkon got there.

Keith watched as the Emperor charged with the Black Bayard in his hand, assuming the form of a shield. He didn’t speak with anyone, didn’t ask about the situation. He just charged.

Haggar (as always, the Emperor’s constant shadow) stayed behind.

Watching.

Zarkon quickly defeated the drones and turned around to glare at his generals.

\- THEY ARE GOING TO ESCAPE! DO NOT JUST STAND THERE, WORMS! DO SOMETHING!

That _definitely_ made the generals disperse. Some ran to the Bridge, others ran to the elevators.

\- KEITH, LOTOR! WITH ME! – Zarkon barked.

Just now, Keith noticed that Lotor had been there the whole time. It was easy to miss him in the midst of the confusion. Lotor had already fixed his face, so there was just a faint haematoma over the bridge of his nose.

The two of them followed the Emperor. Shiro once again was right behind Keith. Haggar walked with them.

The Main Control Bridge had been sabotaged, and the second division of the generals and officers responsible for it (Thance was among them) were desperately trying to regain control and to attend to the first division that were knocked out. The throne had been vandalized and the symbol of the Blade of Marmora was painted in blue over the Empire Emblem.

The generals were desperately trying to avoid letting the rebels escape. However, through the big windows, it was possible to see the Blade of Marmora’s ship entering the hyperspace and escaping through Zarkon’s fingertips. Their mission probably started _kashis_ before the alarm started to ring.

Zarkon shouted with fury and slashed the vandalized throne with the bayard.

Lotor frowned at the symbol.

\- Father, what does that means?

The Emperor glared at him.

\- That is the symbol of the Blade of Marmora. If you went to the Councils more often, you would know that.

Even Zarkon’s harsh tone didn’t stopped Lotor to look at Keith and smirk.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine and he glared at the prince. That only made Lotor grin more and mouth “gotcha”. That made Keith fear that Lotor remembered that the symbol was also on Keith’s dagger, from the first time they faced each other.

Fuck!

FUCK!

\- What did they take? – Zarkon asked to one of the officers.

The generals and officers looked between themselves in fear. Someone shoved the youngest officer towards Zarkon. The man was pale as death itself. He looked like he would faint when the Emperor looked at him.

\- WHAT THEY TOOK FROM ME?! – Zarkon shouted.

\- The slaves! – the officer answered – All of them! They took the slaves!

In a fit of anger, Zarkon shouted in fury and slashed the officer’s hand.

Keith palled and his eyes widen.

Once again, he faced senseless violence and he couldn’t do a thing. He didn’t even know the man, but he was positive that he didn’t deserve any of that. He clenched his fists and stayed quiet. Shiro seemed to note his subtle distress, for he put his hand on the small of Keith’s back to try to calm him down.

The man screamed and fell to his knees, trying to stop the bleeding.

\- HOW DOES THIS HAPPENED!? – the Emperor shouted.

All the other generals and officers paled and didn’t answer. They didn’t have an answer, and that seemed even worse than having one that Zarkon wouldn’t like.

In the midst of silence, Lotor hemmed.

\- I know why father. – he seemed to have troubles holding his grin – He let the rats in!

He pointed to Keith.

\- He has a dagger with the Blade of Marmora’s symbol! He is a fucking spy!

Zarkon’s glare turned towards Keith.

\- That’s not true! – Keith shouted back, even if he felt shivers run down his spine – I’m loyal to you, my Emperor!

\- So you will not oppose for a rummage on your chambers. – Lotor openly grinned now.

The Emperor kept his glare on Keith.

\- Guards. Keep an eye on Prince Keith and the Champion so they will not run away.

Five guards and ten sentries surrounded them. Shiro activated his hand and looked around in concentration.

\- We are going to look on all your belongings now. – Zarkon informed – If I found this dagger or any other thing linking you to the rioting group, I will kill you myself.

Haggar and Lotor grinned.

Keith and Shiro were forced to walk back to their chambers with that entourage following them. Haggar was humming a song, and that seemed the most frightening sound they had ever heard.

As soon as they got there, some of the guards immediately started to go through their belongings.

Zarkon glared at Keith again.

\- Stay here. – he ordered.

Keith gulped and made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- Yes, my liege.

His heart was beating fast in fear.

It seems like they would die there.

No, scratch that.

Keith was going to die there.

Who knows what they would do with Shiro once he was gone?

He held Shiro’s left hand for support. If he was going to die, he wanted to feel his beloved’s touch one last time.

Keith’s eyes involuntarily moved to the bedroom for one akataki, terrified that they would remove his pillow and find the dagger.

It was enough for Haggar to notice.

\- Check the bed! – she ordered with a wicked smirk.

Keith paled.

That was it.

He was going to die.

He could try to maul Lotor or Haggar, in a last attempt to make something right, but in the end Zarkon would kill him.

Keith watched with despair as the guards threw the pillows out of the bed. His heart beat fast and he was sweating. Shiro squeezed his hand (he had his right hand activated).

However, the revelation moment never came.

The guards threw the blankets on the floor and messed with the mattress. They cut all the pillows and the bed, trying to look for secrets.

Nothing.

Keith kept his expression neutral, but he was still scared and now deeply confused. He squeezed Shiro’s hand and Shiro squeezed back.

The guards moved along, messing with other things.

No dagger was found.

They rummage through all the rooms, making a complete mess. Then the guards went back to the hall shaking their heads.

What the fuck was going on?

Why didn’t they found it?

Keith couldn’t understand.

What was happening?

What the fuck?

Zarkon turned his glare to Lotor.

\- Lotor…

Lotor had lost his smirk and now he seemed scared. He was pale and agape.

\- I-I swear father! I saw him with a dagger like that!

\- Sire, - Haggar interrupted – the prince had a suspicious behaviour staring at his bedroom. I believe that said dagger is still there somewhere.

Keith was really too stunned to answer. He didn’t have a fucking clue of what was happening of what to do. How the fuck could he have prepared for that?!

He thanked his luck stars that Shiro was there with him, for he made a plan on the fly.

Shiro hemmed.

\- Permission to speak, your majesty. – he asked with a blush.

Zarkon turned his glare to him.

\- Speak.

The Human fidgeted with his (now de-activated) right hand.

\- The reason Prince Keith and myself were worried for the bedroom was because of… - even the tip of his ears were flushed now – Because of something innocuous, but embarrassing.

Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand harder. It was enough to make him understand what he was doing. Keith didn’t fight the blush.

\- What was it? – Zarkon inquired with a snarl.

One of the guards went back to the room and picked the blanket.

\- My liege…

She showed all the other people in the hall the semen stains.

Shiro hid his face with his right hand and Keith pursed his lips.

Zarkon’s expression morphed from the anger to a mix between bewilderment and annoyance.

\- My Emperor, - Keith said, already being able to get a better grip over himself now that he had a plan to follow (even if his hand trembled) – I was _never_ part of such treachery. I live to serve the Empire and the Emperor. But I was embarrassed because of the nature of our earlier conversation.

Zarkon studied him for a long moment. Keith’s heart beat fast and it felt like the loudest thing in the room. He was cold sweating and terrified.

The Emperor turned around in an angry shout. In a single movement, Zarkon punched Lotor. The prince wasn’t ready at all for the impact and he staggered with his hands going to his face. Haggar helped him to stay on his feet.

\- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TIME YOUR CHILDISH VENDETA MADE US LOSE!?

\- F-father! I swear-

\- WE COULD HAVE FOUND CLUES FOR THE REBELS BASES! WE COULD HAVE CAPTURED THEM! INSTEAD, YOUR TANTRUN COST US ALL THE CLUES WE GOT! YOU DO NOT SEEM TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

There were tears on Lotor’s eyes.

\- Father…

\- ONE MORE OF YOUR TANTRUNS AGAINS PRINCE KEITH AND I WILL CONDEMN YOU TO EXILE ON THE BOARDS OF THE EMPIRE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

\- But, father-

\- DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Lotor swallowed and held back his tears, once again assuming a stoic expression (hard, resolute and angry).

\- Yes, father.

Zarkon glared at him one last time.

\- You are a disgrace, to the whole Empire.

Then he turned again to Keith and Shiro.

\- My apologizes, Prince Keith, for what Lotor made me do. Take the whole cycle tomorrow to rest.

\- That won’t be necessary, my Emperor.

\- I insist. You served the Empire the best you could to this date. You deserve a day of rest after what happened.

Keith saluted Zarkon.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

Zarkon looked to the others.

\- The rest of us are going to look for clues that were not lost by Lotor’s tantrum.

With a stern look, he commanded all the other people to leave the chambers. Both Lotor and Haggar glared to the couple on their way out.

Only when they closed and locked the door, and couldn’t hear the heavy steps anymore, they relaxed.

Shiro hold Keith tightly, to the point that it hurts a little (he was still learning to deal with his new strength). He cried.

\- Fuck, baby, fuck. – he panted and trembled.

Keith held him back and breathed deeply, trying to calm his galloping heart.

Shiro cupped Keith’s face and kissed him deeply.

\- Where did you hid it, Keith?

Keith shook his head.

\- I didn’t. It was under my pillow.

The Human’s eyes widened.

\- What the fuck…?

Someone hemmed by the servants’ door. 

The couple turned to look at that direction.

Liz stood there with a pale and tired expression, still wearing sleeping clothes. His expression was of annoyance. He looked done with the situation. However, he also held Keith’s dagger on his left hand.

\- I think this is yours.

Keith’s eyes widened.

\- Liz?

Shiro wasn’t any better.

\- How…?

Liz shrugged.

\- Axna mentioned a plan of the Blade of Marmora today, and only they would be crazy enough to attack Zarkon’s ship. Call me paranoid, but I was _really_ worried that something could happen to you, especially with this suspicious looking dagger under your pillow. And you mentioned a dagger from the Blade of Marmora, so I assumed it was this on. – he smiled – You are the best employer I ever had, and I hate job hunting.

Keith snorted and the couple had matching relieved smiles.

Liz started fixing the bedroom enough so the couple could sleep the rest of the night (the servants would finish the job in the morning).

Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro took a quick shower and put sleepwear. They helped Liz when they were done. But before they could wish each other goodnight and end the day, there was a knock on the servants’ door.

They all frowned and walked towards the hall. Liz opened the door.

Five agents from the Blade of Marmora wearing armours with blue lights just like their symbol entered the room. Thance was the one leading them.

\- I hope it is not a bad time, Keith.

Liz was pale again and Shiro snorted.

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled good-humoured.

\- Why am I not surprised to see you guys here?

\- You said – one of the masked agents said (it sounded like Axuz) - and I quote “Free all the slaves on the Emperor’s ship, _then_ I’ll talk with your leader.”

Keith chuckled.

\- Yeah… I guess I said that.

\- We understand that it is late and the two of you had already gone through a lot tonight. – Thance added with a polite and excited smile – But the leader of the Blade wants to talk to both of you.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- Both of us?

\- Yes, that is correct Shiro. This is just a courtesy introduction. The real conversation will come later.

Keith and Shiro looked between themselves and nodded.

\- Yeah, sure. - Shiro answered – We’ll talk to the leader tonight.

The agents looked at Liz with concern and wariness.

\- Don’t worry. – Keith added – He’s an important ally.

\- We trusted him. – Shiro added.

Thance nodded.

\- Very well. We need a viable surface.

With quickness and efficiency, the agents set up a screen on the dining room table. Keith and Shiro stood in front of it.

The screen turned on and an older pure blood Galra was facing them. He had a long platinum braid and a long scar on the right side of his face, and over his eye. He had a serious expression and a martial air about him. He also had a pleased smile on his lips.

\- Keith Aureum and Human Shiro. I am pleased to meet you two. I am Kollivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. – his smirk grown – I was leaded to believe that if we freed the slaves from Zarkon’s ship, we could have an audience.

\- That’s correct. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kollivan, and I have to say that now I look forward to our partnership.

\- Likewise. But before we can properly start said partnership, I believe that we need to take the two of you and your Lion away from Zarkon’s grasp.

Keith smiled, tired, but once again hopeful with the Blade of Marmora.

Things looked brighter now at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter;
> 
> Don't wory, Axna would have 18 years old on human years. She looks younger because she will get older in a slower pace (thanks to the other half of her genetics). 
> 
> Also, the swords explanations is complete bullshit. I tried to be as logical as possible with fantasy swords, but it's still just all made up.  
> The arakh and the hrakkarikh are actually two swords that appeared on the canon:  
> The arakh is the sword Shiro used on the Arena (on the flashback when he attacked Matt to protect him) and the hrakkarikh is Keith's sword from the Blade of Marmora. I just tried to give a faux explanation on how they work.  
> It was still a lot of fun to describe fictional swords.  
> And, again, all the sword names were taken from Dothraki (GoT). On the original Dothraki, most of them were verbs, though...
> 
> Shiro is known to like History in canon, so I have the headcanon that he loves the musical "Hamilton: An American Musical". The music he was mumbling during the duel, "Ten Duel Commandments", is from the play.  
> (In case you haven't noticed, I myself really like the songs from Hamilton <3 I didn't have the oportunity yet to see it, since as far as I know it's sold out until 2019)
> 
> About Liz: he was supposed to be just a minor minor character on chapter 7, but I grew found of him hahaha  
> I really love having a character being done with the whole BS that is happening. 
> 
> This was also the biggest chapter on the whole story. It has 53 pages (24k words).  
> Holy fucking shit! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	13. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)  
> 1 hlizif - approx 700g (the Galra equivalent for volume)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The real talk with Kollivan started on the next day.

After a busy morning with the servants putting the chambers back in order (and with a weird apology from Zarkon in the form of a new hrakkarikh sword), the servants left under Keith’s request. Only Liz stayed with them. The guards stayed outside, as always, and they locked the door.

Thance said he would go back to properly talk with them that day as soon as he had an opportunity. They didn’t know when that would be exactly, so they just waited.

Liz used the time to ask all sorts of questions about the Blade of Marmora.

\- I mean, - he said fidgeting in his seat while they were taking tea together – there is not much information about them around with the censorship and all. And I…

He blushed.

\- I was always curious about them…

Keith smiled.

\- I’m not exactly the best person for you to ask about since I was an agent for very little time. But ask away. I’ll answer whatever I can.

The three of them waited drinking tea and talking.

Liz sighed.

\- I do not think I would ever be a good agent. I am scared of everything. I do not think I could ever do anything or sacrifice myself…

Shiro gave him a sad smile.

\- I used to think like that before I was thrown on the Arena. I mean, I was just an explore pilot, and I’m a pacifist for crying out loud. But… - he sighed – I did what I did on the first fight to defend a friend of mine. That way he wouldn’t have to fight. I sacrificed my freedom for them, so they could live. After that, I was scared to death that I would die every single day, especially when I was forced to fight again and again on the Arena. Sometimes I didn’t even know why I kept fighting.

He smiled again and held Keith’s hand.

\- Until someone pointed out to me that I wasn’t scared of death. I had accepted it. It was something what’d happen eventually with me on the Arena or under Lotor’s torture regime. But I didn’t wanna die. That was why I still fought.

\- So did I. – Keith added – Death and other forms of suffering sometimes are inevitable and one can’t avoid them. But like fuck I’ll let them happen without a fight.

Liz looked at the mini sandwich he had on his hands.

\- I… I do not think I could ever reach such level of bravery and rebellion… I am just a hybrid servant after all…

Shiro put his hand over his.

\- Liz, sometimes rebellion’s as quiet as refusing to lower your head or refusing the role they cast upon you. Sometimes, bravery’s to say a single “no” and refuse to change your position. – he squeezed their friend’s hand – I truly believe that everyone have that inside them, even and especially you.

Keith smiled.

\- You already challenged Lotor’s orders when you helped me the first time, and you challenged the whole Royal family by hiding my dagger.

\- You did not deserve what Lotor would do. – he pursed his lips – Nobody does. And you two are my friends! I could not just let you two be harmed!

Shiro smiled.

\- That’s the beginning. Try to use that to help as many people as you can, no matter the consequences.

Liz looked down again.

\- I will… I will think about it…

\- It’s ok. – Shiro nodded – Take your time.

There was a soft knock on the servants’ door no long after that.

When they opened, Thance entered with a polite smile and holding two tablets. He still wore his Empire armour, but his own blade from the Blade of Marmora was visible on his belt.

\- I’m sorry for the delay. Things are still a bit hectic since last night’s mission.

\- That’s ok. – Shiro reassured him with a smile – We had the day off, so it’s fine.

Once again he looked at Liz with some curiosity and suspicious.

\- And him?

Keith put himself in front of Liz.

\- He’s a friend. We’re only alive now because of him.

Thance nodded.

\- Very well. We could use an agent on the Royal servants’ hanks, but maybe that is a conversation for another time.

They all sat on the office and Thance already started talking.

\- I do not have much time, so let us skip the pleasantries. Keith already knows me, but for those who do not, I am Thance Gladios, student and friend of Kogan Aureum and her successor on spy affairs. Keith is her successor on everything else. I will be your direct handler for now on until we got you two out of here, then it will be discussed more thoroughly.

The couple nodded.

\- Sounds fair. – Keith added.

Thance nodded too.

\- We made two new tablets for you, with the Blade’s communicator system already installed. For Keith it is a common model and a common portable software. For Shiro, we tried to adapt to your two main languages, but it is an experimental resource and it might have some problems.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- How did you know my language?

\- We had access to your belongings from before your capture. There was a… huh… - he scratched his head – Music device I think?

The Human let out a huge grin.

\- My iPod!

Thance looked a little weirded out, but he shrugged and continued.

\- I guess that it is it. There was a big library of music, and many of them with the lyrics attached. So we used that to make an algorithm to translate one to the other. At first, we used the language closer to Standardized Galran with variables degree of success. Then we tried with the language with the second number of music on yours library.

If it was even possible, Shiro’s grin got even bigger.

\- Who would thought that jpop’d save the universe one day, huh?

Thance looked in confusion to Keith, who shrugged.

\- I don’t get the reference either.

Shiro groaned.

\- I’ll explain later.

Thance hemmed.

\- Anyway, we will need your feedback if it is working properly. Keith can help you on that. Shiro was added in less directories since we are not certain if you will be able to follow up the information, but as the translate resource gets better, we might add you on. Keith is back on new directories, including a special one, created exclusively to your escape plan. You have your old contacts list plus some new agents that we supposed would be relevant for you. Kollivan also was added, and he will probably want to talk on you in private to discuss some more matters before starting using the official directory. Questions so far?

The couple looked at each other before shaking their heads no.

\- Excellent. There is also a matter of access to the Royal’s sector. Even if I am present on the Main Control bridge, sometimes it is not enough to have only one agent. So the plan is to include some hybrids servants on the servants hanks, so they can carry on with the spy job after you leave. There is a list of them, all low profile agents. Most are currently unemployed, and they are all willing to train and work as hard as possible to be fit for the task and stay here.

Keith nodded.

\- Neat! I’m pretty sure Liz can help training them to keep low and still be efficient.

Liz face became dark with blush.

Thance smiled.

\- That would be great, actually! – he turned to the servant – Would you be willing to help us keep an eye on what is happening on this sector, Liz?

Liz swallowed.

\- I… - he swallowed again before nodding stiffly – I guess… It is the least I can do to help…

He fidgeted on his seat. Keith put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance and the other two smiled at him.

\- That is great. – Thance answered earnestly – In the behalf of the Blade of Marmora, thank you. Your help will be invaluable.

Liz smiled shyly.

Thance stood up.

\- I am afraid I cannot risk staying longer. The situation is still delicate and my absence will probably be noticed very soon. Any more information will be delivered on you tablets, since it is safer. You will just have to be the ones talking to Liz, since you are an asset, not an agent. Any final questions?

Liz scratched the back of his head.

\- How… how dangerous is that for me to help you?

Thance smiled.

\- Do not worry. It is relatively safe, since your name will not be mentioned and you will not be interacting directly with the missions, just with the training. If you have any restrictions about it, you can always drop at any leshitof. No hard feelings and not strings attached.

Liz nodded.

\- Thank you.

Thance nodded, still smiling.

\- No, I thank you. You will be giving us an invaluable help.

He left no long after and Liz scratched his head again.

\- I do not know about this, guys… I mean I do not plan on snitching you or Lieutenant Thance. But helping training the new recruits sounds a little too much for me…

Keith put his hand on Liz shoulder.

\- It’s ok, Liz.

\- You already helped us a lot. – Shiro added with a smile – If it wasn’t for you, Zarkon would’ve killed us on the moment he found Keith’s dagger.

\- Do your most and your best. Even if it’s not what they want, it’s already something.

Liz gave them a tiny smile back.

On that same afternoon, Kollivan already entered in contact.

 

**Rogue Leader: Greetings, agent Red.**

**Rogue Leader: It is great to have you back on our ranks.**

**Red: Thank you, sir.**

**Rogue Leader: I have to say, agent Red, that your speech really influenced the rest of the high command and I.**

**Rogue Leader: You are right. If we treat our agents as expandable, we are being no better than Zarkon and his disgusting system.**

**Red: I’m honoured, sir.**

**Red: but I have to ask: why now? And why it’s so important that this criticise to come from me?**

**Rogue Leader: As you might know, Red, you are important.**

**Rogue Leader: We had been waiting for you since the creation of our organization. You, your beast and the others like you had been on our oldest plans.**

**Rogue Leader: I confess that I truly believed that we would never see you rise.**

**Rogue Leader: thank you for proving me wrong.**

**Red: No, I’m the one thankful for you being changing your policy about slavery.**

**Rogue Leader: We are doing our best, but I cannot guarantee that we will be able to free them all the time.**

**Rogue Leader: this is still a war, and there will be sacrifices sometimes.**

**Rogue Leader: but we will no longer allow all our captured agents to suffer if we can help it.**

 

Keith smiled at that.

 

**Red: I’m really glad to hear this.**

**Red: about the plans for our escape…**

**Rogue Leader: ah, yes.**

**Rogue Leader: there is no way for you and agent Black to escape without causing a commotion.**

**Rogue Leader: both of you are too much in the public eye for your escape not be noticed.**

**Rogue Leader: besides, your beast is not the most discrete vehicle, I might add.**

**Rogue Leader: but what we need to do is to organize your escape in order not to compromise other agents and still make a flawless exit.**

 

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- Hey, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ , did you picked a nickname for you already?

They had been sitting on the same sofa together. Shiro had his feet on the coffee table, and Keith had his legs over his lover’s thighs. Shiro would pet Keith’s thighs absentmindedly from time to time.

He smiled.

\- Yeah! I was in contact with the developers of the translation software. They called you “agent Red” a few times, and I wanted a name to match with you. – his smile grown into a big grin – I really LOOOOOOVE those sappy matching couple things.

\- Matching couple things? Is that a thing on Earth?

\- In some parts, yes. Matching T-shirts, matching sweaters, matching wristbands… You name it. – he laugh nervously – It’s a little tacky, but I just can’t help myself.

Keith smiled too and kissed his cheek.

\- It sounds cute. We have to get some of these if we ever go visit Earth.

Shiro grinned.

\- I got you, baby.

The plan the Blade of Marmora was organizing would be very simple. Some agents would have to risk themselves in order to create a distraction _and_ to hold the solar barrier from being activated. However, that was a small price to pay to have the Red Lion of Voltron and the Red Paladin being free.

They already have an emergency escape plan being prepared.

 

**Rogue Leader: the objective is to make those agents as anonymous as possible.**

**Rogue Leader: the Blade will take full responsibility for the distraction, though.**

**Rogue Leader: and this will leave no room to question that you are with us.**

**Red: that won’t be a problem.**

**Red: since you’re discussing about the change of your policy about fallen agents, I have no restrictions on going back.**

**Red: but just be warned that if you revoke that, I’ll also withdraw my filiation to the Blade of Marmora.**

**Rogue Leader: duly noted, and that is fair enough.**

**Rogue Leader: I do appreciate your conviction. Maybe you were the new blood this organization needed all along.**

 

Thance also proved to be a very good source of information about the court.

 

**Hawkeye: You have impressed many nobles with your attitudes.**

**Hawkeye: especially when challenging the prince.**

**Hawkeye. Although many generals share Lotor’s beliefs about slavery, they do not like him.**

**Red: the enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?**

**Hawkeye: something like that.**

**Hawkeye: I have a list of nobles interested on being your friends, but considering your future plans, I do not think it would be all that useful for you.**

**Red: better safe than sorry.**

**Red: If I’m going to keep representing my part as a ruthless prince for a while, it’d be best if it looks like I’m already forming political alliances. Just a little bit of a show while we prepare.**

**Red: a few polite conversation won’t hurt anyone at least.**

**Hawkeye: Good thinking.**

**Hawkeye: It is great to see that you have your mother’s strategical thinking.**

**Red: I guess this’s all what I have.**

**Red: I thought I could be a spy like her, but…**

**Hawkeye: Hey, do not let that get to you.**

**Hawkeye: you have a lot of her on you, but you also are your own man.**

**Hawkeye: she was a closer friend of mine, so I am positive that she could not be more proud of the man you are becoming.**

 

Keith smiled.

 

**Red: Thanks, Hawkeye**

**Hawkeye: do not mention it**

 

The plan would take some days to be ready, especially with Zarkon on the ship.

 

**Hawkeye: if only there was a situation in which he is away, our plans would be easier.**

**Red: I can try to fool him into believing that I have the location to the Black Lion.**

**Hawkeye: it is risky, especially to someone in such a fragile position like you.**

**Red: in the worst-case scenario, I can blame my beast of being difficult to tame.**

**Red: Zarkon’d said many times himself that she’s handful, so it wouldn’t be too far stretched.**

**Hawkeye: hum… it could work…**

**Hawkeye: We will try to think of something else, but this is a possibility too.**

 

Two days after the mission that freed the slaves, Keith was already back to Zarkon’s breakfast table, in order to keep the appearances. He was wearing the new hrakkarikh the Emperor gifted him.

Zarkon nodded with a pleased smile (it still gave Keith the creeps).

\- Ah, Prince Keith! It is good to see you back on our ranks.

Keith and Shiro made the “Veprit Sa” salute.

\- My liege, I live to serve the Empire.

\- No hard feelings?

“Of course that there’s hard feelings, you asshole.” Keith thought with anger “You threatened to kill me in cold blood, you motherfucker.” However, he answered with a smile.

\- Absolutely not, your majesty. As I said, I live to serve the Empire, and I understand that the situation in question was… unusual.

Lotor and Haggar glared daggers at him, but they couldn’t do much.

Keith smiled innocently at them during the meal.

On the bright side, Shiro wasted no time to use his new communication system to flirt with Keith.

 

**Black: You look dazzled today, baby**

 

He chuckled. They were sitting on the officer in opposite couches while the servants were cleaning around them.

 

**Red: I think the word you are looking for is “dazzling”, Takashi.**

**Black: ok, word added to the dictionary!**

**Black: now I need more adjectives to tell you how handsome you are.**

 

Keith smiled.

 

**Black: Because you walked in the room and my heart went “Boom!”**

 

Keith giggled.

 

**Red: oh, you…**

**Black: I’m only speaking the truth, baby**

 

The countdown started fast, luckily for Keith and Shiro. The Blade already have some emergency plans ready, in case they needed to be taken from the ship faster, but the secure plan would still take at least 20 days to be ready. The couple were also slowly gathering supplies and stocking them on Red’s cockpit, so they would be prepared in case of any emergency.

 

**Healer: are the two of you going to be all right during that time?**

**Red: we… we’re going to hang on.**

 

There was a big directory built only to help the escape. People from all over the ship were included, from the spies on the highest command, to the lowest soldiers on the hybrid ranks. Information seemed to be vital for their plans to work.

Both of them were already getting tired of hearing “Knowledge is power”.

Keith also received some instructions on how to add new servants to the Royal’s Sector. Two lists, one of the agents on the hybrid servants sector and another with some good hybrid servants that weren’t related to the Blade, as a way to camouflage the spies. Keith and Liz sat together to analyse the names in order to make a good selection between the agents and non-agents.

\- I can train both, but giving more tips to the Blade of Marmora agents. – Liz assured him – The selection of the servants is what worries me. If they confirm you as an agent, all your decisions will be contested, including your selection.

Keith cringed.

\- Damn… you’re right.

Shiro scratched his head from his spot on the other couch (he was using the translator to read as much as he could on the Galra culture and literature).

\- What do you suggest, Liz?

The servant scratched his chin.

\- You know… Karak had been complaining about the lack of help since the slaves were freed... I mean, the slaves took only very low positions, and, technically, it did not affected our work, but, you know, the old toad likes to complain. He had been demanding some extra help on the Royal’s request lists.

He hummed.

\- There is a long list of suggestions. It is only accessible if one are a member of the Royal family. I think… - he bit his lip – I think that I can use Lotor’s account to add some of the suggestions on his behalf.

\- Isn’t that dangerous for you, Liz?

Liz shrugged.

\- A little. I mean… Unauthorized use of a Royal account is a crime punished with slavery, but if I get in, it would be fairly easy to go unnoticed. Lotor is notorious for just signing stuff without really reading, so it would be safer that way.

\- Ok, but isn’t that dangerous _for you_ , Liz? – Shiro repeated the question – You’re already doing a lot for us and the Blade.

\- And we’d hate to get you in bigger trouble. – Keith added.

Liz bit his lips.

\- But I… I want to help.

He fidgeted on his seat.

\- The two of you are risking your lives to defend the universe and it makes me feel like an idiot for valuing only my own life and security.

\- It’s not a fail on your character to value your own life, Liz. – Shiro said softly.

\- I know… - he bit his lip again – But I… I want to help…

Liz smiled.

\- If my help get us a little bit closer to information… just a little bit… it will be worth it.

Keith and Shiro smiled too.

\- Thank you, Liz…

Liz kept them posted on the situation. He talked with a friend who talked with another friend on Lotor’s chambers, and got the list of his indications to servants. Adding all the new names, agents or not, was a piece of cake accordingly to Liz.

\- He did not even noticed. – he said to them a few days later with a relieved smile – According to my sources, he just signed the document, as he always did.

And that was how, soon enough, there were ten agents of the Blade of Marmora on training on their chambers. Both Keith and Shiro were adamant that they could train there, since it was a safe ground for learning.

They were 10 people doing their best to impress the superiors, especially Karak’s scrutinizing. At first, Keith was worried that the agents would use that opportunity to keep an eye on him, to pass information on him and Shiro’s private live. All of them assured that that wasn’t what they came to do and Liz made sure to keep them away from anything remotely private about the couple. Ulaz and Thance also reassured them that, as far as they knew, there was no info being broadcasted from their chambers.

Other than that, they had some unfinished business with Haggar if they ever wanted to leave the Empire in peace: Her notes about Shiro.

They needed to know what she had done to Shiro.

The animosity towards Haggar grew up a lot on the day Keith demanded all the notes she had about “the Champion”.

The druid blinked when he demanded that.

\- My Prince, why would you want such thing.

Keith crossed his arms and looked at her unimpressed. He had made sure to ask for that on the Emperor’s presence. To make sure that he could demand everything.

\- I want to know exactly what you did to my pet on my absence. Every single detail.

She nodded and typed some things up on a terminal on the Main Control Bridge, producing a file archive to give him.

\- Here, your highness.

Keith picked the disc before narrowing his eyes.

\- Is that all, High Druid?

Haggar kept her straight face.

\- Yes, your highness.

\- So you wouldn’t mind a search on your sector. Just to make sure.

She visibly paled.

Zarkon, who observed the exchange from the throne/commander chair, narrowed his eyes too.

\- Haggar. – he said, on the same tone he used to scold Lotor.

She pursed her lips.

\- I might have taken some notes by hand, your highness.

Keith nodded.

\- So what are we waiting for? We’re going to take them right now. And I’m coming with you, High Druid.

She looked like she would pop up a vein on her forehead at any moment.

\- Of course, your highness.

Shiro visibly paled when they descend to the Druids’ sector. The couple had already had that conversation and Shiro was adamant that he wanted to go with Keith there. He couldn’t bear to let his lover go alone and unprotected. Even if that hurts him, Takashi wanted to be there for Keith.

Keith immediately held hands with Shiro.

To hell whatever the witch could gossip about them.

Protecting his Takashi’s mental health (a term that Shiro had taught him recently), was more important than his reputation.

Haggar conducted the duo and their guards through a series of corridors until her personal office.

It was a room full of crystals, diagrams, scrambled notes, dissected body parts in jars (including Shiro’s own right hand, floating on some transparent liquid), feathers and old books. Shiro seemed at the verge of fainting, but he held on. Keith squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Haggar grudgingly opened a cabinet and took a dark purple notebook from inside. He offered it to Keith.

\- Here it is, your highness.

He kept his eyes narrowed.

\- Is that all?

\- Yes, your grace. – her expression was neutral, but there was something on the lack of her response that made him suspicious.

\- So you wouldn’t mind if I look around.

Her eyes widened for a moment before grumbling some nasty words and opening a drawer. Haggar took a series of mixed notes.

\- That is ALL. – she said with anger while handing him the papers.

Keith smirked.

\- Neat! I’ll also want his right hand back.

She looked furious.

\- You are pushing your luck, boy.

His smirk grew.

\- Am I, Haggar? I’m a prince, after all. Your superior. So you either give me the hand on your good will, or I’ll have to include the Emperor on this conversation.

With clear fury in her yellow ominous eyes, she picked the jar and shoved on Keith’s already full hands.

\- You will pay for that, _Prince Keith_. – she whispered with wrath – The Champion shall be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Keith glared at her.

\- Only on your dreams, witch. – he whispered back – You’ll never put your disgusting hands on him _ever_ again.

The exchange was fast, and Keith parted as soon as he could, barely holding the heavy jar and all the notes. Shiro and the guards followed him.

Shiro immediately came to his aid, holding the jar and relieving the weight from Keith’s arms.

Keith blinked.

\- Pet, it’s ok, you don’t have to do this.

Shiro held the jar with both his arms.

\- I want to, master. – his voice was soft and his expression was open and vulnerable – Please, my prince…

Keith smiled.

\- Of course, my moon. – he said, letting go of the jar.

Shiro carried the hand like a penitence. He was avoiding looking at it, but he held the glass as if it was his infant child. Once they were alone again on their chambers, he put the glass over the coffee table on the living room.

\- I’m… I’m gonna take a shower. – he announced.

Keith put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Hey… You were amazing there, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. – he smiled – Very brave.

Shiro touched Keith’s hand on his shoulder with reverence.

\- I was only brave because you were there with me. – he looked down clenching his hands – I would’ve probably broke down on my own.

\- Then I’ll make sure to always be there to protect you. Always ready to stab the witch on your behalf.

Shiro smiled and leaned into Keith’s touch.

\- My hero. – he picked Keith’s hand up and gave it a kiss – My love.

Keith smiled too.

While the Human was in the bathroom, the hybrid already started reading the notes.

The digital notes were more like reports about how the experiments were fairing. There was an initial report about all the conditions that Shiro was when he was taken to the Druids’ cells (a long list of his scars, injuries, nutritional status among others).

Then there were the dry description of what they had done to him and the results. Muscles enhancement with quintessence energy, at first from the main insertion of the muscles on the arms and legs, then on the other muscles when it became evident that Shiro wouldn’t be able to stand if they didn’t do something. “Feeding” enhancement with the same energy, since Shiro needed more energy to deal with the new muscles. Then Sensory enhancement, with a mixture of pure quintessence and what was described as “cognitive re-education” (something that Keith didn’t even want to know what it was). The last step was the “metallic enhancement”, a crude euphemism for amputating a good hand and putting an unnecessary prosthetic replacing it.

If the digital notes weren’t bad enough, Haggar’s notebook was terrible. It contained all her personal notes about the experiments on Shiro, including her comments about unrelated things. It was clear as day on her notes how Shiro would call Keith’s name after all the experiments, and how Haggar hated that, how she was becoming obsessed with eliminating Keith from the equation. There was an unofficial report about Lotor and Haggar’s “experiment” when they left Keith alone on Shiro’s cell, and all her anger and frustration when Shiro didn’t kill him. She wouldn’t stop calling Shiro “her Champion” and glorifying his apparently ability to handle quintessence.

The scrambled notes were a miscellaneous of plans for future and personal notes. Apparently, the right hand was just the beginning. Haggar planned on taking the other limbs and opening Shiro’s head, trying to find a way to take away his memories, his kindness and his mercy, so he would become the perfect robbeast to serve her and the Empire. There were also a few notes about a “project Kuron”, but it was so messy and incomplete that Keith had no idea of what the fuck that could be.

Shiro’s voice was what took Keith away from his worries and terrible musings.

\- That bad?

The Human looked at him with lowered and sad eyes. His hair was still wet and falling in a dual colour cascade to his left side.

Keith sighed.

\- Let’s just say that I’m more than glad that she’ll never touch you again.

Shiro nodded.

\- I’m going to trust you on that one… I don’t know how to read properly in Galran and I don’t even know if I want to know…

Keith put the notes down and opened his arms. Shiro laid his head on Keith’s chest, taking a deep breath, a mixture between a sob and a sigh.

The hybrid sighed too.

\- I’ll protect you, Takashi. – he kissed the top of his lover’s head – No matter what.

They stayed like that the whole afternoon, and when night came, Shiro decided to get rid of the amputated hand.

\- I don’t know and I don’t want to know what she planned to do with it. – he said – But it’s better if it’s destroyed… I mean, it’s not like I can glue it back in my arm.

Keith kissed his metal hand.

\- Ok. We better destroy it so she can’t recover later.

They went to the Trash Deposit. Luckily, it was a day when it was turned on. Shiro thrown the hand on the fire and they watched it burn.

Even if Keith already had an idea that none of the “enhancements” would cause any serious damage, he felt better only after showing Ulaz the notes.

The medic read them all and hummed.

\- For what I see, she started with the basic program… Shiro’s body favourable answer to quintessence was what made she continue and become interested in doing different things. I will need to run a few more exams based on the notes I have from before she started, but I believe that there is nothing to worry about.

Shiro still looked crestfallen. Thus, Keith held his hand and smiled in reassurance.

The exams came normal (or as normal as they could be, based on the tests the Druids performed before starting the experiments). Ulaz spent a lot of time studying Shiro’s body functions until he nodded pleased and declared that Shiro was as healthy as possible, all things considered.

\- You just… have some advantages in a fight now. – he tried to put that lightly – And you probably will need to eat more than usual, but as far as I know, that had not been a problem so far.

Shiro shrugged.

\- I feel pretty normal.

\- And he’s eating a normal amount for a guy of his size. – Keith added, leaving no room for arguments.

Ulaz laughed.

\- That is not something bad, Keith. Just something to pay attention. – he turned to Shiro – You will need more calories now, but nothing extreme nor out of ordinary. Just go with what your body demands and you shall be fine.

The lovers sighed relieved and smiled at each other.

Shiro had a few days of nightmares after that. He woke up panting and sweating. However, since that conversation that they had, he was more open to rest on Keith’s arms instead of walking restlessly through their chambers. Falling asleep again leaning on his chest was becoming easier and softer as every new night of nightmare was soothed with gentle words and tender kisses.

(Everything with Keith was easy… No other lover on Earth could ever compared to him. Shiro was more than pleased to admit that the pet name “sun and stars” seemed to be very fitting for his lover and his beautiful golden eyes).

Keith still slept with the dagger under his pillow, and he would clutch the handler in his hand every time Shiro woke up startled. It was a silent promise that they would make it through, that they would resisted. Even with the symbol of the Blade of Marmora covered with bandages, it made Keith sleep better to touch it before sleeping.

That way, other six days passed.

Lucky Keith that no other general or officer dared to spoke ill about him anymore (at least not on Zarkon’s presence). Since Lotor was “slave-less” and since the Emperor had let it clear that he couldn’t antagonize with Keith, there was very little he could do to taunt the hybrid. Haggar studied them from a distance, but she didn’t try to get closer. There was very little she could do without compromising herself.

Keith counted the days eagerly until the moment when the Blade of Marmora would have everything ready to get them out of there. He was making marks at the bottom of a drawer on the closet. A testimony of all the days he waited to get his so dreamed freedom with his beloved.

However, contrary to any other moment of his life, that waiting was rather… pleasant for Keith.

He couldn’t complain. He was enjoying all the best of the Empire, with closer to no responsibilities other than be present on the Breakfast and on one Generals’ Council that happened on the meanwhile (Thance was there too, so his presence wasn’t even important to gather info for the Blade).

Thus, Keith and Shiro enjoyed that relative peace while they waited.

\- It’s kinda unsettling. – Shiro confessed one night while they were cuddling in bed right after making love. He caressed Keith’s arm gently with his thumb – I mean, I guess I got used to the constant danger. Now things seems…

Keith kissed his chest.

\- Too quiet?

\- Yeah! As if something will go wrong at any moment. Like a ticking bomb.

\- You mean time bomb?

\- Yeah, that.

Keith kissed Shiro’s neck, moving so their faces would be at the same level.

\- We’re going to make it through, Takashi. – he kissed Shiro’s lips – We’re going to be free and we’re help freeing the rest of the universe.

\- You mean “you” are going help freeing the universe? – he asked amused.

\- Did I fucking stutter? You’re just as important as I am to save the universe. – Keith scowled.

Shiro laughed.

\- Said the Paladin of Voltron.

\- But here’s the thing, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ : I wouldn’t be anything without you.

The Human sighed and blushed.

\- You have me in a too high account.

Keith smirked.

\- No, Takashi. It’s you who refuses to see how special you are. – he kissed his lover’s lips again – But don’t worry, I’ll remind you every day.

Six days of peace.

That was what they got.

For on the seventh day, the whole panorama was shaken.

It all started during the infamous Breakfast.

All was fine, with Keith playing his role as the obedient prince when an officer barged in the Main Meal Room.

\- My Emperor! – she shouted out of breath.

All the people in the room looked at her with various degrees of annoyance, irritation and distain.

Zarkon glared at her. Keith feared for her life, but there was very little he could do.

\- What is the meaning of this!? – the Emperor shouted.

She took a deep breath before answering.

\- The Black Lion, sir!

Zarkon’s features changed immediately.

His eyes widened for a fraction of moment, making his face look younger, almost timeless. Like a person presented with the wonders of the universe.

Then, he smirked, making shivers run down the spines of all the people present in the room. That man wouldn’t stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Right on that moment?

That thing was the Black Lion of Voltron.

\- What about my Lion? – he asked still smirking.

The official still panted, but she was already recovering.

\- My liege, we got a signal coming from outside the Empire with the same signature as the Black Lion.

\- Are you sure? – he asked staring deeply at her.

\- We compared with the signature on your bayard, your majesty. It is the same!

Keith felt dread setting on his stomach.

No…

That couldn’t be happening…

Not the Black Lion…

\- Direct the ship towards that galaxy immediately!

\- My liege, - Keith interrupted – maybe we should investigate better before jumping into conclusions.

Zarkon glared on his direction, but Keith stood his ground.

\- Prince Keith, I believed that you shared my vision. The vision that Voltron is the most important thing for our Empire.

\- And I do, your majesty. – Keith made a well placed “Veprit Sa” salute – But maybe you should compare the signature with my Lion or confirm the information before jumping into a fruitless or dangerous journey. Voltron can’t be formed without the black pilot after all.

The Emperor studied his face for a moment before smiling condescending at him. Keith was torn between wanting to punch his face and keeping his façade.

\- Ah, I appreciate your concerns. But you are young, dear prince. I have been looking for my Lion and fighting for the Empire for thousands of years now. Nothing can, and nothing will stop me to reach my goals.

Stiffly, Keith saluted him again.

\- Of course, my Emperor. Forgive my excessive zeal.

Zarkon stood.

\- Ekor, Higori and Jakka, come with me. We have an expedition to organize. The rest of you, appreciate the meal.

The three generals Zarkon had called scrambled to stand and run after him. Their officials followed closely.

Haggar followed the Emperor, as always, like his own shadow. However, she looked behind for one moment, towards the two princes that were still sitting at the table. She nodded and smirked, and Keith had no clue about what was worse.

As soon as they left, Lotor let out a grin that Keith didn’t like one bit.

\- What a great coincidence! Two Lions of Voltron in the span of a few days!

He looked at Keith’s direction with a smirk while the other generals restarted the conversation. That didn’t help at all Keith’s uneasiness. Shiro put a hand over his shoulder in reassurance, but the fear was still there.

By Addo asshekhi (or noon as Shiro called it), the whole colony seemed to be excited and preparing for the new Lion acquisition. The mood was light and excited, like a party that everybody was waiting to start.

The only people stressed seemed to be anyone related to the Blade of Marmora.

 

**Rogue Leader: Agent Red, is the info that the Black Lion was found true?**

**Red: We don’t know.**

**Red: it caught us by surprise just like everybody else.**

**Rogue Leader: can you confirm this with your beast?**

**Rogue Leader: if this is true, our entire schedule will have to be rearranged.**

**Rogue Leader: and the fate of the universe might be compromise.**

 

“No biggie” Keith thought with dread.

 

**Red: I’ll see what I can find out**

 

He raised his head from his tabled.

Shiro had been frantically looking at all the directories and all the contacts he had for more information. He had his head in a ponytail and a frown between his eyebrows. Even with his limited way to communicate, he was desperately trying either to gather more info or to accelerate their plans to leave.

Keith stood and kissed his brow.

\- I’m gonna talk to Red. Maybe she can help with something.

Shiro hummed and leaned for a quick peak on Keith’s lips.

\- I’ll keep you posted on anything. – he said, still looking focused on the tablet – So far, there’s not much.

Keith couldn’t stop fidgeting all the way towards Red’s hangar.

Not even the panoramic view on the elevator helped to calm down his nerves.

\- Red. – he called frantically as soon as he entered her cockpit – We have an emergency!

She hummed.

_What’s it, Keith? What happened?_

\- They found Black! – he said siting on the pilot chair with a distressed gesture – They located her signal using the bayard!

Whatever reaction Keith was expecting, it wasn’t a chuckle.

Red chuckled and purred in delight.

He frowned.

\- Red! This is serious!

_Oh, Keith. It can’t be serious. After all, it’s impossible to locate a Lion by the bayard._

He blinked in confusion.

Then again.

The information still seemed lost in his mind.

\- Say what?

 _Besides,_ \- she continued – _Zarkon intoxicated the bayard so much that it wouldn’t work even with all the hard magic he wanted._

Red growled displeased.

_The bastard contaminated the bayard AND my sister with his toxicity and cruel intent! I even worry if the weapon can ever be saved._

\- Let me get this straight. – Keith said looking up with a frown – There’s NO CHANCE that they had located the Black Lion?

_No chance indeed, Keith._

\- Are you sure?

She sighed annoyed.

_Where’s the bastard heading to gather the supposed Lion?_

\- The Nilgaard space. Apparently, she is behind a thick layer of debris.

Red chuckled again.

_That couldn’t be more wrong. I know **exactly** where Black is, and she’s on the Bajic space, in a very pacific and quiet planet. There’s absolutely no Lion on the Nilgaard space. _

He frowned.

\- Then… What the fuck is emitting this signal?

 _I can only say that it’s not Black._ – Red growled again – _The poor thing won’t get near the asshole if she can help it. Hopefully, after all this time his influence over her had diminished._

Keith looked up pondering on the situation. He was calmer now that she had reassured him that Zarkon was far from Black as possible, he couldn’t help but wonder about the nature of their bond.

\- Hey, Kitten?

 _Yes, Keith_?

\- You said that you Lions pick the most outstanding people, right?

_And the most righteous as we see fit, yes._

\- Then… how the fuck did Black choose Zarkon of all people?

Red was quiet for a while. Through their bond, Keith could almost feel the thoughts running through her mind. Memories of thousands of years ago that almost seemed to be forgotten.

Almost.

 _He… he wasn’t always like that…_ \- she sighed – _Zarkon was once a good man, and my sister was in the right to call him her righteous paladin, just like I had done with my Alfor and then with you._

She went quiet again, lost in her reminiscences.

\- What happened? – he asked quietly, as if not to break the soft spell casted on that conversation.

Red growled lowly.

_Even a good man can be corrupted, Keith. And that was what happened to Zarkon. Power hunger and extremists ideology made him believe that only the Galra race were worth of the universe, that all other species should bow to his wishes._

\- And you Lions couldn’t do anything?

 _Unfortunately, that kind of change isn’t sudden or well pronounced. It’s slow and insidious… A daily cruel word, a barbaric act per day every day until a dictator is made. We didn’t see that coming until it was too late._ – another sigh – _Poor Black was too caught up on his web of abuse to get free on her own. You saw how despicable he can be, how he treats his own son, his latest victim._

Keith blinked in surprise.

\- I… I haven’t thought about Lotor as a victim… I mean, not really… Not with these terms…

_I hate to admit, but that’s what he is. The problem with Lotor is what he decided to become due to his trauma. That’s what makes him an evil man. But at the same time, I can understand… Especially after seeing the number that asshole did with Black. The bayard that you talked about is just the epitome of all the abuse he used on her. It’ll be required a very strong, virtuous and brave heart to clean all the dirty the bastard used._

As if on cue, Keith’s communicator pinged with a message from Shiro.

 

**Black: You ok there, baby?**

 

Keith smiled.

 

**Red: Yeah… I have more info about the situation.**

**Red: All good news, I’ll explain when I get home.**

**Black: that’s great to hear, but you might want to check the directory**

**Black: there’re details about what will happen.**

**Black: also, maybe Hawkeye will be able to accelerate the escape schedule. They’re discussing it now.**

**Red: I’ll check when I get there. I’m on my way.**

**Black: Ok. Love ya.**

 

_He is cheesy._

\- Shut up, Red.

 _And you are mushy._ – she chuckled good natured.

Keith only groaned

 

**Red: I love you too.**

 

The information they had (thanks to Thance) was that a battle fleet would go to where the Lion supposedly was, while the colony would stay there waiting. The fully colony would slow the Emperor down and it could cost too much lives due to the debris on the way to the Lion.

 

**Hawkeye: Also, we really do not know how, but the Black bayard was misplaced.**

**Red: I thought Zarkon kept it with him 28kashis 493days!**

**Hawkeye: Surprise, surprise: the Emperor apparently sleeps sometimes. Someone stole the bayard on that moment.**

**Red: it doesn’t sounds good…**

**Hawkeye: you are correct.**

**Hawkeye: he already killed three officers while searching for it.**

 

Keith felt his stomach drop in despair.

 

**Red: he KILLED people because he can’t find his toy!?**

**Red: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Hawkeye: He had killed people for less… but still…**

 

At least the Blade of Marmora directory was happy with Keith’s news about the Black Lion being actually far away from where Zarkon was heading. Like a spring uncoiling, they seemed to relax, even if they still kept an eye on what was happening. Any agent with new info was highly praised.

The good side on that emergency gathering of information was that now they knew that it would be possible to accelerate their plans in two or three days. Considering that Zarkon’s absence would be the best opportunity, they would take it.

\- In the end, this’ll be a good thing for us! – Shiro said with a big smile – We’re going to elope sooner!

Keith snorted.

\- I hardly think that running away from a dictatorial empire with a gigantic mechanical sentinent Lion counts as “eloping”, Takashi.

That only made Shiro’s grin grow.

\- A guy can dream!

Keith kissed that silly smile away.

An emergency Generals’ Council was called and Keith’s presence was mandatory.

Zarkon paced when all the generals, princes and druids got there.

\- As you might know, - he was already saying, skipping any formality – at the same day we found the Black Lion, the Black bayard was stolen.

People nodded and mumbled. With the corner of his eyes, Keith saw Lotor smirking for a split of akataki, but it was so fast that he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining or not.

The Emperor looked at all the people present with a stern look.

\- This is no coincidence, especially considering the massive attack that happened under your noses seven cycles ago.

Keith couldn’t help but tense up a bit. Even if he didn’t articulate the mission at all, it was still because of him and still involved too many agents and risks. Since nobody had been arrested yet, that was an open wound on Zarkon’s pride.

\- I have no doubts – the Emperor continued – that this was another act from the rats, another way to try to stand between our glorious progress, my highest vision.

He still glared around.

\- However, this time it will not stop me. I will go after my Lion with an expedition military fleet. Those who stay will have the mission to look for clues on the identity of the thieves.

Then his eyes fixed on Keith and he smirked. Keith tensed again.

\- When I come back, with two Lions, the others will be easier to find. Then all what will last will be to find the other pilots. With my strong connection with my Lion, that shall be easy and fast.

Keith saluted him, but his fist was clenched tight.

\- All in the name of the Glorious Galra Empire. – he said with a strained smile.

As always, that seems to please Zarkon, who nodded and looked around again, starting to give everybody their orders to while he was away. Haggar had a neutral expression that seemed weird to Keith. As if it was too neutral for such occasion (since all the other present in the room seemed excited with the news). He had no idea of what could make she behave that way, and he wasn’t really that curious to tell the truth.

Keith’s only job still was to continue to try to bond in the “correct way” with the Red Lion.

\- Which means, - he explained to Shiro with annoyance that night while they were talking after diner on their office – that I should be abusing her so she’d give me info to please him.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His head was on Shiro’s lap and Shiro ran his fingers through his hair.

The Human hummed.

\- I’m worried that he’ll be even more focused on Red when he comes back.

Keith sighed.

\- I’m so fucking glad that we already have an escape plan.

\- Yeah, me too baby. But this kinda messes up with our schedule. We’ll need to leave even sooner since we won’t have the distraction.

Keith groaned.

\- Yeah… Now it’d be risky to try to fool Zarkon into leaving the ship.

Shiro hummed.

\- Speaking of it, how long will he stay out?

\- Who knows? – Keith groaned – It could be one day, it could be a year. It’s impossible to predict how obsessed he will be this time.

\- Has this happened before? – he asked with an amused tone.

\- I think mom mentioned that he left for about 50 days once when she was younger, but I’m probably overestimating the number. I can’t remember exactly what she said.

Shiro scratched behind Keith’s ears and he sighed with a relaxed smile.

\- Let’s hope for the best them. – the Human said with a matching smile.

Keith chuckled.

\- I love your optimism. And you’re right, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. Let’s hope for the best.

Shiro leaned and kissed his brow.

\- Yes, my sun and stars.

\- You really liked the translation of the pet name, huh?

\- Shuddup. I like mating couple things.

The expedition left that evening, and once again, due to his eagerness to find the Black Lion, Zarkon dispensed the formalities, pomp and circumstance. Keith was relieved, because he wouldn’t have to pretend to care or to be excited about it.

The Blade of Marmora kept an eye to news about the missing bayard and the expedition, but the urgency had passed and they were going back to talk about Keith and Shiro’s escape. Shiro was the one orchestrating and articulating most of the conditions to their plan. At least the situation had given him a better sense of purpose on their predicament (Keith knew how much his lover needed to feel like part of things) and it helped expanding the vocabulary of the translation tool.

As usual, Keith and Shiro lay together to sleep that night after saying goodnight to all the servants (the agents were already getting good at their jobs. Soon enough, it would be possible for them to continue their missions on their own). Other than knowing that Zarkon was away, nothing seemed to point to anything out of the ordinary.

Maybe that was why the lovers woke up startled at the same time in the middle of the night, with the door of their chambers being forcibly open with a cracking sound.

Keith’s knee-jerk reaction was to grab the dagger from under the pillow and keep it in a defence stance. Shiro took an akataki more to react, but he was already with his metal hand back in his arm.

The door of their bedroom busted open and sentries entered marching and with their guns raised.

Lotor and Haggar entered right after with matching wicked smirks.

Keith glared on their direction.

\- What the fuck are you two doing!? – he demanded with his arm already in position to an attack or to awaken his blade.

Shiro was by his side, with a glare of his own and his right arm activated.

Lotor smirked.

\- Oh, nothing important. Just unmasking the traitor on my father’s ranks. You know, the dirty-blood that stole this.

He took Zarkon’s bayard from behind his back with a chuckle.

\- It is a pity that we could not capture you alive.

In one akataki, Keith understood what had happened.

\- You! – he glared – You set this up!

\- With her help. – Shiro added with a snarl.

Haggar had a full grin on her lips.

\- The dirty-blood has something of mine.

\- I’m not a thing. – Shiro answered between gritted teeth.

She chuckled.

\- Lotor, just get this over with. I know you want to kill him with your own hands. I have to resume my research.

Lotor raised his chiftikh sword with his right hand while still holding the Black bayard.

Keith awaken his blade.

\- Not so fast, rat. – he made a gesture and the sentries raised their blasters, pointing out to Shiro – Or your _pet_ will have to replace a little bit more than just one limb.

The hybrid clutched his sword with anger. He glared at the duo and looked around, desperately trying to find a way out of that situation.

It seemed unlikely.

\- You were right. – Haggar commented – He indeed is a rat with a pointy knife.

\- He better drop it or I will give the order to shoot the Champion.

Keith looked at Shiro.

He was wearing his pyjamas, lose pants and a sleeveless lose tunic. His hair was a mess of black and white. His muscles were tense and ready for the attack, his right hand had a light purple shine. His expression was resolute and angry, not like the “Champion”, but as a brave man ready to fight for those he love.

Shiro wouldn’t back off.

He would fight until the end to protect him.

Always shielding Keith from harm.

Oh, but Keith also knew that the odds were against him that night. They were outgunned, outnumbered and outplanned. He wouldn’t survive that. There was no way.

Only a miracle could save Keith now.

On the other hand, the Blade of Marmora could rescue Shiro later.

It was his only hope.

\- Wait! – he put his blade to its dormant state again – Don’t hurt him!

He raised his hands.

\- Keith! What the fuck are you doing! – Shiro asked with urgency.

\- There’re too many of them. – he took a step forward on Lotor’s direction.

Lotor’s grin grew.

\- We can still fight!

\- Shiro, don’t throw away your shot of surviving this.

\- Keith, no!

Lotor moved his sword to pierce Keith right in the middle of his chest, almost in his neck.

Keith closed his eyes in the last moment, bracing himself for his demise.

Once again, he prayed to the universe in his head. Keith prayed to the stars, the supernovas and to the universe to protect Shiro, to make him stay alive and well.

In one moment, it would be over for Keith.

Or, so he thought.

He heard Shiro moving and metal clashing.

Keith opened his eyes in time to see that Shiro had grabbed Lotor’s chiftikh with his right hand and the bayard with his left. He roughhouse with the prince.

Lotor pushed him with a snarl.

Keith made a movement to run towards his lover

Haggar glared at Keith.

\- Sentries! Shoot him!

It happened very fast.

Maybe because Keith had already convinced himself of his demise he wasn’t prepared to dodge or anything. His mind still seemed to accelerate, and time passed slowly. He was hipper aware of what was happening, even if Keith couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

He saw the sentries starting to shoot on his direction.

Haggar was starting to smirk again.

Lotor started to scowl at her.

He saw (more than heard) when Shiro shouted his name and jumped in front of him.

Shiro’s arms enveloped Keith and they crouched together. Shiro’s body shielded Keith, but considering the blasts powers, it would be useless.

They would both die now.

Then…

It happened…

A miracle.

Shiro had his back to the enemies, so he didn’t see it, but Keith had eyes wide open.

A black and white energy shield like a translucent sphere materialized around them, protecting the lovers from the blaster shots.

The sentries stopped shooting, as if they were confused.

Shiro opened his eyes and the couple detached themselves enough to see the origin of the shield.

During their fight, Shiro had pulled the Black bayard from Lotor’s hand. He held it in his left hand and every person in the room stared at the bayard.

In Shiro’s hand, the grey and purple colour of Zarkon’s corruption faded like dust in the wind. The cutting edges reshaped themselves. The bayard assumed strong black and white colours. It still was sharp, but now there was something regal to it.

The weapon of a Lion King.

Shiro and Keith looked to each other. Both had equally dumbfounded and awed expressions.

Gently, Keith put a hand over Shiro’s on the bayard.

\- Neat! – he said, still in awe and with wide eyes.

At least that earned a snort and a smile from Shiro.

\- That is impossible! – Lotor shouted, blowing the lover’s bubble and bringing them back to the present – That is my father’s bayard! Only him can use it!

Keith stood, awakening his blade once again. Shiro stood holding the bayard with his left hand and activating his right metal hand.

\- You mean _Shiro’s_ bayard. – Keith corrected him with a glare.

With the added protection from the shield, they might have a chance to fight them off. Neither Keith nor Shiro had a plan for after that, but they were in sync when they decided to go a set at time.

Lotor was livid.

\- SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM!

\- No. – Haggar interrupted. She stared at the couple with an enigmatic look and pursed lips.

Lotor turned to her with anger.

\- What the fuck you think you are doing!?

She was oddly calm.

\- They can be useful to locate the other Lions of Voltron. We can extract the location of the Black Lion from the Champion and the other Lions from the dirty-blood child.

Haggar stared at him and she smiled softly and wickedly.

\- Your father will be pleased if he can rip the heart out of the Champion himself. And can you imagine if you are destined to pilot another of the Lions? Maybe the Blue or the Green one.

Lotor stopped and frowned.

Slowly, a matching wicked smirk bloomed on his face.

\- Not a bad idea, Haggar.

\- As if! – Keith said between gritted teeth – No Lion’ll ever accept him!

She chuckled.

\- You know very little of the power of quintessence. – she casted Shiro a longing glance – But it will be a pity to lose such fascinating specimen.

\- Fuck off, asshole. – Shiro said tensing up.

Haggar just chuckled again.

\- You two shall not leave your chambers until the Emperor is back to deal with you. Enjoy your night together. It is your last.

Lotor signalled to the sentries. They all walked out, but Keith could hear the prince barking orders on the outside of their chambers.

The door was locked again, but this time from the outside, and apparently, there was a full regiment of sentries there in case they tried to escape.

Only then, Shiro deactivated his bayard and his arm and he glared at Keith.

\- Are you nuts!? You would’ve died to protect me!

He grabbed Keith’s arms with a mix of relief, anger and exasperation.

Keith couldn’t help but let out a pleased smile. His heart beat lightly and full of love.

\- It’d have been worth it!

Shiro groaned in frustration.

\- I didn’t spent the whole day frantically trying to find a way to get you out of here faster, safe and sound just to have you dying on an ambush!

Keith snorted and pulled Shiro to a kiss. The Human initially resisted out of exasperation and outrage, but he soon enough he melted into his lips.

\- I love you. – Keith said with a big grin.

Shiro groaned again, but still held Keith.

\- You’re impossible!

Keith snickered and they kissed again.

Shiro was serious when he broke the kiss.

\- We gotta move. Who knows how fast they will be able to contact Zarkon.

\- Or if they’ll come with reinforcements. – Keith nodded, following Shiro’s line of thought – I’ll check the servants’ door.

\- I’ll go talking with Thance and the others.

Keith ran to the circular hall, already trying to open the said door and verify if there wasn’t anyone nearby. It’d be best if they escaped and hide on another sector or other compartment (like the sewers or the air ducts) until they had a clear path to Red and to their escape.

However, for the first time, the servants’ door was locked.

He frantically pressed the opening handler, feeling the fear run down his spine.

\- _Come on_! – he pleaded between gritted teeth, but no matter what he did, it didn’t open.

He ran to the office, where Shiro was typing in a frenzy on his tablet.

\- Bad news, the door is locked.

Shiro raised his eyes in terror.

\- Fuck!

\- We might have to fight our way out. I don’t think the Blade would compromise that many people, even for two paladins.

\- And I don’t want that.

\- Me neither.

\- I already alerted the directory and Thance that we’re in danger and that we have Zarkon’s bayard.

\- You mean _your_ bayard.

Shiro smiled for one moment before going back to his stern and focused mood.

\- There’re another influx of info, but nothing useful so far.

Keith picked his own tablet and typed about the events of the night (making sure to highlight that Shiro was also a Paladin now).

For what the Blade of Marmora had gathered with that short notice was that Lotor had met with Karak earlier. Since that wasn’t unusual and since the agents were still training in Keith’s chambers (and away from Lotor’s), there wasn’t much info about it. What was known was that Karak had leaded some soldiers and sentries to the servants’ pathways moments before Lotor and Haggar busted through Keith and Shiro’s door.

The soldiers were still stationed outside.

\- We’ve gotta prepare faster. – Keith said putting away the tablet – We don’t have much time and no shortcut.

Shiro tied his hair and grabbed his bayard again.

\- I’m so fucking glad that we already have supplies on Red.

\- Same, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

They were running towards their armoury when they heard a small explosion behind the servants’ door. They frowned and looked at each other, then back at the door.

There were sounds of a commotion and fighting behind it.

Suddenly, the door opened and four people entered, three agents of the Blade of Marmora and Liz. Two of the agents were pure bloods with a purple and blue armour. The other was a hybrid using a similar skin-tight armour and a mask, and carrying a bag.

Liz, the only one without an armour or mask (just a hood over his eyes) was the first one to speak.

\- You two cannot stay one fucking night without looking for trouble! – he complained with an exasperated roll of eyes.

\- We don’t look for trouble, it’s trouble that always find us. – Keith said with a relieved smile.

The other hybrid took her mask.

Axna had a smug expression and her hair in a long braid.

\- I told I would be fine.

The couple sighed in relieve together.

\- Hey, is that the Black bayard? – one of the pure bloods agents asked in awe.

The four of them stared at it in astonishment for one akataki before Axna shook her head.

\- We do not have time for that now. – he threw the bag to Keith – Suit up, our opportunity window is narrow.

Inside there were two suits from the Blade of Marmora on their sizes. It was made of a sturdy, but light and malleable material that would allow movements, but probably protect them from a few blaster shots. There were also two pairs of boots, two communicator pieces (with a wrist and an earpiece each), two energy shields and two blasters.

They dressed up on their room and were already going back to the servants’ door.

Axna put the mask back.

\- The panoramic elevator on this sector is being watched. The plan is for you two to go to the Galra Civilians’ sector and wait for the distraction.

\- There is a fast and hidden way to the cargo elevators. – Liz said, already running ahead – Follow me.

They all ran through a series of narrow pathways and corridors until they reached the servants’ central. It was empty, save from some knocked out soldiers and broken sentries.

The cargo elevators was used between sectors to take up and down large loads of supplies like food or weapons. On the Royal’s sector, the servants were the one dealing with that most of the time. There were ten cargo elevators there, side by side.

Axna looked at it.

\- How exactly will this elevator help us? You mentioned before but didn’t explain.

Liz started to type coordinates.

\- It can take up to 250 hlizifs, so I can send the boys and you guys to the Civilian’s sector where you need to go. I will not have much time, since I also will have to run and hide.

Axna hummed.

\- It is very brave what you are doing to help the Blade of Marmora.

Liz rolled his eyes and fixed an unimpressed glance at her before going back to type the elevators.

\- I am a fucking coward, lady! Anyone can press a few buttons and stay hidden behind a wall!

She took her mask for one moment and kissed his cheek.

\- But it is still you doing these things. Thank you, Liz.

Liz face became dark with blushing and his golden eyes were wide.

Shiro hemmed.

\- Liz, we’re in a hurry.

\- Oh! Right! – he blushed harder and reassumed typing.

Two of the elevators opened.

\- They will go straight to the sector you need. Be careful, because the travel bumps a little. Trust me.

Keith put his hand over Liz’s shoulder.

\- Liz… I don’t have words to thank you enough for everything you done to help Shiro and I.

Liz shrugged.

\- No, I am the one who should be thanking you. I mean, you are a crazy motherfucker, Keith Aureum. Like, you are insane!

He hit his point finger on Keith’s chest.

\- You are a menace!

Shiro raised one eyebrow amused while Keith frowned in confusion. Liz moved his hand around exasperate before smiling.

\- But you also give people hope, you make them rethink stuff. Thank you… for just… doing the impossible. For giving us hope.

Keith snorted and hugged Liz. Liz was tense for one moment before returning the hug. Shiro patted his shoulder too.

\- Boys, as touching as this might be, we have a schedule. – Axna said, putting her mask back.

They detached and Shiro and Keith prepared.

\- I am going to drop Axna and the agents first, then the two of you. – Liz said.

She nodded and the first elevator was pulled down.

\- Now you two. – Liz smiled one last time – Good luck, guys!

\- Good luck to you too, Liz.

He pulled the lever.

Liz was not lying: it _did_ bump.

It wasn’t just “a little” though.

They had to hold on tight to each other so they wouldn’t get hurt.

When they got to the Civilians’ sector, Axna and the others had already taken care of the guards there.

\- We still are in advantage, since they were not expecting us here. But we need to wait for-

The door of the room was opened and a pure blood official entered carrying some dark cloaks in her hands.

Axna smirked.

\- Just in time, Junce!

First Lieutenant Junce, responsible for the Royal prisoners’ cellblock sighed.

\- You could have warned me earlier. Honestly, if I were not on pregnant leave I would not be here on time.

Keith’s jaw was hanging open and Shiro’s eyes widened.

\- Y-you!?

Junce chuckled.

\- Well, if it is not the petulant boy son of Aureum.

\- Are you with the Blade of Marmora?

\- Yes. Who do you think was watching your… - she chuckled – _curiosity_ about the Champion? You are not as sneaky as you think you are.

She turned to Shiro with an apologetic smile.

\- And I am sorry that I could not do anything for you myself back then, Shiro. I had a mission to fulfil and I needed to keep my position.

Shiro nodded, still stunned.

\- That’s fine. Thanks for letting him in, though.

She broadened her smile.

\- No problem, it was a pleasure. But let us save the pleasantries for later.

The five dressed the cloaks.

\- Now my specialty: diversion. – Axna said with a smug tone.

\- Will you be all right? – Shiro asked with concern.

\- Yeah, do not worry, we have our own escape plan for later. You two just focus on getting out with the Lion and the bayard.

They all nodded to each other before going their own ways. The three agents running towards the slave market and the Arena, while Junce guided Keith and Shiro through the sector towards the elevator.

\- **Be prepared to enter the elevator as soon as the distraction starts.** – Axna said through the coms – **You won’t have much time**.

\- Copy that, agent Grotto. – Shiro whispered back.

They walked through streets busy with the nightlife of the sector until a relatively calm park.

\- This is where I leave you. – Junce said quietly with a nod – Agent Salus will escort you the rest of the way. I cannot compromise myself more.

Her hand instinctively moved to her stomach with tenderness.

The couple nodded.

\- Copy that.

\- And thank you, agent Junce.

\- No, - she smiled – thank you, Keith and Shiro, for giving us hope for ourselves and for our future generations.

She caressed her belly. It was just starting to show a small baby bump, and she seemed to beam. Junce smiled for them one last time before walking away hurriedly.

They looked around. Keith was already thinking of a path towards the elevator when Ulaz got closer to them coming from the shadows.

\- You two really like to impress me. – he said with his roguish smirk.

They smiled back.

\- Believe me, - Shiro chuckled – I’m as surprised as you.

Ulaz nodded.

\- Follow me. The druids are weirdly active tonight, so we are going the scenic way.

The path they took was long and tortuous. It took longer for them to get there, but it had few people and it seemed to be less illuminated.

\- **We are in position**. – Axna announced.

\- We’re almost there. – Shiro replied – Just a few more-

He was interrupted by a loud voice.

\- HEY! You, there!

Two guards on patrol had spotted them.

\- Fuck! – Keith swore.

Before he could react, Ulaz pulled a blaster from behind him and shot one of the guards. He shot the second, but it was already too late and he had alerted the others with a signal from his wrist device.

The medic turn to the two of them.

\- Go! Run straight to the elevator and do not stop until you two are away with the Red Lion.

\- But what about you? You have to come with us!

\- You are more important than I am.

\- Why?

Ulaz gave them a roguish smirk.

\- You two give us hope. We have not that for a long time. Now, go. We all need you.

They nodded and ran towards the elevator.

When they were almost there, they heard some explosions.

\- **I could not hold any longer, boys.** – Axna apologized – **Are you in position?**

Five guards were on their way. They aimed their basters towards the running duo.

Shiro ran faster and positioned himself in front of Keith, activating the bayard and forming the shield just in time to defend them from the blaster shots. He held the shield with his left arm and prepared the right arm for Keith.

Keith used Shiro’s right arm to jump over the shield, awakening his blade middle air. The soldier guards were caught by surprise and Keith could take three down.

Shiro took the other two while they were paying attention to Keith.

\- Nice thinking, Takashi.

\- Thanks. Nice jump, baby.

\- Thanks!

They entered the elevator instants before they activated the lockout.

\- We made it to the elevator! – Keith said with a big smile while catching his breath.

At least five agents shouted in celebration.

\- **Keep going.** – Ulaz panted into his communicator.

\- Are you ok, Ulaz? – Shiro asked with concern.

\- **I am fine. We see each other on the other side.**

\- Copy that. How about you Axna?

\- **Just focus on getting out.** – she was also breathless – **We know how to take care of ourselves.**

\- Copy that.

They looked at each other. Shiro held Keith’s hand.

\- We have to be prepared. – Keith said – The hangar floor will probably be full of guards and sentries by now.

\- Keith, if I don't make it out of here-

Keith interrupted him putting his fingers gently over his lips.

\- Don’t say that.

\- Keith…

\- Don’t.

He kissed Shiro.

It was sloppy, open-mouthed, graceless and desperate.

Also, it was maybe the most remarkable kiss they shared so far, hands down.

When they broke part, Keith said with a conviction as strong as the explosion of a supernova.

\- We’re going to make it. Both of us.

Shiro stared at him with his eyes shining like a clear moon.

\- You impossible man… - he said with fondness while caressing Keith’s face.

Keith smiled before detaching himself.

\- Get ready. We’re almost there.

Shiro smirked for one moment before activating the shield again.

\- You’re using more contractions now when you speak.

\- I’m spending too much time with you. – the hybrid snorted – And I’ll spend some more in the future.

The elevator stopped and they prepared.

When the doors opened, there were already sentries waiting for them. With twin battle cries, they attacked together.

That was how they advanced through that level: fighting at every corridor, advancing towards Red’s hangar. Shiro’s defence was as reliable and unbreakable as a diamond, and Keith’s attacks were fast and unstoppable like thunder. A well-oiled duo machine, single-minded towards their objective.

They heard other explosions in the distance, but they didn’t stop advancing until they reached the hangar.

Red had her force field up and Lotor was stationed in front of her with at least two dozens of sentries.

The lovers stopped in a halt.

\- Lotor. – Keith growled.

The Galra prince glared at them.

\- When the guards I left on the servants’ pathways did not answer, I knew the two worms would come here next.

Sentries showed up on the outside of the hangar.

They were surrounded.

Shiro was back to back against Keith, watching the door, while Keith glared at Lotor. The Human activated his full shield, making an energy sphere around them.

\- You are not leaving this ship. – Lotor smirked – At least not alive.

Keith gritted his teeth, desperately thinking of a way to get to Red.

It would be a dead end, if the Blade of Marmora didn’t have more cards on their hands.

\- Give them everything we have! – Keith heard someone shouting (it sounded like Harene) on the corridor.

Then the Blade’s agents started to shoot.

Keith and Shiro were in sync of what to do after that.

They attacked Lotor and his sentries together.

The sentries were easy to dispose, but Lotor wasn’t.

He was using a burning sword today, one that was enhanced with quintessence and druids’ magic, making him almost unstoppable.

Almost.

If Keith or Shiro were fighting alone, Lotor would have been a problem.

However, together they were in fact unstoppable.

Keith disarmed the prince and Shiro pushed him with the shield.

Lotor fell on the ground and the couple pointed their weapons to him (Keith his sword and Shiro his arm).

\- Don’t think it didn’t cross my mind. – Shiro said, moving his arm away and taking a step away from the prince – But I’m above that.

Keith smirked, mimicking his lover’s actions.

\- If I were you, I’d run now. We’re gonna open the outside door.

Lotor glared.

\- This is not over, paladins!

Keith turned his back to him with a dismissive hand movement.

\- Yeah, yeah. Now tell me something I don’t know.

He opened Red’s force field while Shiro watched Lotor retreat. The hangar door closed behind him.

\- Are you ready, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_?

Shiro smirked at him.

\- Ready, baby.

Red was shocked when they entered her cockpit.

_Is that-_

\- Yeah, Kitten, that’s the Black bayard. – Keith said sitting on the pilot chair – We’re kinda in a hurry right now, but I’ll tell you the whole story later.

She hummed.

_Very well. Let’s rock!_

Shiro was standing behind Keith’s chair. He frowned.

\- Did you hear that?

\- What? – Keith asked while turning the panel on.

\- The… cat grumble. – the Human was looking up, trying to locate the source of the sound.

Keith smiled.

\- That’s Red.

Shiro barely had time to make a comprehension sound when Keith busted the exit door open.

There were fightships already there waiting for them and the solar barrier was up.

\- Well, Shit. – Keith said before starting evasive manoeuvres – Hold on, Shiro. It’ll be a bumpy ride.

There were fewer ships trying to stop them this time, but the barrier was still a huge problem.

\- I’ll try to contact the Blade. – Shiro said, crouching near Keith’s chair and opening the communicator on his wrist. He was also speaking to the com on his ear.

Keith and Red had been fighting and flying for some time when he noticed a few different ships exiting. Ships from the Blade of Marmora, trying to escape with him. He got closer to said ships and did his best to protect them.

His earpiece picked a transmission almost at the same moment.

\- **Keith**. – Thance whispered, as if he was hiding – **I am close in position to take the barrier down. The confusion inside the ship is enough so I can protect my identity.**

\- So do it! – he shouted back, destroying some ships with Red’s laser.

\- **I need you to hold on a few moments more.**

\- Thance, what the fuck!? We’re under attack!

\- **Ulaz is still inside**.

There was a grave pause.

\- **He needs just a few more leshitofs… Please…**

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- Fine! But I don’t know for how long I can hold on fighting on my own!

He could hear Thance sighed relieved on the com.

\- **Thank you, Keith**.

Shiro looked at him conflicted.

\- Ulaz is telling us to go without him.

Keith frowned.

\- Tell him to fuck hurry up that we are not leaving without him!

Some more Blade’s ships emerged from Zarkon’s ship.

Red was hit and they spin.

\- _Come fucking on_! – Keith said between gritted teeth.

\- Ulaz, hurry up! – Shiro said to his earpiece.

Keith was about to tell Thance that they couldn’t wait much longer when one last ship exited the colony.

\- That’s Ulaz! – Shiro said with a relieved smile.

\- Now, Thance!

\- **I am on it.**

Three leshitofs later, the barrier was lowering, giving the Blade of Marmora’s ships and the two paladins a way out.

\- **Stay safe, Keith and Shiro.** **You two are our only hope.** – Thance said on their coms – **And Keith, your mother would be proud of the man you are.**

\- **WAIT!** – Ulaz shouted on the communication channel – **Axna and her agents are still inside!**

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- We can’t hold on for much longer!

\- **And I do not even want you to.** – Axna herself answered. She coughed before continuing with a tired but content tone – **My journey ends here.**

\- What? No, I'm not gonna leave you! – Keith shouted, even if it was hard to defend from where he was.

She chuckled.

\- **This is my choice, Keith. As a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission**.

Keith closed his eyes for one moment. When he opened them again, he sighed.

\- It was an honour to meet you.

\- **Likewise. And Keith? Thank you. For giving us hope.**

There was a loud explosion inside the ship, on where the Galra Military sector AND the central hub were. Many fightships stopped working.

There was only static on Axna’s side of the conversation.

Both Keith and Shiro closed their eyes for one moment in respect.

They couldn’t lose much time, though. There was no way of knowing how long the blackout would last.

\- What are you waiting for? – Shiro transmitted to all the Blade’s agents on escape ships – Run! Save yourselves to fight another day!

One by one, the ships of the Blade of Marmora jumped into hyperspace.

The Red Lion couldn’t jump to hyperspace, but Keith was already flying as far as he could form Zarkon’s ship and main colony.

\- We have a tail. – Shiro said with a frown.

The ships that were still operational were following them.

\- Shit! Hang on, I’ll see what I can do.

Two big fleets of the Empire were joining the smaller ships.

Keith frantically looked around and at the sensors to try to find a way out.

 _There’s an asteroid field ahead_. – Red said – _You can lose them there_.

\- Are you sure, kitty?

She purred.

_I can handle it. Can you?_

He smirked and accelerated towards the asteroids.

\- Keith, what are you doing? – Shiro asked when the field became visible to the naked eye – You’re not actually going into an asteroid field?

Keith smirk grown into a grin.

\- They’d be crazy to follow us, wouldn’t they?

Shiro chuckled and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

\- Go ahead, Han Solo.

\- You REALLY need to introduce me to the “Han Solo” you speak so much.

Navigating through the asteroid field required fast reflexes and great ability to fly, two things that Keith had more than enough.

He smiled when they emerged from the other side of the field unharmed and without their tail.

Free.

They were free!

\- We… We’re free, Takashi.

The lovers smiled at each other and kissed, hard and fast. Shiro unfastened Keith’s seatbelt while Keith was struggling to open Shiro’s suit.

He could hear Red chuckling in the back of his head, while the lights on the cockpit diminished to a soft low light and the pilot chair reclined back so they could have room to lay down.

 _Enjoy your freedom, boys, I’ll take from here_. – she said, switching to auto-pilot.

Keith barely had time to mumble “thanks” before he was distracted by his lover again.

“Young people,” she thought with a chuckle.

She knew that she should go straight to the Lions’ Castle, where Black was. However…

Red smiled to herself.

Maybe she should pay another sister of hers a visit first…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I really LOVED to make this joke on the story:  
>  _Red: "It’ll be required a very strong, virtuous and brave heart to clean all the dirty the bastard used [on the Black Bayard]."_  
>  Shiro: "Yo! You called?"  
> It's totally SILLY but I LOVED it xD  
> I also loved the "You mean _Shiro's_ bayard" refelences LOL
> 
> Anyway, the two pureblood Galra that were with Axna had the same age as she. At first I didn't want to kill anyone, but that wouldn't be realistic. So, sorry Axna >.<
> 
> And it was pretty fun to bring Junce (from the first chapters) back on this minor role xD  
> Sorry Keith, but you aren't sneaky hahahaha
> 
> As I said before, I tried to include as many references to S3 and S4 here, even if the story is non-canon compliance. That's why project Kuron is referenced. Keith and Shiro shut that down by destroying Shiro's hand on this universe. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	14. And so, the adventures begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
>  _Text in italic_ = THE RED LION TALKING  
>  " _Text in italic between quotation marks_ " = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> For this story, I'll be using some fictional measurements that I made up for the Galra. For this chapter, this are the important stuff:  
> 1 kashi – approx. 47 minutes (the Galra equivalent for a hour)  
> 1 leshitof – approx. 1,485 minute (the Galra equivalent for a minute)  
> 1 akataki – approx. 0,785 seconds (the Galra equivalent for a second)  
> 1 rhaesof - approx. 1.6 metres (the Galra equivalent for heights measurement)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The first thing Keith noticed when he woke up was Shiro’s heartbeat, a steady and constant sound on his right ear.

The second was the cold. It wasn’t pleasant to sleep stark naked under an air conditioner with no blanket (no matter how warm his, also naked, boyfriend was). Shiro had tried to cover them with the cloaks from the Blade of Marmora, but those weren’t very warm.

The third was Red’s purring, a mixture of annoyance and smugness.

_Morning, wonder boy._

Keith sat slowly, trying not to disrupt Shiro’s peaceful slumber. Through the windshield, he could see a blue planet. Most of said planet seemed to be water, but a few continents could be seen here and there. There were a lot of clouds on the atmosphere, including one that looked like a big swirl of white in the middle of the ocean. Keith had seem atmospheres very few and spaced times. In his childhood, living on the Ypes Solar System (where the Colony where the Aureum lived was located), whenever they passed a habitable planet, his mom would take him there to see what was it like. However, those were still just occasional and rare, making the view from the windshield breath-taking.

_You two really worn yourselves out last night, huh?_ – Red asked with an amused sound (a mixture of a chuckle and a purr).

He looked up to talk to her.

\- You said you’d take the wheel. – he complained in a low tone.

_And I did, but that doesn’t change the fact that you fucked like rabbits right after fighting a whole ship to get to me._

Keith blushed.

\- Are you always so crude?

_Only on mornings or near cute boys._

\- Thanks for the compliment, I guess.

_Actually, it’s morning._

\- Asshole. – he chuckled and she joined him with a purr.

Shiro released a sleepy groan and caressed Keith’s back with his left hand.

\- Morning, baby. – he said, kissing the small of Keith’s back.

Keith smiled.

\- Morning, Takashi. I was just about to ask Red where the hell we are.

_We’re in a safe place right now, although I don’t think staying here for long’s a good idea. Maybe two or three days, but that’s it._

\- She said-

\- Oh, fuck! – Shiro said staring at the blue planet with wide eyes – That’s Earth!

He stood up and walked until he was touching Red’s windshield. Shiro gasped.

\- I’m… I’m home…

Keith stared at his lover’s naked back before slowly standing up and waking towards him.

\- Is this… your planet? – he asked softly, touching and caressing Shiro’s back.

Once again, Shiro looked like he was younger and like he still held some childish innocence and wonder. He had a few tears in his eyes that he tried to clean with his hand.

\- I’m sorry… I just… I thought… I thought I’d never…

He held back a sob.

Keith pulled his hands from the windshield and hugged Shiro with tenderness.

\- It’s ok, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ … It’s ok…

Shiro cried on his shoulder, staring at Earth and hugging Keith tightly.

There was some magic on that moment, as if that was cleansing all the pain and suffering from inside the Human, taking away the putrid feelings of helplessness, fear, pain and let it out in his tears. He was naked beyond his clothes, with his soul bared and vulnerable in Keith’s hand. Keith swore to himself once again on that moment that he would do whatever it takes to keep Shiro safe and sound, to dry his tears and make him smile again.

Red purred on the background, a sad purr as if she was singing a soothing lullaby to him. Keith could feel her soft and soothing thoughts in his very core.

Only when Shiro stopped crying, pulled away and caressed Keith’s face was that Keith himself noticed that he had been silent crying too.

Shiro kissed his lips softly, a chaste and meaningful gentle kiss.

\- Thank you, Keith… I never thought I’d see home ever again…

Keith sighed.

\- I think you should thank Red. She’s the one who took us here.

Still caressing Keith’s face and smiling, Shiro raised his eyes.

\- Thank you, Red.

She made a smug and happy sound.

_You’re welcome, Shiro_.

\- She said “you’re welcome”. – Keith translated – Oh, and she mentioned earlier that we could stay here a few days. We’re safe.

Shiro chuckled.

\- That’d be nice, but I have no idea of where to hide a gigantic flying mechanical lion. I don’t think calling the authorities attention would be a good idea.

Once again, Red purred smugly.

_Tell him that I know just the place._

They eat a quick breakfast, cleaned the best they could (using one of the bandages they stored and some water) and dressed up on the Blade’s suit again (the only clothes they had).

Then they flew using Red’s coordinates to a point in the middle of the desert.

Shiro giggled when he saw to where they were heading.

\- Would you believe if I told you that we’re this close – he made a gesture with his finger to demonstrate – to where I used to work? You know, the Galaxy Garrison?

Still holding the controls to assure a smooth descend (even with the atmosphere friction and gravity pull), Keith hummed.

\- I think you mentioned them. They’re military, right?

\- Yeah… But they’re not as strict as the Galra. I mean, my friends and I always complained about the rules, but we wouldn’t be arrested beaten or killed if we broke them. Besides, enlisting’s all voluntarily. I could’ve chosen to be do many other different things if I wanted.

Keith chuckled.

\- I’d pay to see you as something civilian. I bet it’d be adorable.

\- Hey! I’m a full grown man! I’m not adorable, I’m cute. – Shiro laughed.

Red conducted them towards some canyons and rocky red mountains in the middle of a red desert.

As they were getting closer, Keith felt some odd sensation. As if static electricity was pricking his skin, trying to attract him to a certain place.

\- Do you feel this, baby? – Shiro asked, rubbing his own arms – Like, this weird tingling?

\- Yeah. Like something’s calling me.

\- Me too. I used to feel this sensation, but weaker, when I was in the Garrison. As if it was calling me to the desert. When I was on Zarkon’s Ship I’d feel it from time to time, but I never knew what it was.

Red purred.

Shiro seemed to hear at least something of that purr and he looked up.

\- What exactly is this?

\- Where are we going, Kitten? – Keith asked while navigating towards a cave inside a red canyon at the foot of a red mountain, big enough to shelter the Voltron Lion.

_Ah, young paladins. That’s the calling of a Voltron Lion that isn’t yours. She can feel that you’re paladins, but she knows that none of you is hers. You’re feeling my sister, Blue._

Keith translated that to Shiro, who frowned.

\- A Voltron Lion on Earth? But why haven’t I felt her this strongly before?

Red hummed.

_Tell him that maybe he just didn’t get closer enough or maybe she wasn’t that desperate before. Now that I have my paladin, she might be getting impatient._

Keith translated once again before landing smoothly inside the cave.

\- But Red, why come here before getting to Shiro’s Lion, Black? – he asked looking up and letting go of the rudder.

_Here’s the thing, since Black was Zarkon’s Lion and since Zarkon’s a motherfucker abusing toxic bastard, there’s an extra layer of protection to Black. She can only the accessed once we have all the Lions together with her. My Alfor did it like this so there’s a smaller chance of other dictator take her or other lion. We’re probably going to come back here later for Blue with her own paladin, but I thought it’d be nice to rest a bit and gather supplies since she’s already here and Black’s unavailable._

Shiro nodded after hearing Keith’s translation.

\- Thank you, Red. I think that’s the best plan indeed. – he looked down to himself and his outfit – We need more clothes, toiletries and other stuff to be comfortable for a long journey.

Red chuckled.

_I like him, Keith, he’s mushy but he’s reasonable. Keep him._

Keith blushed.

“Stop calling him mushy!” He tried to transmit to her without alerting Shiro that he was the subject of their embarrassing conversation. He wasn’t that successful.

\- Baby? – Shiro asked amused – Is everything ok?

\- Yeah… why do you ask?

\- You’re cringing. – he chuckled.

\- Urgh… Red’s being embarrassing and calling you “mushy”. Nothing big.

Shiro chuckled again.

\- One of my ex-girlfriend called me that. It’s not bad, is it?

Keith kissed him.

\- It’s not, it’s cute. And “ex-girlfriend”? I though you like men.

The Human shrugged.

\- I kinda like both.

\- Kinda? – he asked amused and kissing Shiro’s lips again.

\- I just… people are hot, I guess?

Keith smiled.

\- You’re adorable, Takashi.

\- I told you, - Shiro giggled – I’m an adult. I’m cute, not adorable.

Red informed them that she had a small exploration speeder that they could use to get to civilization.

\- I think it’s best if you wait here for now, baby. – Shiro said after Keith translated that to him.

\- But why?

\- I’m probably already attract enough attention on my own, with his alien suit and, you know, being a dead pilot coming back from the death on Kerberos. Having a handsome and sexy purple alien man in a skin-tight bodysuit with me would make any stealth mission fail.

The hybrid looked down.

\- But… - Keith bit his lip before looking up again to Shiro – I want to try to locate my father.

Shiro’s expression became even softer.

\- Oh Keith… There’s at least ten billion people on Earth, my sun and stars… Trying to find him on our own is almost impossible.

Keith looked down again, feeling crestfallen.

\- I know it’s silly… I just… I really want to meet him.

\- Maybe you can ask the Blade of Marmora for more info. – the Human smiled, gently moving Keith’s chin so they were looking at each other once more – I mean, I don’t think now’s a good moment for looking for him, since our schedule’s a little tight, but once this is all over, I’ll do anything I can to help you find him.

Keith smiled too.

\- Ok… Thanks, Takashi.

Shiro kissed him softly.

_Keep him_. – Red snickered – _Suck his dick_.

Keith cringed and looked up.

\- Stop ruining our moments, Red!

Shiro snickered too.

\- Don’t encourage her! – Keith groaned while his two favourite people laughed.

They decided that while Shiro was going towards civilization to gather supplies, Keith would stay and do his best to contact the Blade of Marmora. He should stay hidden, since the Human had no idea of what would be the reaction of people if they found out that they weren’t alone in the universe, among other things. Better to keep that as a secret for now (or as much as possible after having entered the atmosphere with a flying mechanical lion).

Shiro kissed Keith goodbye, promising to be back in a day or two. He put on the dark cloak to cover the purple armour and “blend in” (or at least try). Red allowed him to use the speeder and off he went.

Keith sighed, watching his lover fly away.

_He’ll be back soon._ – Red reassured him – _And if not, we can always hunt him down and stomp him. That’d be fun_.

\- You really need to learn to be less extreme. – he deadpanned with an unimpressed stare.

_I’m just laying down our possibilities._ – she snickered, showing that she was not actually taking that option seriously.

Red was more relaxed and content now that they were away from the Galra Empire (even if for a small time), like a playful cat laying under the sun with their tummy up. Keith liked the nice feeling that they shared on that moment (and maybe Red wasn’t the only one happy with their freedom). Even Shiro had been more relaxed now (which could be seen on his carefree smile).

Even if he couldn’t go to civilization, Keith wanted to explore the caves. But first things first: he needed to contact the Blade to inform that they were ok, to see if everybody was ok and to ask about his father.

He opened the communicator on his wrist, trying to access any directory or any of his contacts.

\- It keeps saying that I’m too far from the communication range. – he said frustrated to Red after a few attempts.

She hummed.

_Have you tried turning off and then turning on again?_

\- I don’t think that’d work. We’d still be out of range.

_Have you tried hitting it?_

\- No. I don’t think hitting it would do any good.

_Hum… have you tried hitting it **hard**?_

Keith laughed.

\- No, Red. Hitting the device’s not the answer.

_Then I’m out of ideas._

He sighed, leaning on the pilot chair.

_I’ll ask Blue. She probably has more ideas of how to deal with this tech mumbo jumbo. She isn’t as savvy as Green, but she has more patience with that than me._

Keith blinked with surprise and looked up.

\- Can you talk with the Blue Lion?

_Yeah!_ – Red chuckled – _When we Lions are within the same solar system, we can hold conversations. Within the same galaxy, we can shout at each other. Farther than that, we can only feel the direction to where the others are, pinpointing their location. Right now, it’s like Blue and I are on the same room._

\- Neat! – Keith smiled – Ask her then.

Red hesitated.

_Well, here’s the thing: I don’t know why, but she’s kinda grouchy right now._

\- Hum… maybe she’s been feeling lonely?

_She wasn’t the only one alone, you know._ – she growled in annoyance.

\- Yeah, but you were surrounded by people. – he pointed out – Even if none of them were your paladin, you were moving around and feeling other people constantly. Besides, we met some time ago, even if I become your paladin only recently.

_Urgh. Since when you’re so calm and thoughtful?_

This time, he was the one chuckling.

\- You need to exercise your patience with other people and general situations in order to get a better understanding. Patience Yields Focus and Focus Leads to Success.

_You’re spending too much time with Shiro._ – she said in a mixture of fondness and annoyance.

\- You say that as if it’s a bad thing. – he laughed.

While Red was trying to talk to Blue, Keith walked around a bit. Shiro had said to him to avoid civilization, not to stay only inside the cave.

It was a little unsettling to look up to open sky after so long inside a stuffy ship. Even if Zarkon’s Ship was big and had some big buildings (like the Arena, for example), it was nothing compared to the vastness of looking to the blue sky on Earth. The closest thing to that sensation that Keith could think was to fly with a battleship on the openness of space, but even that wasn’t the same since he was always inside a cockpit.

He laid over a rock at the entrance of the cave and spent a lot of time just looking at the sky and the soft-looking clouds. It was good to look at it and enjoy the sun without having to fight a war.

The desert wind was dry and hot. It smelt of dust and something very sweet.

It reminded Keith of the Bloster campaign, on the Arid Front where he was deployed. The hybrid soldiers had been fascinated with many things, since most of them had never been in a real planet before. After the open sky, plants were an especially fascinating subject, since they had only seen pictures of plants. They had found a weird blue plant, with thorns and white flowers. The flower smell was strong and sweet, making it possible to smell it even if the plant was very distant. It pained Keith a little to remember of the war, especially because most of the soldiers that had been so awed by the flower were long dead.

Even if Keith himself hadn’t been involved as much as he could have been with the other soldiers, he still recognized that their deaths had been a terrible tragedy. He wished he could find that Earthy desert flower in honour to his fallen brothers, but it would be unwise to walk aimlessly on the desert with no way to escape in case he was spotted. If he had the speeder, maybe he would explore, but for now, the decided to not get too far from the cave.

When he got tired to look at the sky, he decided to explore the canyons.

The canyons seemed to have been carved by the water, either by rivers that were long gone or by the one that was still alive. Keith followed the river for a while before coming back to the cave. The stream seemed to come from inside the mountain, though many rocks. Oddly enough, Blue’s call seemed to get stronger as he get closer to the river source. Blue wasn’t accessible through that direction, though, but maybe he could find another way towards the Lion.

Keith felt a stronger and more familiar pull, as if Red was calling him back. Once he was back inside her cockpit, she filled him in.

_Ok, so I talked to Blue. She’s still being a little annoying, irritating and refusing to be actually helpful, but at least she said that I can try to connect your communication with my own communicator system. She didn’t tell me exactly how, but we can try on our own._

\- Sounds like a plan.

_Yeah. Sorry I didn’t thought about it earlier. I’m really not the best one to find tech solutions._

\- Hey, it’s fine, kitten. – he smiled – We’re not in a hush right now.

Right after Keith’s lunch, they spent the whole afternoon trying to use Red’s communication system to amplify Keith’s signal to the Blade. It was a frustrating work since Keith only knew the basics about engineering (so he could do a quick fix in a ship in order to escape if necessary. It wasn’t enough to make that kind of connection on the fly) and Red had never bothered to learn about the deep working of all the systems since she never needed to use them like that before (usually, Green or Green’s Paladin would be in charge of those kind of upgrades. Alfor also knew how to do that, but Red herself only bothered to learn about her own weapons and not the other systems).

\- I thought you’d know how everything work inside yourself.

_Do you know exactly how your heart beat?_ – she asked annoyed – _Or exactly how the food you eat powers your body? Of all the mechanic to your muscles to move?_

\- Erm, no.

_So how can you demand me to know everything about my insides if you don’t know everything about yours, for fuck’s sake?_

\- Ok, good point.

When the sun was setting, they finally were able to connect. Both of them shouted in victory. Also, there were some good news: due to Red’s superior system, it could be possible to make video calls with the Blades (if they had a camera system nearby, of course).

Keith immediately tried to contact anyone in the Blade of Marmora. Soon enough, Kollivan himself answered the call with another video conversation. He was wearing a sharp armour that had some lights adorning it.

\- **Keith?** – the leader’s eyes were wide in surprise.

The hybrid smiled.

\- Hi. Good to see you, Kollivan.

Kollivan smiled.

\- **Great to see you too, Keith. What kind of signal are you using? I have never seen anything like it.**

\- I’m using the Red Lion communicator to amplify the signal.

\- **Interesting. Just be careful not to call too much attention from the Empire. The connection seems safe, but be careful with who you contact.**

\- Copy that.

\- **And where are you?**

\- We’re at Earth right now. You know, Shiro’s home planet.

The Blade’s leader hummed.

\- **Speaking of Shiro, where is he?**

\- He’s gathering supplies. We only stored the basics, so he’s replenishing what was missing. I’d stand out like a sore thumb if I went with him, so I stayed behind to talk with you. Has anyone else escaped?

Kollivan nodded with a solemn expression.

\- **All the agents that got to the escape modules are safe, but not all of them made to the modules**.

Keith clenched his jaw remembering of Axna final moments.

\- I should have waited more-

\- **No.** – Kollivan interrupted – **This is war, and in a war, there are inevitable sacrifices to be made. All the agents who were there accepted their mission fully knowing the risks. They still chose to lay down their lives to help you, Shiro and Voltron. We have to honour their choices.**

Still with his jaw clenched, Keith lowered his head.

\- I understand and I’m honoured that they believed that our lives are worth it. But I still don’t like that it had to happen.

\- **If it is of any consolation, most of the compromised agents made it to the pods, thanks to you.**

\- What happened to the ones who didn’t make it?

Kollivan sighed.

\- **All the agents who stayed behind used the end of their lives to cause as much havoc as they could. And before you start to rightfully complain about this policy, you have to know that a fate worse than death waits for the agents that are captured alive.**

Keith felt the blood running out of his face and a cold shiver of dread running down his spine.

\- What would have happened to them?

Kolivan closed his eyes for one moment. His voice was constricted when he answered.

\- **I lost count of how many of how many brave men and women were turned into mindless robeasts after being tortured for information.**

Both men made a moment of silence for the abnormal and horrifying situation. The Leader sighed again.

\- **That is why all those who were compromised and could not make it had instructions to either fight until the end and never surrender or to end their lives themselves. It is a better fate than what that witch would do with them.**

Keith nodded, remembering how just a few days under her attention were enough to traumatize Shiro.

\- I… I understand…

\- **The most terrible thing is that even if they give Haggar the information, if it is not what she wants to hear, she won’t believe it.**

\- So she torture them for nothing? – Keith asked with an angry frown.

\- **Indeed. But there is nothing we can do about it other than avoid being identified as an agent for the Blade of Marmora and being captured.** – he gave Keith a short nod before continuing in a slow and solemn tone – **There will be a funeral ceremony in a few kashis. The names of the lost agents will be written on the Memorial Hall among all the others we lost on this long war. I was rehearsing my speech. It is never an easy task…**

\- Oh. – Keith swallowed hard, feeling a knot forming on his throat – Where’s this Memorial Hall?

\- **The Hall is actually a whole building. It is what is left of the original Headquarters of the Blade of Marmora. The Founders were forced to abandon it after a surprise attack, but their descendants claimed the building again after Zarkon stop paying attention to it. This time, they used it as a memento of all the brave people who dedicated their lives to help the cause. We still use the place for that purpose.**

\- I’d like to visit it someday, if that’s not a problem. I’d like to honour the ones who died to free Shiro and I.

\- **Absolutely.** – he nodded again – **Your mother also have her name among the deceased agents. You might want to honour her grave too.**

Keith lowered his head.

\- Can I ask you a question?

\- **Yes, of course.**

\- Why didn’t anybody from the Blade took me in after she died?

Kollivan sighed.

\- **Our agents are instructed not to have children. We are in the middle of a war and they accepted that when they entered the organization. Therefore, we cannot afford to use our official resources with the agents’ children. It is not something I like myself, but, as a leader, I know that we use our supplies like that.**

\- But… didn’t you use resources to send my father home under my mom’s request?

The leader chuckled and he gave Keith a small smile.

\- **Just like you, she fell in love with an alien and that was what motivated her to join us. Her story was not as dramatic as yours, though, since she didn’t have to fight against a Royal prince _and_ the High Druid to help your father. **

Keith blushed and Kollivan chuckled again before continuing:

\- **Her condition to join us was to free and take your father back to his home planet discreetly. Agent Aureum Senior was already a high officer and very likely to become a General. Granting her request was nothing compared to the amount of information she could give us and that she in fact delivered. She also made us change many policies, especially regarding recruiting new agents, especially hybrid agents. Just like you, she was eager to change the rules. Like mother, like son.**

Keith hemmed to try to conceal his emotions. By Kolivan’s smile, he knew that he was still letting some show.

\- Speaking of which, do you have any information of where my father might be?

\- **Unfortunately, no. Your parents both knew it would be the end of their communication since we could not risk your planet to call Zarkon’s attention. I am sorry, Keith.**

\- It’s for the best. – he sighed – If Zarkon came here he’d find the Blue Lion, and that’d suck.

\- **The Blue Lion?** – his eyes widened – **So our info was correct.**

\- Info?

\- **We intercepted a message a few years ago. It talked about the possibility of the Blue Lion being on your solar system. The Blade of Marmora made sure to keep that to ourselves and to discredit the officer who sent it, so he would not be a threat.**

\- Why didn’t you investigate?

\- **For the same reason you do not want to call the Empire attention now. An expedition to a planet is always risky for us and for the planet. If the Lion were in fact there, which I now know it is, it would be catastrophic to have Zarkon invading Earth.** – he hummed – **Thinking about it now, your mother was very adamant about protecting the Blue Lion’s whereabouts. It is ironic that you are the Red Paladin.**

Keith considered for one moment telling him that Kogan had known that her son was a paladin for years, but he held back. It seemed like something between them, and not to be shared with the Blade of Marmora.

\- Thanks, Kollivan.

\- **No problem. It is also good to know that you and Shiro are ok. We have some bases that can host you and your Lions once Shiro gets his. Then I hope we can kept talking about joining forces against Zarkon.**

\- With all due respect, sir, but I think it’s best if Voltron works independently from the Blade of Marmora. Our objective’s the same, but our positions on this war aren’t. – he still smiled – But we still hope to keep a close partnership in the battles and missions to come.

\- **I am not going to deny that I am a little disappointed with this, but you do have a point. Is it possible to talk with you again using this same signal?**

“Red?”

_Yeah, they can contact us like that._

\- Yes, it is.

\- **Excellent. Unfortunately, I cannot stay more right now.**

\- The ceremony…

Kollivan smiled with sadness.

\- **Yes. It will be only in a few kashis, but the journey to the Memorial Hall is not the fastest, especially when using the safe routes. Please inform me when the two of you have found a more permanent settlement for yourselves.**

\- Copy that.

They ended the call with matching nods.

Red hummed.

_If by “permanent settlement” he means “somewhere always on the same place” I have some bad news for him._

\- What do you mean?

She chuckled.

_The Lions’ Castle is kinda of a moving castle._

\- Huh? What does that mean?

_You’ll see._ – she chuckled again – _No spoilers._

Still using Red’s amplified signal, Keith contacted Ulaz to get news of other people.

 

**Red: Healer? Are you there?**

**Healer: Red?!**

**Red: First and only**

**Healer: Are you all right? Where are you?**

**Red: We’re safe for now. I can’t reveal much about the location for… reasons… We’re going to a more permanent and secure base soon, then I’ll give you more details.**

**Red: What about you? Are you all right?**

**Healer: Good to hear that you and Black are safe.**

**Healer: I am ok. I am currently at one of the communication bases with the other agents who escaped from Zarkon’s ship.**

**Red: is everyone ok?**

**Healer: we are a little banged up, and some will need a hospital, but we will live.**

**Red: and those who stayed undercover?**

**Red: I talked with Rogue Leader and he said that this line apparently is safe, but I didn’t want to compromise anyone who’s still there.**

**Healer: Good call**

**Healer: As far as I know, they are all right.**

**Healer: Hawkeye sent me a message a few kashis ago telling that things are still a mess there. He could not talk for long. Zarkon was back and he is not happy about your escape.**

 

Keith cringed.

 

**Red: figures.**

**Healer: at least they are staying out of the radar.**

**Healer: oh, and Liz said hi.**

**Red: is he ok?**

**Healer: kinda. Once the word that you were involved with us spread, any person associated with you were interrogated.**

**Healer: Liz was one of the first to be taken.**

 

Keith felt dread set on his stomach. He feared for his friend.

Ulaz continued.

 

**Healer: According to Hawkeye, Liz seemed to be so afraid that Zarkon himself ruled him out of the suspect list almost immediately.**

**Healer: he was beaten and he lost his job on the Royal’s sector, but he is alive and already recovering.**

**Red: I’m so fucking relieved to hear that!**

**Red: But I’m sorry that he suffered all that and that he lost his job.**

**Healer: Do not be**

**Healer: Zarkon was so furious when he came back that he killed many officers, even one general.**

**Healer: Liz was lucky.**

**Healer: and that means that many people were promoted, including some agents. They will surely give him a job or help him get a good one.**

**Healer: It is the least we can do to thank him for all his help**

 

He couldn’t help but smile.

 

**Red: It’s terrible that many innocent was killed because of our escape, but at least I’m glad that Liz’s safe.**

**Healer: And we are happy that the two of you are safe**

 

He talked with Ulaz some more until the medic needed to check on the survivors.

Keith ate dinner (he was really glad that they had packed enough rations for a few days) and then he laid on his stone again, admiring the night sky.

The stars looked amazing from there. It was a beauty different from looking at them from the space, but it was beautiful nonetheless, watching the stars forming patterns on the sky. He knew it was all artificial, and that the universe had few patterns on their stars, but it was nice to watch.

He felt Red nudging him back after a while, when he was about to fall asleep on the stone.

It was cold now that the night had fallen, and Red’s heated cockpit was a real gift.

He adjusted himself to sleep, but before he could laid down on the leaned pilot cockpit, an idea stroke him.

Keith opened his text communicator again, but this time he tried sending a message to Shiro.

 

**Red: Shiro, are you there?**

 

He didn’t expect to get an answer, since his lover was far from any connection area. He was pleasantly surprised when he got a new message.

 

**Black: Keith?**

**Red: Yeah, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ , that’s me. **

**Black: How can you send messages? I thought we were too far from the Galra Wi-Fi to be able to connect.**

**Red: Red and I figured out how to amplify the signal. I’m glad to know that you’re still under the new range.**

**Black: Yeah, me too, baby.**

**Red: How are things doing for you?**

**Black: not exactly as I had planned, but not bad.**

**Red: how so?**

**Black: I was trying to warn the authorities about the Galra, but things got kinda messy. I even tried to contact the families of my crewmembers, but nobody wanted to listen.**

**Red: that sucks.**

**Black: tell me about it.**

**Black: at least I got a way to take some revenge on the asshole superior officer who covered the Kerberos mission, the mission when I was captured, as a pilot error.**

**Red: huh? How so?**

**Black: let’s say that Commander Iverson, my ex-superior officer, will be in a lot of credit card debt while we get our supplies.**

**Red: credit card?**

**Black: I’ll explain when I get home.**

 

Keith smiled at that.

 

**Red: ok, stay safe, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_. **

**Black: Sure thing, baby**

**Black: but what about you?**

**Red: other than figuring out how to communicate with you and with the Blade, I didn’t do much. I kinda like watching the sky, though**

**Black: I’ll teach you the constellations when I get home.**

**Black: it’s really fun**

**Red: ok… I’ll hold you to it.**

 

There was a brief pause, almost like one of Shiro’s fond sighs and gentle smiles.

 

**Black: I love you**

 

Keith blushed and smiled, feeling happy and relaxed.

 

**Red: I love you too.**

 

_You two are the sappiest._

\- Shut uuuuuuup.

Red laughed.

Even with Red turning on the heater, Keith still got cold without Shiro there. It was funny how fast he got used to have his lover with him to sleep. He felt asleep remembering the curves of Shiro’s hips and chest from his memory, wishing he were there.

He woke up earlier on the next day, with Red turning on her lights gently and purring loudly with joy.

_Rise and shine, wonder boy!_

Keith groaned.

\- Red, let me sleep.

_Oh, so you’re going to let the opportunity to see the sun rising go. I get it, my bad._

\- No, wait.

_The sun doesn’t wait for anybody._ – she laughed.

He groaned again.

\- You’re the WORST!

She was right on waking him up. Keith climbed to the top of the red mountain while the Aena lights were announcing the sun coming. He sat and watched the desert land illuminate with the first sunrays.

Earth was beautiful.

He wished he could visit other places. Shiro had talked about his homeland and pink trees, for example, and Keith would love to see it. There other wonders that Shiro had described that he wanted to experience too, like the rain. He only heard about it on books or seen the raining clouds from space, but he would love to feel it on his skin.

Maybe when that was all over they would come back and explore that.

Maybe even find Keith’s father, if he was still alive. 

When the sun was high and the sky was blue, Keith climbed down, back to the cave in the canyon.

Red was eagerly waiting for him.

_Let me see it! Let me see it!_ – she chanted like an excited child, touching his mind lightly and waiting for permission.

Keith laughed and allowed her to see his memories of that sunrise.

They hummed together with matching feelings of happiness with that shared memory.

_Thank you, Keith._ – she said softly when she was satisfied, going back to their usual less intense and deep connection.

\- You’re welcome, Kitty. – he answered with a content smile.

He could use the rest of the day to nap or to watch the sky. However, Keith was convinced that a visit to the Blue Lion, a true visit, would maybe be ideal. Red commented that she was angry and moping, and Keith knew what isolation could do to a person (any person). Thus, finding her was what he needed to do most on that moment, even if it was just to reassure her that they would come back with her paladin.

Keith kept his Blade of Marmora communicator connected with Red, so she would transfer any call or message she receive to him. In case of an emergency, he would be able to react fast and run to Red on time to help. He packed a small bag with supplies and picked the cloak to protect himself from the harsh desert weather.

His investigation started on the rock wall where he felt the strongest Blue Lion’s pull. The river seemed to start there, the water falling from several cracks on the rocks and then running through the canyon.

\- If I were a huge mechanical blue cat, how would I hide? – he asked frowning and looking around.

By pure logic, Keith imagined that the water falling like that could mean that the river source was actually up in the mountain and then it was running to the lower levels (after all, water don’t go up on their own). He climbed up and noticed that the pull was even stronger.

He must be on the right track.

Keith climbed up more, trying to find the closest he could get to Blue. He was about 6 rhaesofes up when the sensation started to get weaker if he climbed more.

Ok, that was the level Blue was.

Now, how was he going to enter the mountain to find her?

Keith spent a lot of time exploring the mountain and the canyons around it trying to find an entrance. He ended up going a little farther from the river and Blue than what he had anticipated, but unless he pierced through the stone barehanded, that seemed to be the sensible approach.

He stopped for lunch when the sun was high and his shadow was only under him (he assumed that was the _Addo asshekhi_ of Earth, since Shiro mentioned something about learning how to estimate the time based on the sun and something called “boy scout”. Keith had asked more about the sun and the time instead of the scout thing, so he stored that in his brain to ask his boyfriend about those boy scouts later).

He sat on the floor, covering his head with the cloak since where he was there was no place to hide from the sun anyway. While he was sitting to eat the ration, he noticed an opening on the rock a few rhaesofes from him. It was worth the shot to explore it.

The opening leaded to a cave that went back to where the pull to the Blue Lion was stronger. Inside, there was many pictures and symbols painted in the walls.

Especially pictures of blue lions. He must be really closer.

Keith grinned.

\- Gotcha!

He couldn’t understand the language on the walls, so he tried to make sense of the images.

Keith knew that the Lion was below him and that it must have a way to get there through that cave. However, the cave itself ended in a wall with many images of Voltron.

He hummed and frowned.

\- Ok, here’s the entrance, but how do I get down to the secret hide out?

There were many round symbols on many rocks through the entire cave. They had always the same pattern and their size was always the same (something like the size of a shield). However, it didn’t seem to have a pattern to where they were placed.

Keith frowned again, studying one of the round marks on the cave wall.  He traced the carvings on the stone, trying to make sense of them.

He tapped the symbol with his index finger while he was thinking and was surprised to hear a hollow sound.

What the…?

He knocked again, this time with his knuckles. Then he knocked on the wall beside it, just to make sure.

The sound behind the round symbol was hollow.

All of them.

He picked his dagger and used the hilt to hit the wall. It took him sometime, but he was able to crack that wall open, revealing a continuation to the cave, one that leaded down.

Those were “targets” so to speak, ways to get to the Blue Lion.

\- Neat! – Keith smiled, cracking the way wide enough so he could go inside.

It was a steep path and there was some dampness around, which seemed like a weird thing for a desert. Thus, he proceed with caution.

Keith could hear the sound of running water. Could it be rivers inside the mountain? Was it possible? (He was pretty sure his mom probably had a book about rivers on their old house and another on his officer on the Royal’s sector, but, well, he unfortunately he didn’t read those. Thus, he stored the question in his head on the “Ask Shiro Later” list).

The sensation of the Blue Lion was getting stronger, and so was the sound of the cave’s river. He was getting closer.

Finally, the tunnel ended in a huge cave. There was water falling from a small waterfall and accumulating in the ground in a lake. It wasn’t deep, the water level was still below Keith’s knees on the deepest end. If he had to guess, he would say that the water was being drained through the cracks in the rocks and forming the river that he saw earlier.

In the middle of the water, the Blue Lion sat proudly.

It was a weird sensation to look to a Voltron Lion that wasn’t his.

Keith was used to have Red’s eyes following him whenever he entered her hangar and he was used to have her warm contact, even if their bond had been superficial until some days ago. It was familiar and welcoming, like a warm and cosy heater.

Blue, on the other hand, seemed to be completely uninterested on him. Pretty much like an aloof cat, if he had to compare her with something. It wasn’t cold _per se_ , just not as friendly as he was used to all his life when dealing with Red.

He walked towards her anyway, even if she didn’t even seem to look his way.

Keith touched her field gently.

\- Hi. - he said gently and awkwardly – Hum… My name is Keith. I’m with your sister, Red.

He offered her a small smile.

\- I know that you’ve been here alone for a long time, and I’m sorry. That sucks. I just want you to know that I’m going to find your paladin as fast as I can so you can come with us.

He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he could hear a soft purr at the back of his mind for one brief moment.

Keith smiled again.

\- Just you wait, I’ll be back as soon as I can with your paladin.

The way back was a little harder, since now he was going up on the steep tunnel. Once he was back on the cave with the symbols and pictures on the wall, he dragged as much stones as he could to cover the hole in the way he made. Keith tried to make it look like just another natural rock pile, like many others on the cave.

It was faster now to get back to the cave where Red was. The problem was that she had her field up when he got there.

\- Red? – he asked touching her protection barrier.

_You slut._ – she answered with her voice trembling.

\- Wait, what?! What the hell are you talking about, Red?

_I saw you with Blue._

\- Red, I was only talking with her!

She gasped.

_You cheating slut._

Her voice trembled again, but this time Keith noticed that it was because she was holding back her laugh. He held back his own laugh and kept a neutral expression.

\- Well, since you’re not letting me in, I think I’ll see if she needs a paladin.

_No!_ – Red let her barrier down laughing – _I’m kidding!_

He laughed too and playfully slapped Red’s mouth when he was entering (he didn’t know if she could actually feel that, though).

\- Asshole. – he laughed.

_You big slut._ – she was still laughing and they shared that weird joke.

_Jokes aside,_ \- Red said while he was taking the sweaty cloak – _Blue’s still a little wary of you. You know, we have a bad history with Galra Paladins._

\- That’s understandable. – he nodded, putting down his stuff and enjoying the cool air inside the Lion.

_Yeah, but at least she said that she already have a paladin!_

\- Really? – he smiled – That’s great! So we’re only two paladins short now. Where are they, so I may bring them here to her?

_Here’s the thing: her paladin’s one of the last Alteans._

\- Say whaaaaat?

_My Alfor saved three people before he went to his final battle with Zarkon._ – she made a small pause, like a fond and sad sigh – _I remember him telling me that. He left them in cryo-pods waiting for the awakening of Voltron._

\- Who are those people?

_Ah… Let’s see… One of them is Alfor’s daughter, Allura, princess of Altea and Blue’s third option if she had to pick a pilot 10 thousand years ago. Also, Allura has some talent to alchemy, just like my Alfor, so she might be important to locate the other two pilots._

\- Neat! We’ll have Voltron in to time then!

_Yeah, that’ll be great._ – she seemed content, as if she had a warm smile on her face.

\- What about the other two?

_One is Coran, the main advisor since… well, basically since forever. He’s a little eccentric, but very capable to keep the castle, make the maintenance and to fight during a battle._

\- Great! And the last one must be Blue’s paladin.

_Yeah! Before the war with the Galra Empire started, we were already thinking about training new paladins. Our original ones were already getting old, and some wanted more time to dedicate to their own planets. My Alfor, for example, was the King of Altea, and he wanted to dedicate more time to fix inside affairs and help his daughter get ready to be the Queen in the future. So some paladins were already considering their options for apprentices. Blue and Yellow had already picked theirs, Green and I still hadn’t found anyone worthy enough, and Black…_

She growled. Keith grimaced.

\- She was being abused by Zarkon…

_Yes… that… We were so busy fighting corrupted nations that tried to subdue others that we didn’t notice that one of our paladins had been corrupted himself and was subduing one of our own… Everybody says, “I’m smarter. I know how to identify abuse”, but this form of toxicity starts insidiously, and one will only notice when a loved one fall upon this curse…_

\- I’m so sorry, Red…

_It’s ok now, Keith._ – she shared with him some tender bittersweet feelings – _I haven’t spoken with my sister in a long time, but I hope that she’s better now after all this time. Besides…_

Red purred.

_She also has a new paladin now, and as far as I know, Shiro’s a good man._ – she chuckled – _I’m trusting your judgement on this one_.

He smiled.

\- Yeah… he is… - Keith blushed and hemmed – But you were talking about Blue’s paladin.

_Oh! Right! Well…_ \- she seemed to cringe – _The boy’s not bad, but he’s obnoxious if you ask me. He was the middle son of a very important Altean diplomat and part of nobility. I really can’t remember his name and Blue’s not talking to me now because I called her boy “obnoxious”. Well, Blue, I can’t help because it’s_ true _!_

Keith snickered, even if he couldn’t hear the other side of the bickering.

_Anyway, he wasn’t the best in body combat, but he’s a helluva shooter._

\- Sounds great! But what about Yellow’s paladin?

Red was quiet for one moment, sadness flooded their bond.

_She… Zarkon went after her planet... Yellow was devastated…_

\- Oh.

_But, she hopefully will pick someone nice again!_ – she tried to light up the mood – _Probably a Balmeran, if I had to guess. They’re hardworking and their connection to their Balmera make them very kind in general. Yellow could use some sweet goofball._

Keith nodded.

\- Let’s just hope that they aren’t from a Balmera being explored by the Galra Empire.

_Why not?_

\- The Empire sucks the life out the Balmeras. – he looked down – Until the very last crystal without giving any time for them to recover.

_Oh, fuck!_

\- Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

_I hope that’s not the case with Yellow’s paladin._

\- Me too. And what about Green?

_Ah… she’s even pickier than me. Only the smartest of the smartest would appease her. Lucky me that I called dibs on Alfor before she could. HÁ! Suck that, Green!_

Keith laughed and Red continued.

_She’ll probably pick an Olkari if I have to guess again. They were already highly advanced engineers, scientists and philosophers ten thousand years ago. If they survived, they must have evolved even more._

Keith felt his stomach drop in dread.

\- Oh shit…

_What? What’s wrong, Keith?_

\- Olkarion was conquered by the Galra Empire a few years ago. Zarkon wanted to explore their intellect in the benefit of the Galra.

Once again, Red was quiet for a moment. This time, however, her feelings were a cold and old rage.

_I’m gonna kill Zarkon myself._ – she vowed, before taking a metaphorical deep breath – _Do you know what happened with the Olkari?_

\- I heard that most of them are being kept on their planet, forced to build weapons to the Empire. As if Haggar’s robbeasts weren’t enough already. – he scoffed before continuing – But the most brilliant scientists were being taken to Galran facilities to work on other projects. I met one of them when I was on the Bloster campaign a few years ago. I think his name was Marv, Matt or something like that. I was just delivering a message, so I didn’t talk much with him, but he seemed nice.

Red hummed.

_What about his family? The Olkari, as far as I know, have very close relationships with their families. It was kinda cute to see how such logical people were loving and gentle with their siblings, parents and other relatives._

\- Zarkon really doesn’t care about it. Just look how he treats his own son.

_I won’t be surprised if that’s what motivates Green’s paladin. After all, Green also values determination and strong will. And a genius who’d never stop until they reunite their family again seems just like the person Green would like to be piloting her._

Red chuckled.

_In a way, Zarkon’s own power greed created the five paladins that’ll destroy him._

\- Huh? Why’s that?

_Let’s see. If Yellow’s paladin’s Balmera was indeed subdued by the Galra Empire, they’ll gladly join us to protect their home and the rest of the universe. Green’s Olkari will give everything they have to find their family and to stop Zarkon from breaking any other family. The Alteans lost everything to this despicable war, so Blue’s boy will probably want to avenge that. There’s Shiro, who was tortured and forced to fight for his life again and again, and that still kept his morals and his will to fight to help others._

Fondness flooded their connection.

_And finally, there’s you, who was sick and tired of fighting for an Empire that only pushed you down and treated as if you were less than the pure blood Galra._ – she chuckled – _Zarkon had it coming._

He smiled.

After resting a bit, Keith exited his Lion again to try to clean himself and wash his cloak on the river the best he could (he didn’t want to get his suit wet, since that was the only clothe he had). As he was going back, the sun was setting.

Keith heard the sound of a vehicle getting closer. Since he didn’t know who that was, he hid behind a rock and awaken his blade. Keith pulled his cloak back, even if it was wet, since he supposed it was best to cover his face the best way he could. The sound seemed to be getting closer, as if whatever was coming, it was going towards Red’s cave. Keith got ready to defend her.

However, he sighed in relief when he saw that it was Red’s own speeder coming back. Keith smiled and relaxed, putting away his dagger, taking off the wet cloak again and walking to the cave relaxed.

When he got there, he saw that Shiro had exited the speeder and was looking up.

\- Keith! Open up! It’s me!

He was wearing different clothes. They looked soft and they were loose. He still wore the boots, but his pants seemed to be of a sturdy cloth material. His tunic was baggy and black, with a hood attached. He had his back turned to Keith, but it was already visible that he had changed his hair.

Keith put down the cloak and the dagger on the floor, and hold back a giggle. He sneaked until he was close to his boyfriend.

\- Hey, Takashi! – he announced his presence one akataki before hugging him from behind (they were warriors. It would be stupid to try to surprise any of them from behind, since both would answer with a self-defence movement) – Gotcha!

Keith giggled and got to his toes to kiss Shiro’s nape.

Shiro chuckled, embracing Keith’s arms.

\- I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t alert your enemies before striking.

\- Fortunately to us, - he kissed his nape again – you’re no enemy of mine.

Shiro giggled too, before turning on Keith’s arms to kiss him properly on the lips.

\- It's good to have you back. – Keith crooned with their foreheads touching gently when they broke apart again.

\- It's good to be back. – Shiro answered with a small peck on his lips.

\- You changed your hair. – he commented, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s head.

Shiro had trimmed the long hair, but he left the white patch in a fringe.

The Human pouted.

\- What? You don’t like it?

Keith chuckled and kissed him again.

\- I liked the long hair more, but you’re still unfairly handsome, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

Shiro laughed.

\- Ah, shucks.

\- I only speak the truth! – he kissed his lover once again before continuing – But I’m curious about why you did it.

He had a soft expression on his face while he cupped Keith’s face

\- There’s an old tradition among my people, from the time of the samurais.

\- Samurais?

\- Yeah… They were, like, very skilled swordsmen and warriors.

\- What did cutting one’s hair mean to them?

\- You see, they had long hair. I think it was to show status or something. They used to cut off their hair to divide time between “the old me” and “the me there’s now”, like a big life change.

Without Shiro explicitly explaining what did that mean to him, Keith understood what his lover meant. He smiled.

\- You’re breaking free.

Shiro smiled too and made a weird sound, a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh.

\- Yeah… I can’t erase everything the Galra did to me. They made me the Champion.

\- Shiro…

\- But I get to decide what kind of Champion I’ll be. And I choose to be a Champion for the people of all universe, so there won’t be any other victim of Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor or anyone else from the Galra Empire. I’ll shield them from the Empire’s cruelty and brutality.

He had some tears in his eyes, but a gentle smile on his lips.

Keith gave him a matching smile and stood on his toes again. He pulled Shiro down a bit so he could kiss his forehead.

\- If you’re the shield, I’ll be the universe’s sword, so we can defeat the Empire once for all.

Shiro chuckled.

\- Sword and Shield, huh? We’re quite a pair, my sun and stars.

\- Yes, we are, _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_.

They stayed on that embrace for some time, just enjoying each other’s presence in a comfortable and welcoming silence.

Then Shiro chuckled again.

\- Come on, baby. The pizza’s going to get cold.

Keith blinked.

\- Pizza?

The Human grinned.

\- Yeah, welcome to my crash course of Western Pop culture. – he said pulling a strange tablet and a box from the speeder.

Shiro had bought them more food (Human rations and some perishables for the journey) and more water, since they didn’t know for sure if they would find enough of it once they reached their destination at the Lion’s Castle. He also got toiletries, towels, pillows, blankets, sleeping bags and clothes.

(Keith was really weirded out with the concept of ‘underwear’. “Why would anyone use pants under pants?” he had asked Shiro “It makes no fucking sense!”. “It’s to protect your genitals.” “My genitals are already protected with one pant!”)

(Somehow, he won the discussion and ended up “going commando” as Shiro put).

(Shiro had also got them the matching couple “hoodies” as he put. “Mine says ‘Beauty’ and it has a lace bow” he explained with a huge grin, pointing out to the white symbols on his black baggy tunic “and yours says ‘Beast’ and it has a dumbbell! It’s from a human fairy-tale.” Keith smiled amused holding his new red hoodie. “Beauty and Beast?” he asked. “Almost it, baby. I brought the Disney movie for us to watch”. “Disney movie?” “So much to learn, so little time…”).

But he also brought with him many things about “Earth’s Western pop culture” as Shiro called it. After changing clothes, they made a nest with the blankets, pillows and mattress, and cuddled up to watch a “movie” on the tablet that Shiro brought with him.

(“I downloaded all the pop culture I could remember that I made references and more” he had smirked “I really had forgotten how fast the Garrison Wi-fi is”. Keith nodded with a smile “Sounds good”).

Those things include a variety of food, most sweets and a strange pasta called pizza.

(Keith liked that).

They would leave tomorrow morning.

\- The Garrison picked Red on their radar, but they didn’t know what it was. – Shiro explained – I was able to distract them from that by causing a commotion when I went there to try to warn them, and later when I went there to mess up with their stuff after they didn’t listen to me and tried to put me on quarantine.

\- Sweet revenge? – Keith asked with a smirk taking another sip of that weird stuff called “soda”.

Shiro smirked too.

\- Sweet revenge, yeah baby. But anyway, I sneaked in and started three protocols on their computers that shouldn’t be activated at the same time because they will overload the system and explode their data. And they can’t stop them easily either, because since they were activated at the same time, stopping only one of them would result in a massive loss of data. They’ll spend the whole night running in circles until the big boom.

He was fully grinning now.

\- By my calculation, that’ll be tomorrow around six o’clock, but we have to stay alert for a small explosion at any time tonight. I might be wrong.

Keith chuckled.

\- I really love this devilish side of you.

\- I learnt that from you, babe. – Shiro kissed his cheek.

 Thus, they ate and binge watched some of the Disney movies. At first, Keith was under the impression that Earth Fairy-Tales were all too sugary and mushy, but Shiro would always talk with him about the original stories.

(“I think I prefer the sugary ones.” Keith concluded after they watched ‘Sleeping Beauty’. Shiro laughed, “Tell me about it”).

Keith really felt content and comfy. He really loved his new red “Beast hoodie”, the pillows were soft and Shiro was really, really warm (and he was smelling really good too).

Maybe that was one of the best ways to fall asleep he had ever experienced.

He woke up with Red purring and turning on her lights.

_Wakey Wakey, Sleeping Beauty! The sun’s rising!_

He groaned, and sat.

\- All right, all right…

At least sleeping on the soft mattress of their nest was better than the Galra prison floor.

He stretched and yawned. Red kept purring and urging him to go see the sun.

Shiro groaned.

\- Tell her to shut up, it’s too early for that.

_Tell him to get his lazy ass out! I want to see the SUN!_

Keith chuckled.

\- She wants to see the sunrise, and she can only do it through my eyes while we’re hiding.

Shiro spread himself over their mattress, lying on his back while caressing the small of Keith’s back.

\- The sun, huh? Yeah… It’s been a while since I saw it myself…

Keith leaned and kissed him.

\- We can eat breakfast while we watch the sun and talk about what we’ll do after the Garrison blow up.

Shiro closed his eyes sleepily and smiled to the peck on his lips.

\- Sounds like a date.

They had some bread and fruits from what Shiro had brought them yesterday. They made some tea and took a blanket with them, climbing to the same top that Keith had climbed the day before.

It was just as breath-taking.

Keith doubted he could ever get tired of it.

\- It’s beautiful…

\- Yeah… We’re lucky. – Shiro said caressing Keith’s arm gently with his thumb.

They were cuddling after eating and watching the sun lazily rise.

\- Huh? Lucky?

\- Yeah, it could be raining or it could be cloudy and we wouldn’t see the sun.

Keith sighed and turned his head to kiss Shiro’s cheek.

\- Then we’d feel the rain on our skin. I think that’s something I never experienced before, but I really want to. And if it was cloudy, we’d explore a little farther, since the sun wouldn’t be harsh.

The Human chuckled and turned his own head to kiss Keith’s lips.

\- I didn’t think about it like that… yeah, it’d be great to feel the rain. – he snickered – The funny thing is that I really hated to be soaked by the rain, but I’d love to feel that again. Weird, huh?

\- Not at all, Takashi. Being soaked is part of freedom.

\- Guess you’re right…

He became serious.

\- We have to decide what we’ll do now. We already have supplies. Now what?

Keith sighed.

\- I talked with the Blade and with Red…

He told Shiro about everything he found out last day, especially the bits about Voltron.

Shiro nodded when Keith finished.

\- I guess we have to go to the Lions’ Castle now.

\- Yes… This might be the last time it’s only the two of us.

\- Does this bother you?

\- A little…

Shiro kissed his forehead.

\- Hey, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out. This’s not the end, not yet.

\- Not until we defeat Zarkon.

\- Exactly. I think it’s just the beginning of Voltron’s mission. And we’ll do this together.

Keith smiled.

\- Yeah… It’s just… - he looked away – I’m scared. We don’t even started yet and I’m already terrified.

Shiro gave him a matching smile.

\- Yeah, me too, baby. But we survived so far and together we can do this. With you by my side, I feel like we can do anything.

Keith kissed him again.

\- Me too, Takashi.

Sword and Shield.

Powerful alone, unstoppable together.

Their mission was only beginning, but they would face it together.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this final chapter:
> 
> So, as I have told, this story was all thought **_BEFORE_** Season 3, so an interplanetary taskforce for Voltron was still not a thing.   
>  I know that this sounds like a stupid thing to say now (after S3), but it was original when I created the story.  
> Anyway, even if most of the fandom had tainted Altean!Lance ~~(basically the antis)~~ , I really still like the concept and I used here. To be fair with Hunk and Pidge, I made Red not mention his name, but that is Lance.  
> Speaking of Hunk and Pidge, Hunk is indeed a Balmeran (from Shay's Balmera, because I really LOVE that ship, it's so pure) and Pidge is in fact an Olkari (Keith had indeed met with Matt during that war).  
> Keith's half-Galra and Shiro's a human!  
> A interplanetary taskforce <3
> 
> I'll stop the story here because anything else would be just a rewrite of the series. Also, from now own, Sheith wouldn't be the focus anymore. They still would be the Power Couple (and also Battle Couple), but from now on, it's Voltron's story. 
> 
> One last thing: I REALLY WANT THEM ON MATCHING CLOTHES, OK? THEY WOULD BE SOOOOO CUTE!
> 
> Ahen, anyway.
> 
> I guess this is the end =)  
> I think very few people had even read all this, but thank you for anyone who got this far <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya around!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
